


One Soul

by EvilCharmingFic (Regina4Ever)



Series: An unlikely love story [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: EvilCharming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 87,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regina4Ever/pseuds/EvilCharmingFic
Summary: Regina and David inadvertently trigger an ancient spell. Sequel to Forgive Me and the Blaze





	1. Prologue

# Prologue

 

_Enchanted Forest, a long time ago_

 

Merlin pushed his horse faster as night was falling over the desert. As soon as he reached the camp lost in a landscape that had been left undisturbed for millennia, he dismounted and handed the reins to the nearest stable hand. “What have you found?” He rushed toward the man he had tasked to find the spell of Pure Heart.

 

“What you’ve spent a lifetime looking for… and more.” The young apprentice whispered between clenched teeth.

 

The man’s grave tone alarmed Merlin. “Show me.”

 

The apprentice motioned toward a tent at the center of their campsite. Merlin followed him and gasped as soon as he entered. Instead of the table, chair, and cots the sorcerer had been expecting, he was faced with a digging site. At the bottom of the pit laid two skeletons, their hands squeezing an object that had disintegrated long ago. Merlin looked at his apprentice with hope in his eyes. “Anything else?”

 

The man nodded and exited the tent. “Yes. What you have been expecting… but Merlin…” The apprentice hesitated.

 

“What?” He was growing impatient.

 

“This spell predates magic itself.”

 

Merlin’s mouth dropped open in shock. “That’s impossible!” He whispered.

 

The apprentice entered a second tent and reached for the documents they had been looking for. “See for yourself.”

 

Merlin scanned the writing. It was Ancient. His apprentice was not entirely right. The spell predated the magic they were accustomed to, the magic he himself practiced.

 

“Can you read it?” The apprentice prompted after a few moments of silence.

  
“Yes…” Merlin frowned. “But it may take some time.” Only a few of the Ancient texts had survived the millennia and no one had cracked their language completely. The task to translate the spell would be painstaking but it would open the doors to the purest magic.


	2. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for sexy times!

#  Chapter 1: Valentines

 

_ February 14th, 2014 _

 

The doorbell rang loudly through the quiet mansion. “Mom! I’ll get it!” Regina heard a thunder of footsteps down the staircase. 

 

“Henry…” She stopped herself mid-sentence. There was no point in telling him not to run down the stairs for the umpteenth time since he was probably already down in the foyer and could not hear her anyway. With a grunt, Regina went back to her packing task. She had spent most of the afternoon preparing her weekend getaway with David for Valentine’s Day while Emma had kept her father busy at the station. She had wanted for everything to be perfect. 

 

“Mom!” She heard the footsteps rushing back upstairs. “Mom’s here.” 

 

“I’ll be right downstairs.” She replied as she walked out of her bedroom. She collided with Henry who was rushing out of his own bedroom with his backpack hung haphazardly on one shoulder and an excited Brownie on his heels. “Henry…” She admonished, all the while rubbing the sore spot on her shoulder where Henry’s head had made contact. He was growing everyday. Soon he would be towering over her despite the three-inch heels she wore on regular basis.

 

“Sorry, mom.” He bit his lower lip. “But Emma and Red are taking me to see a movie tonight.”

 

Regina frowned. “Where is Neal?” She still could not resign herself to call Neal Henry’s father. 

 

“In New York.” The kid shrugged. “On some business.” 

 

Regina did not press the matter further. She swung her arm over Henry’s shoulder as they walk downstairs. Regina greeted the blonde Sheriff warmly. “Thank you for taking him over the weekend, Emma.” 

 

“No problem.” Henry kissed Regina on the cheek before stepping out of her embrace and into Emma’s. A year ago, this simple gesture would have sent Regina into a downward spiral of anger and jealousy. Emma ruffled Henry’s hair. “Besides, don’t have plans this weekend. Neal is away to take care of the apartment in New York and I have to be on duty at the station.”

 

“Thank you again for giving the weekend to David.”

 

“Oh, he’s going to return the favor next weekend when Neal gets back.” Emma winked at Regina, who blushed a deep shade of red. Satisfied that she had embarrassed Regina enough in one day, Emma addressed her son. “Ready, kid?”

 

“Yeah… I’ve been waiting a whole week to watch Robocop!” Henry stressed the word ‘whole’ as a reminder to his adoptive mother that she had promised him to take him but had ended up working late that night. Regina knew he was not angry at her. David had taken his grandson to the park for a sword fighting lesson, making up for the missed movie and Regina had spent the following morning at the stables with him, Sandshine, and Sirocco.

 

Emma chuckled. “So did Red!”

 

Regina shook her head. “Henry, are you sure you have everything?” Henry nodded too quickly. Regina’s eyes narrowed in suspicion, a smirk tugging at her lips. “So if I were to go to your room, I wouldn’t find your English homework on the desk?”

 

Henry rolled his eyes. Although he was still able to fool Emma, Regina always saw right through his plans. “Maybe…” 

 

Regina motioned to the staircase. “Please…”

 

Reluctantly, Henry started up the stairs, each step resounding heavily throughout the mansion. He grumbled under his breath. His plan had been simple: seemingly forgetting his homework assignment at the mansion while his mother and David were away for the weekend and then convincing Emma to write him a note on Monday.

 

As soon as Henry disappeared upstairs, Emma turned toward Regina. “David should be home in one hour. I left him with the budget today. But he is almost done.” 

 

Regina nodded. One hour was barely enough time to finish packing and loading David’s truck but it would have to do. “Thank you for keeping him occupied.”

 

Emma tried a small smile. “It hasn’t been easy.” She would rather not think why she had to distract her father all day. “Do you need help with anything?” She asked, steering the subject toward safer territories. 

 

Regina shook her head. “No. I just have a couple things left to do.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Emma insisted. “The movie doesn’t start for another hour.” 

 

Regina smirked, unable to resist an opportunity to further embarrass Emma. “I’m fine, dear. Unless you want to help me decide on which piece of lingerie your father would love to peel off of me first.”

 

Emma turned bright red, her mouth opening in shock. “No… I think I’ll pass.” Emma mumbled out quickly. She was saved a few seconds later by Henry coming down the staircase. “Let’s go kid.”

 

Regina crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly amused. She wished Henry and Emma a good weekend before returning to the task at hand. 

 

EC

 

“Are we there yet?” David asked playfully. 

 

Regina chuckled slightly. “Nope.” She had blindfolded him and driven around town a couple of times before heading toward the cabin in the woods where David had tried to hide her from George last year.

 

David sat back in the seat, the ghost of a smile on his lips. He wondered what Regina had planned for the weekend. Whatever it was, he was excited to see it. David gasped as Regina left the main road and started on the dirt path leading toward the cabin. His smile grew wider as he guessed where they were heading. He was proven right a few minutes later when Regina allowed him to remove his blindfold. “My favorite hiding place with you.” He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 

Regina smiled in response. “No phone and nobody knows where we are - except Emma. I also cast a spell to prevent anyone with magic to creep up on us.”

 

David leaned in for a kiss. “I love it.”

 

Regina bumped her nose slightly into him, asking him to deepen his kiss. The Prince obliged immediately. “Wait until you see what I have planned.” She chuckled slightly, capturing his lips into another kiss. She released his mouth abruptly, smirking playfully at the whine that escaped David’s throat. 

 

Still laughing at the man clearly panting in need, Regina replaced the blindfold over David’s eyes. “Wait here until I get everything ready for us.” She pecked his lips.

 

David laughed, still wondering what Regina had in mind for their weekend getaway. Five minutes later, Regina opened the passenger door of his battered truck and helped him out, guiding him toward the cabin. “There are three steps right in front of you.” She guided him the rest of the way.

 

Once inside, she helped him into one of the armchairs. David chuckled lightly. “Can I take the blindfold off now?”

 

“In a minute.” From her tone of voice, David imagined the smirk that was gracing Regina’s lips.

 

With a flick of her hand, Regina changed into the red sheer and lace babydoll and matching panties she had selected. She completed the outfit with five-inch black stilettos. With another flick of her hand, she conjured the camera she had gotten David for Christmas. She placed it in his hands and pecked his lips.

 

David frowned when he recognized the object. Before he could ask any questions, Regina removed the blindfold and David gasped in shock. Regina had rearranged the main cabin’s room into a photo studio. She had placed several lamps around the main area and a white rug near the fireplace. 

 

Regina chuckled as she straddled David’s lap. His eyes immediately wandered to her perfect breast, up her neck, and those voluptuous red lips that he could not wait to kiss. He leaned toward her but Regina placed her index finger on his mouth and shook her head teasingly. “No, mister photographer.” She teased. “First, you need to take the pictures. We can see later about anything else.” With a smirk, she stood from David’s lap and walked in front of the fireplace swaying her hips enticingly. “And where would you like me?” She turned around, smiling at him.

 

David laughed and followed her to the staged area. He was more than happy to play this game with her. He approached her slowly and started positioning her, running his hands over her perfect curves. He placed her hands over the mantel so she could lean toward it. Instinctively, Regina raised her right leg and turned herself toward the camera. She bit her lower lip to mimic a sexy pose as well as to prevent herself from laughing. She tilted her head as David took a few steps back and started taking pictures. 

 

They spent the next hour enjoying their very private photoshoot. Regina was laughing freely, using the sexy poses she had perfected as the Evil Queen. Back then, she had done it for dominance and power. But for David, she was doing it out of love. And she enjoyed the way the Prince responded to her teasing: the love mixed with want in his eyes, the way he would stare at her body, and the unmistaken bulge in his pants. She knew it was time to end their session. 

 

Regina approached David slowly and placed her hand gently on his camera, pushing it down. Her fingers were tracing over his clothed chest toward the hem of his pants. She unbuckled his belt and David released a loud moan. “I think we are done for today.” She whispered in his ear before softly biting on his lobe.

 

All David could do was nod. Regina kissed down his jaw as she was unbuttoning his pants. She closed her eyes and established the magical bond between them. Both gasped at the strength of their combined need for each other. They could feel each other’s love: True Love, the rarest magic. It was the same magic who had gotten Regina past her fears of intimacy after the years she had suffered at Leopold’s hands, the same magic that had saved Storybrooke from the deadly Blaze epidemic that had almost cost David his life. 

 

Regina reached inside his boxer and rubbed his hard member languidly. David hissed and moaned at her touch, his eyes rolling up in pure bliss. He wrapped one strong arm around her waist holding her close. He leaned down and traced open-mouth kisses on her exposed chest. “Take me.” Regina whispered in his ear.

 

Never parting, David laid them down on the rug, his body fully pressed to hers. “I love you.” He murmured in-between kisses. Supporting his weight with his right arm, he let his left hand wander over Regina’s perfect body, eliciting soft moans and whines from his lover.

 

Regina pulled off his pants and boxer before pumping him more vigorously. Her brown eyes were dark with lust. “I need you.” She was panting in need.

 

David reached under the sheer fabric and caressed Regina’s abdomen, sending shivers up and down her spine. Regina bucked her hips toward him, hurrying him along. Finally, the Prince moved his hand over her core, applying pressure on her pulsing sex. Regina’s head dug deeply into the plush rug. “David…” She had meant for her tone to be commanding rather than the soft whines that barely passed her tight throat. 

 

David moved her wet panties aside and placed himself at her entrance. He pushed slowly inside her, giving her plenty of time to adjust around him. Fully encased in her warmth, David kissed Regina, moaning deep in her throat. He started moving slowly, savoring every squeeze of her walls on his throbbing member. As their joint need grew, they picked up the pace until Regina released, screaming his name and sending out waves after waves of her powerful magic over the small town. David followed her over the edge after a few more thrusts, spilling his seed deep inside her. 

 

Still panting, the two lovers moved into each other’s embrace. They were both shivering from the cool air inside the cabin. As soon as Regina was able to summon her magic up, she poofed a blanket on top of them. With a flick of her wrist, she conjured a fireball and threw it into the fireplace hearth. “I love this.” David pecked her lips. “This was a fantastic idea.”

 

Regina cupped his cheek and caressed it with the pad of her thumb. “I’m glad you liked it.”

 

David smiled. “I had the best underwear model at my disposal.”

 

“Oh! How many women in their panties have you photographed, Charming?” Regina teased. David turned a deep shade of red and mumbled an explanation. Regina laughed heartedly as he was digging his own hole deeper and deeper with each passing second. Finally, she kissed him, silencing any more apologies he might have. Relieved from the awkwardness of the situation, David kissed her back hungrily. 

 

“You were right.” Regina pecked his lips once more. “Being a model in a photoshoot made me happy. It helped that my favorite photographer was behind the camera.” She smirked.

 

“Oh, and how many people have taken photos of you in your panties, Your Majesty?” David teased.

 

“A few.” She lied but the shocked look on David’s face was priceless. She bit her lip to prevent bursting in laughter.

 

David shook his head and chuckled. “I guess that’s one more item to cross off your list.” David captured Regina’s lips into another kiss. 

 

When the Prince had thought he would die from the Blaze, he had written Regina a goodbye letter, in which he had listed items he wanted her to do. All he had wanted was to have more time with his family then, although the odds had been against him. But even if he would not have survived to see it with his own eyes, he wanted for Regina to be happy. So he had listed fifty items: from silly activities that would have brought a smile to her lips to deep, meaningful ones. He was grateful to get to do all of them with her. 

 

Their kiss was interrupted by a growl of his stomach. “Did all that activity open up your appetite?” Regina teased.

 

“That and the delicious smell of those appetizers on the table.”

 

Regina smiled. “You’re right. All you have to do is get them over here.”

 

David groaned, unwilling to get up from the comfortable warmth of her body pressed against his. “Can’t you conjure them here?” He kissed the sensitive spot of her neck. 

 

Regina moaned but managed to keep her head clear. “No.” Her tone was firm and met with two surprised blue orbs. “But you can.”

 

David frowned. “I don’t have magic and don’t really want to get up right now.”

 

“That’s not true. I’m not the only one who can use  _ our _ magic. You can too.”

 

David searched her eyes for an answer. “I don’t know how to use it.”

 

“I can teach you, if you want.”

 

David hesitated for only a split second. “Yes.”

 

Regina smiled. She had never imagined being able to share magic with anyone. As the Evil Queen, she had used it for control and power. She had used it to hurt her enemies, David included. But he was not afraid of it. Ever since they had discovered the magical bond linking them, he had encouraged Regina to learn about it and use it. Not once had he voiced concerns about how she could misuse it. His support had meant the world to her and his willingness to explore this new part of themselves had helped her learn how to control it quickly.

 

Their bond had only grown with time and although he was not aware of it, David had been more and more active in directing the magic. It was time for him to use it consciously. “Look at the plate on the table.” Regina instructed and David immediately executed himself. She smiled encouragingly as she established their bond, letting the magic flow freely between them. In time, she would teach him how to establish their bond on his own but they needed to start with a simple task. “Now close your eyes and concentrate on the magic.”

 

With one last look toward the delicious appetizers on the table, David closed his eyes and concentrated on the immense feeling of love at the pit of his stomach. A smile immediately graced his lips. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered in bliss.

 

“What does it feel like?” Regina asked, already aware of the answer.

 

“Love, safety, warmth.”

 

“What does it look like?” 

 

David frowned at the question but concentrated on the feeling. “It’s like a cloud… a white cloud pulsing with light.”

 

Regina nodded imperceptibly as to not startle David. This was what their magic looked like to her too. “Imagine that this cloud is an extension of yourself.”

 

“Like a hand?”

 

Regina nodded once more, impressed by the Prince’s ability to understand where she was getting at. “Exactly like a hand, an arm…” A broad smile graced her lips as the Prince started shaping the cloud as a hand, not waiting on further instructions from Regina. David was a natural. “Now imagine the hand grabbing the appetizers on the table. Just remember where they are in this room and what they look like.”

 

David concentrated on the last image of the appetizers. After several unsuccessful attempts, the “hand” finally reached out toward the table in his mind, bringing the appetizers on the rug next to them. David’s features illuminated into a bright smile when he reopened his eyes and saw the appetizers. 

 

Regina leaned up and kissed him softly. “You’re a natural at this.”

  
David cupped her cheek. “I have the best teacher.” He kissed her once more. “And the strongest of magic.”  


	3. Wedding Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments! Hope you like where the story goes between David and Regina and their shared bond.

#  Chapter 2: Wedding Plans

 

_ February 20th, 2014 _

 

David tapped the knife against one of Regina’s crystal wine glasses before the couple stood, looking at the people assembled around their dining table. “Thank you for coming.” He started, taking Regina’s hand and giving her a soft smile.

 

“We have set a date for our wedding.” Regina continued. “August 16th.” The guests cheered the couple.

 

“The reason we’ve asked you for dinner… is that we would like for all of you to be part of our wedding as groomsmen...” David locked eyes with Neal, Whale, Archie, and Grumpy.

 

“And my bridesmaids.” Regina finished while looking at Red, Emma, Sarah, and Belle. She had been surprised that the bookworm had accepted her invitation. After the crisis situation with the Blaze had been over and David had been well on his way to recovery, Regina had confronted her former mentor about his deal with George. To her astonishment, the man had not denied giving the former mayor of Storybrooke the magical cuff that would have suppressed Regina’s magic. He would have done anything to ensure Belle’s safety. 

 

It had taken all the self-control she had possessed not to conjure one of her fireballs but Regina was aware that this was not a fight she could have won. The Dark One was too powerful. As she had been about to leave his shop, Rumple had once again given her one of his riddles.  _ ‘Our arrogance will be our demise.’’  _ Rumple’s warnings should never been taken lightly and she had spent the little free time she had left after work and time with her family deciphering this newest riddle without much success.

 

A month ago, Regina had approached the only person who knew the beast better than she did: Belle. The woman had been more than willing to help Regina. After all, the redeemed Evil Queen was giving her hope for a future with the darkest one of all. Regina had found herself enjoying Belle’s company, and in particular, her intelligence, and the two had become good friends although Regina would have never expected her to accept the invitation after the mayor had explicitly forbade the Dark One from entering her home. She had gone as far as to cast a few spells to protect her home, with the knowledge that it would only be question of time before Rumple broke through the defenses.  

 

Henry brought Regina out of her dark thoughts. “What about me?”

 

Sitting down, Regina smiled and cupped her son’s chin. “I have a special job for you, my little Prince.”

 

“Please don’t tell me I’ll have to be the flower girl!” He let out in fear. The adults chuckled at the boy’s reaction. Henry was definitely becoming a teenager.

 

Regina smiled, trying to contain her own laughter. “No. But I need someone to give me away. And I couldn’t think of anyone better for the job than my knight in shining armour.”

 

“I thought that was David.” He mumbled. Although he was ecstatic that his mother had asked him to fill this meaningful role, his teenager’s pride did not let him express his joy.

 

Regina smiled knowingly. “I’ll take that as a yes, then.” She kissed her son on the cheek, adding to his misplaced sense of embarrassment. 

 

“So who are you going to pick as your maid of honor?” Emma teased, trying to save Henry for more motherly-induced blushing.

 

Regina smirked at the blonde. “The honor falls on you, dear.”

 

Emma gasped in shock. “I… Regina... This…” She tried to reply but words were failing her.

 

Regina and David laughed. “Very eloquent, dear.”

 

“I just don’t know what to say…” She and Regina had tried to keep their relationship civil for Henry’s and David’s sake but they were not close friends. At least not as close as Sarah or even Belle were to Regina. “I wasn’t expecting you to pick me. I… I’m surprised and… touched.”

 

Red saved both women from having to share their feelings publicly, an act that she knew both women despised and even feared. “You know, Emma. This is more of a curse than a blessing.” Emma turned toward her friend abruptly. “You’re going to be Regina’s maid of honor. So if anything goes wrong, you’re the one she’s going to blame.” Emma’s mouth dropped in shock. She had not looked at the offer in this light.

 

Regina suppressed a smirk. She was grateful for Red to have broken up the emotional scene. David and Henry were the only ones privy of Regina’s more vulnerable side and the brunette intended on keeping it this way.

 

However, she had not chosen Emma to make her life a living hell - although now that Red had mentioned it, she did not see any harm in having a little fun along the way. She had chosen Emma for David and Henry. For a long time, Regina had kept everyone at arm’s length to avoid getting hurt. However, in the past months, she had found herself enjoying the company of others: her early morning banters with Jacob - Daniel’s father - at the stables, her afternoon coffee with Sarah, and the hours she had spent at the library with Belle. Perhaps given a chance, she could also appreciate spending time with Emma. And the hours they would spend planning the perfect wedding should be more than enough for Regina to decide whether she would ever be able to befriend the blonde. 

 

“Regina, is this why you asked me to research the Gift of Agony? I found mentions of the spell in the older texts Rumple keeps in the back.” Belle added playfully.

 

Emma’s eyes widened in fear and she swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “The… Gift of Agony?” The name did not sound good.

 

“Yes, a very old spell Rumple showed me once. He was adamant I should never use it unless absolutely necessary.” Regina deadpanned and David had to hide his growing grin under his napkin. He glanced around the table quickly, seeing similar gestures from the other guests. Even Grumpy was having a hard time suppressing his laughter. 

 

“It’s a special spell… causes excruciating pain without damaging the body. Very practical form of interrogation.” Regina continued matter-of-factly. A year ago, this statement would have sent shivers of fear down anyone’s spine. However, today, everyone - except apparently Emma - knew that this was Regina’s attempt at humor. A very successful one. “It tastes like cinnamon. Makes it easy to hide it with apples.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened in fear as she looked at her half-eaten apple turnover. Unable to hold it any longer, Red busted out in laughters. “I can’t believe you went for it.” Everyone around the table followed suit. In-between fists of laughter, Archie looked at Regina. She was a far cry from the broken woman who had come to him a year ago. She was free and that was the most beautiful sight in the world.

 

Neal rubbed Emma’s back as the blonde threw her napkin at Red. “It’s not funny!”

 

“Sorry sister but this is hilarious.” Grumpy managed in-between two fists of laughter.

 

Emma pouted slightly. “There will be payback.” She looked at Red pointedly. 

 

Red wagged her finger back and forth and shook her head. “This is for last week at the movies.”

 

Emma smirked. “That was a good one.”

 

“What did you do?” Sarah inquired curiously.

 

“When the bad guy was about to jump down on the cop, Mom grabbed Red’s shoulders.” Henry provided. “She screamed!”

 

Red smirked. “I was going to wait until the next full moon but this was much funnier.”

 

As the laughter died down, David turned toward the doctor, who had become his closest friend. “Viktor, I would be truly honored if you’d be my best man.”

 

The man’s jaw dropped in shock. He never had friends before - he had been too absorbed in bringing his brother back from the dead. David was his first and although he did not always know how friendships worked, he understood how much he must mean for David to ask him. “I…” He started. “I’ll be honored.”

 

David raised his glass smiling and everyone took a sip, toasting the engaged couple.

 

ECECEC

 

_ February 22nd, 2014 _

 

A wide smile spread across her face as Regina parked the black Mercedes in front of the stables. She had finally been able to clear most of her schedule to spend some time with her dear mare, Sirocco and her foal, Sandshine. 

 

As soon as she entered the barn, Regina was greeted by the sound of a hoof beating against a stall’s door. She did not have to see the mare to know that Sirocco was not happy for being left alone for the past ten days. She was proven right a minute later when she saw the mare shaking her head up and down. She neighed as soon as she saw Regina.

 

The mayor suppressed a chuckle as she stood in front of the mare. Sirocco was already reaching for the pocket containing the carrots. “I’m sorry, big girl.” She started while caressing the mare’s forehead. “But I had a very special weekend planned last week.” Her heart filled with love as she remembered the weekend she had spent with David in the cabin. They had spent two days making love to each other, going on hikes, improvising photoshoot sessions, and learning magic. It had been magical, in every sense of the term. 

 

Sirocco did not care about the apology; she wanted her treats. She pushed against Regina’s chest. The brunette took a step back to regain her balance before fetching one of the carrots from her pocket. “I brought you two to make it up.” She handed the first one to Sirocco, who finished it in record time. “So am I forgiven?” In response, the mare nipped at the pocket containing the second carrot. Regina laughed. “You’re not patient, are you?” She fed the second carrot to Sirocco before entering the box.

 

Sandshine took a few tentative steps toward Regina. Although the foal was still shy around humans, he had grown accustomed to Regina. The mayor offered him her hand, palm up, showing him she was no threat. He timidly approached the woman, letting her pet his neck. Regina marveled at the chestnut coat that reminded her so much of her dear Rocinante. “How would you like to try the brush again today?” Regina whispered softly to the horse. Daniel had taught her that grooming was the most efficient way to earn a horse’s trust. He had spent hours showing her how to use the grooming sessions to teach a foal to accept a lead and later on a saddle and bridle. Regina was interrupted by Sirocco pushing onto her back. “I promise I’ll start with you.” She laughed at the mare’s antics. 

 

Regina spent the next couple of hours grooming the two horses before letting them into their outdoor paddock. She then started cleaning their stall. “Good morning, Regina.”

 

The mayor jumped slightly at the voice. She turned around and greeted the stables’ owner solemnly. “I’m sorry, Jacob.” The man had aged ten years in the last two weeks.

 

The old man shook his head. “It was his time.” A tear escaped his right eye and rolled down his cheek. “You… You and David gave me one more day with him.” 

 

Regina gave him a compassionate smile. “I wish I could have done more.” 

 

At the beginning of the week, Jacob’s oldest horse took a turn for the worse. After nearly thirty-five years together - notwithstanding the years under the curse, Jacob had to say goodbye to his oldest friend. Although Jacob had been around horses his entire life, Jazz was the first horse he had been able to afford. He had taught Daniel how to ride with him and Regina had spent hours in the stables with the even-tempered horse. Jazz was the reason she had fallen in love with Daniel in the first place. 

 

On her thirteenth birthday, Henry Sr. had offered his daughter her prized stallion, Rocinante. After years of arguing with her mother about riding lessons, Cora had finally relented. After all, a Queen may have to accompany her husband throughout their Kingdom. The head of their stable at the time had taught Regina rudimentary riding skills. Although he had warned her that she was not ready to take Rocinante on the trails, the young Princess had not listened. She had broken her arms in three places in the resulting fall.

 

Cora had been furious. After healing her daughter and grounding her for the foreseeable future, she had fired the stablehand. At least Regina hoped Cora had simply let the man go from her employ. However, knowing her mother, the man’s neck had probably been severed or his heart crushed for letting any harm come to Regina. 

 

Regina had refused to go to the stables or be around a horse for three months after the incident. In the meantime, her father had hired a new stables’ head: Jacob, who had come with a horse with the nicest disposition Henry had ever seen. He had forced Regina to spend some time with Jazz and after much coercion on his and Daniel’s part, she had started taking riding lessons again. She had spent another two months riding Jazz everyday before giving a second chance to Rocinante. 

 

“You and David gave us one more day to enjoy together. This was the best gift you could have ever given us. Thank you.” Not being one to display his emotions so openly, Jacob grabbed some of the fresh bedding Regina had left outside the box and started spreading in on the cleaned floor. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Regina replied sincerely. She had used their True Love’s magic to give one last pain-free day to the old horse. He had been able to run free around the paddock under Jacob’s loving eyes.

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to your dinner. My heart wasn’t in it.”

 

“Jacob, you don’t have to apologize. I know how much Jazz meant to you. I’m sorry.”

 

“He had a good life.”

 

“Yes. He definitely did.” Regina smiled as she remembered the carefree moment she had spent riding him or riding alongside Daniel, mindful not to get caught by her mother.

 

“What did you want to talk to all of us about?” Jacob leaned against the doorframe, watching Regina replaced the feed and water. 

 

“Nothing important…” She had meant to ask Jacob to be part of her wedding party but given his recent loss, she did not want to burden the man. “It can wait.”

 

Before Jacob could prompt Regina further, their conversation was interrupted by a sharp neigh followed by expletives. They both rushed toward the sound in the training paddock just in time to witness one of the stable hands using a whip on one of the yearlings. 

 

Jacob’s blood boiled in rage. “What do you think you’re doing?” Jacob grabbed the man by the collar, spinning him around to face him. He grabbed the whip and tore it from the man’s hand. 

 

“This horse is crazy!” He pointed toward the young stallion, still reeling from the attack. Regina was slowly moving toward him, offering reassuring words.

 

“That doesn’t give you the right to use barbaric methods!”

 

“Your horse went for my head! I was just defending myself!”

 

Jacob looked toward the horse now in Regina’s control. Although the animal was still clearly frightened, he let Regina lead him away from his abuser. Jacob turned back toward the man, his face contorted in rage. “He looks fine to me.” Jacob released the man so abruptly that the stable hand fell on the ground. 

 

Humiliated and angry, the man stood up, brushing himself off vigorously. “I won’t let you treat me this way!”

 

“Fine because we’ll never see each other again.” Jacob advanced toward to man, clenching his fists. “You’re fired. Don’t bother coming back.” He threw the whip at the man, hitting him square in the chest. “Now get off my property.”

 

“I don’t need this stinky job anyway.” He snorted in contempt. “There are better jobs in town with honorable people not associated with the source of all evil.” The man jerked his head toward Regina. 

 

As Jacob’s fist was about to connect with the man’s jaw, a magical barrier appeared in-between the two. “Jacob, no! Please… just let him go.”

 

Jacob’s eyes narrowed confrontationally but Regina’s intervention had been enough to prevent him from beating this man up. The stable hand laughed it off, walking away but not daring to turn his back on the fuming old man in front of him. “You should listen to your master, old man.” He teased. It took Jacob all the self-control he possessed not to follow the man and give him a piece of his mind. 

 

“He’s not worth it, Jacob.” The mayor was now standing next to him. 

 

“I can’t let him get away with whipping a horse.”

  
“I know, Jacob.” Regina placed her hand on his forearm. Jacob’s honor had saved Regina’s life when everyone, including her own father, had turned a blind eye on her mother’s actions. 


	4. Chapter 3: Boston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy chapter!

#  Chapter 3: Boston

 

_ February 28th, 2014 _

 

“Regina?” David called as soon as he entered the mansion a little after five pm. He was utterly exhausted. He had spent most of the day ensuring the safety of the construction workers at the docks. Regina had arranged deals with regional companies to sell the products from the cannery to the outside world. The increased business had stimulated the local economy by creating jobs not only on the docks and at the cannery but also in construction to repair the roads leading in and out of town. Neal had made most of the arrangements and deliveries since he was one of the only inhabitants able to leave town. With the profits, he bought items that the town could not produce, especially medical supplies. 

 

“Upstairs!” Regina called back to him. From her tone of voice, he knew Regina was in frantic mode. He smiled and shook his head in amusement before throwing his car and house keys inside the bowl Regina kept for this purpose in the foyer. He kicked his shoes off before climbing the stairs two at a time.

 

David gasped in shock as soon as he entered their bedroom. It looked like a tornado had gone through their walk-in closet and spilled the content on the bed. Three fairly large suitcases laid open near the piles of clothes, shoes, and beauty essentials. The tornado was still walking back and forth frantically until David grabbed Regina’s hand. “Honey, how long are you planning to be in Boston?” He kept the smirk in check.

 

“Three days.” Regina rolled her eyes, annoyed by the lecturing tone.

 

David raised his eyebrows. “So one suitcase a day?” The smirk finally won and now graced his lips.

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “No… One for the dress. One for the rest of my clothes and the last for the makeup.”

 

David laughed. “Honey, I know this is important to you. But don’t you think you’re overdoing it?” He knew he had stepped over the line when two murderous brown eyes settled on his blue ones. 

 

“No.” Regina answered sharply. “I want everything to be perfect.” She sighed. “I want the dress to be perfect. But for it to be perfect, I need to try different hairdos. And different makeup. And different shoes and if I change the shoes, then I need to change the makeup, and…” David’s laugh interrupted her. “You find this funny? Do you have any idea how long it took me to put these outfits on in the Enchanted Forest?”

 

“I thought you used magic.” David replied honestly.

 

“I did. But that’s besides the point because I won’t have magic in Boston.” Regina collapsed on the bed. “I just want our wedding to be perfect.”

 

David kneeled on the floor by her side. “Honey, it will be perfect because it’s us.”

 

Regina smiled. “I know. I just…”

 

“... want to feel like a fairytale princess?” David finished for her. Despite Regina’s vehement denial of wanting a fairytale wedding, he knew that deep down she had dreamed of it. “Well you are marrying the Charming Prince.” He smiled at her.

 

Regina chuckled. “And you need a beautiful Princess on your arm.”

 

David smiled. “You’re going to be the most gorgeous bride.” Before she could argue his point, David captured her lips into a tender kiss.

 

Regina relaxed into their kiss, letting the magic flow between them. “I love you.” She whispered against his lips.

 

“I know.” He teased.

 

David yelped when Regina smacked his arm. “You’re supposed to say it back.”

 

He laughed against her lips, kissing them softly, begging for entrance. “I love you.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. “And so you want me to have the perfect wedding?”

 

David laughed, understanding where Regina was going with her question. “Yes, which means I have to help you pack for Boston.” He was unsure how all of this was going to fit into Emma’s bug. 

 

“My knight in shining armour.” Regina kissed him deeply.

 

EC

 

Emma arrived half an hour later, accompanied by Henry and Brownie. “Mom!” He yelled as soon as he entered the mansion. Without waiting for an answer, he ran upstairs, kicking his shoes off in the process. Brownie immediately launched after him, barking happily. He just wanted to find the brunette woman that always had a treat for him. 

 

“Henry, your shoes…” Emma threw her right hand in the air in surrender. Some things would never change and Henry leaving his shoes in the middle of the stairs was definitely one of them. 

 

David started down the stairs a few minutes later, carrying one of Regina’s suitcases. He almost tripped on one of the shoes and swore under his breath. “Henry, come and pick up your shoes.” As soon as he reached the foyer, he greeted his daughter warmly. “Thanks for taking Regina to Boston. I know she won’t say it to you but it means a lot to her.”

 

Emma smiled knowingly. “Isn’t it the duty of the maid of honor to help the bride pick up the dress?” Her smile faded as soon as she saw the oversized suitcase. “How long does Regina think it’s going to take to find the dress?”

 

David laughed. “That’s just for the weekend… and that’s after I’ve managed to convince her that she really only needs two suitcases.”

 

“Two?” Emma’s eyes widened in shock. She was certain that all of her possession would fit in the suitcase David was carrying with room to spare. 

 

“One is for the dress.” David chuckled at his daughter’s expression. 

 

“I’m not sure it can fit in the bug…”

 

“Oh, after watching Regina pack this suitcase, I can guarantee you that it will fit. At least in Storybrooke. I’m not entirely sure how it’s gonna work in Boston, however.”

 

Before she could ask her father for clarification, she heard Regina and Henry coming downstairs. “Good evening, Emma!” Regina greeted with a slightly forced smile.

 

“Good evening, Regina!” Emma reached for the empty suitcase Regina was carrying. “Are you all ready to go?”

 

“I think I have everything, yes.” She tried to ignore her son’s giggling. “And you, young man, are going to listen to David and Neal while we’re both gone.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “And Jacob.” Daniel’s father had agreed to keep an eye on the boy tomorrow while both David and Neal were at work. Jacob had been more than enthusiastic about the situation. He had been short-staffed at the stables ever since he had fired the stable hand. 

 

“I know, Mom!” Henry answered in annoyance. He had been looking forward to spending the weekend with David, Neal, and Jacob. He just wished his mother would stop badgering him as if he was still a child! He would be turning thirteen at the end of the summer. Wasn’t it time for his mother to give him some freedom? 

 

David ruffled his hair playfully, trying to pull Henry back from his dark thoughts. He knew that the recent attitude toward both Emma and Regina could be attributed to him growing-up. However, Regina did not always see it that way; and after everything that had happened, David could not blame her. “Alright kid, say goodbye to your moms and come help me with dinner.”

 

Henry hugged both Regina and Emma. He was going to miss them both but his pride would not let him tell them his secret. Not willing to drag this on any longer, Henry turned toward his dog. “Come on, Brownie. Let’s go watch TV!” The boy headed toward the study where he had convinced Regina to set up another entertainment system. 

 

Emma chuckled and shook her head at her son’s behavior. “Looks like our son is having a case of teenagerism.” 

 

“I hope that’s all it is.” Regina did not share Emma’s nonchalance toward Henry’s new behavior. After all, this kind of behavior had marked the beginning of their deteriorating relationship. 

 

David pulled Regina into his embrace. He kissed her cheek. “Emma is right. He’s just being a teenager.” He rubbed her side. “You’re the only one he still hugs without being prompted.” 

 

Regina sank into David’s comforting warmth. “Thank you.” She kissed him softly. “We’ll call you as soon as we’re getting to Boston.”

 

David cupped Regina’s cheeks with both of his hands, caressing her skin with the pad of his thumb. “Have fun!” He kissed her forehead before settling on her lips.

 

Growing more uncomfortable, Emma reached for the suitcase David had placed on the floor. “I’ll get it to the car.” She grunted when she tried to lift the luggage. “Regina, what do you have in there?”

 

“Only the bare minimum after your father convinced me that some items were superfluous.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. Apparently, David had not done a good job at reducing the luggage’s size. It weighed at least sixty pounds. 

 

“Need help, dear?” Regina smirked before flicking her wrist and sending the two suitcases directly into Emma’s bug. 

 

The blonde exchanged a knowing look with her father. They would not have Regina’s magic to haul the luggage around once in Boston. She rolled her eyes before lightly touching Regina’s shoulder. “We should get going. Long day tomorrow.” 

 

Regina kissed David one more time before following the blonde toward the yellow bug parked outside her mansion.

 

ECECEC

 

_ March 1st, 2014 _

 

Emma was sipping on the glass of champagne the shopkeeper had offered both her and Regina when they had entered the bridal shop. She was waiting for Regina to try one the eleven dresses since they arrived three hours ago. Emma admired the shopkeeper’s patience with the former Queen.

 

Emma looked at her Champagne flute and placed it on the coffee table. She needed to slow down. At the rate Regina was going, she would be drunk before they had selected the dress, let alone the shoes and veil. She went for another strawberry, her eyes wandering around the expensive shop. 

 

When Regina emerged from the dressing room ten minutes later, Emma’s jaw dropped open. The dress was magnificent and perfect for Regina. “Oh my god, you look gorgeous!”

 

Regina smiled brightly. “I really like this one.”

 

Emma walked around the brunette, nodding in appreciation. “It’s beautiful, Regina! And very you…” 

 

“What do you mean?” Regina frowned.

 

“It’s simple… yet elegant… I don’t know how to explain it but it’s perfect.”

 

The shopkeeper moved toward Regina with a smile on her face. “Your friend here is right. You’re truly breathtaking in it.”

 

Regina blushed slightly. “I think this is the one then.” She smiled warmly at Emma. Unlike the first in the Enchanted Forest, wearing this wedding dress felt right. She looked at her engagement ring before placing her hand against her heart. “That leaves a veil and shoes.” The shocked and pained expression on Emma’s face almost sent Regina into a wave of laughters. “I promise I’ll be quick.”

 

“That’s ok.” Emma answered immediately. “Take your time…” She assured the Queen as the shopkeeper showed Regina the catalogue. “...I’ve always dreamt to die of old age in a bridal shop.” The blonde murmured under her breath. However, to her surprise and utmost delight, Regina knew exactly which veil she wanted. As soon as the woman went to get it, Emma teased the former Evil Queen. “Cathedral-length, uhm?” She smirked. “And you do know how hard it is to move around with them.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “This is probably not the hardest thing I’ve pulled off…”

 

Emma shook her head, chuckling. “I guess not.” She remembered some of the extravagant outfits depicted in Henry’s book. Sometimes she wondered how Regina even breathed in them, let alone walked. 

 

Within thirty minutes, they had the veil and accompanying shoes - 6-inch heels - and were on route to one of the fanciest restaurants in Boston. “How did you even get a table? It takes years to get on their list!” Emma gestured excitedly.

 

“Let’s say I have my ways.” Regina smirked as Emma drove them toward downtown Boston. 

 

“Oh, come on!” Emma pressed on.

 

“Fine.” Regina replied in exasperation. “I may have used a spell…”

 

Emma’s mouth dropped in shock. “Why?… How? There is no magic in this world!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes; Emma really needed to get caught up with magic. “But there is in Storybrooke. I used it to convince the very nice man on the other side of the line to get us a table.” Seeing that Emma still did not understand, Regina clarified. “I used a spell on myself, Emma. To make my voice irresistible.”

 

Emma chuckled. “No complaints on my part!” She pulled into the underground parking of the restaurant. 

 

EC

 

“To the future bride!” Emma raised her champagne glass to Regina. The restaurant was as fancy as it had been described in magazines. It covered the last floor of one of the tallest buildings in Boston and afforded a breathtaking view of downtown and the harbor. 

 

Regina clinked her glass against Emma’s. “Thank you for coming with me here.”

 

“Isn’t it what maids-of-honor do?” Emma smirked.

 

“Yes… but it’s not exactly a traditional wedding…” 

 

“Well, I’m getting used to our very untraditional family.” Emma smiled. “I just tried not to dwell on the fact that you are my stepmom, my mother’s stepmom, and my son’s mother... Oh God!”

 

Regina bit her lower lip, keeping herself from laughing. “Yeah… I try not to think about it this way either.” She gave Emma a reassuring smile. 

 

“As long as you don’t insist I start calling you mom.” Emma raised her glass to her lips.

 

“I think that’s a good idea, dear.” Regina deadpanned. Her lips tugged into a soft smile at Emma’s shocked expression.

 

The blonde relaxed immediately after realizing that Regina was joking. “I can never tell when you’re serious or joking.” She laughed. 

 

Regina chuckled. “I don’t want you to call me ‘mom’.” The mayor finally answered seriously. “But I also don’t want you to think that I’m more important in your father’s life than you are.”

 

Emma gasped. “I never… I never thought that. What make you think that?”

 

“For starter, remember we shared all of our emotions on Christmas. You don’t have to tell me how you feel, Emma. I know.” The brunette smiled encouragingly. 

 

“Regina, listen, about Christmas… and our shared feelings. I… I wasn’t in a good place… I had spent the last few hours in a car in crawling traffic knowing that I had failed… that we wouldn’t make it on time…”

 

“Emma, stop.” Regina placed her hand over the blonde’s. “I know something has been bothering you since you came back from New York. And I also know what you’ve told your father. But you and I both know that’s not the whole truth.” Regina paused, giving Emma an opportunity to talk. When no answers were forthcoming, she continued. “I know what it feels like, Emma. I know better than anyone the way darkness invades one’s heart. The battle. The guilt. I let it win. And now I have to live with the consequences everyday.”

 

Regina took a steadying breath. She had only confided in Archie and David but if it helped Emma deal with her own demons, Regina would share that one story about her past with her. She would not let Emma slip into the same darkness that had consumed her all these years ago. She would not let the blonde drift away from their son or her father. “Emma, making the decision to… kill… It’s not always logical.”

 

“I’ve never killed anyone!” Emma pulled her hand back defensively.

 

“Then what is it Emma? What secret is so dark that you won’t let anyone who loves you help you?”

 

“You love me?” Emma asked genuinely. 

 

Regina groaned; she would not admit that she did, in fact, have a soft spot for Emma. “I don’t want to kill you and right now, I may even be enjoying your company. But let’s not change the subject.”

 

Emma searched Regina’s eyes for an answer. “How did you do it?”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Live with the knowledge that you’ve killed someone.”

 

“You mean the first time?” Regina whispered back. Emma nodded. “I… As I said, I didn’t make the choice logically. I… I was hurt and I killed this woman because I thought I had nothing else to lose. That my soul didn’t matter. I wanted to show Rumple I could be the best student he’s ever taught. I was angry… and I took her life.” Regina swallowed. “When I got back to the castle, I spent days crying for what I’d done. I tried to convince myself that I could still be good, that the darkness would not win. That if this woman was associated with Rumple, then she was as evil as I was, maybe more. I tried to tell myself that perhaps, in the grand scheme of things, I did everyone a favor. That she could have been the greatest evil the Enchanted Forest had ever faced! That the end justified the means.” Regina let out a wry laugh.

 

Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest. “What happened?” She licked her lips.

 

“I promised myself that I would never talk to Rumple again.” Regina’s eyes narrowed. “And I kept my promise for about a week… until my husband came back to the castle.”

 

Emma closed her eyes in understanding. “Regina, I…”

 

“You know what would have kept me from the darkness?” Regina interrupted the blonde. She did not want pity, especially from Emma. “If I had someone to talk to, someone to keep me grounded.” Regina’s eyes locked with Emma’s. “What I did to this woman was inexcusable…  and I’m sure a lot of people in Storybrooke still think that I should be locked up for what I’ve done.” Regina swallowed hard. “But…”

 

“... but that woman was not the only one who died that day. You did too. At least a part of you did.” Emma finished for Regina. The sheriff looked at the mayor. Regina was right: she needed to talk to someone and Emma had considered Regina numerous times. Who would better understand her than the former Evil Queen? However, Emma had been too afraid to broach the subject with Regina. As she opened her mouth to speak, they were interrupted by the waiter coming to take their order.

 

EC

 

Regina and Emma had spent the rest of the dinner making small talk, enjoying the succulent meal and divine wine. They had shared their happiest memories of their childhood before talking about their respective relationships and Henry. They both discovered that when it came to the men in their lives, Regina and Emma had a few things in common. The light banter over David’s annoying ticks lasted until they reach the hotel.

 

As the two slightly drunk women stepped out of the elevator carrying the day’s purchases, Regina’s phone rang. She fumbled for it in the oversized bag she had been carrying all day. A smile illuminated her face as soon as she saw the caller ID. “Hi, sweetheart.” Her speech was slightly slurred.

 

_ “Hi, gorgeous.”  _

 

Emma mouthed a ‘good night’ to Regina before sliding her key card into the door lock. Regina mouthed the same to Emma before walking toward her own room. “How is everything in Storybrooke?” Regina hung her dress and placed the boxes containing her veil and shoes in the open suitcase.

 

_ “I miss you.” _

 

Regina smiled. “I miss you too.”

 

_ “How did everything go?” _

 

“Got everything I needed.” Regina looked at her dress, a feeling of warmth and love settling at the bottom of her stomach.

 

_ “Do I get a hint?” _

 

“Nope! It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride or the dress before the wedding.” David laughed on the other side of the line. 

 

_ “I have a surprise for you at home.” _

 

“Oh! What is it?” Regina drew herself a warm bath and selected some salts.

 

David chuckled into the phone.  _ “Wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, would it?” _

 

Regina bit her lip in amusement. “What are you up to?”

 

_ “I’m in bed. I was about to turn in for the night. Early day tomorrow.” _

 

Regina closed her eyes, trying to picture David in their bed. “What are you wearing?”

 

_ “Only boxers.”  _ Regina moaned unconsciously, prompting another soft chuckle.  _ “How about you?” _ __   
  


“I’m about to soak into a warm bath.” 

 

_ “So you’re currently naked in your bathroom.” _

 

Regina chuckled. “Maybe…” She turned off the faucet. “I just wish you were here with me…”

 

_ “To give you a massage?” _

 

Regina moaned. “That sounds divine.”

 

_ “I’ll give you one tomorrow. When you get back.”  _ There was a long pause.  _ “I should let you relax. I just wanted to hear your voice.” _

 

Regina smiled. “I love you, David.”

 

_ “I love you too, Regina.” _

 

After wishing each other’s goodbye and a good night, Regina set her phone on the sink before climbing into the tub. She relaxed into the warm water, letting it soothe her aches. She closed her eyes and imagined David’s hands on her, working the knots out of her shoulders. A small moan escaped her throat.

 

Regina was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. She grunted and tried to get back to her daydreams. A second more forceful knock forced her eyes opened and tore a groan from her throat. “Alright! I’m coming!” She flicked her wrist and cursed loudly when it did not produce the desired effect. 

 

Wrapped into the hotel’s bathrobe, a disgruntled Regina opened her door abruptly. “Emma?” She exclaimed. 

 

“Can I come in?” The blonde was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. 

 

Regina stepped aside and motioned for the sheriff to come in. “Emma, what’s wrong?” 

 

The blonde started pacing across the room. “How do you do it? How do you live with the darkness weighing you down?” Emma collapsed on the armchair as Regina sat at the foot of the bed. 

 

“At first, I let anger protect me.” Regina answered truthfully. “I let it consume me. I… I thought that the only thing that would make me happy was Snow and Charming’s heads on a silver platter.”

 

“What changed?”

 

“I cast the curse. And it wasn’t anything like I’d expected. I had finally won but it didn’t make me happy. Something was missing. Revenge is not a replacement for love... Someone made me realize that I’d missed something that had been right in front of me.” Regina paused. “A family. I killed the only person who loved me unconditionally. My father.” A tear rolled down her cheek.

 

“That’s why you adopted Henry…”

 

Regina slowly nodded. “He opened my heart.”

 

Emma smiled fondly. “He has a tendency to crawl right under anyone’s armor and find the good in their hearts.”

 

“Emma, why did you come here?” Regina prompted softly. 

 

The blonde took a shaky breath before answering. “Greg Mendell…” She whispered and Regina froze. “You and David never asked how we got the cure.”

 

“You said Max procured it for you.”

 

“That’s not exactly true.” Emma recounted the events of that night: how they followed Mendell to the research facility in the middle of nowhere, the torture chamber they had prepared for their new patient -Regina, and Mendell’s accomplice. “... He wasn’t gonna give us the cure and time was of the essence. The reason… the reason I asked Max for help is because he would do what needed to be done… and he tortured Mendell to get the cure.” Emma wiped the tears that had started to fall. “Tamara told me that I wasn’t any better than she was. That I was willing to torture and kill for what I believed in. And she was right. Max and his friend may have physically pulled the lever on that machine… but I was the one responsible for the man’s anguish. I thought I was above that… that I would never harm another. I was wrong. And it’s killing me inside! I can’t look at Henry… or Neal or David after what I’ve done!”

 

Regina walked slowly toward the blonde and kneeled on the floor by her side. “You’re not Greg nor Tamara. The fact that you feel this way… that you feel pain for the man you’ve… tortured… that’s what makes you different, Emma. But if you let the darkness consume you. If you don’t let us help you… I’ve walked that path Emma. And coming back from it is the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” Emma hugged the mayor of Storybrooke tightly and let herself cry, finally able to let all of her self-doubts out.

 

Regina pulled Emma softly out of her embrace. “Your father won’t judge you.” She chuckled. “I would know. Don’t close yourself off.”

 

“Will the feeling ever go away?”

  
Regina shook her head. “Sometimes it will. But… you’ve darkened your heart. It might be a small dark spot but it will always be there. There is no magic to change that. But you can stop it from spreading.” Regina closed her eyes. “And love is the best way.”


	5. Surprise

#  Chapter 4: Surprise

_ March 4th, 2014 _

 

David was putting the last touches on his romantic dinner when he heard the unmistakable sound of the Mercedes pulling into the driveway. It was a little past seven pm; apparently, the council meeting had lasted longer than Regina had expected.

 

After lighting up the last candle, David walked to the foyer just on time to meet an exhausted Regina. “Good evening, sweetheart!” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

 

Regina sank into the warmth David provided. “Evening…” She replied in a tired tone.

 

“Long day?” He helped her with her coat.

 

“You could say that… Still dealing with members of the council faithful to George.”

 

David grew concerned. “After everything he’s done, you’d think people would stop supporting him and his cause.”

 

“They do have a point. Storybrooke was meant to be frozen in time. We can barely sustain the current population, even with the regional trades in place. And according to Whale, it won’t be long until we have a small population explosion on our hands.” Regina placed her cheek on his chest. “So not only do we need basic necessities but we also need to increase the school’s capacity, daycare…” 

 

David placed his index finger on her lips. “And you’re not going to resolve all of it tonight.” He kissed the crown of her head. “So let’s get you something to eat and then something more pleasant to talk about.”

 

Regina smiled at him as he took her hand and led her to the dining room. “My Prince Charming!”, she exclaimed as soon as she saw the table set for their date. David pulled out a chair for her and Regina sat down cheerfully. “And what’s the occasion?”

 

David sat down next to her. “Well, first of all I wanted to thank you for talking to Emma.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “I’m glad she decided to see Archie.”

 

“Me too.” Something had been bothering his daughter for the past two months and despite David’s attempts, Emma had closed herself off on the subject. He was relieved that Regina had managed to get through to her. “I just hope that she will feel safe enough one day to talk to me.”

 

Regina cupped David’s cheek. “Just give her some time.”

 

David took Regina’s hand and placed a kiss on her palm. “I know.” He smiled softly. “I remember how long it took for you to trust me.”

 

“You have no idea how much you helped me by just being there for me without asking me anything. I knew I could talk to you when I’d be ready.” Regina squeezed his hand. “Emma just needs the same.”

 

“I know” He breathed out. “And I’ll be here when she needs me.”

 

Regina looked around the dining table. “So what’s for dinner?” Regina hated to keep secrets from David, especially one about his daughter but she understood better than anyone the need to keep a secret.

 

David stood up and walked toward the kitchen answering Regina over his shoulder. “Prepare to be dazzled!” He laughed softly.

 

Regina shook her head. “I can’t wait.” After she had made fun of his limited - although excellent - cooking skills, David had decided to prove her wrong. So far, he had tried several recipes that he had found on YouTube and Regina had to admit that he was a far better cook than she would have wagered. 

 

David walked back into the dining room, carrying two plates. “Beef tenderloin medallion with potato risotto.” The divine smell filling her nostrils made Regina salivate in anticipation. 

 

She cut a piece of the perfectly cooked meat and popped it into her mouth. She moaned at the taste. “This is really good!”

 

David chuckled. “So will you take it back?” 

 

“Take what back?” She asked innocently.

 

“Regina…” He answered in a low voice.

 

“Fine, Fine! I take it back. You’re a very good cook. And I’m sorry I doubted your abilities.” She batted her eyelashes jokingly.

 

“And here I was hoping for a sincere apology...”   
  


“I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Regina offered suggestively.

 

“Mmmhhhh…” David pretended to think for a minute. “I guess I could wait for a few more hours.”

 

They kept their light banter through the rest of the meal. As they finished, David stood up and cleared the table. “Why don’t you go to the living room and I’ll bring dessert?”

 

“There is dessert?” Regina was more than full.

 

“Creme brulee.” David answered with a smirk. He kissed her forehead. “And Granny dropped some menus at the station for the wedding. I told her we were going to have a look at them.”

 

Regina leaned into the kiss. “Maybe we should hire you as a chef.” 

 

“I’ll be too busy taking care of my bride.” He smiled as he headed toward the kitchen.

 

Regina walked toward the living room and served them a glass of her famous apple cider. She had no doubt that it would go well with the creme brulee David had prepared. She sat on the couch and thumbed through the various recipes Granny had selected for them. David joined her a few minutes later carrying the delicious treat. “What would you like for our wedding?” Regina asked the Prince as soon as he set the tray on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“I told Granny I would leave it up to you.”

 

Regina shook her head. “No. You’ve been leaving everything up to me so far. I know you’re trying to make up for the fact that I had no say in my first ceremony. But it’s your wedding too and I want you to enjoy it.” She reached for his hand and pulled him on the couch next to her. She curled onto his side and sipped on her cider. 

 

David wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on the top of her head. “I want a chocolate cake.”

 

Regina chuckled slightly. “Then chocolate it is!” She handed him a few more of the recipes. “Have you looked through them yet?”

 

David nodded. “Yeah… I know you like red meat. But I’m partial to fish.”

 

Regina repositioned herself so she was now laying on her back, her head resting on his lap. “We could have both.” David was soothingly rubbing her stomach and in that instant, her life was absolutely perfect. “We could have the seafood salad as a starter and the lamb as the main course.” Regina handed David the various recipes. “And a chocolate cake for dessert.” She reached from the creme brulee and took a spoonful. “This is delicious!”

 

David chuckled at the surprised tone but decided not to comment on it. “Do you want to do the first dance before the meal or in-between the main course and the cake?” He reached for his own plate and glass of apple cider.

 

Regina tensed immediately at the question. “Do we have to?”

 

“Dance?” David asked genuinely.

 

“Yeah…” She sat up on the couch, turning around to face David.

 

“Not if you don’t want to.” David reached for her hand. “You don’t like to dance?”

 

Regina sighed. “I don’t know how to dance.” She looked away as she pronounced the words.

 

“How is that even possible?” David questioned incredulously.

 

Regina groaned but answered the question nonetheless, keeping her eyes averted. “My mother forced some lessons on me but I wasn’t really paying attention. After I married Leopold, he was more interested in dancing with his daughter than his wife. When I became the Queen, I wasn’t invited at balls. In the rare occasions I would get an invitation or when I would invite myself, no one would dare approach me to ask for a dance.”

 

David rubbed the back of her hand. “Would you like to dance at our wedding?” He waited for her to look him in the eyes. “We have a lot of time to teach you.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “Yes.”

 

David stood and beckoned Regina to follow him. He placed an appropriate CD into the player and bowed down. “Your Majesty?”

 

Regina laughed. “You mean now?”

 

“Well it’s never too early to start.” He moved toward her and showed her how to position her hands and feet. “Let’s start with a simple waltz routine.” 

 

David started moving but Regina went against him, stepping on his toes. “Sorry.” She mumbled, blushing.

 

“That’s ok. I have it on good authority that the groom won’t mind a few steps on the toes.” He reassured her. “Just follow my lead, ok?” The second attempt was mostly successful and soon Regina relaxed, laughing as David spinned them across the living room. “You’re a natural at this, Regina.” He encouraged her.

 

After ten minutes, Regina was out of breath. “I need a break!” David laughed. Since they had started planning their wedding, Regina had stopped training for her half-marathon. He spinned her toward the couch, where she collapsed on top of him. “This is a lot more fun than I remember.” She softly pecked his lips. 

 

David wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “So before the meal or right before the cake?”

 

Regina chuckled. “How about both?”

 

“Then both it is!” David rolled them over on the couch. Regina giggled as his hand slipped on her left side, tickling her.

 

“And after the cake?”

 

“Then you owe a dance to Henry since he will be giving you away.” David kissed the tip of her nose.

 

“And you’ll dance with Emma?” Regina’s hands slipped under his t-shirt. The soft contact of her fingertips on his stomach tore a moan from his throat.

 

“Yes.” He pecked her lips once before capturing them into a more meaningful kiss. 

 

“Then I’ll toss my bouquet.”

 

“Please not to my daughter. At least not yet.”

 

Regina chuckled at the comment. “I’ll try my best.”

 

“And then you’ll toss your garter and we’ll be on our way to our honeymoon.” Her hands had reached the hem of his pants. 

 

“Where you’ll make love to me all day…”

 

“... and night.” He finished for her, panting.

 

“And then we’ll get back to our life!” She said in a sharp voice, removing her hands from him.

 

David groaned at the loss of contact. “You are evil!”

 

Regina laughed. “Well we have more to plan!”

 

“I think we’re done with the wedding. You want to plan our wedding night?”

 

“No… well, yes. But we still have to work on the seating arrangement and the ceremony…”

 

David groaned. “Don’t you have bridesmaids?”

 

“I do…” Regina squirmed on the couch before raising her knee to his side. “But I love doing the planning with you.” She smiled brightly before moving her hand down his clothed chest toward his belt.

 

“If you keep doing what you’re doing, we won’t get much planning done!” He laughed and kissed her neck. Regina moaned, her eyes closing in pleasure. 

 

“Just the ceremony. We still need to find someone to perform it… and maybe start on the seating arrangement.”

 

David chuckled against her skin. Although he also enjoyed planning their special day together and actually making decisions together - unlike his first wedding, there was something he wanted a lot more right now. “And then you’re gonna tell me we need to plan the honeymoon, the nursery…” The word escaped his mouth before he could think better of it.

 

Regina sat up abruptly, the mood completely forgotten. David rolled away from her. “I’m sorry… it just escaped me.”

 

“Is this something that you want?” Regina raised her knees to her chest, holding herself tightly. “Kids?”

 

David sighed. “Regina…” He began.

 

“Answer me truthfully, David. We’re about to get married, to make the commitment to share our lives together. I can’t have kids!” She was openly crying.

 

David closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering. “That’s not exactly true. Both Jonas and Whale agree it may be difficult but not impossible.”

 

“David, I’ve never carried to term! I’ve had so many miscarriages. The last one almost killed me!” 

 

“I do want to raise a child with you, Regina. I dream of having a big family with you.” He swallowed hard before continuing. “I know… I know how scared you are and I would never ask you to do something you don’t want to do.” He scooted toward her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her shaking form. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and caressed her side soothingly. “I want to be with you. You mean everything to me.”

 

“David, I want you to think about what you want. I can’t give you a child. And maybe today it doesn’t matter. But I don’t want you to wake up a year, five years, or ten years from now and have regrets.” Regina tried to pull away from David.

 

“Regina, I want to raise a child with you. Our child.” He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look at him. “I’m not asking you to stop taking the pill. I’m asking you to consider adopting a child with me.” Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “Our child.”

 

“I…” Regina started. She had been so focused on not being able to have a child of her own that adoption had not crossed her mind. She found herself not opposed to the idea. On the contrary, she welcomed the idea of raising a family with David and she was happy that he considered adoption as an option for them. Tears filled her eyes once more, choking on her words. “I can make some calls to the adoption agency I used for Henry.”

 

David smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

Regina nodded, her mind already running through all of the requisites she remembered. “It will be easier once we’re married.”

 

David chuckled and kissed her deeply. “We’re going to have a child together!”

 

Regina laughed at the foolish grin on the Prince’s face. “I see you’ve been thinking about this for a while. Why did you wait until now to ask me?”

 

“Well it’s not like we had a very quiet life in the past nine months! And I figured bringing the subject of children up on the first date was probably not the best move.”

 

Regina smiled. “I don’t know. Some women are attracted to men who like children.” Regina blushed at the double meaning. “Ok this is not what I meant.”

 

David laughed. “I know what you meant.”

 

Regina grew serious. “And you won’t have any regrets about adopting a child? About not having a biological child?”

 

David was taken aback by the question until he realized he would have to answer the same at the adoption agency. “When I watch you and Henry, I see a mother and her son. That’s all that matters.” He placed his hand on her heart. “What’s inside here.”

 

Regina wrapped her hand around his wrist and pushed his hand in her chest. David gently tugged at her heart, stroking the organ as she pulled his hand out of her chest. David looked at the heart he had grown to love more than anything else. He admired the red pulsing point at the center, keeping the darkness away. David kissed her heart, handling the organ with the utmost care.

 

Regina closed her eyes and let the feeling of love invade every fiber of her being. She moved her hand toward David’s chest, gently taking his heart. David moaned as soon as Regina held his heart in the palm of her hand. It was perfect: shining bright with love and kindness. Regina often wondered how such a pure heart could love a dark and battered one like hers although she never doubted the sincerity of his feelings for her. She stroke the side of his heart gently before placing a soft kiss on the top.

 

David mimicked her action. Lost in their love for each other, the couple did not see the two organs touching each other for the briefest time. A bright light emanated from their hands, spreading outward.

  
Before David could ask Regina what had just happened, a piercing scream echoed throughout the mansion. 


	6. Emergency

#  Chapter 5: Emergency

 

_ March 4th, 2013 _

 

_ Before David could ask Regina what had just happened, a piercing scream echoed throughout the mansion.  _

 

When the Prince finally came to his senses, he reached for the woman curled up on the couch, who was holding her head in a vice-like grip. Regina was still screaming in pain. “Make it stop! Please make it stop.”

 

David reached for her but Regina abruptly turned around, extending her hand toward one of the perfectly bright hearts they had disregarded in the ensuing panic. David’s eyes widened: gone were the dark lines marring her heart. It was now as pure as his own.

 

The Prince watched in horror as Regina reached for it and squeezed it hard. The resulting scream brought David out of his trance. He wrestled with Regina for the heart, trying to protect it from its owner. “Regina, no! Stop!” He managed to pry her fingers open and to take the organ away from her. 

 

Grabbing his own heart, he stepped away from Regina, who was writhing on the couch. “Please… please make it stop!” Her crying was on the verge of hysteria. Still holding on to the two hearts, David walked backwards toward the foyer to call his daughter.

 

EC

 

David was sitting on the couch in Whale’s office, sipping on a cup of tea his daughter had brought him a few minutes ago. The doctor, Sarah, and Archie had been gone for almost an hour, trying to help Regina. David had wanted to stay with her but he had only been in their way. Eventually, Viktor had managed to convince him to wait for them in his office. 

 

“What happened?” Emma asked, readjusting the blanket around her father. The man was still clearly in shock.

 

“I don’t know.” He finally replied after a long pause.

 

“What were you doing?” The Dark One hissed. Emma had called both him and Blue after Regina was brought to the hospital.

 

“She was caressing my heart. And I hers.” David replied mechanically. He felt like a part of himself had died tonight. He shivered violently.

 

“Take it easy, dad.” Emma rubbed his back before turning her attention to Rumple. “How is this even possible?”

 

“It’s not.” Blue answered for the both of them. “Once a heart is darkened, it can’t never go back.”

 

“Well, obviously that’s not true.” Emma pointed out.

 

“What the moth is trying to tell you is neither she nor I know of a spell powerful enough to lift the darkness from one’s heart.” He walked toward Emma and David. “And that, dearie, should frighten you to no end.” 

 

David shivered once more. “Gold, take it easy.” Emma warned.

 

“The Dark One is right on one point. I have no idea how it could have happened. I don’t know if we can fix this.” Blue interjected.

 

“Why would we want to put the darkness back in Regina’s heart?” Emma asked incredulously. 

 

“The darkness… the Evil Queen”, David corrected himself, “Regina said she was protecting her.”

 

“She was.” Gold confirmed. “Regina has committed unspeakable crimes. The darkness within her heart was protecting her mind from the guilt. Now that it’s gone… She has to live with the knowledge that she has killed and tortured hundreds if not thousands.”

 

Emma stayed quiet. She was dealing with her own guilt, with the knowledge that she had willingly let a man being tortured for her own gain. She could not begin to imagine what Regina must be going through at this moment. Emma was haunted by the screams of Greg Mendell. Every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face etched in pain from the electroshock. Regina was living with hundreds of those voices, screams, and images in her mind.

 

“You need to tell us exactly what happened.” Blue’s voice brought Emma out of her dark thoughts.

 

David placed his palms on his face, rubbing his cheeks and forehead with his fingers. “I told you. Regina took out her heart and gave it to me.” He removed his hands and faced Blue directly. “I just caressed it… We’ve done this before… It’s… I can’t describe the feeling. It just makes me feel warm, safe, loved…” The ghost of a smile passed on his lips.

 

The fairy nodded. “Yes. Hearts are a powerful conduit to the soul. Some…” Her eyes drifted toward Gold. “... use that power for control. But used with love and compassion, it must be the greatest feeling imaginable.”

 

Gold was growing impatient. “We all know that you took your hearts out of your chests. What happened next?”

 

“That’s it.” David answered. “I was holding hers… and Regina had mine.”

 

“Have you ever taken both hearts out at the same time before?” Gold questioned.

 

“I… I don’t know. I can’t remember.” They had done this so many times before.

 

“Something must be different this time. Think!” Gold ordered.

 

“That’s enough!” Emma interjected. “Badgering him is not going to get us any answers.”

 

“Well, Miss Swan, I really hope that it will. Because if we can’t figure out why and how it happened, we can’t help our dear mayor. And eventually her mind will be too far gone… even if we manage to fix her heart, there will be no one to bring back.”

 

David finally let the tears he had been holding flow down his cheeks. Although Gold had been the one cruel enough to voice the concern aloud, they all shared the same fear. Regina could be gone from them. He stood up abruptly. “No! Regina is the strongest person I know. She will come back to us… to me, to Henry, to her family.” 

 

“Rumpelstiltskin is right. We need to know what was different this time.” Blue started. “True Love is the strongest magic of all. And even though I don’t know what spell was used, I know it has to do with the magic you both share.”

 

“We’ve been sharing True Love magic for a while now… and have been caressing each other’s heart while sharing the magic.”   
  


“When was the last time?” Blue looked at the two hearts on Whale’s desk. 

 

“Valentine’s Day weekend.” It seemed like an eternity ago now.

 

“I know Regina has been practicing with the new magic. Anything out of the ordinary?” Gold prompted.

 

“No…” He frowned. “Yes… she showed me how to use it. Simple tasks: moving objects mostly.”

 

“You have magic?” Emma gasped in shock.

 

“ _ They _ have magic.” Gold corrected. “Regina is skilled enough to access it on her own. But the Prince here still needs Regina to help him. Whatever the spell is, a novice wouldn’t have been able to cast it.”

 

“We didn’t cast any spell… SHE didn’t cast any spell!” David defended.

 

“What were you two talking about?” Blue asked, trying not to antagonize David further. She could understand his frustration. Regina had worked so hard to redeem herself and even though she would never admit it, Blue admired the former Evil Queen. It was not easy to turn back from the path Regina had walked for so many years. 

 

“Our wedding.” David answered dejectedly.

 

“Can you be a little more precise?” Gold was losing his patience. “If you want our help - and I think you do - we need to know what happened. In details.”

 

David huffed in irritation. “Fine. We were talking about the food, dancing, our honeymoon… adopting a child.” In his mounting frustration, David missed the flash of hurt in Emma’s eyes. She had just found her family and they were already planning to move on. “I told Regina that what mattered was the feeling we shared… not just the biological link. And I placed my hand on her chest, she plunged my hand into her chest and I took her heart.”

 

“Stop!” Gold interrupted. “You took her heart? She pushed your hand in her chest?”

 

David nodded. “We’ve done that before too.” He continued. “While I was caressing hers, she took mine and started doing the same.”

 

“How close were you from each other?” Gold had a good idea of what might have happened.

 

“Close. We were both on the couch.”

 

“Close enough for your hearts to touch?” Blue asked and Gold smirked. The fairy may not be as stupid as he had thought after all. 

 

“Maybe.” David frowned. “Yes. There was a light and then Regina screamed.”

 

The purveyors of the lightest and darkest magic looked at each other knowingly. “True Love is the greatest magic of all.” Blue started.

 

“Strong enough to lift the darkness… from one’s heart.” Gold finished, already thinking about how he could use this knowledge to his advantage. He loved Belle but his heart was too dark. Once the last light would be out, only the beast would remain. But True Love could save him.

 

If only he had True Love. Unlike the other fools in this town, Gold had known that the Blaze’s cure George had procured from KFTech would require the strongest magic to activate. And he had hoped that he would be able to save Belle with True Love’s kiss. But she had gotten sick and the Dark One had to admit the truth. His heart was too black to allow for the kind of love his Belle deserved. But this spell, whatever it was, would allow him to get a second chance. And he was determined to seize it. “I have some volumes in my possession that may shed some light on what happened to Regina.” He looked at David. “I suggest you do some research in Regina’s vault yourself.”

 

“Why are you helping Regina?” David’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Gold was not known to help out of the goodness in his heart. “What do you have to gain in all of this?”

 

“As much as it pains me to say it, I owe Regina. She saved Belle.” Gold answered truthfully. “And I hate to be indebted to her.”

 

“I think we should also check the volumes at the convent and in the library.” Blue added. “After all, if this spell requires True Love, I doubt we’ll find a mention of it in a dark book.”

 

“You’d be surprised how much there is about your kind’s magic. Unlike the fairies, I believe that the best way to know one’s enemy is to study them. Although you refuse to deal in Dark Magic, I am well-versed in the White Art.” Gold snapped back.

 

“Enough!” Emma pinched the bridge of her nose. “In the meantime, what do we do? How can we help Regina?”

 

The group was interrupted by Whale and Archie entering the office. David immediately reached for his friend. “How is she?”

 

“I sedated her for the night… and restrained her.” Whale answered defeated. 

 

“I tried to talk to her but she was too far gone in her own memories.” Archie finished. “I don’t know what else to do. To help her, we need to bring her conscious mind back.”

 

David collapsed on the couch, listening distractedly as Emma summarized their previous conversation to the two doctors. “Can I see her?” He interrupted them.

 

Whale looked at his friend. “Of course. Sarah is with her now, trying to make Regina as comfortable as possible.”

 

David stood, ready to follow the doctor out. “Hold on!” Gold stopped them. “Regardless of what we do next, you need your heart. And I would suggest we put Regina’s back as well.”

 

“Wouldn’t it make her condition worse?” Archie interjected.

 

Gold rolled his eyes. “We are in completely uncharted territories… so the short answer is I don’t know. But not having her heart in her chest is not a long term solution. Or should I remind you of dear Cora?”

 

A shiver passed through each present in the room. “Should we wait until we can bring her mind back?” Archie was still not convinced about allowing Regina to fully feel until they could help her.

 

“The Dark One is right. For all we know, having a pure heart might help her deal with what she’s going through. But in any case, we can’t leave her heartless.”

 

“So now that it’s decided…” Gold had very little patience left with those fools. The sooner they could figure out how to help Regina, the closer he would be to his own redemption. “Which one is yours?” He gestured toward the two hearts.

 

“I… I don’t know!” David huffed out. 

 

Rumple rolled his eyes one more time. “Well, I think dear Frankenstein here can explain to you the consequences of putting one’s heart - soul - into the wrong body. So you better figure this out.”

 

Blue motioned to David. “Apparently, the Dark One is not as well-versed in White Magic as he would like to believe.” She flicked her wand and one of the hearts glowed in response. “This is yours.” 

 

Gold moved toward the heart and before David could protest any further, he placed it in his chest. “Now let’s give Regina her heart back, shall we?” He grabbed the second organ and followed Whale and David toward Regina’s room.

 

David could barely contain his emotions. Having his heart back had intensified all of his feelings of worry and despair. When they entered the room, Sarah was closing the blinds over the roll-away bed she had prepared for David. His heart broke when he saw Regina on the bed. Even in sleep, her features were contorted in pain. Her wrists were bruised underneath the restraints, suggesting that she had already pulled on them. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. “We’re going to help you. I promise.” He whispered to her. 

 

Gold gave a few more seconds to the Prince before advancing toward Regina. “I need to put this back.” Without waiting for David’s approval, he placed Regina’s heart back where it belonged. Regina did not even twitch.

 

After watching Regina for a few more minutes to ensure that nothing would change, Gold, Whale, and Sarah left the room. David kept caressing Regina’s cheek with the back of his fingers, hoping that wherever she was, she knew she was loved. “Come back, Regina. Whatever is going on in that head of yours, you’re stronger than that.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 27-year-old Regina _

 

The Evil Queen advanced toward her subjects like a panther descending on its prey. “Where is Snow White?” She enunciated every word, watching in delight the people recoil from her. They did not understand how perverse Snow White really was but she would teach them. She paced back and forth in front of the peasants assembled at the center of their village. “Where. Is. SNOW WHITE?” She looked into the eyes of each one of them.

 

“Your Majesty…” Her valet intejected. Henry was the only one who could calm his daughter once she had worked herself up into unbridled anger. He knew Regina would not hurt him. However, the same could not be said about those villagers.

 

Regina turned around abruptly, her eyes ablaze with anger. “What?” Her tone was sharp.

 

“Perhaps… perhaps, they could be convinced to help you. If you show them the compassion I know is still in you.” Henry whispered back, hoping to reach for his little girl under the Evil Queen’s mask. 

 

Regina’s features changed into a warm smile. “Perhaps you’re right.” Although the villagers relaxed at the smile, Henry knew what was about to happen. The Queen conjured a fireball and threw it at the nearest homestead, which immediately caught on fire. The villagers scattered for cover immediately. The Queen laughed maniacally as she threw a second fireball, and a third… she kept on her task until the village was burned down. 

 

The Queen turned toward her father. “Never interrupt me when I’m looking for Snow White.” She walked toward her carriage as her father followed her, utterly defeated. As she stepped inside, Regina turned around. “No! You’re not coming with me.” She hissed. “You can think about the consequences of your actions as you walk back to the castle.” She pointed toward the village in ruin, suggesting that it was Henry’s fault. The man did not have the strength to fight his daughter. Besides, he knew Regina was not going back to the castle. 

 

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” He answered humbly, averting his eyes.

 

EC

 

Regina ordered his coachman to stop at the bottom of the hill, away from the stables where her soul had died twelve years ago today. The Queen got off the carriage with all the dignity and poise she could muster. After making sure her guards would not follow her, Regina slowly started up Firefly Hill. Once she was out of sight, she flicked her wrist and changed into the beige riding pants, white shirt, and turquoise riding coat Daniel had been so fond of. She also braided her hair the way he used to like.

  
Regina walked toward his tombstone, each step heavy with grief. “Hi Daniel.” Her voice broke as a soft sob escaped her tight throat. “I’ve failed yet again. But I will find her. I will find her and I will make her pay for what she’s done.” Regina placed her hand on the cool stone. “I love you. And I miss you so much.” Finally, the Queen collapsed on the damp grass and buried her face in her hands, crying for the only man she had ever loved. 


	7. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your interest in the story.   
> TW on this chapter for semi- to non-con at the end of the chapter.

#  Chapter 6: Research

 

_ March 4th 2014 _

 

When Whale entered the room, he found the Sheriff rocking back and forth on the armchair next to Regina’s bed. David’s head hung low, his elbows on his knees and hands in-between his thighs. The doctor approached the man silently, taking the medical stool he had left in the room earlier. He sat across his friend. “David?”

 

After two agonizing minutes, David finally acknowledged the other presence in the room. “It’s my fault.” He faced Whale directly and the doctor was taken aback by the man’s appearance. David’s eyes were red from crying but he had no tears left to shed, only an expression of resignation accentuated by the dim lighting in the room. 

 

Whale sighed. “It’s not your fault. You had no way to know what would happen.”

 

David did not argue further. Whale was right but this knowledge did not assuage his feeling of guilt. He looked at Regina sleeping on the bed. “What’s going to happen to her?”

 

Whale repositioned himself on the stool. After further discussing Regina’s conditions with Archie, Jonas, Blue, and Gold, they had agreed on a care protocol. “We’re going to try to wake Regina up in the morning and see if we can get through to her. We’ll keep her restrained so she doesn’t hurt herself and Blue will cast a binding spell. But we’re going to need your help.” He waited for David to look at him once more before continuing. “You’ll need to try to get her to focus.” 

 

David nodded weakly and turned his attention back toward Regina. “How long can she stay like this?” He finally asked.

 

“If we can’t wake her up safely,” Whale swallowed, “I’ll start enteral nutrition in a few days. We’ll take over her body functions to give you some time to find a magical solution.”

 

“But you can’t keep her like this forever.” David finished for his friend.

 

Whale shook his head. “Jonas and I agree that if no magical solution is to be found within the next couple of weeks, we’ll need to look at the medicine of this world.”

 

“Magic did this.” 

 

“I know. But medicine is what’s keeping her alive and safe right now, David.” Whale sighed. “We can’t keep her like this eternally. That wouldn’t be fair.”

 

“So what are your treatment options?” David settled his eyes back on the doctor.

 

Whale closed his eyes. “Electroconvulsive therapy.” He blurted out.

 

David’s eyes widened in shock. “Absolutely not! I’m not going to let you shock her!”

 

“David, it’s not what you think! We’ll be doing this under general anesthesia. It’s safe. She won’t feel a thing and she won’t remember it ever happened. But it may help us break the cycle in her head!” David kept shaking his head. “I’m asking you to consider this,” Whale continued, “we can’t keep her sedated forever. Eventually, her body won’t be able to function normally even if we manage to get her back. And you’ve seen the pain she’s in when she is awake.”

 

David averted his eyes. “A couple of weeks.”

 

“A couple of weeks.” Whale agreed. He reached for the small hospital plastic bag in his pocket and handed it over to his friend. David’s eyes filled up with tears when he recognized the ring and shook his head. Whale took his friend’s hand and placed the object in it, closing David’s fingers around it. “I promise you that you’ll get to give it back to her.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ March 8th 2014 _

 

“This is useless.” David slammed the large book shut and threw it across the room, making everyone jump in the process.

 

Emma closed her own book and walked toward her father. She placed her hand on his shoulder soothingly. “Go to the hospital and spend some time with Regina. Neal, Belle, Blue and I can handle the research.”

 

David shook his head. The attempt to wake Regina up a few days ago had been disastrous to say the least. She had screamed and bucked against the restraints, almost dislocating her shoulder in the process. This morning, Whale had placed a feeding tube. The procedure had started a countdown David was not ready to accept. “No…” 

 

Belle picked the book up and carried it back to David. “Emma is right. We can do this. Your place is with Regina.”

 

David pinched the bridge of his nose. He had spent the last few days at the hospital with her, helping Sarah taking care of Regina’s basic needs. He felt useless when he was with her: he should be here, in the library, finding a solution to their problem. But he felt guilty when he was not with her. Emma took the book from Belle and pushed it toward David. “Belle is right. You don’t need to be here. We can bring you more books if need be.”

 

David looked at this daughter. “Thank you.” He gave her a soft smile before taking the book. “Call me if you find anything.” He kissed her forehead goodbye and walked toward his truck parked right outside. He needed to swing by the mansion to pick up some clothes for himself and for Regina. 

 

Twenty minutes after David had left, Gold entered the Storybrooke library with a load of books from Regina’s vault. “The Queen has amassed a quite interesting collection over the years.”

 

“Anything that can help her?” Neal asked his father expectantly. David was not the only one suffering because of Regina’s condition. So was Henry. 

 

“I don’t know.” The Dark One placed the books on the table at the center of the room. “I just brought them here. Didn’t have time to go through them.”

 

Belle kissed his cheek softly. “Thank you for helping Regina.”

 

Gold nodded, not betraying his own motives. “Of course.” He smiled at her softly before turning his attention back to the rest of the group. “There is also something else we need to discuss.”

 

“What?” Emma asked distractedly, flipping through a book on magical beings. She did not want to encounter most of them in her lifetime.

 

“Where the darkness went.”

 

The statement got everyone’s attention. “What are you saying, Gold?” Emma prompted.

 

“Darkness cannot just be destroyed. It left Regina’s heart… but it had to go somewhere.”

 

“The Dark One is right.” Blue agreed. “It’s possible that it got spread among several people in Storybrooke. People with tendencies for darkness.”

 

“And that would be the best case scenario.” Gold supplied. “Everyone got a little bit of the Evil Queen, just a tiny bit of her darkness. But it’s also equally possible that it went into only one person.”

 

“Don’t you think we would have seen an Evil Queen wreaking havoc in Storybrooke if that was the case?” Emma asked dismissively.

 

Gold rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Miss Swan, for all we know, that much darkness could be overpowering the mind of the person who’s received it.” He smirked. “Darkness works slowly.”

 

Emma closed her eyes, adding one more problem to their never-ending list. “We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. In the meantime, we need to help Regina.”

 

EC

 

David entered Regina’s hospital room two hours after leaving the library. He smiled when he recognized the music playing: Johnny Cash. Sarah must have left it on for Regina when she had visited her. He placed the bag with their clothes and other necessities on the chest drawer before taking off his leather jacket and gun holster. 

 

He approached the sleeping woman on the bed and kissed her forehead tenderly. “Good evening.” He unfastened the restraints on her wrists and ankles and massaged the bruised skin. Since Blue had bound her magic, Whale had deemed it safe to remove the restraints if someone was with Regina while sedated. 

 

David climbed on the bed and carefully placed Regina on her side in-between his thighs, her head resting on his chest. He rearranged her IV and feeding tubes as to not pull on them and kissed her forehead. “Better?” He smiled. 

 

David rubbed her back soothingly. “Henry got a really good grade on his English test last week.” Regina had helped him studied. This was the last time the boy had spent time with his mother. “Thanks to you.” David watched Regina sleep on top of him. He just wished he could break the cycle in her mind, stop the memories that were assaulting her.

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 22-year-old Regina _

 

“Are you alright?” The Prince asked with concern in his voice.

 

Regina looked up toward him and nodded once. “Yes, I’m fine.” Leopold would not take kindly to her interfering with this visit. But she was still recovering from the Blaze and the walk through the gardens of King George’s palace was exhausting her.

 

“How about we sit for a minute?” He offered kindly. “Princess Snow is busy learning about the various birds in this part of the country.”

 

Regina looked toward Snow, who seemed to be enjoying the tour. She turned toward the man who was accompanying them, too exhausted to refuse the offer. “Thank you, Prince James.” 

 

James gently wrapped an arm around Regina, half-carrying her toward the nearest bench. Leopold had not mentioned that his wife was sick but her weak condition put a damper on his and his father’s plan. “Are you feeling better?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes, much.” She was exhausted and her joints were still painful.  

 

“I could ask our doctor to have a look at you.” James offered.

 

Regina shook her head violently. “That won’t be necessary.” Leopold would never forgive her if she appeared weak in front of King George and his son. This trip served only one purpose: Snow had just turned sixteen and of marital age. Leopold and George were behind closed doors, negotiating the terms of the marriage. 

 

The woman did not look well and although James did not have much of a conscience, he was worried about her and their plans. As he was about to offer to walk her back to the castle, Snow called her stepmother. “Regina! You should come see this!”

 

Regina did not manage to suppress a sigh. “I’m coming, Snow.” She rose slowly and almost fell down if it had not been for James strong arms around her. “Thank you.” She bowed her head before heading toward the child she had been forced to raise. 

 

EC

 

The dinner had been uneventful. Snow, the child, had carried most of the conversation while her father had dotted on her and Regina had tried her best not to show any discomfort. James’ eyes had never left the Queen. She was truly beautiful. He might be able to enjoy his part of the plan after all.

 

After dessert, Regina stood and excused herself. “I’m sorry, my King. But I would like to retire to my chambers for the night.” She was barely able to stand.

 

“Of course, my dear.” Leopold’s eyes were devoid of any emotions.

 

Regina faltered as soon as she took the first few steps. James was on his feet immediately. “Let me help you back to your chambers, Your Majesty!” He placed his right hand to the small of her back and his left hand under her left elbow, guiding her toward the exit. 

 

“Thank you.” Regina whispered from exhaustion. The trip back to her chambers was excruciating, each step more painful than the next. James was carrying most of her weight but Regina did not seem to notice. Her eyes were focused on the corridor, counting down the large columns to occupy her mind. 

 

Regina collapsed on her bed as soon as they made it back to her chambers. James sat down next to her. “Are you sure you don’t want me to call the doctor?” He asked worryingly. He was starting to have second thoughts about using Regina to force Leopold into marrying Snow into George’s house.

 

“No. I’m ok.” She assured immediately.

 

“Regina… I can help you.” The chocolate brown eyes full of hope almost stopped him in his tracks. But his compassion was short-lived. “I can help you leave your husband.”

 

Regina’s eyes widened in shock. “No… Why would you say such a thing?” She scooted away from him on the bed. Her head was spinning and she had to use the bedpost to balance herself.

 

“I would want to get away from anyone who would force me to act as if everything was fine while still recovering from the Blaze.”

 

Regina gasped in shock. “How… how did you know?”

 

“Let’s say I’ve witnessed people recover before and we just had a large epidemic.” Regina turned her head away. “Your secret is safe with me. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your husband.” He whispered softly. Every time Leopold had visited his father, he had asked for women to be brought to him. He had always joked that his wife was an ice block in bed and he needed the company of women more amenable to his needs. Of course, George had acquiesced to his demands, gathering valuable information about Leopold and his young wife in the process. 

 

Regina fisted the bed sheets with all her strength. “I can’t leave.” She breathed out.

 

“Do you want to?” James asked her, already knowing the answer. The Prince took the ensuing silence as agreement. “I can help you. Meet me tomorrow night in the study near the dining room. I’ll arrange for you to disappear.” James stood and left a dumbfounded Regina on the bed. He had given her enough time so she would have the illusion of a choice while in reality, James knew she had already made up her mind. He would be seeing Regina tomorrow night. 

 

EC

 

James was leaning against the window frame of the study, sipping on a glass of wine. He was wearing tight black leather pants and a black top open to reveal his muscled chest. He smiled at the soft knock on the door. The Prince had been right: Regina had not been able to refuse his invitation. 

 

“Can you really help me?” Regina asked hesitantly. She was wearing riding pants, a white shirt and fitted leather jacket held at the waist by a large belt. Although the quality of the clothes betrayed her standing, she would be able to ride and move with ease.

 

James pushed himself off the window frame. “Yes.” He moved toward Regina, a smirk on his face. “But all favors come with a price.” He traced his index finger along her jawline.

 

Regina recoiled in fear and disgust. “What… kind of price?”

 

With a smile, James cupped the back of her head and kissed her neck. “I think you know.” He whispered in her ear.

 

Regina closed her eyes tightly to prevent the tears from falling. Like everyone else in her life, the Prince would take from her. “Please don’t do this…” She begged. 

 

James stepped away from her. “Then I’m afraid I won’t be able to help you further.” Regina fisted her hands tightly. She could not go back to that castle. James watched the conflicting emotions swirling inside the young Queen in amusement. Regina was truly breathtaking and he could not wait to have some fun tonight. “Do we have a deal?” He prompted.

 

Regina turned her head away, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. She nodded slowly, disgusted with herself. But she would do anything to get away from her miserable life. James approached the shaking woman, wiping the lone tear that had escaped her right eye. “No crying, sweetheart.” He proceeded to open her jacket and blouse, exposing her breasts to him. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

 

Regina kept her eyes shut, fighting the urge to push away from him. She whimpered when he took her nipple inside his mouth and flicked his tongue against her. He started sucking on her breast, palming the other and flicking his thumb over her nipple. James traced kisses down her abdomen toward the hem of her riding pants. 

 

Kneeling in front of her, the Prince pulled her pants down to the middle of her thighs, exposing the white lace. He ran his hands over the inside of Regina’s thighs and up toward the edge of her panties. He hooked his index fingers inside the white fabric, pulling on her last piece of undergarment slowly, savoring each choked sob. 

 

Once her panties had joined her riding pants, he pulled both garments down to her ankles. He tapped her right leg, asking her to lift it so he could take her boots off. After a moment of hesitation, Regina reached behind her for the desk for support. Never opening her eyes, she lifted her leg obediently. James did not waste any time to remove her boots, riding pants and, panties.

 

Standing, he unbuckled his pants and let his erection free. He pumped himself a couple of times before wrapping a strong arm around Regina and lifting her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist to prevent from falling. She could feel his throbbing member against her intimate parts and she fisted James’ shirt tightly. 

 

“I’m sure you’ve missed the touch of a real man.” 

 

Regina bit down her scream. She tried to imagine what her life would be once she would be free from Leopold. All she had to do was to stay quiet and let the man finish. And then she would be free.

 

“Regina!” The voice froze the blood in her veins. She slowly opened her eyes to be met by Leopold’s angry stare and George’s appreciative smirk.

  
“Thank you, sweetheart.” James whispered in her ear. 


	8. The Spell of Pure Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy OUAT day! David episode!
> 
> Trigger warning at the end of this chapter for violence

#  Chapter 7: The Spell of Pure Heart

 

_ March 11th, 2014 _

 

The only sound breaking the deadly silence inside the Storybrooke library was the rhythmic turning of pages as the group left no stones unturned in the search of what happened to Regina. They were interrupted by the little bell above the entrance door. All eyes turned toward the new arrival. “I thought you might be hungry.” Granny lifted the lasagna she had brought. 

 

Emma smiled and approached the diner’s owner. “Thank you! I was about to offer to make a run to the diner.” She cleaned up a space on the counter so Granny could put the dish down.

 

“Have you found anything?” The old woman asked expectantly.

 

Blue shook her head. “No. No mention of a darkened heart being brought back to its pure state anywhere.”

 

“Not surprising.” Gold snickered. “White magic is usually reserved to those pure of heart to begin with.”

 

“Stop!” David slammed his fist on the table before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Arguing among ourselves is not getting us any closer to finding what happened to Regina!” 

 

“The Sheriff is right.” Blue continued. “But I don't think we'll find the answer in any of those dark books. True Love is the most powerful magic of all. The only one powerful enough to explain this anyway.”

 

Belle re-read the same page over and over, making sure she was understanding this right. “I think I've found something.” She finally informed the rest of the group. 

 

All present in the room stopped arguing and gathered around the woman pointing toward a specific passage on the page. “This book is like a journal, written by Merlin himself.” She started. 

 

“Merlin as in Merlin and the sword-in-the-stone Merlin?” Emma asked incredulously. 

 

“Yes.” Rumple hissed in-between clenched teeth. He had forgotten he even possessed this book. It had been a pricey acquisition but he had hoped to find the answer to untether his soul from the dagger once and for all. However, the book had not contained anything substantial about the dagger. Although Merlin had detailed most of his spells and accomplishments, he had omitted the most important magic he had performed. 

 

Blue observed the Dark One attentively. The book Belle was now handling had been stolen from the fairies about three hundred years ago and she shivered at the thought that such strong white magic had been in the possession of the Dark One for so long. 

 

“Apparently he became obsessed with understanding darkness in one’s heart and more importantly how to remove it.” Belle continued, oblivious to the constant mistrust between the fairy and Rumple. “According to this, he sent his apprentice to look for an old spell: the spell of Pure Heart.”

 

“Did he find it?” David asked expectantly. They were finally getting somewhere.

 

“Not exactly.” Belle answered. “But they found a reference to it in Ancient…” She frowned, having never heard of the language mentioned before. Blue and Gold exchanged a knowing look.

 

“Ancient?” Blue asked for confirmation.

 

“That’s what it says. Apparently, it took Merlin over a month to get the correct translation.” 

 

“He’s lucky he translated it at all.” Blue whispered, looking over Belle’s shoulder.

 

“What’s Ancient?” Emma asked the question on everyone’s lips.

 

“A mystical tongue. One that predates magic itself. Or at least magic as we know it.” Gold replied. “See, Miss Swan, the dichotomy in magic didn’t always exist. At the beginning, there was only one type of magic. A long time ago, a sorcerer divided it into two strands: White and Dark.”

 

“Why would anyone do that?” Granny asked.

 

“In response to the dichotomy of mankind.” Blue answered truthfully. “Although no one is purely good or evil, we’re all born with a greater capacity for one or the other. The path we walk ultimately decides where we fall on that line.”

 

“Why would a sorcerer divide magic?” Emma prompted. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

“No one really knows, Miss Swan.” Gold supplied. “Some believe he did it to gain greater power. Yielding the magic of one’s tendency would be easier than the unsplit kind. Others think he did it to protect magic and mankind, to prevent one side from gaining too much power and obliterate the other.”

 

“But if that spell is in Ancient, it would require the use of the old type of magic. The unseparated kind. Do we have it in Storybrooke?” Belle asked.

 

Gold shook his head. “That kind of magic doesn’t exist anymore.”

 

“So how did Regina access it?” Emma was getting annoyed by the lesson.

 

“She didn’t.” Her father responded. “She had both all along. She used both kind at the same time, combining them.”

 

“In the exact same amount.” Gold smirked. “I warned both of you that you were playing a very dangerous game.”

 

“Enough with the riddles! You knew back then. You knew this could happen! Why didn’t you tell her or me?” David yelled.

 

“I didn’t know this particular spell would happen. And I had no idea that Regina was so close to yielding both brands of magic this way! Her heart is almost as dark as mine. I had no idea she would find someone foolish enough to love her. Don’t blame this on me, dearie!” 

 

“Enough!” Belle’s eyes were filling with tears. “David is right! You should have told both of them. You say you want to change, Rumple. But you haven’t been trying! You wanted to conduct a little experiment with Regina and she is the one who is paying the consequences!”

 

“Belle…” Gold began before thinking better of it. He did not have to apologize. He sincerely did not know about the spell of Pure Heart until today. Although he had probably read about it when he had first acquired the book, he genuinely did not remember it. How could he be responsible for four hundred years of knowledge? But it did not take a genius to know that combining dark and white magic was a dangerous game to play. Apparently, this town was more idiotic than he had previously thought. His expression hardened as he turned toward the Prince. “How did you figure it out?”

 

“What?” David answered, astonished.

 

“That Regina had both types of magic.” Gold rolled his eyes. How someone as cunning as Regina be with someone as stupid and slow as the Prince was beyond his understanding. 

 

“Her magic changed… it used to be a dark purple but it turned lilac. When I asked her about it, she said that our magic was the cause. That she thought she could separate them but in the end, she had to use both all the time.”

 

“And here we go… you both had the answer all along.” Gold smirked.

 

David slumped in the chair next to him. Gold was right: if he had insisted that Regina talked to her former mentor or Blue, they may have been able to warn her. 

 

“Ok, we know how Regina did it. Now how do we get her out of this?” Emma prompted.

 

Belle turned the page to read the next entries in Merlin’s journal. “According to this, he spent the next month translating the rest of the document. It just records his various attempts and translations.” She frowned when she reached the bottom of the page. “The document was a journal itself, recounting the disastrous attempt at using the spell.” She swallowed hard. “They let their hearts touch for the briefest of time but it was enough to remove the darkness in both their hearts. However, the lovers just started screaming. It lasted for days until they both died from madness. The spell and any mentions of it was buried with the two lovers.” 

 

Everyone around the table had lost their last sliver of hope to be able to help Regina. David stood up abruptly, heading toward the door. Emma was on his heels immediately. “Dad, wait!”

 

The man turned around to face his daughter. “I… I just need to be alone for a while.”

 

Emma nodded slowly. “We’ll figure this out.” David did not acknowledge his daughter’s comforting words. He simply turned around and exited the library. Emma faced the group, a stern look on her face. “We’re not letting Regina die. Not this way. Whale is buying us time to help her. There must be a solution.”

 

“I’m pretty sure your father has already kissed Regina, so we can safely assume that True Love’s kiss is off the table.” Gold replied. “Apparently it can’t break every spell.”

 

“It’s designed to break dark curses.” Blue retorted. “This is different. The magic is different.”

 

“Are you telling us that it would require the unsplit magic?” Granny asked in horror.

 

“Yes. A magic more powerful than True Love alone.” Gold replied. “And the only person who has been capable of yielding it in millennia is lying unconscious on a hospital bed.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 30-year-old Regina _

 

Regina walked back and forth in front of the peasants assembled at the border of their village. “I know Snow White and her insufferable Prince were here. Where did they go?” She turned around abruptly, her eyes ablaze with anger. She conjured a fireball and threw it at the first homestead, a routine she had developed to perfection. “Where are they?” She asked more forcefully.

 

A man dared step forward. “They will defeat you and Princess Snow will become the rightful ruler!”

 

Regina smiled. “Finally, someone with a spine around here!” She walked toward the man, swinging her hips. She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand and she was delighted to feel the man flinch under her touch. “I love men who can stand up for themselves.” She whispered in his ear.

 

“Princess Snow will destroy you!” In a foolish move, the man grasped Regina’s wrist.

 

The Queen was startled by the sudden contact, images of Leopold’s hand on her wrist flashing through her mind. She flicked her free hand, sending the man flying backwards into a barrel, which broke on impact. The diversion was long enough to give Regina some time to recompose herself. She lifted her right hand in the air as if choking the man. The effect was immediate: the foolish peasant reached for his neck, trying to pry the invisible fingers open. Regina laughed at the futile attempt to free himself from her grasp. She lifted him up in the air, watching in delight at the man’s bulging eyes and his flailing feet. 

 

“Regina, stop!”

 

The voice surprised the Queen but she did not let go of her prey. “Or what, Snow White?”

 

“Or I’ll aim my arrow directly into your heart.” 

 

Regina laughed at the Prince’s attempt at coercion. “You and I both know that you’re just a pale imitation! Can you even shoot an arrow?” She laughed. Now that the two idiots had shown up, the fun could begin. She relaxed her grip slightly on the poor man still hung up in the air. Just enough to allow him to breathe, but not enough to allow him to speak. She had heard enough from him for one day.

 

“Regina, let him go.” Charming ordered more forcefully. He knew that Snow wanted to capture Regina alive but he had a good shot at her heart. Surely, she could not survive this. 

 

“Umh… let me think.” She smiled. “No.” She scrunched up her nose and winked at the couple. 

 

Charming leaned toward Snow. “I can take her, Snow. Let’s finish this once and for all.”

 

Snow shook her head imperceptibly. “No. I know Regina is still somewhere in there. She needs our help!” Snow murmured back.

 

With a huff, David slightly changed his aim and fired his arrow. The weapon flew directly toward Regina’s side but at the last second, the dark sorceress flicked her wrist, deflecting the arrow toward a nearby tree. She laughed at the futile attempt. “Is this really all you have to offer, dear?” The Evil Queen turned her attention back toward Snow. “And here you were, all set to marry the original. But you ended up with that!” She looked at Charming with disdain.

 

The man paled. “Snow, what is she talking about?”

 

Regina laughed. “Oh! Your precious Snow hasn’t told you yet? She was supposed to be married to your brother. Leopold and George arranged it.”

 

Snow’s eyes were filling up with tears. “Regina, please don’t do that.”

 

“Snow?” David prompted again. Snow had never mentioned knowing his brother. “What is she talking about?”

 

Regina’s smile widened. She was finally getting under his skin. The Queen hated him, not because he was associated with Snow White - although it should be reason enough - but because James had to pay for what he had done to her. Unfortunately, James was dead. But Charming would do just as nicely. “Oh, Snow! Don’t tell me you have been able to keep a secret! Oops!” She placed her free hand in front of her mouth. “And here I go blabbing a secret that’s not even mine.” She laughed at the look of despair on Snow White’s face.

 

Charming was the first to regain his senses. Regina was a master at manipulation and she was trying to divide them. He and Snow had a lot to talk about but not here, and certainly not in front of Regina. “Let the man go! You have what you want. We’re here.”

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Oh! I did want you here. But not because I want to kill you. What would be the fun in that?” She chuckled, sending shivers down Charming’s spine. He did not like where this conversation was going. Before the Prince could move, Regina conjured a fireball and threw it on the floor underneath the man she was still holding up. He screamed in agony when the flames started licking at his feet and ankles. The crowd gasped and recoiled in fear. 

 

David did not wait for Snow’s permission this time, he aimed for Regina and fired three arrows in a row. Only one reached its target. Regina screamed in agony when the head lodged itself into her thigh. She released the poor man at once and poofed herself back to the safety of her castle.

 

David grabbed the first blanket he could find and rushed toward the man on fire. By the time he managed to extinguish the flames, it was too late: the man was dead. He locked eyes with a catatonic Snow. “There is no one to save anymore, Snow. She is pure evil.” He stood and walked toward her. “And the sooner you realize this, the better. How many people should die needlessly until you agree to what must be done?” 

 

Snow followed David towards their hidden wagon silently. David ordered the dwarves the distribute the food and clothes they had brought to the villagers. Finally alone, he turned toward his love. “Blue can bind her magic. We can capture her. We can end this once and for all!”

 

“You mean execute her?” Snow whispered.

 

“Yes.”

 

“David, I don’t know if I can.”

 

“Snow, how many more deaths do you need on your conscience before you agree to what’s right?!”

 

“You don’t know everything that happened!”

 

“Like what happened between you and my brother?”

 

Snow closed her eyes. Although she had not been referring to this particular incident, David deserved an explanation. “My father arranged for a visit. I know they were talking about aligning the Kingdoms through my marriage. I was supposed to spend some time with James but he was more interested in Regina.” She looked away. “I’m not sure what happened between the two of them but three days after we arrived, my father ordered us to leave. I could tell he was angry… I just never knew why. Regina became more withdrawn after that visit.” She shook her head, going back to the subject at hand. “Yes, I’ve met your brother. But I know nothing about him.”

 

“Then you knew who I was when you attacked my carriage.” David confronted her.

 

“I knew the crest but you were already out when I stole from you.” She looked at him when she finished her story. “I recognized James when you captured me but something was off… and not just the fact that you didn’t seem to know who I was. The way you walked, talked… everything about you was different.”

 

“So you pretended not knowing me.”

 

“Yes. Turns out I was right. I didn’t know you.”  She stepped closer to him. “You’re not a replacement for James.”

 

David sighed, wrapping his arms around his True Love. “Regina knew too.”

 

“Knew what?” Snow genuinely asked.

 

“When she stopped George from executing me, she knew I wasn’t James.”

 

“James was particularly attentive to her needs during our visit. I… I think she may have had a crush on him.” Snow giggled slightly at the thought. “Anyhow, my father cut our visit short and we rode back to the Palace quickly.” She frowned as she remembered the story.

 

“What?” 

 

“Regina didn’t ride back with us.” She walked out of David’s embrace. “My father said she wasn’t feeling well and he had sent her back earlier in the day.”

 

EC

 

After Regina landed in the relative safety of her castle, she broke the arrow in her thigh in half, biting on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. Using magic, she pushed the rest of the arrow out and healed herself. She was seething. The Prince - the shepherd - had hit her.

 

Regina was pacing the length of her bedchambers. She would get her revenge. Against Snow White. Against James. Against all the people who had wronged her. She fisted the edge of her vanity table, staring at her reflection. She could see the anger burning in her eyes and she found strength in it. Yes, she would make him pay for his crimes. For James’ crimes.

  
Regina was breathing heavily as she remembered the lashes on her tender skin. Leopold had exercised his husbandly rights on his adulterous wife that night. Consequently, she had been whipped in front of a smirking James. And she would never forgive him for this.   


	9. Magic Lessons

#  Chapter 8: Magic Lessons

 

_ March 14th 2014 _

 

“Thank you for preparing dinner.” David threw his napkin on the table, a content sigh on his lips. This was his first decent meal since his last date with Regina.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay here.” Belle rose from her chair and collected the dirty dishes. “This is the only place I know Rumple can’t get into.” She concentrated on her task, avoiding the look of pity in the Prince’s eyes.

 

“Belle, I know you love him…”

 

“I know I shouldn’t… Not after everything he’s said and done.” Belle took a shaky breath. The last draw had been his snarky remark to David about him being stupid enough to love a soul as dark as Regina’s. Was Belle also being foolish to love the Dark One? She knew that a lot of people in Storybrooke agreed with that statement and she had tried to ignore them. But it was harder when the words were coming from the man who supposedly loved her. 

 

David gently placed his hand on her wrist. When he finally got her attention, he smiled at her softly. “A lot of people thought I was mad to leave Snow for Regina. To even consider a relationship with her.”

 

“Regina was… is”, Belle corrected herself, “different. She wanted to change. For Henry and for you. Rumple… Rumple thinks that the end always justifies the means. He doesn’t care about other people but himself.”

 

Belle was right, of course, except on one important point. Regina did not change for Henry or for him. She changed for herself, to be able to establish meaningful relationships. David knew she was sometimes still struggling with making the right decisions but she understood that the change had to come from within and not because of him or even Henry. But he could not share his thoughts with the distressed woman in front of him. Rumple was not Regina. And he probably never would be. 

 

As he was about to respond with platitudes, the doorbell rang. The Prince frowned. “Stay here” he ordered Belle. Although Rumple was unable to take down the protection spell Regina had placed over the mansion, David would not be surprised if he hired someone to do his dirty work.

 

David gasped in shock when he opened the door to find Emma, Neal, and Blue on the porch. “Is something wrong? Is Regina alright?” His eyes widened in fear.

 

Emma placed a reassuring hand on his forearm. “She is fine, David. Henry is spending the night at the hospital with her.” She gave him an encouraging smile. After much debate with all of his parental units, they had agreed to let the boy spend the night at the hospital with his mother. Sarah and Jonas had promised they would keep an eye on the pair. David had been reluctant at first but Emma had convinced him that Henry needed to spend some time with his mother alone. Besides, Emma wanted her father to spend a night in his own bed. “Can we come in?”

 

“It’s good news, David.” Blue added. 

 

David nodded and stepped inside the foyer, inviting his visitors in. Upon hearing Emma’s voice, Belle came to greet them as well. “We’ve just finished dinner. I was about to serve some dessert and tea. Would you all like some?”

 

Neal smiled. “This sounds perfect, Belle. Thank you.” The man walked toward her. “I’ll come help you.”

 

“Thank you.” The two headed toward the kitchen as David turned back to face Emma and Blue.

 

“What’s the good news?” He asked expectantly.

 

“I think I’ve found a way to help Regina.” Blue explained. 

 

David’s jaw dropped in shock. “How…?” His heart was beating faster in his chest; he had started to believe that he would never hear these words and to consider Whale’s alternative to use the medicine of this world.

 

“How about we sit down?” Emma suggested. “This is gonna take some time.”

 

“Of course.” The Prince led his guests toward the first-floor study. As the two women sat side-by-side on the couch, David walked to the bar. “Anything to drink?”

 

“No. Thank you.” Blue answered for the both of them. “Why don’t you sit down?” The fairy suggested kindly. 

 

David took a seat opposing Blue and Emma. “So what’s your plan? Did you find anything?”

 

Blue and Emma exchanged one last look before the fairy continued. “It’s not in any books. And I must warn you that what I’m about to suggest has probably never been attempted before.” She swallowed, organizing her thoughts. “To the best of our knowledge, Regina’s darkness was protecting her from the guilt… from the horrors the Queen committed.”

 

“... and the ones that were committed against her.” David commented.

 

The fairy nodded. She had not known what Regina’s life had been like; only that she would become a powerful force of darkness and as such, Blue was not allowed to help her. Besides, no one with dark tendencies managed to stay off the path. But not only had Regina walked away from her path, she had also worked very hard at her redemption. And this feat was incredible. “Darkness has protected her mind. But there is something stronger… love.”

 

“I’ve already tried True Love’s Kiss… It didn’t work.” David answered dejectedly.

 

Blue gave him a soft smile. “I’m talking about your bond. If you can establish that bond, it should be strong enough to protect Regina from her memories.”

 

David gasped in shock. He tried to speak but no sound made it passed his tight throat. Mercifully, he was saved by Belle and Neal bringing them dessert and tea. The short-lived distraction of plates and cups being passed around gave him the opportunity to collect and organize his thoughts. Once everyone was settled, David started his argument. “Blue, I don’t know how to establish the bond with Regina. And even if I did, it wouldn’t last. Eventually, I would have to let her go… knowing what she would have to live through. This is cruel! I…” David could not bring himself to pronounce the few last words. He would rather let her go than putting her through this kind of torture.

 

Blue nodded. “I understand and with the help of the Dark One”, she pronounced the name with as much spite as a fairy was allowed to, “we think we may have a solution to that problem as well.” With one glance, she signaled Emma to continue with the explanation.

 

“We think there is a way for you and Regina to permanently share that bond.” Emma started.

 

“Every time you use your magic to do so, you’re sharing a little bit of your soul.” Blue added.

 

“Like soulmates?” Belle exclaimed in surprise.

 

“Yes, exactly like soulmates.” Blue confirmed. “We just need to make this more permanent.”

 

“Gold thinks that exchanging your heart with Regina’s might do the trick. Although the soul and the heart are two different entities, the heart is the receptacle for most of the soul.” Emma looked toward Neal for confirmation of his father’s words.

 

The man nodded, taking over from Emma. “My father thinks that if Regina’s soul is attached to you, your love would act as a barrier in the same way the darkness did.”

 

“More powerful.” Blue added. “In essence, we would be linking your souls through your hearts.”

 

David had stayed quiet, trying to absorb all the information at once. He had many questions and doubts but also a sense of hope. He knew how strong their bond could be and deep down, he already knew that this plan, however crazy it sounded, was their best bet. “There is only one problem: I’m not Regina’s soulmate.”

 

“What do you mean?” Emma asked in shock. 

 

“She told me of a fairy who came to visit her a few months after she married the King.” David started.

 

“Tinkerbell.” Blue confirmed.

 

David nodded. “She took Regina to her soulmate. To a man with a lion tattoo.”

 

“And if Regina had walked into the tavern that night, we may all be living very different lives.” Blue interrupted. “But she didn’t. The Pixie Dust led her to someone with the potential of being her soulmate.” She paused. “There is a poet in this world, Criss Jami.” She reached for a book in her bag and handed it to David. “I think this is the closest definition of a soulmate ever written.”

 

David took the book carefully, opening it at the mark Blue had inserted before coming to the mansion. David scanned the poem quickly, stopping on the highlighted words: ‘To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect.’ David looked at the fairy. “So all we have to do is put my heart in Regina’s chest and hers in mine?” 

 

“After you establish your bond, yes.” David was about to protest but Blue spoke faster, delivering all the bad news at once. “There are a few things you need to know about sharing your heart with Regina.” She waited to have David’s full attention. “You didn’t have a lifetime with Regina. It’s possible that the  _ soulmate _ connection is not fully there. In this case, it would be the equivalent of putting the heart in the wrong body and you already know the results.”

 

David shivered as he remembered the monster Daniel had become. “But then, it would be a simple matter of exchanging the hearts back.” Emma reassured him immediately.

 

“And this is why maintaining the connection with Regina for as long as possible before we perform the exchange is crucial.”

 

“To let our souls get used to each other.” David finished.

 

“Yes.” Blue took a deep breath. “David, this is going to be much different than when you’ve established your bond in the past out of love. You’ll feel all of Regina’s fears and pain.”

 

“I know.” His voice was barely above a whisper. 

 

“You also need to be aware that if something happens to Regina while she has your heart…”

 

“If she dies, I die with her.” Charming interrupted. Blue did not have to tell him. Even without exchanging their hearts, if anything happened to Regina, he would not survive. “I know.” David stayed silent for a long time, absorbing the information. 

 

“How are you planning to get Regina to establish their bond?” Belle broke the uncomfortable silence.

 

“We’re not.” Emma answered. “We’re not planning on having Regina perform any magic.”

 

David looked at Emma with confusion. “You’re going to have to learn to establish the bond with her.” She smiled at her father. “And Gold is going to show me how to take a heart.”

 

“Absolutely not!” David jumped to his feet. “You’re not taking magic lessons from Rumpelstiltskin!” 

 

“Dad!” Emma stood in turn. “I don’t need your permission and I’m the only one here capable of doing so. Unless you want Gold to take yours and Regina’s heart.”

 

David shivered at the thought. Even if they managed to establish their bond, Regina would likely be frightened and he did not want the Dark One anywhere near her. “Can you do it?” David asked Blue.

 

The fairy shook her head. “No. As a fairy, I’m not allowed to take hearts.”

 

David was about to tell her to put her rules in a certain part of her anatomy but he thought better of it. He looked at Belle, remembering what she had told him about Gold. To him, the end always justified the means, no matter who got hurt in the process. Although he resented the fairy, he could not ask her to forget about her rules. He would be no better than the Dark One. 

 

“I’ll be with her.” Neal assured David. “I won’t let my father hurt her. Can you trust me?”

 

David looked in-between Neal and his daughter. “I’ll be there too.”

 

“I’m afraid that won’t be possible. You’ll have your own magic lessons to take.” Emma retorted. “Besides, I think it's best if you sit this one out. I can handle Gold. I’m not a damsel in distress.” She looked at both her father and her boyfriend pointedly. 

 

“Emma is right. We need to teach you to reach for Regina. And that responsibility will fall on me.” Blue supplied. “We don’t have much time. Dr. Whale can keep her on her feeding tube for the next four weeks at the most.”

 

David did not need a reminder of Regina’s precarious condition. “When do we start?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ March 15th, 2014 _

 

David was lying on his bed with Blue sitting at the foot. She had told him to choose the place where he and Regina had shared their magic the most. Embarrassed, David had led her to their bedroom. If Blue was sharing his discomfort, she did not show it. “Has Regina shown you how to access your magic?”

 

David quickly nodded, remembering the lessons at the cabin. “But she helped me.”

 

“I know.” Blue gave him an encouraging smile. “There are three steps we need to achieve. The first is for you to access your magic without Regina’s help. It’s still a part of you, David, and it’s there somewhere.”

 

He nodded. “Next?”

 

“Next, I’ll teach you how to reach for my magic with yours. In some ways, it will be harder to pull mine than Regina’s for you. I’ll help you at first, so you know what it feels and looks like and then you’ll be on your own.” She explained. “Finally, once you’re able to establish contact with me, I’ll make it harder for you and try to fight you.”

 

David frowned. “If it’s easier for me to reach Regina’s, why do you want to make it harder?”

 

“It will be harder for you to recognize my magic and try to link with it. However, once awake, Regina will most likely react on instinct and she’ll try to pull back from any attempts to reach her magic.” She paused. “If we’re right and Regina is able to use both dark and white magic, she’ll be very powerful, David. You need to be prepared. Are you ready?”

 

David nodded. “What do I need to do?”

 

“Close your eyes and try to feel the remnants of magic in the room. Remember what Regina told you.” Blue only hoped that the Queen had taught the Prince enough to recognize his own magic and if they were lucky, hers.

 

David immediately executed himself, trying to visualize the beautiful white cloud Regina had shown him. But all he could feel was sadness and despair. After thirty minutes of unsuccessful attempts, David sat up on the bed and threw his hands in the air in frustration. “I should be able to do this!”

 

“David, you need to give yourself some time. It takes a while to learn to recognize one’s magic.” 

 

“We don’t have time. Regina doesn’t have the time!” David was irritated by Blue’s patronizing tone. “I could do it so easily with her!”

 

“Then maybe here is not the right place.” Before David could ask for an explanation, Blue flicked her wand, transporting them to Regina’s hospital room. She motioned toward the sleeping brunette on the bed. 

 

David approached Regina, unsure of what Blue hoped to accomplish by bringing him here. He tucked the Queen’s hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Hey, sweetheart.”

 

“Lie down next to her, David.” The Prince turned his head toward the fairy, still confused about the point of this exercise. “Give it a try.” She encouraged.

 

David removed the restraints and laid down next to Regina, holding the small brunette to his chest. He burrowed his face in her neck and deeply inhaled her scent. She smelled like home. She felt like home and David relaxed on the bed, forgetting for an instant why they were here. He only concentrated on the moment, on the sensation of Regina’s body pressed against his, on the softness of her skin. 

 

Blue observed the Prince for ten minutes, waiting for him to be receptive to the magic slowly filling the room. “Try now, David.” She whispered.

 

David concentrated on the feeling of love and warmth and smiled when he saw the familiar white cloud, pulsing brightly. They were now one step closer to saving his True Love.

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 15-year-old Regina _

 

Jacob was finishing cleaning the horse tack in preparation for the competition this weekend. Cora had insisted Regina participated even though the young girl only wanted to ride for her own enjoyment. Although Jacob had no doubt that Regina could win the competition easily, he felt sorry for her. As usual, her mother had taken something dear to her daughter and had transformed it into one more social event, one more way to place Regina in the high society.

 

After ensuring that Rocinante’s saddle and bridle would pass Cora’s inspection, the stableman snuffed out the light and prepared to exit the barn, ready to spend some quality time with his family. It was Daniel’s birthday and he had promised his boy his special birthday dinner. It had been a tradition since Daniel was a little boy. Since they could not afford a gift for him, Jacob and his wife has always made sure Daniel would get to choose the menu. Even though his dear Beth was gone from their lives, Jacob would keep the tradition alive. 

 

As he was about to close the door behind him, he heard sniffles coming from one of the stalls. Using his lamp, he made his way toward the main area. He found Regina curled up in Rocinante’s stall. “Regina?” He called her name softly. Although Cora would disapprove of the familiarity, the young girl had insisted he used her first name. 

 

The young girl curled more on herself, trying to hide in the shadows. Jacob opened the box’s door and hooked his lantern at the entrance. He then approached the frightened teenager slowly all the while reassuring the stallion of his good intentions. He crouched down and placed a gentle hand on Regina’s arm. The girl shrieked in response and moved away from the touch, scared.

 

Jacob gasped as soon as he saw her face. She was covered in blood and still bleeding from the rather large gash on her upper lip. He did not have to ask her who was responsible for it. “Let me have a look at you, Princess.” His voice was soft and comforting. “I won't hurt you. I promise.” Regina let Jacob examine her, holding back the small whimpers of pain as his expert hands were assessing the depth of the wound. “You need to see a doctor.”

 

Regina shook her head vehemently. “I can't. Mother told me to stay in my room until they come back from the ball.”

 

Jacob sighed at the realization that the ball was probably the reason Regina was in this state. “We need to stop the bleeding and clean the wound to prevent infection. Can you walk?” Regina nodded and Jacob helped her out of the box. Grabbing his lantern, he guided Regina toward his home at the back of the property. 

 

“Daniel!” Jacob called as soon as they entered the small house. “Boil some water and prepare some Queen’s Bloom!” He led Regina toward a nearby chair. She collapsed on it as Daniel was entering the main living area. 

 

Upon seeing his dear Regina, the stable boy grew pale. He rushed toward her, concern etched over his features. “What happened?”

 

In lieu of a response, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into him. Daniel simply held her and the gesture brought her more comfort than all the healing magic in the world. Jacob lightly squeezed Daniel’s shoulder. “I’ll get the water and the herbs.”

 

Half an hour later Jacob had cleaned Regina’s wound and applied the herbs. The girl had quieted in Daniel’s embrace, who was gently rubbing her back and murmuring comforting words. Jacob wished with all his heart that he could help the two lovers. But Cora’s magic was too powerful. Even if they managed to run away, the sorceress would find them and not hesitate to kill his son. Three months ago, he had promised Daniel to help them come up with an alternative. But truth be told, their future was grim. “How are you feeling?” Jacob asked kindly.

 

“Better.” Regina forced a smile. She nuzzled into Daniel’s chest, unwilling to let him go.

 

“I was about to make dinner. Would you like to join us?”

 

Regina tensed at the invitation. If her mother found her here, she would be punished. But she felt safe in Daniel’s embrace and her parents would not be due for another three hours. Besides, she had not expected being able to spend Daniel’s birthday with him. “Yes. Thank you.”

 

Jacob smiled. “What would you like?” He addressed his son. 

 

Daniel smiled. “Some roasted chicken and an apple pie.”

 

Jacob chuckled. He knew that the dessert was more to Regina’s benefit. “Why don’t you two help me with the pie? You can start by peeling the apples.” They cooked, they laughed, they played, and they shared stories all night. In that instant, Regina’s life could not have been more perfect.  

  
Two weeks later, Daniel traced the small scar on her lips with the pad of his thumb before kissing Regina passionately. She interrupted the kiss when she heard a young girl screaming for help on a runaway horse. 


	10. The Plan

#  Chapter 9: The Plan

 

_ March 20th 2014 _

 

The man was tossing and turning in his bed but sleep would not come. He had a bad day. Not that he had had many good ones lately. He was angry, all the time. Any little irritation became a major pain, like his neighbor’s dog barking.

 

He tried to ignore the animal. But he could not: each bark felt like a hammer inside his head. Angry, the man stood up abruptly and walked toward the cupboard where he was keeping his rifle. He loaded the weapon and still in his boxer in the cool March air of Maine, he walked toward the dog.

 

As soon as he saw the demon the man had become, the dog cowered in fear and whined softly. But the man did not care. He aimed his rifle at the animal’s head and fired. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ March 31st 2014 _

 

They were finally ready; at least on the magical side. Emma had learned to take a heart after a few sessions with Rumpelstiltskin. The Dark One was impressed by the Savior’s magic and had insisted she took more lessons. Emma had vehemently refused and in order to save his relationship with his son after the fiasco with Belle, Gold had relented. 

 

Blue was also satisfied with David’s progress. He was now able to access his magic effortlessly and skilled at connecting with someone else’s. They were almost ready to wake Regina up. The group -David, Whale, Archie, Blue, Gold, Belle, Emma, Neal, Sarah, and Granny- had gathered at the library to go over the details one last time before attempting it. 

 

“Even though Regina won’t be able to access her magic, you’ll be able to reach out to her.” Blue reminded David for the umpteenth time. “It’s safer for all of us if she doesn’t access any magic subconsciously.” 

 

David nodded. He did not like it but had been outvoted when he had suggested unbinding her magic. “And I think we should keep her restrained as well.” Whale delivered the last blow.

 

“What?” David looked at his friend in both surprise and betrayal. “No! She hates being bound! How can we ask her to trust us and let us help her if we put her in that position?!” David looked toward Archie for help.

 

However, the psychiatrist agreed with his colleague’s assessment. “She could really hurt herself, David. You won’t be able to keep her from doing so and establish your bond.”

 

“Dad, it won’t be long. Once you’ve established the bond and we’re sure she doesn’t try to hurt herself, we’ll free her.” Emma reassured him. “And when you’re both ready, I’ll perform the hearts’… exchange.” She could not think of a better word to describe the process.

 

“Remember that it may not be so easy, dearie.” Rumple warned. “Both of their hearts will be protected by love, much like yours was when Cora tried to take it. The Prince, here, will be willing.” Emma looked at her father. She had practiced on him several times already. “But Regina might not be so inclined.”

 

“I know.” Emma answered. “And it falls on David to talk her through it.” Father and daughter nodded at each other. 

 

“And then what?” Belle finally asked the question that had been on her mind ever since Blue had come to the mansion with this plan. “Regina is awake. How do we help her deal with everything she’s been through with a pure heart?” 

 

Everyone turned toward Archie, who blushed in embarrassment. “It’s going to take her some time to process everything.”

 

“Years of therapy, you mean?” Emma sighed. “Archie, there must be another way.”

 

The man shook his head. “She needs to deal with her past in a healthy way.”

 

David shook his head. “How can she deal with being abused, raped, and the murders she has committed in a healthy way, Archie?” He stood from his chair and paced the room. Everyone fell silent at once. Although they all knew about Regina’s past - most of the people present had played a role in it, they had not been ready to hear the words from the Prince’s mouth. “How can she deal with it when every single person in this town will remind her of the horrors she’s committed?”

 

“Then maybe she shouldn’t be in this town.” Neal suggested. The astonished looks on the rest of the group prompted him to continue. “You said it yourself, David. Here, she’ll be confronted with her past every time she leaves her house. But Regina can leave town.”

 

“And do what?” David asked angrily. “We put her in an asylum with strangers and ask them to treat her as they would a normal patient? How can she get help if she can’t even tell them what’s wrong?”

 

“David, I know you’re angry.” Neal stated in a firm tone. “And I know you’re tired. But Belle brought up a fair point. And Archie is right: Regina has to deal with everything she’s done. She’s killed and tortured a lot of people, David. You can’t just walk away from that! She is paying the price to be able to start over again.” He finally pronounced the words no one had the courage to even think. 

 

David took a deep breath, trying to contain his own anger. Deep down, he knew Neal was right but it did not make the situation any less difficult. “I don’t see a way Regina can get the help she needs outside of Storybrooke. She needs her family.” David finally looked the man directly in the eyes. “And she might be able to leave Storybrooke and take Henry with her. But who is going to take care of her? I can’t cross the townline without losing my memories!”

 

“Are you really that stupid?” Gold exclaimed. “You will be carrying Regina’s heart. So in much the same way your bond will protect her from her painful memories, it will help keep yours intact.” He smirked. 

 

David decided to ignore the Dark One’ insult and concentrate on his last statement. Neal was right: they needed to leave. Regina would never be able to heal in a town where she would be confronted with her past at every corner. “Where would we take her? And how can we help her once we’re there?” He genuinely asked.

 

Archie was the first one to speak. “Although I agree she needs time with her family, she also needs counseling. And as you’ve mentioned before, she can’t exactly walk into a psychiatrist's office and starts recounting her life story.”

 

“How about using something like Skype?” Emma proposed. “She can have sessions with you on a regular basis without being physically in town.”

 

“What’s a… skype?” Archie asked in confusion.

 

Emma chuckled; she was still sometimes forgetting that most of the inhabitants in this town were stuck in the 80’s. “It’s a computer program. It allows you to talk to someone who is not in the same room.”

 

“Like a phone?” Belle suggested.

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah. Except you can see the person through a web…” She stopped herself from using another technical term. “A video camera inserted in the computer.”

 

Archie frowned, deciding on whether this would be a viable option for him and Regina. “I guess we can give it a try.”

 

“That leaves only one question.” David spoke more to himself than the group. “Where am I going to go with Regina?”

 

“We.” Emma corrected. “I’m not letting you deal with this alone. We’re a family.” She looked toward Neal. “She needs to spend as much time with you and Henry as possible and that means you shouldn’t have to deal with house chores.”

 

David was about to protest but Granny interrupted him. “Emma is right. You can’t take care of her and a house. You’re going to need help and you’re not alone in this.”

 

David shook his head. “You can’t leave. We’re the only sheriffs in town and with Regina gone…” 

 

“She’s been gone for almost a month.” Granny continued. “And neither of you have been at the sheriff’s station much in the past month. I think we can manage a few more weeks without you.” She asserted.

 

“Granny is right.” Red began. “Grumpy and I can handle the sheriff’s station.”

 

“I can take over some of the mayor’s duty.” Archie offered.

 

“I’ll help you.” Belle added quickly.

 

“And I’ll stay in town to ensure that our local deals are being honored and the town is not missing anything.” Neal finished.

 

“What? No!” Emma was shocked by Neal’s offer. “You’re coming with us, as a family.”

 

Neal reached for Emma’s hand across the table. “I wish I could. But I’m the only one left who can cross the townline. I’m needed here.” 

 

David was touched by his family and friends’ willingness to help with Regina. He wanted to thank each and every one of them but no words made it past his tight throat. The resulting awkward silence was broken by Sarah. “How about her physical needs?” She asked timidly.

 

“Sarah is right.” Whale continued. “We’ve sedated her for the past month and I want her to spend some time at the hospital once we wake her up. To make sure she’s fine and also make sure she’s able to feed herself properly after spending a month on a feeding tube.”

 

“We should also discuss some medication for anxiety and depression.” Archie added. Before David could argue against it, the psychiatrist finished his point. “At the very least, you’ll need to have sedatives on hand.”

 

“Archie is right.” Emma placed her hand on her father’s arm. “I know you don’t like it. But we may need them.”

 

“Only if Regina agrees to the anxiety and depression medication.” He despised the idea of forcing another treatment on her and refused to acknowledge the use of sedatives. 

 

“I won’t do anything without Regina’s approval.” The psychiatrist reassured David.

 

“David, you need to prepare yourself for the possibility that Regina might not be like the Regina you remember.” Blue started. 

 

“She won’t have the Evil Queen inside her.” David interrupted. “She’ll be more like the Regina Snow had known in the Enchanted Forest.”

 

“She won’t be that girl, either.” Blue stood up and approached David. “She will still have the memories and experiences of Regina. But…” She swallowed. “I want you to be open to the possibility that Regina may have changed… enough for your souls not to be able to recognize each other.”

 

David stepped away from her, trying to contain his anger. “You told me this would work! That we could share our souls! That it would help Regina!”

 

“David, I told you this was your best chance! I don’t know what will happen once we wake her. But you have to believe that love will be stronger in the end.”

 

“As much as I hate to admit it, the moth is right.” Rumple commented. “There is no way to put the darkness back into her heart. This is the only chance she’s got.”

 

David shook his head, already defeated. Not being able to feel Regina’s love through their bond over the past month had also taken its toll on him. “Then back to my original question. Where will  _ we _ go with Regina?”

 

“I think I may have an idea.” Emma thought out loud. “Just give me a couple days.” 

 

ECECEC

 

_ April 3rd, 2013 _

 

“If it’s only two hours away, Dad can come visit on the weekend! And we could even visit Storybrooke once Mom is feeling better!” Henry was studying the map carefully as Emma was driving toward a small town down the coast to meet Max - the man who had trained Emma in the bail bonds business - at the house he had been able to secure for operation Phoenix. 

 

The blonde sheriff smiled at her son, who was growing more and more excited at the prospect of talking to his adoptive mother soon. That is, if everything went according to plan. While David, Blue, Archie, and Whale ironed out the last details of Regina’s treatment, she and Henry were driving toward the beach house that would become their home for the foreseeable future. Max had assured her she would have access to the house as long as she needed.

 

“And we’re closer to Boston if we want to go for a visit! Do you think Mom would like that?” Henry continued with the same contagious excitement.

 

“We’ll see, kid.” She ruffled his hair. “But your mom definitely enjoyed the weekend we spent there so I’m sure she’ll be up for another visit.” Emma did not want to tell her son that their plan may not work. But it was a definite possibility and she wanted to prepare him. 

 

Emma glanced at her phone. According to her GPS, they should arrive at their destination in less than ten minutes. “Henry,...” She began.

 

“Mom, look!” Henry interrupted, pointing to the small little town in the distance. The road’s higher ground provided them with a view of the entire town from the houses on the hill in the distance -their final destination-, to a small harbor, and what Emma guessed would be Main Street. After another seven minutes of driving along the sinuous road that afforded them spectacular views of the town and the ocean, the GPS finally proclaimed that they had arrived at their destination. Henry gasped as soon as he saw the house. “Wow!”

 

The two-story house extended on at least two acres of land and had definitely been built within the last ten years. Everything about it was modern: from the sharp neat lines to the large windows that afforded beautiful views of the nature surrounding them. 

 

Emma parked the yellow bug into the driveway leading to a three-car garage. Henry was the first one out of the car, already running up the stone steps leading to the front door. The door opened abruptly to reveal Max. “Hey, kid! You must be Henry. I’m Max!”

 

“Nice to meet you.” Henry was grinning from ear to ear. 

 

“Why don’t you go inside? I brought some bagels from New York for you and your mom!”

 

The kid did not have to be told twice. At the mention of food, he dashed past the former policeman. “Henry!” Emma started but she soon shook her head. Henry was probably already out of earshot. She walked up the stairs and greeted her former mentor. “Max!” They hugged briefly. “Thank you for finding us this home so quickly. It’s gorgeous.”

 

“Anything for you, Princess.” He smiled. After helping Emma with the Blaze’s epidemic a few months ago, they had made an effort to stay in touch. Emma was the daughter Max never had and as far as Emma was concerned, Max represented the only constant father figure she ever had. Although she and David were trying, the relationship would never be the same as the one she had with her mentor. He motioned for her to follow him inside. Emma gasped as soon as she got a glimpse of the expensive home. 

 

The entryway was elevated, affording a view of the living room below. Max motioned to the corridor on her left. “Let me give you a short tour.” He directed her toward the back of the house above the three-car garage. “Two bedrooms and one bathroom back there as well as a private gym.” Both bedrooms were about 12’x12’ and tastefully decorated. The bathroom was bigger than the loft’s living area and had a shower and a jacuzzi, no doubt to help relax the sore muscles after half an hour in the well-equipped gym. “This is the guest area”, Max explained, “It was added to the house about three years ago and completely redecorated last year.”

 

Emma frowned at the statement. She had contacted Max because of his need for hideouts for his work but the man seemed to know a lot more about this particular house. Besides, it looked nothing like the homes he usually chose to hide key witnesses that had suddenly turned against their bosses in a deal with the D.A. to reduce their sentences. In her own experience, these clients were the highest flight risk and it was usual practice for the bail bondsman to stay with the witness until trial. Emma herself had spent days hiding with clients, albeit not in this type of home. “It’s gorgeous, Max. How...”

 

“Let me show you the main area.” He interrupted her. “You’ll have the entire home for yourself.” They walked back toward the entryway and climbed down the wide stairs leading to the living room. As everything else in this home, the furniture looked new and untouched. It was arranged as to fully take advantage of the direct sunlight from the bay windows making up the entire back wall and leading to the deck, equipped with a barbecue area and chaise-longues. 

 

“The master bedroom and bath are this way.” Without waiting for Emma, Max walked toward an open door at the end of the living room. The master bedroom was about 15ftx20ft, with its own private deck. “It was redone last year.” Max continued. “And here is the bathroom.” It was about the same size as the other with its own shower/bathtub combination and jacuzzi. 

 

The arrangement would be perfect for Regina and David, Emma thought. They could have the much needed private time here, while she and Henry stayed in the guest wing. Besides, the house was fit for a Queen so Regina should feel right at home. “Thank you, Max. This is perfect.”

 

“This is the only thing I could do on such short notice. I just hope it meets your needs.”

 

Emma nodded. “I don’t need an isolation room. This is perfect.” Or so she hoped. The ‘isolation room’ was a code between her and her former mentor for a room that could be locked from the outside and stripped down to the bare minimum - a mattress really - to avoid a potential suicide from the witness. “Are you sure the owner won’t want to use this house for the summer?” She did not know how long they would have to stay here but July and August were a definite possibility. 

 

“How about you ask him yourself?” The look of confusion on Emma’s face drew a soft chuckle from the usually reserved man. Max walked out the bedroom toward the other side of the living room. A few more steps led to an open plan kitchen and dining area. 

 

“Hey, Mom! Look what Peter brought!” The kid was pointing toward the box of New York bagels.

 

“Hi, Emma.” The man was leaning against the bar separating the kitchen and dining area. 

 

The blonde’s jaw dropped open in shock. She would have never thought she would see Peter ever again after he had helped her break into KFTech and interrogate Mendell. “Peter? This is… this is your house?”

 

The man nodded, locking eyes with Max. The bondsman tapped Henry on the back, understanding the request. “Henry, how about I show you the private beach?”

 

The kid’s eyes widened in excitement. “The private beach?”

 

“Yeah. This way.” Max led Henry toward the back door.

 

As soon as Emma heard Henry playing on the beach with Max, she turned back toward Peter. “I don’t know how to thank you.”

 

“Max said it was important for you to have a safe place to stay away from home. It’s not like this house is getting much use anyway.”

 

Emma gave him a soft smile. “Are you sure we’re not imposing? It looks like you’ve just remodeled and redecorated.”

 

Peter nodded. “You can stay here as long as you want.” He took a deep breath. “I bought this house ten years ago. I had finished grad school in the mid-90’s and after a postdoc at John Hopkins, I was hired by one of the biotech companies in Massachusetts.”

 

Emma gasped in understanding. The end of the 90’s had seen an expansion in biotechnologies, with a company opening up every week in the area. The researchers’ salary were close to a million dollars a year for the luckiest. Clearly, Peter had been in this category. Peter’s association with the industry also explained his familiarity with the KFtech layout. 

 

“Everything was going according to plan and my wife and I decided to start a family.” Peter continued, a flash of hurt in his hazel eyes at the mention of a family. “We were blessed with a boy. My company grew as we became the only manufacturers of a very expensive and very successful chemotherapy treatment for pancreatic cancer. A few years later, I became a partner and was given my own research group. We were working on an alternative chemotherapy treatment for all forms of cancer.” He snorted. “How naive we were at the time.”   


Emma shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Peter was not talking to her anymore, he was just telling the story to himself. However, she did not dare interrupt him. 

 

“When my son was seven, we bought this house in the hopes of escaping the city on the weekend.” He laughed. “It was perfect for a kid who likes to run. You know how boys are.”

 

Emma nodded; she had spent enough time in orphanages with boys this age to know that they cannot stay in place for more than five minutes. 

 

“The summer after we bought the house, my son and I were playing on the beach.” His words caught in his throat as Peter was fighting back the tears. “It wasn’t a bad fall but he broke his arm. We went to the ER.” Peter faced Emma again as he delivered the last words. “Bone cancer. Stage IV.” 

 

Emma closed her eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. She already knew what had happened to the boy. “Peter, I’m sorry.”

 

The man shook his head violently. “There wasn’t much the doctors could do. They tried all of the conventional chemo and radiation treatments but nothing worked.”

 

“So you decided to use the treatment you were developing.” Emma finished for him.

 

“Yes.” Peter confirmed. “And I wish we never had. The drug didn’t work… his last days were excruciating and it was all my fault. We hid here until the end. My… ex-wife swore to never put another foot in this home. She wanted to sell. But I just couldn’t. This is my penance… a reminder of the crime I’ve committed. I killed my son.”

 

“You were trying to save him!” Emma retorted.   
  


“That’s what the judge concluded too. But the company fired me and I lost my license.” 

 

As Emma was about to express her condolences one more time, Henry bounced inside the house. “Mom is going to love it here!” Emma smiled at her son and hugged him tightly. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 21-year-old Regina _

 

The Queen was brushing her long raven hair, trying to settle her stomach. The King had summoned her into his bedchambers and Regina was preparing herself for the pain that was about to come. The purple smoke announcing her mentor’s arrival in her mirror made her jump. “Rumpelstiltskin!”

 

“Hello, dearie!” The man giggled and raised his index finger. “Are you ready for another lesson?”

 

Regina sighed and placed the brush on her knees. “Now is not a good time.” She had stopped her lessons with the creature a few months back. She was turning into her mother and she had convinced herself that magic was the cause. She would not be taking any more lessons. She had sworn it to Daniel last time she had visited him. 

 

“It’s always a good time to learn to control one’s magic.” Rumple retorted. 

 

She finally turned around in her chair to face him. “The King is waiting for me.”

 

Rumple smirked. “And you’re resigning yourself to perform your duties.” Regina did not honor his comment with a reply of her own. Instead, she stood up with all the grace she could muster and walked past him. Rumple immediately placed his hand over her abdomen. “Not so fast dearie.” A small smile graced his lips as he felt Regina tense. With one sweep motion, he plunged his hand into her chest and removed her heart. The organ was almost pure, with only a hint of darkness. But he would change that. Rumpelstiltskin was a patient man. His visions had shown him the role Regina would play in reuniting him with his son. He just needed to turn her, one dark spot at a time.

 

Regina gasped in shock and tried to reach for her heart. Rumple immediately moved it out of her reach before poofing himself to the other side of the room. He placed the organ near his lips. “Kneel!” He ordered.

 

Regina felt the compulsion. Despite herself, she kneeled on the floor, tears of humiliation in her eyes. 

 

“Lesson number one: never say no when I offer to teach you a new trick.” His statement was punctuated by other giggle. “Today, I will show you the power you can gain by taking someone’s heart.”

 

“No...” Regina began.

 

“Silence.” Rumple ordered and Regina fell silent immediately, her eyes ablaze with the unbridled anger Rumple was looking for. 

 

Rumpelstiltskin circled around his protegee like an eagle around its prey. “You can have all the control with this simple act.” He assured the woman. “Lie on your bed.” He saw the flash of fear in her eyes, which made his victory even sweeter. One murder was all it would take to force Regina in the darkness permanently. Regina was trembling in front of him as she was once again compulsed to listen to him. He smirked. “Part your thighs.” A whimper made it past of her tight throat, prompting a smile on his lips. He slowly raised the nightgown she had selected for the King and ran his fingertips along her inner thighs. Regina was breathing hard on the bed, terrified by what the beast might do to her. “I can get you to do anything I want, Regina. But I won’t.” He removed his fingers and plunged his hand back into her chest, putting her heart back in its rightful place. “I want to teach you to take your control back. If interested, meet me at our usual place tomorrow at noon.” He disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, leaving a broken young Queen crying on her bed.

  
As Rumpelstiltskin had expected, Regina met him in the woods the following day, ready for her lesson. He noticed the slight discoloration on her cheek and the limp in her step. The human part of him wanted to help her but the Dark One won: he needed to harness her anger. And Regina was definitely angry. 


	11. Come back to me

#  Chapter 10: Come back to me

 

_ April 4th, 2014 _

 

David looked at each of the persons present in Regina’s hospital room. Sarah, Archie, and Whale were standing on the other side of the bed, ready to act if Regina required any medical attention. Emma, Rumple, and Blue were toward the door, readying the magical help shall he need it. Whale had stopped giving Regina the sedative four hours ago. All they could do now was monitor Regina’s condition and wait for her to wake. 

 

His heart broke when his eyes wandered back to Regina’s form on the bed. She was on her back, wrists and ankles restrained. Her skin had a more greyish tone, from not having seen the sun in a month. The skin around her mouth and nose was dry despite the IV fluids she had been receiving. David moved her feeding tube carefully and kissed her lips. “Regina, come on, baby. We’re here to help you.”

 

Regina began to stir and whimper half an hour later. She cried out when images of Cora, Leopold, and the Evil Queen flashed before her eyes. David was rubbing her cheek, trying to comfort her. “You’re ok, sweetheart. You’re in Storybrooke.” He tried to establish their bond but Regina was not awake enough for him to lock onto her magic. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm soothingly. “We’re going to help you.”

 

_ Cora was restraining her. _ Regina tried to move but her hands and feet were bound.  _ She screamed.  _ But the tube prevented the sound from coming out.  _ Her throat was on fire but he kept thrusting at her.  _ Tears were flowing down her cheeks as Regina futilely struggled on the bed.  _ A hand on her arm, grabbing her to go play after the grueling night she had spent with her husband.  _ “No!” Regina whimpered.

 

David concentrated on establishing their bond. His heart was beating wildly in his chest; he hated to see her in pain. As soon as he managed to touch Regina’s magic, she fought against it. Regina was thrashing on the bed, pulling at the restraints. “David,...” Whale warned. “We need to sedate her.” Her heart rate and blood pressure kept climbing; if they did not stop soon, she would have a heart attack. 

 

David poured all of his energy into the magic and finally managed to get through to Regina. His mind was immediately assaulted by flashes of Regina’s life: Cora, Snow, Leopold, Rumple as well as the faces of the innocents she had massacred. David screamed and collapsed on the floor, holding his head in both hands. Emma was by his side in an instant. “Dad!” She called out before turning her attention to Whale. “Sedate her!”

 

The doctor had not been waiting for Emma. Regina’s body went limp within a few minutes of the injection. They had failed. And one look at her father told Emma that he had lost all hope of bringing Regina back. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ April 6th, 2014 _

 

David had not eaten nor slept in the past two days. Every time he had tried to close his eyes, all he could see were the jumbled images from Regina’s mind. He could feel her pain and despair. He looked up from his chair on the other side of the room as Whale and his team were preparing her for electroshock therapy.

 

After the failed attempt, David had agreed to let Whale attempt the electroshock treatment. It had not been an easy decision, but they could not let Regina relive her past for much longer. Besides, she had already started to develop an infection from the feeding tube Whale was currently removing.

 

Henry had taken the news the hardest, accusing David of taking the coward’s way out. He had screamed that True Love should have worked but David did not love his mother enough. The words had felt like salt on an open wound because they reinforced his own belief. Regina was in this situation because of him and there was nothing he could do to help her. His love was simply not enough. 

 

David rubbed his face with both hands as Sarah was placing the electrodes on Regina’s temples. The nurse had also voiced her objections to the treatment: even if it was successful in bringing Regina back, there was no way of telling the type of side effects she would suffer. At best, she would likely suffer from memory loss and migraines. At worst, she could lose all of her memories and higher brain functions. 

 

The soft whimpers from Regina brought David out of his dark thoughts. Whale was forcing a mouth guard in her mouth and she was fighting him. “You said she was going to be under general anesthesia.”

 

“She will be. When we start the procedure.” His friend reassured him. 

 

The situation felt wrong. “Stop.” Whale turned around abruptly, his eyes questioning his friend. “She wouldn’t want that.”

 

“David, we’re out of options.” Sarah tried to reason with him. Although she agreed with the statement, their only other option was to let Regina go. After the failed attempt, the group had reconvened the following day to talk about treatment options. Regina did not have direct family that was old enough to make the decision. By law, and in the absence of an advanced care directive, Whale was in charge and he had decided to let David make the final call. David had agreed to try one last treatment after hearing Henry’s sobs through the thin wall separating his bedroom from the master bedroom at the mansion. 

 

“I want to try again. I want to try to reach for her with our magic.” He stood and moved toward Regina, removing the mouth guard. Regina settled almost immediately on the bed.

 

“Her heart rate and BP were through the roof, David.” Whale warned. “If it doesn’t work, I may not be able to treat her today. We would have to wait.”

 

David nodded, understanding the implications. “It will work.” He locked eyes with his friend. “Because this time, we’re taking the restraints off as well.”

 

“David…”

 

“No. We tried it your way. I told you she would be too scared. Let’s give her a chance to wake up feeling safe.”

 

“You said it yourself: she is reliving her past over and over again. Even if you manage to establish your bond again, you’ll have to deal with her memories.”

 

“I know what to expect this time. Get Archie, Blue, and Emma here and let’s get her back to her room.” He gently pulled the electrodes off her skin and removed the restraints. “You’re going to be just fine, Regina. I promise. But you need to trust me.” He kissed her forehead, barely listening to Whale instructing the orderlies to get Regina back to her room.

 

EC

 

Two hours later, Regina was safely laying on the bed in David’s arms, who was murmuring gentle nonsense in her ear. She had begun to stir half an hour ago and it wouldn’t be long until she fully woke. “You’re ok, sweetheart. I know you’re scared but you need to trust me. I won’t hurt you. I will never hurt you.” Regina fisted his shirt and whimpered, images flashing before her eyes. David kept talking to her soothingly, keeping his tone even despite the mounting fear in the pit of his stomach. “I love you.” He kissed her, letting his lips linger on hers for a few seconds before peppering her face with tender, soft kisses. As soon as he felt Regina’s magic awakening, David gently extended his toward hers, pouring his love and support through the bond. 

 

Regina was squirming on the bed but unlike last time, she was not trying to free herself from David’s embrace. Her vital signs were also within normal range. Whale and Archie took a step back, giving Regina and David some privacy. The Prince was still reassuring Regina as best he could. He had no intention of forcing his magic on her. She needed to make the choice on her own. All he could do was show her a promise of love. 

 

Regina cried out. She could feel the binding spell preventing her from reaching toward the warm magic full of promises. “Blue, remove the binding spell.” David asked. “Now.”

 

“But…” The fairy protested before Emma put a hand on her forearm.

 

“Do it.” Emma nodded in confidence. “She needs to know she is safe.”

 

The fairy executed herself and Regina reached out for David with her magic, letting his love soothe her fears. She opened her eyes and clung to David with all her strength. The Prince smiled at her softly in response. “You’re ok… Everything is ok, beautiful.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The Queen cried. Her wails could be heard through the entire hospital wing. Emma was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the next. Regina was a very private person and she felt like an intruder on a moment that should only belong to the Queen and the Prince. 

 

David rocked her gently, holding her close to him. “You’re ok, sweetheart…” He kept repeating the words until Regina finally quieted.

 

“I can’t.” Her voice was hoarse from disuse and the feeding tube. “I can’t.” She repeated.

 

“Can’t do what?” David tried to look at her but she tightened her grasp on his shirt in response.

 

“It’s slipping… I can’t keep our bond.” She was crying. “Please, please don’t let me go back there.” She begged.

 

David had a fair idea of the “there” Regina was referring to: her own mind. Regina was right: they needed to act quickly. “I’m not, baby. I’m going to help you. Do you trust me?” He felt Regina nod weakly against him and David outlined the plan. 

 

Regina did not try to argue: she felt too weak to do so. The plan was crazy but she did not want to go back into her memories. David felt the fears, pain, and skepticism. “My heart belongs to you. Take it.” He whispered to her.

 

Emma exchanged a worried look with the fairy. “Let her.” Blue whispered. “She has her magic. It might prove better in the end.”

 

Regina let her hand slide down from David’s neck toward his chest. Her fingers curled over his heart. She had done this a thousand times.  _ People screaming in pain. _

 

David closed his eyes, concentrating on love and on keeping the demons of Regina’s past at bay. “Take it.” He repeated. Slowly, Regina’s hand sank inside his chest, delicately grabbing the organ she cherished so much. She placed the glowing heart in between them, caressing its side. David moaned as she handled his heart with the utmost care. However, he could feel his control over his magic slipping: they did not have much time. “Your turn, baby.” David placed Regina’s hand over her chest.

 

Regina hesitated for a few seconds. “You deserve a chance, Regina.” David assured her, feeling the doubts that had suddenly invaded her mind. “We deserve that chance.” He kissed her forehead and pushed against her hand. 

 

Regina plunged her hand in her own chest and removed the bright organ. David gently took her heart and placed it against his, intensifying their bond. Soon, the two organs were beating as one, the powerful magic palpable in the air. Their love felt incredible. Slowly, David took his heart and placed it against Regina’s chest. The queen pushed his hand inside her chest. The Prince looked at Regina for any sign of discomfort but all he saw reflected back in her brown chocolate eyes was love and trust. “How are you feeling?” 

 

Regina’s eyes rapidly filled with tears. She could feel all of David’s love and concern for her. The feeling was more powerful than their bond. “I’m ok. Thank you… thank you so much.”

 

David wiped the tears away. “I love you.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile before pushing her heart into David’s chest. The Prince gasped as he felt her fears and pain. He closed his eyes and tried to calm the heart beating inside his chest. He smiled as soon as he felt the incredible amount of love Regina held in her heart. He opened his eyes and smiled. “I love you.” Regina repeated, running her fingertips over his cheek. She leaned toward him and kissed him hesitantly at first. However, as soon as she felt David respond, the kiss became more passionate.

 

Regina was back. Love had brought her back after all. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 34-year-old Regina _

 

Regina collapsed on the floor as soon as her mother disappeared inside the mirror back to Wonderland, taking the only person who loved her with her. In her rage, Regina had imprisoned her father into one of her heart’s chests. He was Cora’s prisoner, in another realm and in that instant, she had no hope of seeing him again.

 

Regina screamed in agony as her heart was shattering in a million of tiny pieces. The two guards at the entrance of the dining room slowly retreated. They had witnessed the Queen’s despair before. It had often turned into anger and a few snapped necks.

 

However, today was different. Regina had truly lost everyone she cared about. She curled into a fetal position on the floor, uncaring about ripping her beautiful gown in the process. She hated her life. She hated herself. She was broken beyond repair. Her father was wrong about her: there was nothing to save. All she had ever wanted was revenge and that had been taken away from her. 

  
Regina plunged her hand into her chest, taking her heart out. The battered organ was almost completely black, the light struggling to shine on every beat. Regina squeezed it slowly, reveling in the pain coursing throughout her body. The Queen laughed as she squeezed her heart; this was a poetic way of ending her life. As she was about to crush the organ to dust, she was knocked unconscious by a wave of powerful magic. “No, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin pried Regina’s fingers open to protect the heart he had spent so many years to turn. “Not yet, Regina. Not until you get me my son!”


	12. On the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning on the flashback at the end of this chapter.

#  Chapter 11: On the road

 

_ April 6th 2014 _

 

Regina was sitting on the bed, safely wrapped in David’s embrace. She was looking at the sky outside the hospital’s window, regulating her breathing and keeping her mind away from the dark memories she had been living with over the past month. She felt the soft kiss on her temple and she leaned into David more, letting his comforting warmth soothe her fears. “How are you feeling?” He asked her gently, already knowing the answer. He could feel Regina’s emotions at a deeper level than anything they had shared before through their bond.

 

“I’m scared.” She answered truthfully.

 

David rubbed her back. “We’re going to help you. You’re not going through this alone.” He concentrated on the love he held for her. 

 

“But why, David? You know my past. You know what’ve done!”

 

He knew part of her past. Although their bond allowed him to feel Regina’s emotions, they were not sharing a consciousness. Her memories were her own. All he knew was how deeply unsettled she felt. “I love you” was the only explanation he could come up with.

 

“I know. And I love you too.” She answered simply. The words were meaningless in comparison to the feelings they shared: two hearts beating as one soul.

 

A soft knock interrupted their conversation. “I’m sorry.” Sarah walked inside the room as Regina was turning around to see her visitor. She sank deeper into David’s embrace, enable to look at the nurse in the eyes. After everything Sarah had done for her in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen had repaid her debt by killing most of her staff and banishing the woman out of the Kingdom. Regina’s immense feeling of guilt only reaffirmed their decision to leave Storybrooke today. She wouldn’t be able to heal if reminded of all the people she’d wronged at every corner. 

 

After Regina had woken up, Whale had performed a physical examination. Considering everything she had been through in the past month, he had given her a clean bill of health. As far as he was concerned, Regina could be released from the hospital, provided she kept up with some physical therapy to help rebuild her muscle mass.

 

The exam had been excruciating. David remembered the pain, guilt, and shame Regina had felt every time she had laid eyes on anyone in the room. Blue had spent some time explaining to her what the spell of Pure Heart had done and the consequences of living with each other’s heart. And all David had felt had been remorse: the overwhelming guilt of making David live through her nightmares after all the wrongs she had already inflicted on him. His only response had been love and concern, and eventually Regina had learned to let him protect her battered heart. 

 

However, as soon as Archie had tried to make her talk about her feelings, Regina had shut off completely. The psychiatrist had then outlined their plan to take her out of Storybrooke to give her some time to come to terms with her conscience. Regina had averted her eyes and nodded, her mask firmly in place. However, David had felt every pangs of guilt, self-doubt, and shame assaulting her mind. She needed to be out of Storybrooke, surrounded by her family. 

 

“Emma just called.” Sarah smiled at Regina trying to make her feel more at ease in her presence. The nurse was glad that Whale had not tried to keep Regina here. She needed to come to accept her own past before she could make amends with her friends and the people of Storybrooke. Sarah knew that many had forgiven Regina already but Regina now needed to forgive herself. “She’s finished packing at the mansion and is on her way to pick up Henry. He’ll be thrilled to see you.”

 

David felt more guilt and shame at the mention of Henry. “He loves you, Regina. You’re a fantastic mother.” He whispered in her ear. Regina somewhat relaxed at the words. David couldn’t lie to her anymore.

 

Sarah moved around the room, packing the various objects David and Henry had brought over the past month. Once done, she approached Regina. “Let’s get you ready!” She smiled warmly. “How would you feel about a hot bath?”

 

David felt the want and fear. “I can take you.” He offered as a compromise. “And I promise you a long back rub.” 

 

“Thank you.” She buried her face into his chest, her hands wandering underneath his shirt on his muscled stomach. She needed to feel him, all of him. 

 

Sarah locked eyes with the Prince. “You need to help her in and out of the tub. No standing.” Regina was still unsteady on her legs from the prolonged bed confinement. 

 

David nodded with a mixture of annoyance and warmth at the nurse’s concern. “I know. We’ve done this before.” Almost a year ago to be exact after the miscarriage that had almost cost Regina her life.

 

“What would you like to wear?” Sarah ignored the Prince, addressing Regina directly. The mayor shrugged. “Ok, let’s find you something comfortable for the road.” Sarah rummaged inside the chest drawer and brandished a pair of jeans and a t-shirt Henry had gotten her for mother’s day three years ago. It was black with a red apple on the front. Regina nodded, indifferent to the choice of wardrobe. Underwear and socks followed the jeans and t-shirt on the armchair. 

 

“I also left some large hoodies here. We’ll need one for tonight.” David repositioned Regina so he could get up, ready to help her.

 

Sarah nodded and grabbed one of David’s grey sweater. Although the outfit would be comfortable, it was a far cry from the extravagant gowns the Queen had worn or the mayoral pantsuits. 

 

David gently helped Regina out of the bed and walked her to the bathroom, supporting much of her weight. Her legs felt like cotton and Regina didn’t trust them to get her anywhere on her own. As soon as they entered the small hospital bathroom, David locked the door behind them and helped Regina sit on the toilet’s seat. He then reached for the faucet, setting the temperature at Regina’s favorite level. 

 

Regina was holding on to David’s shoulders, wishing the waves of dizziness away. Whale had warned her she would feel this way for the next twenty four hours at the most. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. 

 

“You’re ok?” David was rubbing her side.

 

Regina nodded. “Just dizzy.” Her voice was still hoarse from nonuse. 

 

“Almost ready.”

 

Regina smiled, a warmth spreading through both of them. She was looking forward to the hot bath with David. The Prince felt the desire and joy as well as the small amount of relief at not having to control the Evil Queen any longer. For the first time, David let himself believe that the spell of Pure Heart may have been good for Regina after all: she could finally leave the shackles of her past behind. He leaned toward her, capturing her lips into a tender kiss. Regina responded in kind, savoring the feeling of him pressed against her. She slipped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his short sandy hair. “Thank you.” She whispered when the two lovers finally broke for air.

 

“For what?”

 

“For showing me that it was safe for me to love again. For embracing who I am and for never letting my past stop you.”

 

David pecked her lips once again. “I’ve never regretted choosing you, Regina.”

 

“I know.” She answered simply. “And I don’t want you to regret what happened between the two of us. I don’t want you to blame yourself for the spell. It wasn’t your fault.” She caressed his cheek with her fingertips. “I’m thankful for it. For the first time in almost half a century, I’m free from her. I’m free from the anger, the anguish, and the madness. And no matter what happens in the next few weeks, or months, I want you to know that I’m thankful to have been given the chance to be myself again.” She placed her forehead on his. “I’m scared, David. I’m scared to confront my past. It isn’t pretty.” A lone tear escaped her left eye. “But I’m also grateful to have that second chance, regardless of the price that I have to pay.”

 

EC

 

Emma parked the truck outside the school, waiting for Henry. After the somewhat rushed decision to leave Storybrooke with Regina immediately, she and Neal had spent most of the day packing the last few boxes and loading the truck. They had also spent some time at the Sheriff’s office reorganizing the town’s governmental structure to cover in their absence.

 

The busy day had kept her from thinking about Neal. About leaving him behind in Storybrooke. She hated the idea but Neal had convinced her that it was the best solution for Regina and the town. His altruism had surprised her: Neal had changed in the years they had been separated. “I wish you would come with us.” She finally broke the heavy silence that had settled between them on the way to the school.

 

Neal sighed. “I’ll come visit on the weekend. When you’re all settled and Regina is doing better.”

 

Emma looked toward the man on the passenger seat. “The answer is yes.” Neal’s eyes widened in surprise at the declaration and its timing. “When I get back, I’ll ask Blue and Regina to help me learn my magic.” Over the past few weeks, Neal had encouraged her to discover her power. “You’re right. It’s a part of me and I’ve tried to run away from my… from my past for too long. And it’s time to learn to accept it.”

 

Neal reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “And I’ll be here to help you. Every step of the way.”

 

Emma smiled at him. “I know.” She wasn’t afraid he would abandon her again. “And I owe you an apology.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For the way I’ve been treating you. For taking you for granted. I’ve never asked you once what you wanted or how you felt about anything.”

 

“Maybe it’s time for the both of us to have a fresh start.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “When you get back,” Neal moved a strand of stray hair behind Emma’s ear. “We’re going to have our fresh start.” He leaned over to place a soft kiss on Emma’s cheek. “If Prince Charming and the Evil Queen can have their happily ever after, it should be hope enough for us to make this work.”

 

The couple was interrupted by the school bell and the steady stream of students happy to have regained their freedom for the day. Emma and Neal stepped out of the vehicle, waiting for Henry. Their smile faded as soon as they got a glimpse of their son. Henry was in the back, walking with his head low. “Henry!” Emma called out to him.

 

The kid’s head snapped toward the voice. Acknowledging his parents, he walked slowly toward them. “Hey, kid!” Neal started. 

 

Henry gave him a half-hearted hug before turning toward his mother. “Can we go see Mom?” He asked hopeful. “I want to give her something.”

 

“Henry, I…” Emma started before Neal interrupted her. 

 

“Of course, we can go see your mom!” They had planned to tell Henry right away but Neal just decided to surprise Henry with the good news. He knew that Henry wouldn’t believe them until he saw Regina for himself anyway. “How about we grab something from Granny’s for everyone and go spend the evening with your mom and David at the hospital?”

 

Henry nodded excitedly, climbing into the truck’s cabin, and greeting his dog. He never wondered once why Emma was driving her father’s car. He had spent the past three weeks in art class making something special for his mom and he couldn’t wait to go to the hospital to show her.

 

“We should tell him.” Emma whispered to Neal. “This is cruel.”

 

“He won’t believe us until he sees Regina and we have to stop by Granny’s to get some food for all of you anyway. Besides, I think this could help Regina.”

 

“How?” Emma mouthed back.

 

Neal glanced at his son, making sure Henry wasn’t eavesdropping. “You said it yourself, Regina thinks that she doesn’t deserve anyone’s forgiveness, that people only puts on a mask for her benefit.” Emma nodded, recalling Regina’s reaction after she had woken up. “And you know as well as I do that Regina is still apprehensive about Henry’s feelings for her.” Another nod from the blonde. Although most of Henry’s current behavior could be attributed to him becoming a teenager, Emma knew that the mayor was afraid that it was only the beginning of the same problems that had plagued her and Henry two and a half years ago. 

 

“So you want to show Regina Henry’s genuine reaction at seeing her awake.” Emma finished for Neal.

 

“Yes.”

 

“She can bond with him at the hospital.” Emma had planned on it anyway.

 

“One doesn’t prevent the other.” Neal smirked. “Or should I remind you that you and David agreed not to tell him that the electroshock therapy was planned for today?”

 

“That was different!” Emma defended. 

 

“How so?” Neal challenged. “He doesn’t know, Emma. He thinks his mother is still asleep at the hospital. If Whale had gone through the treatment and something really had happened, how were you going to tell him?”

 

Emma looked at Henry engrossed into his fairy tale book. Ever since Regina had been admitted to the hospital, Henry had been carrying the book around again. Archie had reassured her that it was just a safety blanket but Emma still hadn’t liked the idea. Emma sighed, agreeing reluctantly to the plan. “Ok, fine. Surprise it is.”

 

EC

 

As soon as they entered the hospital, Henry seemed to be more alert. Although they had made a point to let Henry see Regina as much as possible, they had all agreed to also ensure that his life would be as normal as possible. This meant homework and other after-school activities, including his work at the stables. He had been the one taking care of Sandshine and Sirocco lately in his mother’s absence. 

 

Henry hugged his backpack tightly against his chest, unwilling to part from the treasure he had brought his mother. As soon as the family entered Regina’s room, Henry’s jaw dropped open. “Mom!”

 

Regina was sitting in the hospital’s armchair, wrapped in a blanket with her legs tucked underneath her. She smiled at Henry and opened her arms. The kid dropped his backpack and rushed into his mother’s arms, wrapping his own around her neck. “Mom!” Henry buried his face in the crook of Regina’s neck, clinging to her. “Mom!” He repeated, not believing his own eyes.

 

“My little Prince.” Regina’s voice broke slightly as her eyes welled up with tears of joy. Mother and son stayed in each other’s embrace as the adults set up the small dinner they had bought from Granny’s.

 

“How is she doing?” Emma asked her father softly, watching Henry narrate to Regina what he had been up to in the past month.

 

“Ok. For the most part.” David answered cryptically. The bath had helped relax Regina tremendously. However, the rest of the afternoon had not gone as smoothly. Whale had spent some time going over the medication she would require, mostly antibiotics to fight the infection caused by the feeding tube, and her diet regimen for the next few weeks, until her stomach would be able to process food normally. Archie had then tried to talk to her again but Regina had closed herself off. Unsurprisingly, Regina had also refused to take the antidepressant and anti-anxiety medication. After Archie’s departure, she had sat on the armchair, unwilling to communicate with anyone, including David. “But she is doing a whole lot better now.” David could feel the maternal love and the joy of spending time with Henry.

 

Emma turned around to look at Regina and Henry. She smiled softly before facing her father again. “We should leave after dinner. We should be able to get to the house around 9pm. Enough time to get settled before we call it a day.”

 

David nodded in agreement. He opened the soup container Granny had no doubt prepared for only Regina and set aside some of his fries for her as well. He placed the items on the hospital tray table along with Henry’s burger and fries. Emma added a small container to the dinner tray. “Granny has been working really hard on getting it perfect.”

 

David frowned. “What is it?” Regina was only allowed a small amount of solid food a day.

 

“Apple sauce.”

 

David smiled, sure that Regina would appreciate the gesture. The Prince wheeled the tray toward the pair and set it at the appropriate height. “We’ll leave after dinner.” He rubbed Regina’s arm. “You don’t have to finish all of it.” He kissed her temple before sitting next to his daughter on the bed.

 

“You’ll love the house.” Henry stated excitedly. “It even has its own beach. You love the beach. It’s gonna be great!”

 

Regina smiled softly in response. Although she was looking forward to spend time with her family, she dreaded the real reason they had to move to this house for an unforeseen amount of time. She would have to face her past and the prospect terrified her. 

 

Henry kept up most of the conversation during dinner, the adults seemingly preoccupied with their own problems: the logistics of their day-to-day lives, the separation, the uncertain future. David was observing Regina like a hawk. As he had expected, she had barely touched her soup but had eaten the small portion of fries he had left for her and was finishing the apple sauce. 

 

Regina placed the spoon on the tray and looked toward David expectantly. “So what's the plan?”

 

EC

 

The trip had been uneventful. After teary goodbyes and promises to visit as often as possible, David, Emma, Henry, and Regina had huddled together in David’s truck. After stopping at the townline to make sure that David’s memories were absolutely safe, Emma had driven toward the small town that would become their home. Henry had fallen asleep on his adoptive mother halfway through the trip and everyone had remained silent until they arrived at the beach house.

 

David placed the last luggage on the floor beside the dresser. “That’s about it for tonight. We can take care of the rest in the morning.” He walked onto the deck attached to the master bedroom.

 

Regina was sitting in one of the chaise-lounge, snuggling into a couple of blankets. She smiled at David, who sat at the foot. “It’s a beautiful home.” She closed her eyes, letting the fresh marine air and the sound of the ocean below calm her nerves.

 

“Fit for a queen.” David scooted toward her and Regina wrapped the blankets around him.

 

The couple stayed silent for a long time. There was nothing to be said; they felt each other through their shared hearts. As Blue had predicted, the bond hadn’t diminished after they’d crossed the townline. However, neither of them would be able to directly manipulate their magic.

 

David reached inside his jacket’s pocket and took out Regina’s engagement ring. “This belongs to you.” He smiled at her tenderly.

 

Regina wrapped her hand around his and closed her eyes. David felt the rejection before Regina uttered any words. “David…” She started, reopening her eyes and meeting his concerned blue orbs. “I can’t… not now. I… I need to know who I am. I need to know that you love the person that I am before saying yes.” She kissed his fingers. “I need some time.”

 

“I love you, Regina… that hasn’t changed.” He assured her. How could she doubt his commitment when they were literally sharing their soul?

 

“You told me once that you loved me… all of me. Including the Queen.” She cupped his cheek with her free hand. “She is gone, David. For the first time in my life, I can be only Regina. And I owe the little girl who never had the freedom to choose some time.” She rubbed her thumb over his short stubble. “I love you and I know I’ve been asking a lot from you already…” A small tear escaped her right eye. She felt the hurt and deception but below the surface, she could also feel the concern and love.

 

David placed the ring in Regina’s hand. “I want you to keep it. It’s yours.” He wrapped her fingers around it. “I won’t ask you again. When you’re ready, just know that I’ll be here.” David kissed her gently, communicating all his love into the gesture.

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 21-year-old Regina _

 

“Just one last push, Your Majesty. You’re almost there.” Jonas encouraged the Queen. Her contractions had started a few hours earlier. She was barely twenty weeks pregnant and all in the room knew that the baby would not survive.

 

Leopold was shifting from one foot to the next, looking towards his young wife with pity. He wanted an heir. He needed an heir to avoid marrying his precious daughter off to the first man with enough money to buy her hand. But Regina had been unable to conceive a child. This was as far as they’d ever gotten.

 

After the last contraction, Regina collapsed down in Sarah’s waiting arms. “I can’t… I can’t do THIS!” She screamed as the next contraction hit. 

 

Sarah gently pressed a cool cloth on Regina’s forehead. “Almost done, Your Majesty!”

 

As predicted, the little body slipped out on the last contraction into Jonas’ waiting hands. The baby was blue and still. The King approached the doctor and looked at his daughter with feigned interest. “I’ll tell Princess Snow that you won’t be available for the next few days.” Without sparing a comforting word to his wife, the King left her chambers.

 

Regina wailed in pain, exhaustion, and frustration. Sarah took her in a tender, motherly embrace trying to soothe the woman as Jonas handed the baby to the nursemaid. “Clean her up.” 

 

The young maid didn’t argue but stepped out of the room as soon as she was done with the unpleasant task. Jonas proceeded to deliver the afterbirth and cleaned Regina up himself. The young Queen had somehow quieted in Sarah’s arms. The royal doctor sat down near Regina. “How are you feeling?” He couldn’t think of a better question.

 

Regina shook her head. “I want to die. I want this life to be over.” She cried out and they let her. Regina needed to grieve. 

 

“Regina, would you like to hold your daughter?” Jonas offered.

 

The Queen looked at him with wide eyes but slowly nodded. The doctor then carried the baby with the utmost care and settled her in her mother’s arms. Regina kissed her daughter's forehead and started rocking them on the bed. Jonas and Sarah were doing their best to hold back their own tears.

 

After a couple of hours, Regina fell asleep from exhaustion and Jonas took the baby’s body back to the crib. As he placed the child on the white sheet, he promised himself that Regina would never have to go through this again.


	13. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not doing very well with the daily updates (work is very busy). But here is the next chapter. Hope you like this fic. There will be one more "book" after this one to fully wrap up this story.

#  Chapter 12: Therapy

 

_ April 7th 2014 _

 

David kept rubbing Regina’s back, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. She had buried her face in the crook of his neck, fisting his shirt. The night had been hard on both of them. Regina had woken up several times in the midst of nightmares but she had refused to talk about them.

 

When David felt Regina’s grip relax, he kissed her forehead. “Regina?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Instead, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the feeling of David’s heart beating in her chest.

 

David sighed. He could feel the pain and self-loathing but he felt powerless to help her. “You need to, honey. If not with me, then with Archie.”

 

Regina shook her head no violently. “There is nothing to talk about.”

 

David sat up on the bed abruptly, pulling Regina up against him. The mayor groaned at the rough treatment. “There is plenty to talk about, Regina.” His tone was gentle, yet firm. He had tried coddling her all night without much success. Perhaps it was time for a different approach. “I know you’re scared… and not just about facing your past or discovering Regina without the Queen.” He cupped her face with both hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. She glared up at him but David didn’t back down. “You’re scared to show me how truly vulnerable you are. You’re scared that I’ll hurt you by using your own feelings against you.”

 

“Can you blame me?” He could hear the contempt in her voice but the slight increase in her heartbeat told him he was finally getting to the bottom of the problem.

 

David released her. “No.” He answered simply. “I don’t blame you for being afraid. I know how private you are and the fact that none of your emotions are yours and yours alone scares you. I get that.” He took her hand and gave it a light squeeze. “But you said you trusted me, Regina. And the fact that your heart beats in my chest now tells me that you do. So I’m asking you to let me help you.”

 

Regina looked away from his, tears falling down her cheeks. “I do trust you. I… I just…”

 

“... don’t trust yourself.” David finished for her. “You don’t think you deserve this chance.” He rubbed the back of her hand soothingly.

 

Regina nodded. “I’m also afraid to squander this chance like I did with all the others I’ve been given.” 

 

David pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. “You’re not alone, baby. And this time is different. You wanted to change. And you did. You’ve proven that over and over again.” He placed his hand on her cheek, gently massaging the back of her skull with his fingers. “If you hadn’t changed, if you hadn’t opened yourself to love, the spell wouldn’t have worked in the first place.”

 

“I just don’t know what to do.” Her voice was small.

 

“You’re going to take it one day at a time and you’re going to let people who care about you help you.” David nuzzled in her hair. “But you need to talk to us.”

 

“I don’t want to talk about my past.” The truth was the horrors she had committed frightened her. The young woman Regina had been, the part of her that now remained, had despised her mother and everything she stood for. But the Evil Queen had turned her into her mother and more.

 

“It doesn’t have to be about your past.” He started rubbing her abdomen through the silken fabric of her nightgown. “But if, one day, you do wish to tell me about it, I want you to know that I will listen, and I won’t judge you.”

 

Regina closed her eyes, deeply inhaling his scent. She could feel the truthfulness of his statement through his shared heart and it reassured her. Although she knew that he may not be able to keep this promise, he believed it and that was all she needed for now. “One day at a time?”

 

David chuckled. “One hour at a time if you need to.”

 

The couple was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. “Mom? Can I come in?” 

 

Regina sat straighter on the bed, smiling for her son’s benefit. “Of course, sweetheart.”

 

Henry poked his head through the half-open door. “Mom wants to know if you’d like to have breakfast with us downstairs and what you’d like to eat.”

 

David bit hard on his lower lip not to laugh at Regina’s expression. A small snort escaped nonetheless. “I’ll go help Emma while you shower.” He kissed her temple and got up from the bed, grabbing his sweater in the process. 

 

“Thank you.” David felt the relief through their bond. 

 

“You’re most welcome!” He ruffled Henry’s hair as he exited the room. 

 

Henry rushed to his mother’s side, jumping on the bed. “What do you want to do today?”

 

Regina tickled his stomach as she answered. “Spend some time with you.”

 

Henry smiled and wrapped his arms around Regina’s waist, placing his head on her chest. He had missed his mom so much. “I have to do my lessons in the morning.” The boy answered in annoyance. Emma had looked into homeschooling options when they had decided to put this plan in motion. “But mom said we can go into town in the afternoon so we can at least get groceries.”

 

Regina smiled. “Sounds like a plan.” She held her son close to her chest, grateful for this precious moment together. “Henry, can you go get David?”

 

Henry parted from her embrace. “Why? Are you OK?” He asked worryingly. 

 

“I’m still a little dizzy”, she answered truthfully, “and I need his help to shower.” Henry searched her eyes for any signs that something was wrong. “Please, baby.” If anything, Regina really needed to use the bathroom.

 

Without further argument, Henry kissed his mother's cheek and went to fetch his grandfather. David entered the room he shared with Regina a few minutes later, concern written all over his face. “Are you ok? Henry said you were not feeling well.” David sat on the bed next to Regina, rubbing her upper arm.

 

“I’m ok, David. I just don’t trust my legs to carry me to the bathroom by myself. And I really have to go.” Regina grabbed his hand and gave him a soft smile.

 

David gave her a bright smile. “Do you want to try to walk there?”

 

Regina nodded, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, using David for support. “Viktor said I should walk as much as I can.”

 

EC

 

David guided Regina over the last few steps leading to the kitchen and open dining area. Emma and Henry had just finished setting up the table. The blonde smiled at the couple. “Perfect timing! I just finished with the bacon and eggs.” Brownie was weaving in-between Emma’s feet, hoping that something would drop on the floor right in front of him. 

 

Regina looked at the feast Emma had prepared: pancakes, fresh fruits, yogurt, toast, and the advertised bacon and eggs. “Thank you, Emma.”

 

“You’re welcome. I wasn’t sure what you’d feel like eating.” She had also set her beloved pop tarts on the table next to the pancake syrup. “And I thought we could have brunch before I help Henry with his lessons for the day.” She looked at her son pointedly. Henry had already tried to get himself out of school this morning. “Unless you want to do it.” Emma added quickly.

 

Regina smiled. “I’ll be happy to.”   
  


Henry looked at his grandfather as if he could be saved from the maternal tutoring. “Sorry, bud. But you signed a contract with us.”

 

“What contract?” Regina asked curiously as she sat down in-between David and her son. Brownie immediately placed his front paws on Regina’s lap, ready to be petted.

 

“That I would help with chores around the house, go through my lessons in the morning, and not complain or fight about it.” Henry replied with a groan.

 

Regina chuckled and David’s chest filled with love and pride. “Do you have your contract here?” She asked softly. 

 

“Yeah… It’s in my backpack.” Henry frowned, suddenly remembering the gift for his mom. He jumped off his chair and ran toward his bedroom. “Be right back!”

 

“Henry!” Emma and Regina started in unison. “No running through the house!” David chuckled at their reaction.

 

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head, an amused smile on her lips. “What would you like to eat?”

 

“It looks delicious, Emma…” Regina started, unwilling to offend the blonde.

 

“But your stomach is still a little queasy.” Emma finished for her.

 

The brunette nodded. “I think the safest would be the yogurt and fruits.” 

 

David served her a bowl immediately and placed it in front of her. “Do you want some coffee?” Viktor hadn’t mentioned staying off caffeine and he knew it could do wonders on Regina. As predicted, the brunette nodded happily.

 

“Mom!” Henry ran down the few stairs separating the living room from the dining area. “I made this for you in art class.” He handed her the drawing depicting Sirocco and Sandshine. 

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. “It’s gorgeous, Henry.” She traced the mare’s neck with her fingertips. She wished they had stopped by the stables last night to give her a chance to see the horses and say goodbye to Jacob. She had missed so much of her life already and Emma, Henry, and David had put theirs on hold to help her. Their life was in Storybrooke and so was hers. Regina looked up from the drawing at Henry. “Do you have your contract?”

 

Henry nodded, handing the piece of paper Emma had used to draft the so-called contract. Regina scanned it quickly: Henry had agreed to listen to his parents without argument, to do his chores morning and evening, and go through all his schoolwork. He had also agreed to help Regina in any way he could. The mayor smiled and cupped her son’s cheek, caressing his skin with the pad of her thumb. “A contract is not just one-sided, Henry. It’s only fair I do my part.”

 

Regina smiled at him, reaching for the pen laying in the middle of the table. “Do you mind if I amend this?” Henry looked at Emma and David who were both nodding their approval. Regina wrote down a list of her duties and handed it to Henry. “Does that sound acceptable to you?”

 

Henry took the piece of paper and read it aloud. “I promise to schedule daily counseling sessions with Archie while Henry is studying. I promise to listen to Archie and work with him toward my recovery. I promise to be honest with all of you about how I feel.” 

 

David placed a tender kiss on Regina’s forehead. “I’m proud of you.” He whispered to her. 

 

Regina leaned into the kiss. “So what do you think?” She smiled encouragingly at her son. 

 

Henry took the pen and signed his name at the bottom. The adults followed suit. Emma reached for the contract. “I think it should go on the fridge!”

 

“Great!” Henry exclaimed. “So what’s the plan for today? I mean after I do my schoolwork and mom talks to Archie.”

 

A feeling of dread gripped Regina’s heart. David rubbed her back soothingly. “I’m going to give him a call and schedule the Skype.” He excused himself from the table to place the call.

 

“What would you like to do?” Regina asked Henry, trying to hide her discomfort. 

 

“I want to see the town!”

 

“Might not be a bad idea. We do need to go grocery shopping.” Emma pointed out.

 

Regina smiled softly, fear settling at the pit of her stomach. She was about to confront her past once again.

 

EC

 

“Good morning, Regina!” Archie smiled at her encouragingly through the webcam.

 

“Morning.” She answered softly. She was sitting on the bed, safe in David’s embrace. They had placed the computer at the foot of the bed.

 

“How are you feeling?” The psychiatrist asked gently.

 

“I’m ok. Still a little bit dizzy.” She knew Archie wasn’t asking about her physical well-being but this was the only response she was willing to give him.

 

Archie smiled again. The woman was clearly frightened and he would do everything in his power to make her more comfortable. He hadn’t expected a call from David this morning and Archie was proud of Regina. The woman he had started counseling last year wouldn’t have asked for help so quickly. “Viktor said you might be feeling weak for a couple of weeks. It’s normal, Regina. Just make sure you don’t overdo it.”

 

Regina nodded. She was shaking slightly and David tightened his embrace around her in response. “I’ll make sure you get some quiet times after running on the beach with Henry.” David offered, trying to lighten up the mood. He had participated in enough counseling sessions with Regina to know that the most important part was to get her talking about anything. 

 

Regina gave the Prince a soft smile in response before turning her attention back to the computer screen. “What do you want from me?” 

 

Archie sighed and shifted forward in his armchair, his face filling more of the small screen. “I don’t want anything  _ from  _ you, Regina. I’m just here to help you get what  _ you _ want.”

 

Unshed tears welled up in the mayor’s eyes. “I don’t know what I want. All I ever wanted was to live a simple life away from the court.”

 

“I can’t change your past, Regina. And I don’t think you want to change it either.” 

 

Regina shook her head, fisting David’s shirt. “No. I don’t.” She took a shaky breath. “But I’m afraid to waste this chance as I wasted all the others I’ve been given before.” She buried her face in the crook of David’s neck and cried. 

 

Both men gave her some time to recompose herself before continuing with the session. “Regina,” Archie started. “First of all,  _ you _ gave yourself that chance. Last year, when you came to see me, you thought you had lost everything: your son, your curse, anyone who had ever loved you. But Henry is with you and you know that he loves you. And the curse breaking allowed you to develop real relationships with people.” He paused. “You also told me that David would never… could never love you. And you were afraid to tell him how you felt.” The psychiatrist chuckles slightly. “You were afraid to let him in even after he told you he had chosen you.”

 

David smiled and rubbed Regina’s back. “Archie has a point here.”

 

Regina groaned in response. “Maybe.” Both men smiled knowingly: this was as much of a concession as they were going to get from the beautiful brunette. 

 

“You opened your heart Regina and you gave love another chance. Nobody made the decision for you.” David encouraged her. “I could only be there to encourage you. And I will be here.”

 

Regina closed her eyes and let the feeling of love soothe her. “I just want to be happy.” She finally admitted. “I just want to leave my past behind.”

 

“Regina, I’ll help you get there. I promise.” Archie said in earnest. “But you know that you can’t just forget about your past. You’re going to have to learn to confront it and accept it before you can move on.”

 

She nodded slowly against David’s chest. “I’m not ready yet…” Her lower lip was quivering. “Please don’t make me talk about the darkness.”

 

Archie repositioned himself on the chair. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to.” He paused, waiting for her to look toward the screen. “We’ll take this as slowly as you need.”

 

Regina nodded. “I don’t want to talk about Leopold… or Cora.”

 

Archie smiled at her. “Would you talk to us about Daniel?”

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 14-year-old Regina. _

 

“Daddy, where are we going?” The princess asked excitingly. Her mother was gone for the week, on some business with a man she considered a mentor.

 

“You’ll see, my little girl.” Henry gave his daughter a warm smile. Regina was so different when her mother was not around. He just wished he wasn’t a coward. He wished he would have the courage to take his little princess far away from here.

 

Regina froze as they approached the stables. “Daddy, no!” Her tone was firm and her eyes ablaze with anger. He had deceived her.

 

Henry closed his eyes. He hated to the see the anger in the chocolate brown eyes. It always reminded him of Cora. Later, this would be the only emotion he could see swirling in the eyes of the Evil Queen. “I just want you to meet someone.”

 

“I’m not interested.” Regina answered stubbornly.

 

“Please… We don’t have to go near Rocinante.” After the bad fall she had suffered a few months ago, Regina had refused to visit the horse. “I promise.”

 

Regina looked at her father in the eyes. He had never lied to her and the little girl inside wanted to trust him. “Fine.”

 

Henry smiled softly and guided Regina inside the stables. “Jacob?” The Prince called out.

 

A man in his late forties exited from the furthest box, followed by a teenaged boy. “Your highness.” They both bowed.

 

Henry placed his hands over Regina’s shoulders and pushed her forward slightly. “I wanted you to meet my daughter, Regina.”

 

Regina smiled brightly, her eyes never leaving the boy with sandy hair. “Nice to meet you!”

 

“Your highness.” They repeated in unison.

 

“Please let me introduce you to my son, Daniel.” Jacob continued.

  
Regina was mesmerized by the happiness reflected in the boy’s blue orbs. The rest of the week would be the happiest of her life: she had been allowed to live the life of a normal teenager with her father, Daniel, and Jazz, the horse Jacob had bought a few years back. They had ridden the horse and played in the hay. There had been no lessons, no chores, no duties. Only the growing feeling of love at the pit of her stomach and the boy with the smile that could heal any wounds. 


	14. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this story. TW for the flashback at the end of the chapter.

#  Chapter 13: Anniversary

 

_ April 9th 2014 _

 

“Morning.” Grumpy grumbled as he entered the Sheriff’s station, ready to relieve Red. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the man behind bar. “New tenant?” He took a bite of the egg sandwich he had just gotten from Granny’s.

 

“Yeah.” Red replied, sounded exhausted. “Started a fight with his neighbor. Apparently, it’s not the first time they’ve had an altercation over the past few weeks but this time he threw the first punch.” Red pointed toward the sleeping form of the man. “Although the neighbor is also accusing him of killing his dog. This is how the argument started.”

 

“Any grounds to that accusation?” Grumpy asked, studying the man’s features. He had seen him before but he couldn’t remember where.

 

“The judge didn’t grant a warrant for us to search the home. No probable cause. So unless the neighbor is pressing charges, he’ll be free to go by noon.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“In Storybrooke, his name is Bryan Trent.” She pointed at the screen, motioning for Grumpy to look at the record. “This is Regina’s personal database: a list of the people brought from the Enchanted Forest and their Storybrooke persona if she knew the relationship. She made it available to George when… when he forced her out of her office.” She didn’t know all the details of what had transpired that night at City Hall but she remembered seeing the mayor with David and Henry two days after. Despite the carefully applied make-up, Regina had not been able to hide all her bruises. To Red’s astonishment, she had carried herself normally despite the pain she must have been in.

 

“His Enchanted Forest name is unknown.” Grumpy pointed at the screen. “Either Regina didn’t know him or she didn’t want George to know who he was.”

 

“The former.” Red assured. “I looked for the names of people I was sure Regina wouldn’t want to divulge. They’re all in here.”

 

“Ok. So why not ask him directly?”

 

“I tried. He was less than forthcoming.” Red turned toward Grumpy, smiling. “But look who is listed as his employer.”

 

“Jacob.” The dwarf read. 

 

“Time to visit the stables.” She announced as she stood up from the desk. “I’ll be back with lunch!”

 

“Tell Granny I look forward to the tuna melt!” Grumpy shouted as Red excited the station. He sat down in her place and stared at the screen, unable to shake the feeling that he had seen this man before. Grumpy had never been to the stables here in Storybrooke, which would leave the Enchanted Forest. The dwarf closed his eyes, searching his memory in vain.  

 

ECECEC

 

_ April 23rd 2014 _

 

“It smells delicious!” David smiled, leaning heavily against the dining room wall. Regina had wanted to spend the evening with him, on a date. However, although she had made tremendous progress over the past two weeks, she was still uncomfortable in public. Being away from Storybrooke certainly helped but the former Evil Queen couldn’t shake the feelings that everyone was judging her. Archie had assured David that it was a perfectly normal reaction and had asked the Prince to give Regina some time. As a compromise, they had settled on a date night at the beach house while Emma and Henry were at the movies.

 

“I still can’t believe this is your favorite dish!” She exclaimed as she placed the lasagna on the bar to cool. 

 

David blushed slightly. “What can I say? I just love your lasagna.” He pushed himself off the wall, walking toward Regina. He encircled her slender waist and pulled her to him, pressing his lips against her forehead.

 

Regina instinctively leaned into David. “I also made the chocolate-apple cake for dessert.” She had perfected the recipe since David’s birthday. 

 

David chuckled. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He sat down on one of the barstools, essentially bringing him to eye level with her.

 

Regina pecked his lips. “We never quite finished our date last time.” 

 

David gave her a soft smile. “We never did.” He leaned down and lovingly kissed her. “And what do you have in mind?”

 

Regina smiled against his lips and pecked them one more time before answering him. “I was thinking we could have dinner and take a romantic walk down the beach. Just you and I.” 

 

“You have a date!” David deepened the kiss, which Regina returned hungrily, their love flowing freely through their hearts.

 

EC

 

The dinner had been delicious - not that David had expected any different. They had kept the conversation on safe subjects: Henry, his drawings, the recipes she wanted to try. As they were walking hand-in-hand on the beach, the couple had almost forgotten the reason the family came here in the first place. And David wouldn’t have it any other way. Regina spent most of the days dealing with her past and she deserved some time to enjoy the present, to enjoy what she was fighting so hard for. 

 

Regina had kept her word to Henry: while he was doing his lessons in the morning, she would talk to Archie either alone or with David. At the beginning, her father and Daniel, the only two persons who had truly loved her until Henry and then David entered her life, had been the only subjects of conversation. As she was growing more comfortable with the therapy sessions and the fact that she would have to share her most intimate feelings, Regina had finally opened up about some aspects of her dark past. 

 

So far, Regina had only agreed to speak about her feelings toward Cora and Leopold. This in itself was progress: although she had talked about her past with them before, she had never felt comfortable to express her own feelings on the subject.

 

Regina had been ashamed to admit that despite everything her mother had done, she had loved her unconditionally. All the little girl had ever wanted was to gain her approval. Even though the adult Regina knew it would have been impossible to reach her heartless mother, the young girl inside her still suffered from the lack of maternal love. 

 

Leopold had been a harder subject because he was so intimately linked to Snow and the Evil Queen. Regina had only shared bits and pieces of her personal history with the man: the feelings of rejection, the willingness to find love where none could grow, the violations he had inflicted on the young woman, and the darker thoughts slowly overtaking the light.

 

Although Archie had poked several times, Regina still refused to talk about the main reason they were all here: the Evil Queen. Every time the subject had been broached, all David had been able to feel was pain, shame, and an overwhelming fear. She would need to come to terms with the crimes the Queen had committed and Archie had to remind David several times that the only way he could help Regina was to provide her with love and a safe environment. Although he wanted his Regina back, David had never pushed her.

 

“Earth to David?” She chuckled.

 

Her words brought him back to the present. His eyes focused on her as she was walking backwards in front of him, laughing. “Sorry… I…”

 

“... were lost in your own thoughts? I know… and you were worrying.” She stopped. “David, I’m ok.”

 

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “I just wish you wouldn’t have to go through this, for everything to be back to normal.”

 

Regina gently pulled away from his embrace. She had been avoiding this particular conversation despite Archie’s advice. “David,” She began, taking a steadying breath. “We may not be able to go back to the way everything was before.” His astonished expression confirmed her suspicions: David had never even considered this possibility.

 

With a soft smile, she took his hand and gently pulled him down with her as she sat down on the sand. “Do you remember what you told me about the Queen?” She didn’t pause long enough to give the Prince a chance to answer the question. “That you loved both of us. Her included.”

 

David nodded slowly.

 

“She was a part of me, David. Yes, she was the one angry all the time, mad, cruel, and selfish. She enjoyed inflicting pain and watched others suffer.” Her eyes were rapidly filling with tears. “But she was the part of me that gave me my confidence, my ability to get past adversity, to confront my problems instead of running away from them.” David opened his mouth to protest but Regina silenced him by placing her index finger on his lips. “I know these are qualities you love about me and without the Queen, they may be gone forever. I’m different. I feel different. I’m free from the madness… but I’m also scared, David. The Regina you’re left with may not have the strength to confront her past… to confront the Queen.”

 

David wrapped his hand around hers and pulled her finger away from his lips. “The Queen may have given you these qualities but so can love, Regina. You don’t have to be angry to be confident. You don’t have to be mad to be fierce. And you don’t have to be cruel to confront your problems.” He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. “I love you. Let me help you.”

 

Regina didn’t doubt the truthfulness of his words. The fact that his heart was beating in her chest was proof enough but she also knew that she could never be the person he fell in love with and it was only a matter of time until David realized it too. She could only hope that he would love the woman she was slowly becoming. “You’re helping.” She cupped his face with both hands and kissed him passionately.

 

David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him. Regina laughed as she laid on top of him, her right hand already exploring the skin underneath his sweater and t-shirt. She let her fingertips play over his taut abdomen. David returned the gesture immediately, caressing the spot in the small of her back that always made Regina moan.

 

Her lips found his again, pulling him into a deep, meaningful kiss. Their intimacy would always be theirs: the Queen had always been wary of men. Although she had used her undeniable sex appeal as a means to an end, the Queen had never been able to trust another enough for any kind of intimacy. This part of her relationship with David was Regina’s doing. If anything, the Queen had been holding her back, a small voice in her head warning her of dire consequences if she let anyone touch her this way. Regina was more trusting and now more open to this side of her relationship with David without the Queen’s incessant murmurs in her mind.

 

“Regina…” David started in-between pants. They needed to stop this now.

 

Regina silenced him with a kiss. “I want to.” She assured him. “I want you to make love to me.” 

 

David cupped her face with his free hand and rubbed his finger against her skin, looking for any kind of doubt in her chocolate brown eyes. All he could see was lust, desire, love, and trust. “I’ll stop if you want me to. You know that, right?”

 

Regina nodded, getting wetter with each stroke of his fingers against her sensitive skin. “I know.” She kissed him more hungrily. “How about we try that jacuzzi?”

 

David chuckled against her lips. “As her majesty wishes.” He suddenly stood, lifting her up in his arms, and walked back toward the house.

 

EC

 

As soon as David put Regina on her feet, her hands flew toward his belt buckle. They sent their clothes flying all over the room as their shared need for each other grew. David hit the hot tub button with his foot as he was devouring Regina’s neck. Her hands were dancing over his skin, her fingernails digging into his tender flesh with each new sensation shooting up her spine.

 

They were hungry for each other and impatient, fingers soon replaced by tongue and teeth, sure to leave blemishes in the morning. They were fighting each other for access to the other’s body.

 

By the time they stepped into the hot water, they were both panting hard, needing more of each other. Their hearts were beating widely in unison, their insatiable appetite being barely fulfilled by the caresses and kisses. “I need you.” Regina whispered in David’s ear before nipping at his lobe.

 

Regina nearly screamed when David’s thumb found her clit and he began rubbing her, keeping his rhythm until the mayor was shaking against him. Lost in lust, Regina barely felt David’s hand of her hip, beckoning her to lift herself up over his hard member. She moaned as he pushed slowly inside her, her walls stretching to accommodate his length. Regina moved her hips down to increase the friction where she needed it the most. The couple soon found a rhythm that satisfied the both of them. With only a few thrusts, Regina clenched down on David’s member hard, screaming his name in release. David followed her over the edge immediately, impervious to the sound of the front door opening. 

 

“MOM!” The couple jumped at the voice. Before they had time to fully process the situation, Henry charged into their bedroom, soon followed by Emma. “Mom!”

 

“Henry! Wait!” Regina managed to pull herself off David’s softening member as Henry entered the bathroom.

 

The kid stopped in his tracks, blushing. “Mom?”

 

EC

 

“Is Henry finally satisfied that you’re not hurt?” David asked Regina as she entered their bedroom after her long conversation with her son. He put the book he had been reading aside, giving Regina his full attention. 

 

“Let’s just say this was not a conversation I had planned to have for another five years.” Regina sighed, removing her bathrobe. 

 

David chuckled. Henry would be thirteen at the end of the summer; Regina wouldn’t have had five years anyway. Perhaps one at the most, if she was lucky. “I can talk to him if you’d like.”

 

Regina shook her head. “I think he’s satisfied that I’m not hurt. The conversation about the birds and the bees can wait for a few more years.” She replied as she climbed into bed, lying by David’s side. She placed her head on his bare chest, her fingertips tracing patterns around his muscles. 

 

David kissed the crown of her head. “I hate to break it to you but I don’t think you have that much time before ‘the talk’. I think he’s passed the stage of the birds and the bees.”

 

Regina groaned. “Remember what Archie said about not confronting me on sensitive issues?” She smirked.

 

David laughed wholeheartedly. “For some reason, I don’t think that’s what he meant.” 

 

“Well, it applies nonetheless.” She kissed his chest before reaching for her journal laying on the bedside table on the other side of David. Archie had encouraged her to start a journal filled with happy memories. Although Regina had doubted the effectiveness of the method, she had agreed to give it a try. 

 

It had become somewhat of a ritual for the couple. Each night, Regina would diligently write in her journal about anything that had made her happy that day: baking a pie for her family, a long walk on the beach, building a sandcastle with Henry, some time alone with David, remembering an anecdote from her childhood often involving her father or Daniel. Although she would never admit to it, especially to Archie, the daily activity helped ease her mind before bedtime.

 

Regina looked up toward David. “Want to write with me?” 

 

When she had been married to Leopold, she had poured all her pain, anger, and frustration into the writing. She had also written down her dreams for a better life, an alternate life where she would have had her happy ending with Daniel. She had hidden the journals but the King had eventually found them, invading her most private thoughts. To Regina, this act had been a greater violation than the one the King had inflicted on her body every night. 

 

However, Regina wanted to share her life with David. She didn’t want to hide from him: she didn’t need to. She also knew that the Prince would respect her need for privacy if she would ever ask him to.

 

David smiled at her and sat up straighter on the bed, allowing Regina to slip in-between his thighs. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she settled comfortably against his chest. “Of course.” David was glad she had decided to follow Archie’s advice. Regina was definitely calmer after writing in her journal. Furthermore, he had taken to read it back to her when she woke up in the middle of the night from one of her nightmares.

 

Regina placed the journal on their raised knees as David settled his chin on her shoulder. She froze as she was about to write the date: April 23rd. Her eyes filled with tears. A year ago, she had been in the hospital waking up after her miscarriage. However, for the first time, she had not been alone. David had been with her. He had promised her to be with her if she wanted so. A year ago, Regina had taken a chance on love and had been rewarded ever since. 

 

David tensed. He didn’t have to be reminded about the significance of the day. A year ago, they had lost their child. “Do you want to talk about it?” They seldom did.

 

Regina shook her head. “No.” She wrote the date quickly and started writing about the lunch on the beach with Henry. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 16-year-old Regina _

 

The young Queen marched toward her bedchambers with a slight spring in her steps. Today had been her first royal ball and although Leopold only had eyes for his daughter, Regina had enjoyed herself. She smiled at Sarah as soon as she entered the room. “Evening!”

 

“Good evening, Your Majesty.” The maid replied with reverence. Regina hated to be treated this way but the maid could lose her job if she didn’t use her title. “Would you like me to start you a bath?”

 

Regina smiled softly. “No, thank you. I’m tired. I just want to get straight to bed.” She sat in front of her vanity, waiting for Sarah to help her remove her makeup. 

 

“Did Her Majesty enjoy the ball?” Sarah asked kindly to fill the heavy silence.

 

Regina smiled excitedly. “Yes! The dance was lovely.” She commented. The truth was she had not danced at all. Leopold had not even spared one dance for her and the court wouldn’t go against protocol and asked the Queen for a dance before the King had done so.

 

Sarah knew that Regina was lying but kept her tongue: Regina’s life was miserable and the maid was glad the child could still feel some happiness. Before she could remove any of the hair pins holding Regina’s extravagant hairdo in place, the two women were interrupted by a knock at the door. “The King requires your presence.” The guard announced, emotionless. Although he was aware of what happened at night behind closed doors, he had never shown Regina any pity. His eyes were expressionless behind his helmet.

 

Sarah felt the child tremble. She wished she could take Regina away from the court, away from the pain but she was powerless. King Leopold would find them and they would be hung for treason. Instead, Sarah caressed Regina’s arms soothingly. “I’ll have a bath ready when you get back.”

 

Regina simply nodded, resigned to her fate. With one last imploring look in Sarah’s direction, she followed the guard to the King’s chambers. As soon as he closed the door behind her, Regina hugged herself tightly. Leopold had been drinking and she knew there was no escaping this. All she could hope for was for him to finish quickly.

 

“Regina, my dear, come.” The King beckoned to her. 

 

Regina walked slowly toward the drunken man. As soon as she was within arms’ reach, he spun her around and started unlacing her ball gown. “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, my dear?” Leopold asked pleasantly.

 

Regina nodded quickly, biting her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. “Yes, my King!” She answered in a sob.

 

“What’s wrong, Regina?” He turned her around gently, concerned for her well-being.

 

“I’m rather tired this evening.” She felt a tinge of hope at the pit of her stomach which was quickly extinguished by the annoyed expression on the King’s face.

 

“Regina, we’ve talked about this. I need a male heir to the Kingdom.” He turned her around more forcefully this time and placed his palm in-between her shoulder blades, forcing her to bend over on the bed. He was growing frustrated with Regina’s uncooperative behavior. She was the Queen now and had a duty to perform.

 

Leopold hiked her dress up around her waist and removed her smallclothes. Regina gripped the cover tightly, waiting for the pain that was about to come. However, nothing could have prepared her for the agony she was currently in. The King had sheathed himself deep inside her in one powerful thrust. The position he had forced her into allowed him to thrust deeper than he ever had before. She felt a warm liquid flowing down her thighs and she knew it was blood. Regina screamed for the eight minutes it took Leopold to reach his release.

  
Once the King let go of his young wife, Regina collapsed on the floor. Leopold averted his eyes, ashamed of what he had done. His guilt was quickly assuaged when he remembered his duty to the Kingdom and hers as his wife. “I’ll send a maid for you.” were the only comforting words he gave the frightened young girl. 


	15. The Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, delayed chapter but yesterday was crazy. I managed to catch OUAT and finally a good episode this season with Regina AND the Queen. 
> 
> TW for the flashback in this chapter but nothing you haven't seen on the show (quite literally last night).

#  Chapter 14: The Fair

 

_ May 3rd, 2014 _

 

Regina squeezed David’s hand harder, looking around her like a deer in headlights, afraid that somebody would see right through her and finally make her answer for all her crimes. Although irrational, the fear had gripped her ever since they had arrived at the fair. Henry had suggested the activity after Regina had complained about Archie berating her to finally leave the house. Of course, Regina had been unable to refuse Henry’s request. In fact, David and Emma had counted on it.

 

David leaned down and kissed her temple. “You’re ok?” He whispered softly. 

 

Regina nodded quickly. “I’ll be ok.” 

 

David tugged at her arm and pointed toward the candy stand. “Come on, let’s get something for everyone.” He called for Henry and Emma and pointed toward the merchant. Henry didn’t have to be told twice. The kid bounced happily in front of the adults, ready to pick his favorite treats. “What do you want?” David asked and Henry gestured for various types of candies. 

 

“Henry, sweetheart, I think that’s enough.” Regina chastised gently. 

 

“And what would you like?” David smiled at her encouragingly. He wanted her to enjoy their outing but Regina kept looking over her shoulder for the metaphorical blow. 

 

“I’m ok, David.”

 

“How about we get some caramel apples? I used to love them when I was a kid.” Emma prompted. 

 

Regina smiled in response, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I guess so.”

 

David paid for the candies and the family walked deeper inside the fair, enjoying their treats. 

 

“Mom! Can we go on a ride?” Henry begged, using his disarming puppy eyes. “Please…” He pursed his lips, eliciting a chuckle from Emma. 

 

“I wonder where you get that from.”

 

“Really?” Regina exclaimed in astonishment, raising an eyebrow. “Have you looked at your father?”

 

“Hey!” David feigned being insulted, imitating the look on Henry’s face. But he was just happy to get a glimpse of the old Regina.    

 

Emma laughed heartedly at her father. “Regina may have a point here.”

 

“Please can we go?” Henry didn’t back down.

 

“Sure.” Regina opened her purse and handed $40 for Henry to go buy tickets for the family. The kid jumped up and down in excitement and ran toward the booth, murmuring a thank you between his teeth. 

 

“You know he’s going to want to go on the highest roller coaster here?” Emma looked at Regina.

 

The mayor smirked. “And I’m sure you’ll be happy to accompany him.”

 

Emma gasped, feigning shock. “I think he would love to go with you.” She smirked back at Regina to David’s amusement.

 

“I think Emma is right…” The Prince started.

 

“Mom, let’s go on the Dragon Fire.” Henry interrupted, pointing toward the large green coaster on the other side of the fair while tugging at his adoptive mother’s arm. The family started toward the ride in question, David and Emma trying very hard not to laugh at the situation.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the family was strapped into the coaster, occupying the front row. Henry and Regina were sitting in the middle, flanked by David and Emma. Henry was bouncing in excitement while Regina was sending daggers with her eyes in Emma’s direction. The blonde just laughed, knowing that Regina would have never admitted to being afraid of the ride. The alarm buzzed and the carts moved upward slowly, building the anticipation. Regina swallowed hard. She would never admit to anyone else but she was uncomfortable with height. 

 

The coaster stopped at the top of the ride, giving the passengers a look at what was awaiting them. Regina’s eyes widened at the drop in front of them, her hands fisting the handles of the restraints. Before she could voice her concerns to David, the carts started down to the delight of most of its passengers. The screams and laughs were deafening. 

 

As the ride continued, Regina relaxed and started enjoying herself. She laughed as they were propelled in a loop, the first genuine laugh since their arrival in this town. David’s heart swelled with joy. He wanted her to enjoy her life and he knew that happiness could be found in the simplest moments. This was the idea behind the journal Archie had advised her to write and the list he had made for her. On this ride, Regina was truly happy and free.

 

As they climbed down the ride, David wrapped his arms around a still laughing Regina and pulled her to him, planting a kiss on the crown of her head. “Where next?” He asked no one in particular. 

 

Henry pointed toward a man performing magic tricks for the crowd. “Let’s go see him.” He started toward the back of the crowd, followed by the adults. They all watched the magician performed his act. It was mostly parlor tricks, nothing in comparison with what Regina could do, but the crowd cheered nonetheless.

 

As soon as the show was over, Henry turned his attention to his parents. “I’m hungry!” They all laughed but walked toward the hot dog stand. Regina and Henry looked for a table while Emma and David ordered the meal.

 

“Are you having a good time?” Regina asked Henry as they sat down to a table that had just been freed by a group of laughing teenagers. The girls’ cheerleading outfits and the boys’ jackets were proudly displaying a beaver, the mascot of the local high school. 

 

“Yeah.” Henry looked around him, already planning their next activity. “Are you?” He asked, suddenly remembering Regina’s reticence to come here.

 

She smiled softly in response. “Yes, Henry.”

 

He smiled back at her as Emma and David were walking toward the table with the hot dogs, fries, and sodas. They sat opposite Regina and Henry. “What did you think of the magic tricks?” Emma asked her son.

 

Henry huffed. “Nothing Mom can’t do.”

 

“Well, Henry, there is a lot to learn from magic tricks.” Regina responded.

 

“Did you have fairs in the Enchanted Forest?” Emma frowned.

 

“Not exactly like this. But the village market had performers. I remember a small theater company who came to visit our town when I was a kid. My mother and father took me to see it. I’d never seen anything quite like it before.” David smiled at the memory. “It was in the dead of winter and we were all freezing, huddled together on the wooden bench with hot chocolate. I can’t remember the story but I remember loving every moment of it.” 

 

“Daniel and I used to sneak into the village near my dad’s estate to watch the magician there.” Regina smiled at Henry. “He was a lot like the man here.”

 

“But you can do so much more with magic.”

 

“I can… but I also learned a lot from this man.” Regina placed her hand over one of the quarters Emma had left on the table. When she removed it, the coin had disappeared. Henry and David gasped in shock. Regina smiled at her son and ran her hand over his ear, making the coin reappear. 

 

Henry looked at her with wide eyes. “How… how did you do that?” 

 

Regina winked at him. “I made you believe what you wanted to see Henry.” She placed the coin back on the table and placed her hand over it again. This time she slowed her movements to show Henry how she had slipped the coin in the cuff of her sleeve. “You were too preoccupied with what I was going to do that you forgot to watch what I was actually doing.”

 

“Can you do another one?” 

 

Regina laughed but executed herself. They spent their meal trying to figure out how Regina performed most of her magic tricks. When she was out of them, she stood up from the table. “Ready for the next ride?”

 

“Yeah!” Henry jumped up on his feet, ready to go.

 

They spent most of the afternoon eating carnival food, petting animals, riding roller coasters, and playing various games. Regina was having fun and David hated to see the afternoon drawing to an end. As the family walked passed the high striker proudly proclaiming that only Superman could hit the bell, Henry challenged David. “Come on! You have to do it!”

 

“He is Prince Charming, not Superman!” Regina laughed, challenging David herself. She knew he would have refused to take part unless his ego had been hurt. 

 

He smirked. “Is that so? And, Miss Mills, if I do hit the bell, what do I get in exchange?”

 

“A kiss?” Regina batted her eyes playfully. 

 

Emma couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the couple. “How about if he wins, you get to sit in that chair?” Emma pointed toward the dunking booth on the other side from the high striker. David smiled. The game was rigged in favor of the person throwing the ball toward the mechanism: it would be an easy shot. “And if he doesn’t, he sits in it.” Either way, Emma was going to have some fun.

 

“Deal!” Regina exclaimed without thinking about the consequences.

 

David’s eyebrows shot up. “Fine if this is the way you want it…” He pointed toward her white shirt, which would be particularly revealing once wet. 

 

Emma handed the two required tickets to the booth attendant. “What’s the prize?” She asked, not interested in the least in the answer. Seeing either her father or the no-nonsense mayor in the chair above the dunk tank would be reward enough. 

 

The man pointed affably toward a rather large plush elephant behind him. “You get three trials.”

 

David took the hammer from the attendant and with one last smirk in Regina’s direction, he swung it over his shoulder, hitting the spring-loaded pluck which shot upward three-quarter of the way to the end. The Prince’s face fell: this would be much harder than he thought. Regina chuckled at the failed attempt, already imagining David in the water tank.

 

David swung the hammer for the second time and to his satisfaction and Regina’s worry, the pluck almost reached the bell. He smirked at the brunette before taking his plaid shirt off, revealing his muscled arms and shoulders underneath the tank top. With all his strength, he swung the hammer one last time and was rewarded by the sound of the bell and flashing lights.

 

Henry and Emma clasped their hands before hugging David but the Prince only had eyes for a defeated Regina. Her pride would never allow her to ask for mercy but he was planning on sparing her anyway. “It was rigged.” was her first reaction, prompting laughters from Henry and Emma. David had forgotten how much of a sore loser Regina could be. Maybe he would enjoy the sight of her in the water tank after all.

 

The attendant reached for the elephant and handed it to David. The plush toy was probably Regina’s size. With a smirk, he gave it to the Queen. “Shall we move to our next challenge?”

 

Regina groaned. “Fine.” She spat, still too proud to ask for mercy. She threw the elephant back at him and walked toward the dunking booth with all the dignity she could muster. 

 

David, Emma, and Henry shook their heads and laughed. “Are you really gonna do it?” Emma whispered to her father. 

 

“Oh yeah!” He replied. “I wasn’t planning to… But it’s time for a lesson in losing gracefully.”

 

“You know she’s going to make your life miserable for it.” Henry half-laughed. 

 

David nodded. Yes, she probably would. But he couldn’t pass on the opportunity. “She wouldn’t have hesitated to dunk me.” 

 

Emma shrugged. “Probably true. But we better stop by the market on the way back.”

 

“Why?” David asked incredulously.

 

“Because we’re gonna need extra pillows and blankets to prepare the couch for tonight.” Emma patted David on the shoulder before following in Regina’s footsteps.

 

Five minutes later, Regina was sitting on the chair, ignoring David. He wouldn’t have any troubles making that shot. He threw the first ball, purposefully missing. He wanted to tease Regina. Since he was going to pay for this either way, he might as well enjoy it and make it last. However, Regina didn’t take the bait. She didn’t bulge and didn’t spare a look in his direction. 

 

David shook his head and chuckled softly, locking eyes with Emma and signaling his intention to make this ball count. Emma pushed Henry towards the tank: the show was about to start. David threw the ball hard and the chair collapsed from underneath Regina who yelped as soon as she hit the cold water.

 

Emma and Henry busted in laughters at the sight of Regina, making her way toward the attendants ready to help her out of the tank. Still laughing, David helped them dropped the wet mayor on the ground. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Regina pushed David away, growling threats. However, David could feel her emotions: she may appear mad and ready to bite but she was laughing herself. 

 

Emma took off her red leather jacket and handed it to Regina. “You may want to wear this.”

 

Regina was about to snap at the blonde to mind her own business but one look at the now revealing shirt stopped her. She snatched the jacket from Emma’s hand and put it on. Without sparing a look at her family, she started toward the parking lot, trying her best not to smile at the situation. It would be her turn to tease David once they got back home.

 

EC

 

The Prince showered quickly in mostly cold water. Unsurprisingly, Regina had walked straight to the shower once they were back home, emptying the hot water tank. It didn’t matter: the look on Regina’s face when she hit the water was worth the minor inconvenience of a cold shower. David dried himself off and slipped into his pajamas, looking forward to the warmth of the blankets.

 

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, his jaw dropped open. Regina had placed the large elephant on the bed next to her and wrapped herself in the blankets. She was writing in her journal, ignoring him. David sighed and walked toward the bed, tugging at the elephant to move it from his spot on the bed. He gasped in shock when Regina slapped his hand away. “Regina!”

 

“He’s staying here.” She ordered.

 

“Come on, it’s taking up the entire bed.” David tried to reason with her.

 

“Maybe but he is soft, warm, cuddly, and didn’t dunk me into a water tank.”

 

David smirked. “You made a bet! Wouldn’t you have done the same if I had lost?”

 

A small smile tugged at her lips. “Yes, I would have but it’s besides the point.”

 

“How is it besides the point?”

 

“You’re Prince Charming!”

 

“I remember you calling me not-so-Charming on several occasions!” He laughed. 

 

“He is staying.” Her tone was as final as she could make it while she was trying to suppress her laugh. David’s eyes narrowed. In one swift motion, he pulled the blankets away from Regina. “DAVID!!!” She shrieked, already trying to regain her blankets.

 

David kept them away from her. “You can have the soft, warm, and cuddly elephant! I’m taking the blankets!” He stepped away from the bed, hiding the blankets behind his back.

 

“Fine! If this is how you want it!” Regina grabbed a pillow and threw it in David’s face. 

 

The Prince caught it. “Thanks, sweetheart, for giving me a pillow.”

 

Using the distraction, Regina rushed toward the blankets. However, David was quicker and he managed to throw himself in Regina’s spot on the bed with the blankets and newly-acquired pillow. He smiled at her teasingly. 

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. She wished for her magic now, to make their game more evenly matched. Regina walked around the bed, circling her prey. David watched her carefully, ready for her next move. “You’re right! He is soft and warm!” He teased her once more. 

 

Regina approached the foot of the bed slowly. Unlike her, David wasn’t ticklish, except in a certain area that was currently exposed. With one last smirk, she tickled the sole of his right foot, holding his ankle firmly in place with her free hand. David kicked hard but Regina wouldn’t let go of him. In between fists of laughters, he managed to issue threats of revenge on the very ticklish woman. 

 

When he finally broke free of Regina’s grip, David sat up on the bed, smirking. “Your turn, honey!”

 

Regina’s eyes widened. She started running for the door but David was faster. He wrapped his strong arm around her waist and pulled her to him. “Please, please, no!” She begged, turning her head toward him, using her best puppy-eyes expression.

 

David smiled before kissing her forehead. “Mmhhh…” He felt Regina relax against him. “Begging won’t get you anywhere.” He started tickling her. 

 

Regina kicked her legs in the air in response, trying to get away from his fingers. She freed herself long enough to take a couple of shaky breaths before David resumed his attack on her sensitive body. Regina collapsed on the bed, trying to curl herself into a fetal position but to no avail. His fingers were relentless. The mayor was crying from the laughter and her stomach had started to hurt. “David… please… stop… Please!” She pleaded in-between fists of laughter.

 

Satisfied that Regina had learned her lesson, he stopped his attack on her stomach. “Are you going to let me sleep here tonight?” He asked playfully.

 

Regina bit her lower lip to prevent her smile from showing and shook her head once. David smirked and made a show of his tickling fingers. As they were about to make contact with her stomach, Regina forfeited. “Fine! Fine! You can sleep here!”

 

David laughed at his victory before kissing her. He felt Regina return the kiss hungrily; in that moment, she was completely happy and carefree. As he climbed by her side on the bed, he collected her journal and pen. “Are you done with it?” He asked her gently.

 

Regina shook her head. “Your turn. I want you to write something that made you happy today.”

 

Although surprised by the request, David opened the journal and laid it flat on the bed. “Are you sure?”

 

“It’s only fair.” Regina climbed in-between his thighs and settled herself comfortably against him.

 

David started writing about their afternoon together: how her laughter on the roller coaster filled his heart with joy, how much he enjoyed the parlor tricks she had shown her family, how it had given her the same joy as when she had been using their magic back in Storybrooke. Regina smiled as David described their afternoon together. She had missed these moments dearly: the small moments where she was completely happy. As David was about to close the journal, Regina turned her face toward him. “We will get back to our life together.” The assurance in her tone made his stomach flutter. 

 

“We’re already together.” He leaned down to kiss her languidly, savoring each stroke of her tongue on his. 

 

EC

 

Emma grabbed the first clean t-shirt she could find before climbing in bed. After a quick dinner, Henry had gone straight to bed, too tired to wait for Neal’s phone call. Emma smiled as she heard the laughter coming down the hallway. Although Regina had pretended to be mad at David the entire ride home, Emma had seen right through the mask and she suspected her father had as well. Regina had enjoyed her time at the fair, a lot more that the reserved brunette would ever care to admit to.

 

Lost in her thoughts, Emma jumped when her phone buzzed against the wooden bedside table. She picked it upon the second ring, happy to see Neal’s name on the screen. “Hello, handsome!” She joked. Their outing had also worked miracles on her mood.

 

_ “Emma.” _

 

Her smile faded immediately at Neal’s tone. “What's wrong?” She asked hurriedly.

 

Emma heard Neal take a deep breath on the other side of the line.  _ “There’s been a murder.”  _

 

Emma frowned. Murders happened, even in Storybrooke. “I’m not sure…”

 

_ “Gold and Blue think this man could have inherited Regina’s darkness. I… I think they're right.” _

 

Emma took a steadying breath. She had almost forgotten about Gold’s warning a few months ago. “Are you sure?”

 

_ “Blue, Gold, and Archie are here. I'm going to put you on speaker.”  _ Emma nodded, forgetting that Neal couldn't see the gesture.

 

“ _ Emma, it’s Red.” _ The waitress-turned-deputy started.  _ “We arrested the man about a month ago for punching his neighbor after a dispute. He was released on bail by the judge.” _

 

Emma groaned. “What makes you so sure he has Regina’s darkness?”

 

_ “Because I created that darkness. I would recognize it anywhere, Miss Swan.” _

 

Gold’s words chilled Emma to her core. Her rational mind was screaming that they needed more proof but deep down, she knew that Gold was right. She just couldn’t admit it. “Where is he now?”

 

_ “In the psychiatric ward at the hospital. I enchanted a cell to prevent him for escaping.” _ Blue answered.

 

“Does he have magic?” Emma asked, worried at the prospect of a loose Evil Queen on the town.

 

“ _ No, Miss Swan. Having darkness in one’s heart doesn’t make one skilled with magic.”  _ Gold took a deep breath.  _ “However, his anger will help him learn it quickly unless we do something.” _

 

“What are you suggesting, Gold?” Emma frowned, afraid of the tone this conversation was taking.

 

_ “Mr Gold believes that we should execute this man for his crime.” _ Archie stated in as much of a neutral tone as he could muster. 

 

“You can’t just execute someone without a trial!” Emma exclaimed, silently chastising herself for her outburst that may have woken Henry up. “This man needs help… much like Regina did.” She continued more softly.

 

_ “I’m not sure we can help him, Emma.”  _ Blue started.  _ “The darkness didn’t choose someone at random. It selected this man because he already had the tendency to become dark.” _

 

“You said the same thing about Regina.” Emma countered. “And perhaps if you had tried to help her back in the Enchanted Forest, we wouldn’t be in this situation now.” It was a cheap shot but Emma was growing frustrated with the fairy’s arrogance. 

 

_ “As much as I loathe myself for it, I must agree with the moth, Miss Swan. Not everyone can be redeemed. As bad as the Evil Queen was, it took me years to get Regina to take a life. This man committed his first crime in less than three months.”  _

 

_ “Emma, I’ve spent the last few hours talking to him. He is pure madness. He is showing no remorse for the life he’s taken.” _ Archie continued.  _ “Regina…” _

 

“Regina is different.” Emma looked at her bedroom’s door, unseeing. She had never met the Evil Queen. Mayor Mills had been more bark than bite.

 

_ “It takes an incredible amount of will to turn back from the darkness.”  _ Blue finished.  _ “I know you want to believe that this man can change, but the truth is…” _

 

“The truth is… you probably had the same conversation in the Enchanted Forest when you decided to execute Regina.” Emma interrupted forcefully. “You didn’t think she could change. What makes you think this man can’t?”

 

_ “Because if Cora hadn’t been Regina’s mother, her pure soul would have been protected by a fairy godmother.” _ Gold was getting impatient.  _ “Regina feels very deeply. There is no halfway with her.” _

 

_ “And you took her pure soul and turned her into a monster.”  _ Emma heard the disdain in Neal’s voice. 

 

_ “Regina was perfect to find you.”  _ Gold answered simply. He never regretted what he had done to Regina and in Emma’s mind, this made him truly evil. 

 

_ “What the Dark One is trying to say is that Regina has an enormous capacity to love and in the end, this is what saved her soul. This is extremely rare and we don’t know anything about this man.”  _ Blue finished, trying to settle the argument between Rumple and his son. 

 

“Then I suggest you start looking.” Emma answered sharply. Blue was as guilty as Gold in Regina’s fate. She may not have actively pushed her into the darkness but she didn’t try to prevent it. “You called me for a reason. And I get the feeling that you’ve already voted on the issue and needed me to break a tie.” When no one contradicted her, Emma continued. “We’re not giving up on this man just yet. If Regina has proven anything is that darkness can be taken away from one’s soul. We owe this man our help.”

 

The heavy silence on the other side of the line told Emma that no one was happy with two bad choices in front of them: their conscience was telling them to help this man but it was also warning them about the danger he represented to the town. Was it worth to sacrifice one life to potentially save many? If they had to do it again, would they have executed Regina to save the hundreds of lives she had taken even knowing about her future redemption? Emma slowly hung up the phone, trying to come up with the answers to these questions herself. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 29-year-old Regina _

 

The villagers gathered around the booth proudly proclaiming revenge on the Evil Queen. The mechanism was simple: throwing the ball toward the target would open the trapdoor located underneath the Queen’s doll, essentially hanging her. Someone hidden underneath would also make the sound of the Queen being strangled to death after issuing threats to anyone who would dare try their luck. Considering the length of the line, a lot of villagers couldn’t wait to see the noose tightening around the Queen’s neck. It had happened ten times already and each success had been met with loud cheering from the crowd. 

 

“Would you like to try your luck?” The little boy responsible for selling the tickets asked an older man observing the festivities from afar. 

 

“No. Thank you.” Jacob answered quickly. After Daniel’s death, he had left Henry’s estate and had moved to Arendelle where he had worked as a groom in the royal stables. When the rumors of the dark Queen had reached the kingdom, he had been afraid that Cora had finally killed Regina and taken her place as queen after Leopold’s death. A long time ago, he had made a promise to his son: he had promised to help him and Regina escaped Cora. Jacob had been unable to protect either of them but perhaps he could avenge them. 

 

Jacob watched as the boy bounced from one potential customer to the next. One thing was for certain: the family would have plenty of food in their bellies tonight. Jacob’s eyes never left the puppet as his hand gripped the dagger tightly. He would avenge Regina today: the dagger he had acquired was specifically designed to wound magical beings. Cora would be unable to heal herself. All he had to do was wait for the narcissistic woman to make an appearance. 

 

“What have we here?” The voice broke Jacob out of his murderous thoughts. He could have recognized here anywhere: Regina. His head snapped toward the Queen, advancing toward her subjects.

 

Jacob gasped in shock: the woman in front of him was a complete stranger. Her voice was cold and manipulative, much like her mother’s. Gone were the soft blue riding outfits. Instead, the Queen wore a black gown encrusted with jewels. Her hair was up in an elaborate design, held together by a black crown echoing the gown. Jacob shook his head, hoping that this was just a bad dream he would be able to wake from soon. 

 

Regina paced in front of the attraction. She had to give credit to this foolish merchant, at least he was creative. “Show yourself!” She ordered, flicking her wrist to conjure a fireball. The crowd recoiled in fear. 

 

Slowly, the merchant rose from underneath the stage. Regina smiled maliciously, extinguishing her fireball. “I wanted to meet the man with such grandiose ideas!” She praised him. The man visibly relaxed and Regina chuckled. This fool deserved a punishment much worse than her merciful fireballs. They killed too quickly. 

 

Regina walked toward the man and grabbed the doll made in her image. “I just love how you captured my eyes.” She pointed to the two black buttons that were sewn haphazardly on the head. “Did you design it yourself?”

 

The man swallowed and bowed his head. 

 

“Answer me!” Regina screamed, placing her head mere inches away from the trembling man’s ear. 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The merchant mumbled. 

 

Regina smiled, leaning away from her prey. She looked at the crowd and winked once. “Are you here to be entertained?” When the crowd remained silent, the Queen motioned for her soldiers to poke a few of them with their swords. They cheered quietly in response. Although the response was far from heartfelt, it seemed to please the Queen. Regina smirked. “Since my people want entertainment, entertainment they will get.”

 

Jacob studied Regina closely. The way she spoke and carried herself reminded him of Cora. What had happened to Regina, for the innocent, playful girl to become the bitter, mad woman now standing in front of him? He wanted to call her out, try to reason with her but he was too shocked to move. 

 

Another flick of Regina’s wrist and the poor merchant disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke, only to reappear a second later in the puppet’s place with the noose around his neck. The crowd gasped in horror and it only fueled Regina’s madness. “Papa!” The little boy rushed toward the center stage, only to be stopped by one of  the guards. 

 

“Please, please, Your Majesty, I beg you… Please don’t hurt my boy.” The man pleaded. 

 

Regina smiled at the little boy, approaching him slowly. Once she reached the struggling child, she bent down to face him. “What’s your name?” She asked softly.

 

“My name is Matthan.” The boy answered shyly, his eyes filling up with tears. 

 

Regina smiled in response. “And how old are you?”

 

“Fourteen.” The boy responded.

 

“So you’re almost a man!” Regina exclaimed. The boy nodded, unwilling to make eye contact with the Queen. “And as a man you will make decisions on what’s right and what’s wrong.” Regina waited for an answer. When none were forthcoming, she screamed. “Answer me!”

 

“Yes.” The boy’s answer was barely above a whisper.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Regina corrected him.

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” The boy replied.

 

“And do you think that what your Papa is doing is right? He is pretending to lynch an innocent woman,  _ your  _ Queen!” She stressed the word. “Do you think that’s right? To want to kill someone?”

 

“No… no, Your Majesty.” Tears were falling down his cheeks.

 

“And he should be punished for what he’s done wrong.” Regina’s smile faded and her eyes hardened.

 

“Please… please no! Please! Papa!” The boy tried to free himself but the guard’s grip was too strong. With one flick of her wrist, Regina opened the trapdoor underneath the man and watched with a satisfied smirk as the man’s feet flailed around in a vain attempt to reach solid ground. “Papa!” The boy kept screaming as he watched his father suffocating in front of his eyes. 

 

Suddenly, a dagger flew through the air, severing the rope, but it was already too late. The man’s body slumped underneath the stage.

  
“Who dared?” Regina’s eyes were ablaze with anger. “Kill them! Kill them all!” Her guards grabbed the panicked villagers and massacred them one by one, obeying their Queen. In the ensuing panic, Jacob was knocked unconscious, left for dead by Regina and her soldiers. His last thoughts were for the little girl he had known all these years ago: she was dead, much like his son. He had meant for his dagger to hit Regina but the Queen had moved at the last minute. Jacob had failed: he had failed to save his son, to save Regina, and to save this innocent man. And because of his failures, an entire village had paid the ultimate price. 


	16. Mother's Day

#  Chapter 15: Mother’s Day

 

_ May 11th, 2014 _

 

David flipped the apples pancakes, keeping an eye on Henry squeezing the fresh oranges. Today was Mother’s Day and they had planned an entire day of pampering for Emma and Regina. The Prince knew that Regina needed it. She had started to open up about the Queen to Archie and her daily sessions with the psychiatrist had started to take a toll on her. She had refused to let David in the room with her, afraid or ashamed of the subject being discussed. Her nightmares had returned and she was barely eating. More worryingly, she had started to pull away from David. Even through their shared hearts, he could barely feel her emotions and he knew that she could no longer feel his reassuring presence. Regina was a private person and he would give her the space she needed even though he was afraid of the consequences.

 

When Henry had suggested they should do something special for Emma and Regina on Mother’s Day, David had done everything in his power to help his grandson. “I’m almost done with the pancakes. How is the orange juice coming?” David smiled at Henry: the kid was biting his lower lip in concentration, a gesture that always reminded him of Regina.

 

“Almost done.” Henry responded, never breaking eye contact with his task. 

 

When the bell rang, David poked his head out of the kitchen looking up toward the living room. “Anything I can do for you?” He asked in his most pleasant voice. He could have done without the bell Henry had given his mothers. They seemed to use it very frequently.

 

“Can we have some coffee?” Emma shouted from where she was sitting on the deck. Although it was still cold, she and Regina had insisted to have breakfast on the large deck. 

 

“Coming right up!” David shouted back pouring the black substance into two mugs. “Henry, why don’t you take this to Emma and Regina? I’ll finish down here.”

 

Henry quickly nodded, grabbing the two mugs and heading back upstairs. David went back to his task, making sure the pancakes were browned to perfection. Although he had expected the text message, David jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. After sliding the pancakes into a serving plate, David retrieved the device and read Blue’s message quickly.

 

_ I’ve never considered to let two people exchanged their hearts before. As I told you before, I wasn’t sure what would happen then and I can’t predict the consequence of Regina pulling away from you. All you can do is be with her. The Evil Queen has committed unspeakable crimes and Regina needs to come to terms with this part of herself on her own. _

 

David sighed. He had expected the answer but hadn’t been willing to accept it. He still wasn’t. Despite what Archie and Blue kept telling him, David knew Regina wouldn’t be able to reconcile this part of herself on her own. She was too afraid and ashamed of the Queen. However, the Prince had to agree that he couldn’t force his help on Regina. She would have to accept it and this was the greatest challenge.

 

David was brought out of his thoughts by the bell ringing once more. “Where are the pancakes?” Emma shouted through the open door. 

 

“Coming!” Shaking his head, David placed the cell phone back in his pocket and headed towards the deck with the pancakes. Today, he would make sure that Regina would relax with her family. Tomorrow, he would worry about the bigger picture. However, as soon as David walked on the deck, he knew that his resolution was easier said than done. Regina was sitting in the far corner, her feet up on the chair as she was looking toward the ocean with the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

 

David placed the plate on the table and served everyone before taking a seat next to Regina. “Are you feeling better?” He rubbed her shoulders, trying to get her attention.

 

Regina shrugged. “I’m fine.” She answered mechanically. 

 

David didn’t press her further. Regina had retreated into her bubble and coercing her out of it would only anger her. He turned his attention to Emma and Henry instead. “Hey kid, ready to get this show on the road?” He winked at Henry, who nodded quickly.

 

“I’ll get it!” Before Emma could start her sentence, Henry had already bolted out of his seat, running toward his bedroom.

 

She turned her attention toward her father instead. “What show?”

 

“Did you really think that breakfast was Henry’s only surprise?” David smirked.

 

“No, I quite like the little bell too.” Emma laughed at the dejected look on her father’s face. “I guess it wasn’t part of the plan.”

 

“Not the one we agreed on, no.” David shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry, Regina and I are in control for only 24 hours.” Emma rang the bell playfully, trying to get Regina’s attention. However, Regina was still lost in her dark thoughts, not paying attention to the cheerful banter around her. 

 

The Queen finally smiled when Henry placed an envelope and a piece of paper in front of her. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

 

Emma reached for the paper first, reading the title. “Emma and Regina’s fun day.” She looked at the brunette and smiled. “I like the sound of that!” Regina returned her smile, forcing herself to enjoy the time with her family. She didn’t want to disappoint Henry. 

 

“And what’s the fun?” She asked Emma while looking at her son. 

 

Emma cleared her throat. “A picnic on the beach.”

 

“David is cooking!” Henry interjected cheerfully and the two women sighed in relief. 

 

“And then we get to enjoy a full-body treatment at the local spa.” Emma smiled at Regina. The mayor definitely needed a massage to relieve her tension. “Then some family fun before dinner.” 

 

“This sounds perfect, Henry!” Regina cupped his chin before kissing his cheek.

 

“Can we make a puzzle like we used to?” Henry asked his adoptive mother. 

 

“Of course, sweetheart.” 

 

“I can buy one at the store while you too are getting pampered.” David offered. 

 

Regina looked up at David and mouthed a ‘thank you’. She just wanted to spend the day with Henry, away from her memories and the day they had planned would be the perfect distraction. 

 

“Open your gift!” Henry prompted his mothers and the two looked at the envelopes sitting in front of them. They shrugged at each other and opened them. On top was the expected gift certificate for a deluxe treatment at the spa. The voucher didn't elaborate on what the deluxe package actually entailed but Regina found herself looking forward to a massage and some quiet time. 

 

Emma laughed as she read through the hand-made vouchers from Henry. “Now we’re getting to the good stuff!” She winked at Regina, reading some of the items. “One voucher for a bath for Brownie.” The dog whimpered in response, having already learned that the word ‘bath’ was a synonym for torture.

 

Regina looked at the small fluffy dog at her feet. “And you need a lot of them.” Brownie looked up toward her with questioning eyes, hoping to be saved from his fate by Regina. Although she would deny it with her last breath, the former Evil Queen had a soft spot for the ball of fur that had already ruined her carpet upstairs and several pairs of expensive shoes. She laughed at the expression of utter despair on the dog’s face and scratched him behind the ear, his favorite spot. Absorbed with Brownie, Regina failed to notice David’s bright smile: this was her first genuine laugh in the past few days. 

 

Emma locked eyes with her father and nodded once. She grabbed another voucher and read it out loud. “One car detailing…” She looked at Henry. “The bug certainly needs it and I’m pretty sure your father hasn’t had time to do it.” 

 

Henry looked around at his other mother. Regina took the Mercedes to the car wash once a week. This one would be easy to detail. He focused his attention back to Emma. “I guess it will have to wait until we get back to Storybrooke!” The adults laughed at the kid but they all shared an uneasiness that had never been here before: IF they got back to Storybrooke. Regina wasn’t making clear progress with Archie. It had only been a month but the reality that they may stay in this town for longer than originally expected was slowly settling in. 

 

“This is something we can use now!” Regina showed several vouchers to Emma. “Taking the garbage out, cleaning the kitchen after a meal, setting the table…” They all had shared the chores but the vouchers would become handy soon. Regina kissed her son on the cheek. “Thanks, Henry. I love my gift.” 

 

Emma kissed him on the other cheek. “Me too!” 

 

EC

 

The picnic had been perfect, or at least as perfect as the weather had permitted. It had been downright chilly on the beach, even by the standards of the beginning of May in Maine. But the family had enjoyed the small sandwiches David had put together and the light banter as they all tried to teach Brownie new tricks. Regina suspected that the dog was a lot smarter than it looked and that they were the ones being trained by the little white dog. After all, learning tricks slowly meant more treats at the end of the day.

 

After having Regina soak into a warm tub for half an hour, the massage therapist was currently trying to loosen the knots in her back and shoulders. The treatment was exactly what she had needed. 

 

“Regina?”

 

The mayor groaned. Why did Emma always feel the need to talk? She closed her eyes and turned her head to face away from Emma. She was about to ignore the blonde but thought better of it: Emma would just keep poking her until she got a reaction. “Yes, Miss Swan?” Regina hoped that the use of Emma’s last name and her tone of voice would be enough to deter the blonde from further interrupting her peace and quiet.

 

However, Emma pressed on. “Do you remember what you told me in Boston?”

 

Regina closed her eyes. She knew exactly the particular conversation Emma was referring to but she had no intention to acknowledge the blonde.

 

Since Regina remained silent, Emma continued. “David is here for you too if you want to talk.” She paused, giving Regina a chance to respond. “He won’t judge you.”

 

Regina shut her eyes tightly, a lone tear escaping and flowing down her cheek. She bit hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from screaming. Of course, David would judge! And as soon as he would know of her most horrible crimes, he would leave her alone! Some crimes were simply unforgivable. She couldn’t lose him and she wouldn’t. The Evil Queen was her burden and hers alone. 

 

Emma didn’t speak again for the rest of the ninety-minute long massage. By the time the two women met with David and Henry, Regina had somewhat relaxed, the massage having done wonders on her body. She smiled at her son and wrapped her right arm around his shoulders. “Did you find a puzzle?”

 

Henry smiled and grabbed the box from the shopping bag he was carrying. He proudly showed it to Regina: a 1500-piece puzzle depicting a mare and her foal galloping in the wild. Regina kissed the crown of his head. “I love it, Henry.”

 

Emma looked over Regina’s shoulder and frowned: she hoped that Regina and Henry were good at putting puzzles together or they would be up all night. 

 

“And we picked up some dinner as well so we can start on the puzzle when we get home.” David lifted the bag he was carrying up. “Clam chowder, some wine, and a surprise for dessert.” 

 

EC

 

Emma, Henry, Regina, and David spent most of the evening putting the puzzle together - mostly thanks to Regina’s skills. It was past eleven pm when Henry finally went to bed, closely followed by Emma. She wanted to call Neal before he would go to bed. Although the man was a night owl, he had been trying to go to bed earlier lately.

 

After wishing a good night to the blonde and her son, Regina walked to her bedroom quietly and changed, slipping in-between the covers, ready to sleep. David followed her and picked her journal up. “Want to write in your journal tonight?”

 

Regina hesitated. She hadn’t done so in the past few days, unable to keep her mind from wandering toward darker thoughts but today had been as happy as she could have imagined. She nodded quickly and a relieved David handed her the journal and a pen. “I’ll be right back. I want to take a shower.”

 

Regina nodded in acknowledgement, already writing the moments that had made her happy today. Most of them were related to spending time with her son. When David walked back into the bedroom from his much needed shower, Regina was already sound asleep on the bed. He silently prayed that she would be able to sleep through the night before her morning session with Archie. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ Enchanted Forest, 30-year-old Regina _

 

The Queen was pacing back and forth in front of the villagers assembled at the center of town. Snow White had hidden among them for a week and she would make them pay for their act of treason. She rejoiced in the slight trembling and the fear reflected in the eyes of her subjects. 

 

“WHERE. IS. SNOW. WHITE?” Regina screamed, enunciating every word.

 

The villagers recoiled in fear. Finally, a courageous and certainly foolish man walked in front of the group. “We… we don’t know, Your Majesty.” He bowed his head, afraid to infuriate the Queen further. 

 

“And why should I believe you?” Regina spat. She extended her hand into a chokehold and the man gasped in search of much needed air. He placed his right hand around his throat, grabbing at the invisible force crushing his windpipes. “You’ve lied to me about Snow White.”

 

A woman rushed toward the fallen villager. “Please… please, Your Majesty! He is telling the truth!”

 

In irritation, Regina sent the woman flying across the village with no hay to break the woman’s landing. “Never interrupt me again!” She screamed. The villagers gasped in shocked and fear. A newborn infant started crying, adding to Regina’s sour mood.

 

“Shut this child up! NOW!” The Queen ordered.

 

The terrified mother tried her best to soothe her crying baby but to no avail. Regina’s upper lip curled and she growled, her entire body trembling in anger. She couldn’t bear the high-pitched wails coming from the infant. She flicked her wrist and the resulting crack was deafening. The wailing stopped at once, replaced by a heavy silence. Soon, the mother screamed as she watched the head of her son hang at an unnatural angle. She collapsed on the floor, holding her child close, begging him to wake up.

 

Regina took a few steps back. She had killed before but she had never crossed the boundary of killing an innocent child. She looked at the villagers both shocked and angry at their Queen’s cruelty. Regina poofed herself to the safety of her castle. She collapsed on her chaise longue and screamed. 

  
On the other side of the Enchanted Forest, Rumpelstiltskin congratulated himself. He had witnessed the murder through a mirror: his beautiful monster was finally ready to enact the Dark Curse. 


	17. I don't deserve to live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of you reading this fic!   
> TW warning for dark themes in this chapter

#  Chapter 16: I don’t deserve to live

 

_ May 15th 2014 _

 

Archie was observing Regina hugging herself.  _ “Would you like to talk about what’s bothering you?”  _ The question was rhetorical at this point. For the past two weeks, Regina had closed herself off completely. All he had managed to get from her was a basic description of her Mother’s Day activities. 

 

Regina turned her face away from the computer screen and shook her head. She hugged her knees against her chest and burrowed her face in the space between her thighs and stomach.

 

_ “You know that I’m here to help you.”  _ Archie paused.  _ “But you need to talk to me.” _

 

“I can’t.” Regina answered in a broken voice, unwilling to face the screen and her judge. 

 

_ “How about David?”  _ Archie already knew the answer to that question. Although Blue had been vague in her correspondence with David as to not alarm him prematurely, the fairy was worried about the consequences if she severed her bond with him.

 

Regina cried out at the mention of the man she loved more than anything. If he knew the kind of monster she truly was, he would leave her and take Henry with him, shattering her heart. This time, she knew she wouldn’t have the will to put it back together. 

 

_ “Regina, whatever is bothering you... It’s eating at you.” _ Regina had lost weight in the past couple of weeks and the dark bags under her eyes told the psychiatrist that she had not been sleeping well if at all.  _ “Don’t close yourself off… please.”  _ He begged her.  _ “Let us help you.” _

 

Something must have finally snapped. When Regina looked at him, Archie gasped in shock: her eyes were devoid of any emotions. “Whatever is bothering me?” Her tone was detached. She snorted before continuing in a glacial tone. “You told me about the crime you committed… the one that made you want to be a cricket… the one that compelled you to follow Geppetto to make sure he was fine.” Regina sat straight up, looking at a blushing Archie. “But you didn’t even kill his parents… not with your own hand! And you could barely live with yourself!” Regina spat, her anger rising. “I have to live with hundreds of crimes that would make what you have done pale in comparison. I’ve killed innocent men and women… children even.” She was breathing hard. “And I have to live with their screams every second of every day! Do you have any idea of what it feels like? Do you, Archie?”

 

_ “Regina… you need to calm down.”  _ His eyes wandered over his office in search of his cell phone. He had David on speed dial in case anything happened during his sessions with Regina.

 

“DON’T!” She said forcefully. “You think you can help me? You think David can understand me? How stupid are you? I represent everything any person with a conscience would abhor! I hate myself for what I did, Archie!” Her last words were met with stone silence. Regina curled on the bed and cried. “I hate myself!”

 

_ “Regina… please let us help you.” _

 

“Why Archie? Everyone would be better off without me! David will be able to move on, to love and be loved by someone who is capable of it!”

 

_ “David loves you and he doesn’t want to move on! He doesn’t need to!”  _ Archie knew he was losing his battle.  _ “How about Henry?” _

 

“He has Emma. For him, I will always be the Evil Queen.” 

 

Her tone sent chills down the psychiatrist spine. Regina was too far gone into her own pain to listen to reason. As he was about to reach for his cell phone, Regina leapt out of the bed.

 

_ “Reg…”  _ The psychiatrist was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening.

 

“Dad, the letter opener!”

 

EC

 

David and Emma were helping Henry with his math lessons while Regina was having her session with Archie. However, the Prince’s mind kept wandering toward the room on the other side of the house. Regina had pulled away from him completely: even when the former Queen seemed relaxed, he couldn’t feel her emotions any longer. The thought alone scared him. During the first attempt to wake Regina up, David’s mind had been assaulted by disjointed images of Regina’s past. How anyone was supposed to deal with so much pain and suffering?

 

“What are we gonna do today?” Henry asked, tired of the arithmetics lesson. 

 

“What would you like to do?” Emma forced herself to smile for her son’s benefit. Her heart wasn’t in the lesson either. They had come here for a specific reason and although no one would voice it aloud, they all knew they had failed. Regina wasn’t getting better, she wasn’t dealing with her dark past and she was slipping away toward madness with each passing day. 

 

Henry shrugged. “I guess whatever Mom wants to do.”

 

Regina hadn’t just pulled away from David, she had also started to close herself off from her son and Henry was afraid of losing his mother. Emma sighed before suggesting a group activity. “How about we all go to the restaurant on the pier? Have a large seafood basket?” She looked toward David. The past two weeks had taken its toll on him as well. “Dad, what do you think?” Emma placed her hand on David’s forearm.

 

The contact was enough to bring David out of his dark thoughts. He forced a smile and nodded. “I think that’s a great idea. You know your mom LOVES seafood!” David chuckled, trying to brighten the mood. 

 

Half-satisfied with the miserable attempt to make him feel better, Henry grabbed his book back. “I guess I have more math to do while Mom is talking to Archie.” He wasn’t about to break the contract they all had signed on their first day in this house.

 

“That’s a good…” David stopped mid-sentence, holding his hand over his chest. Regina’s heart was beating wildly and if he didn’t know better, he would have mistaken the feeling for a heart attack.

 

“Dad?” Emma called worryingly.

 

“Regina…” David answered in-between clenched teeth. “Something’s wrong.” He gasped in pain but stood up, running on shaky legs toward the master bedroom. 

 

Emma followed him closely, turning around to instruct her son to stay in the kitchen. “Henry, please, stay here!” Her sixth sense had been triggered and she knew that whatever was going to happen in the next five minutes was not for his young eyes to see. For once, she hoped that Henry would do as he was told. 

 

David froze when he overheard Regina through the closed door. “... Everyone would be better off without me! David will be able to move on, to love and be loved by someone who is capable of it!”

 

He opened the door and gasped at the scene in front of him. Regina had jumped off the bed, rushing toward the desk on the other side of the room.

 

“Dad, the letter opener!” Emma had seen this type of behavior in the witnesses she had watched as a bondsperson. “She is going for the letter opener!”

 

His daughter’s panicked tone forced the Prince into action. He ran toward Regina and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back to his chest. Regina shrieked in both surprise and frustration. However, she had already gotten a hold of the makeshift weapon and was fighting David’s hold on her with all her strength. “Let me go!” She was squirming against him, hoping to loosen his grip.

 

Emma rushed to her father’s side and grabbed Regina’s wrist. Regina released a pained scream. “Regina, let go of it! LET GO!” Emma ordered but Regina’s fingers tightened over the weapon. With some difficulty, Emma managed to pry Regina’s fingers open and threw the makeshift knife away from the struggling woman.

 

Regina shrieked in despair but she was growing tired. David managed to pin her against him. “Regina, calm down! Calm down, sweetheart, I don’t want to hurt you.” His words were having no effect. Regina was fighting him with every ounce of energy she had left. Finally, David forced her on the bedroom’s floor where he could get a better hold of her. Emma pinned Regina’s ankles on the ground while David was holding her hands. Regina’s panic increased, her eyes wild with fear. She bucked against the hands restraining her. 

 

“No… please don’t do it… please!” She begged but David knew she wasn’t talking to him.

 

_ “You need to sedate her! NOW!”  _ Archie’s voice came from the bed. 

 

“Where do you keep the sedatives?” Emma asked her father and David nodded toward the desk with his chin.

 

“Top drawer on the left.”

 

Emma nodded and David grabbed both of Regina’s wrists with one hand, using his free arm to hold on to her calves. As soon as Emma was satisfied that her father was holding Regina firmly, she let go of her ankles and rushed toward the drawer. After rummaging through it quickly, she found the medicine and syringes. 

 

_ “Give her four mg.”  _ Archie instructed.  _ “In her hip.” _

 

Emma filled the syringe quickly with shaky hands while David unbuckled Regina’s belt and dropped her pants down, bringing more panicked screams from the struggling mayor. “Regina, we’re here to help you. We’re not gonna hurt you.”

 

Regina wasn’t listening. She wasn’t in Maine with her family but back in the dark castle in the Enchanted Forest. A bloodcurdling scream escaped her throat when Emma injected her with the sedative. She thrashed around, trying to free herself. As her world was about to go black, she locked eyes with a frightened Henry standing in the doorway.

 

EC

 

Henry was sitting on the couch in the living room holding to Brownie tightly. The dog seemed to sense his master’s distress and was trying his best to comfort him. After witnessing his mother being restrained and sedated, Emma had pleaded with him to go in the living room and wait for her there. Henry had not argued.

 

An hour had passed and Henry’s eyes were fixed on the closed door. He was afraid of losing his mother. He kept replaying all the horrible things he had said to her. If he had stayed with her and lived under the curse, none of this would have happened. He would be in his own room in Storybrooke with his mother down the hall from him.

 

After another half hour, Emma finally opened the door. “Mom!” Henry rushed toward the blonde, tears falling down his cheeks. “I want to see my Mom!”

 

Emma closed the door quickly behind her and took Henry’s hand gently. She led him back toward the couch, motioning for him to sit. “She’s asleep, Henry.”

 

“I want to see her.” Henry was sobbing. 

 

Emma hugged her son, placing a kiss on the crown of his head. “I know, kid. But right now, she needs to stay sedated.”

 

“Why?”

 

Emma deflected the question. “I’m going to call your dad and he’s gonna come get you.” 

 

“No! I want to stay with Mom!”

 

“David and I will be driving Regina back to Storybrooke tomorrow.” Emma announced. With Regina sedated, she and David had a long conversation with Archie. They had all agreed that Regina needed to be back in Storybrooke, under medical supervision. Emma closed her eyes, the conversation in the forefront of her mind.

 

_ “David, she needs to come back to Storybrooke. She needs medical attention.” Archie stressed every word.  _

 

_ “And then what Archie? Keep her sedated for the rest of her life? Wake her up long enough so she can eat and then put her back to sleep? What do you think medical supervision will achieve that we can’t here?” David argued back. He was feeling exhausted. _

 

_ “First, I can put her under antidepressant.” Archie started. _

 

_ “So you’re going to force her to take medication she doesn’t want to take?” David shook his head. How did they get to this? _

 

_ “David, what would you have done if Regina had managed to cut herself?” Archie genuinely asked. He had been thinking about this eventuality ever since they had voted on getting Regina out of Storybrooke. “Get her to the local hospital? Do you know what happens to patients suspected of attempting suicide? They stay on a 36-hour watch and are asked to talk to a psychiatrist. They are also restrained until deemed lucid enough not to harm themselves. Do you really think Regina can talk about all the crimes she has committed to a doctor in the real world? They would arrest her on the spot! And then what?” _

 

_ David turned away from the psychiatrist. Emma closed her eyes and voiced the decision for the both of them. “We need to get Regina back home.” _

 

_ Archie nodded on the screen. “I’ll talk to Blue. We need to find a way to bind Regina’s magic before she crosses the townline.” _

 

They had then spent the better part of an hour discussing how to safely transport Regina and make sure she wouldn’t try anything else in the next day. Satisfied with the arrangements, Archie had terminated the Skype and Emma had helped David make the room as suicide-proof as they possibly could. And he was currently taking care of Regina: no belts, no bras with wire and a loose shirt so they could administer the sedatives more easily if need arose.  

 

“Is Mom going to be ok? Did… did she try to kill herself?” Henry asked between sobs.

 

Her son’s broken voice pulled Emma out of her memories. She was about to lie to him but Henry’s pleading eyes made her rethink her decision. She didn’t know how much Henry had seen and lying to him would only add to the list of their current problems. “What did you see, Henry?”

 

Tears were flowing down the boy’s cheeks. “You and David fighting with Mom… You took something away from her…”

 

Emma nodded. “Your mom is resting now and she didn’t hurt herself.”

 

“But she wanted to… why?” Henry asked the question that no one, not even Regina, had the answer to.

 

“I don’t know, Henry. But she’s been dealing with a lot… and it was too much for her to handle.”

 

“But she didn’t have to handle it alone! She has us!”

 

Emma closed her eyes. “And we need to keep reminding her of that.”   
  


“We failed.” Henry looked down at his hands. “We didn’t bring Mom back. And it’s my fault.”

 

Emma gasped. “Henry, no!” She cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. “It is NOT your fault. It’s no one’s fault and certainly not yours.”

 

“Yes it is! If I had stayed with her, if I had lived with her under the curse, none of this would have happened!”   
  


“Henry, please listen to me! It is NOT your fault. And we haven’t failed. We will help your mom, kid. I promise. We won’t let anything happen to her.” Emma hugged her son tightly. More traumatized than he would ever admit, Henry hugged his mother back and cried in the crook of her neck. Emma rocked him gently, rubbing his back in a comfort.

 

Emma closed her eyes and try to suppress her own doubts. She had just made a promise to her son that she may not be able to keep. 

 

EC

 

Emma watched as Regina stirred on the mattress. They had stripped the bed down to the bare minimum to prevent the former Queen from attempting to hurt herself further. Regina’s back was to Emma and the blonde decided to give the other woman some time to wake before making her presence known.

 

Regina was struggling to keep her eyes open. Her head was pounding and her tongue felt thick. She groaned and tried to move. Her memories were slowly coming back to her and her hand flew to the spot on her hip where Emma had injected her. She was surprised to find her pants gone as well as her bra and designer shirt. Instead she was dressed in one of David’s white t-shirt, which barely covered her thighs. Regina whimpered, rolling on her back.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

The voice made Regina jump slightly. She tensed and stayed still on the bed.

 

“Do you need some water?” Emma insisted.

 

Regina was about to close her eyes and ignore the blonde but she needed the water. “Yes.” Her voice was hoarse from screaming. She heard some ruffling before an open plastic bottle was propped in front of her. “Drink this. It will help.”

 

Regina snatched the bottle from Emma and drank half of it, all the while slowly sitting up on the bed. Her head was spinning but she would never show her weakness to Emma. She had displayed too much already. Once finished, she handed the bottle back to Emma and surveyed the room around her: every object and picture frame had been removed, including the light bulbs on the chandeliers and the curtains on the window frames. It was still daylight outside and Regina wondered how long she had been asleep. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Emma asked again, not expecting an answer. 

 

“Where is David?” Regina looked at the door. In her current condition, she wouldn’t be able to run toward it before Emma had her back on the bed. 

 

Emma sighed. “Packing.” They had finished packing the house a while ago. David had run into town to get some restraints for the trip with Regina tomorrow. He had vehemently disagreed with their use but both Archie and Emma had been adamant. He had then compromised on being the one to choose something appropriate for Regina. Police handcuffs were out of the question. “It’s my turn to take watch.” Emma didn’t want Regina to know they were alone in the house, lest Regina attempted something. 

 

“I need to go to the restroom.” Regina locked eyes with Emma.

 

“Ok. Let’s go.” Emma grabbed Regina by the upper arm. 

 

The mayor jerked her arm away immediately. “I don’t need an escort!”

 

“I beg to disagree. Until you prove that you’re not going to do anything stupid again, you’re not being left alone.” Emma offered her hand to Regina. “Now, do you need help to walk to the bathroom?” Emma saw the anger burning in Regina’s eyes but ignored it. 

 

With a groan, Regina accepted the offered hand and Emma helped her toward the bathroom. “Where is Henry?” Regina asked, ashamed that he had to witness her being restrained.

 

“In Storybrooke. Neal came to get him.” Emma responded as she let go of Regina. 

 

The mayor walked the few steps separating her from the toilet. She lifted the seat cover and turned around slowly, the room still spinning around her. She gasped when she saw Emma leaning against the doorframe. “Do you mind giving me some privacy?” She growled.

 

Emma shook her head. “I’m not leaving you alone in here.” She didn’t want to take the chance on Regina locking herself in the bathroom. They hadn’t been able to remove the mirrors and the last thing she wanted was for Regina to break one of them and cut her veins with a fragment. 

 

Tears of humiliation sprang in Regina’s eyes. “I am NOT a child.”

 

“Until you can prove that you’re not going to attempt to kill yourself again, you’re not being left alone!” Emma was growing impatient. “Now, do you need to use the bathroom or not?”

 

Regina looked away. She fisted her hands, trying to remain calm. Yelling at Emma wouldn’t solve anything although it would definitely make her feel better. “Can you get your father?”

 

“I’m not leaving you here, Regina. So do what you need to do.”

 

Regina bit her lower lip. Emma mentioned that they had taken turns watching over her. Perhaps she could wait for David. However, the constant pressure on her bladder told her that she was faced with only two possibilities: going to the bathroom in front of Emma or wet herself on the mattress. With a grunt, Regina chose the least of two evils and brought down her panties, sitting on the toilet. At least, Emma had the decency to look away as she was doing her business. 

 

Regina’s eyes were fixed on the floor, completely humiliated by her current situation. This is when she saw it: the hairpin she had dropped a couple of days ago. She slowly bent down to grab it, taking some toilet paper in the process as not to arise Emma’s suspicion. After wiping herself and flushing the toilet, Regina washed her hands, positioning the hairpin so she could use it. Once done, Regina walked back toward Emma.

 

Regina attacked the sheriff as she was extending her hand to help her back into the bedroom. With a rage she didn’t know she still possessed, Regina stabbed Emma in the forearm with the hairpin. Emma screamed in both pain and surprise. The distraction was all Regina needed to bolt out of the room.

 

She tripped and fell in the living room, cursing under her breath. She didn’t even know why she was running. She was following her instinct and it told her to get away. “David!” She called as she struggled to get back on her feet. 

 

“Regina!” Emma had removed the pin and placed a towel over her wound.

 

The sudden rush of adrenaline propelled Regina to her feet and she ran for the front door. As she was about to reach for the handle, the door suddenly opened to reveal a surprised David. “Regina?” He dropped the bag containing the take-out dinner and opened his arms to Regina.

 

The Queen collapsed against him and they both sank to the floor. “Regina, what’s wrong?”

 

“She attacked me in the bathroom.” Emma started as she jogged toward the couple. “We need to get her back to the room.”

 

“NO!” Regina fought against David but the Prince was holding her firmly. Regina started to panic, thrashing to free herself. “Let go of me!” She yelled. “Let go!!!” She cried out in despair. 

 

“I’ll get the sedatives.” Emma stated as she turned around toward the master bedroom.

 

“Please, no… no” Regina was fighting with the last of her strength but to no avail.

 

“Regina, please calm yourself down. You’re ok. We’re not going to hurt you.” David was doing his best to contain her so she wouldn’t hurt herself while not physically restraining her. “Just take deep breaths.” Regina was sobbing and her breathing was becoming more and more erratic. David closed his eyes. As much as he hated doing this to her, they would have to sedate her again. 

 

When Emma came back with the sedative, David rolled Regina on her side. She screamed when Emma injected her in the hip before her world went black once again.

 

EC

 

“I made some soup. I left a bowl for you in the kitchen and we can reheat some when Regina wakes.” Emma sat down on the desk, watching the still form of the mayor.

 

“Are you ok?” David asked his daughter with concern, motioning toward the bandage on her arm.

 

“I’m fine. It was my fault. I took my eyes off of her for just a minute.” 

 

Regina kept her breathing even. She had no intention of letting them know she was awake.

 

David sighed. “We’re treating her as if she is a criminal. She didn’t do anything wrong.” 

 

“David, she can’t be trusted with herself right now. You heard Archie. She will try again.”

 

“Emma, she wasn’t trying to hurt herself. She went into my arms willingly. She was scared and… She would have calmed down.” He stopped himself. He knew exactly why Regina had been so scared but she had told him in confidence and he wasn’t about to betray her secret. 

 

Emma seemed to understand the unspoken words. “I’ll stay with her while you eat.” As her father was about to protest, she raised her palms up. “If she wakes, I’ll come get you.”

 

David looked at Regina on the bed. She hadn’t moved ever since they had brought her back here three hours ago. The sooner he ate, the least likely it would be for her to wake. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” 

 

“Take your time. You also need to rest.”

 

“I’m ok.” David stood. As he was about to leave the room, he turned toward his daughter. “Thank you for helping…”

 

Emma gave him a soft smile. As soon as he closed the door behind him, Emma turned toward the mayor. “How are you feeling?” Emma waited for Regina to acknowledge her. Since no answers were forthcoming, she prompted her again. “Regina, I know you’re awake.”

 

Regina sighed. “Why do you care?”

 

Emma snorted. “You’re a piece of work, you know that?” She said half-jokingly. “I care about you, Regina. You’re part of my family and I want to help you.” 

 

Regina kept her eyes shut tightly, resisting the urge to cry. Why would anyone care about her? She didn’t deserve their kindness nor their love. She felt the bed dip beside her when Emma sat next to her. The blonde placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry about the bathroom earlier. But… I won’t let you hurt yourself.” 

 

Emma reached into her jean pocket to retrieve her phone. She unlocked it and looked for the message Henry had sent her earlier. She placed the device near Regina on the bed in such a way that the mayor didn’t have any other choice but to read it.  _ Tell Mom I love her and that I’ll see her soon. _

 

Regina let the tears she had been holding flow down her cheeks. 

 

“We all care about you.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ May 17th 2014 _

 

The past two days had all started and ended the same: that was with Regina laying on the bed, unmoving. Emma and David had relayed each other to ensure she wouldn’t try to hurt herself again. They were waiting on Blue and Rumple to find a way to bind her powers but so far they had not been able to find a satisfactory solution. Since Regina was capable of yielding both brands of magic together, she was extremely powerful and the standard binding techniques would only prove to be temporary. They had been working on a potion together but Belle had described the process as a one step forward, two steps back problem. Blue and Rumple couldn’t stay in the same room for more than twenty minutes at a time. Long enough to insult each other but not come up with something to help Regina.

 

David jumped slightly when Regina whimpered in her sleep. Her nightmares had returned and she hadn’t been able to sleep without sedation more than an hour. When the brunette squirmed on the bed, David rushed from his position in the only armchair left in the room to be by her side. “Regina, you’re ok… you’re with me. I won’t hurt you.”

 

Regina cried out in her sleep. “David!” She whispered. “No… please no…”

 

David was surprised to hear his name followed by the plaintive cries. However, he didn’t have time to dwell on the subject as Regina bolted upright on the bed, screaming. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him, trying to calm her down. “Regina… shh… you’re safe. I’m right here with you.” But Regina wasn’t listening to him. She had started hyperventilating and David struggled to get her to breathe normally. “Regina, take some slow breaths, sweetheart. Everything is fine. You’re ok. Just in 1… 2… 3…”

 

Her breaths were shallow and coming in rapid succession, further increasing her panic. “I… I can’t… breathe.” Regina’s eyes were wide with fear.

 

Admitting defeat, David laid Regina back down on the bed and went to fill a syringe with a sedative. Regina didn’t try to fight him when he injected her with the medication and soon her breathing evened out as she was pulled back into the darkness.

 

David sat by her side on the bed, shaking his head. He was angry: angry at Rumple and Blue for not coming up with a better solution, angry at Archie for not being able to help her, but most of all, David was angry at himself. He should be able to help her. What good could come out of sharing their hearts if he couldn’t help her fight her demons? He felt utterly powerless and the longer the situation was dragging on, the more desperate the Prince felt. 

 

EC

 

When Regina woke up a few hours later, she was half-sitting in-between David’s thighs on the bed, her right side resting against his chest with her back being supported by his raised knee. The Prince had wrapped his arms loosely around her and one hand was tracing soothing circles in the small of her back. He continued his soft caresses, letting his love fully wake on her own. Regina wasn’t screaming in fear or pain and he was going to give her all the time she needed.

 

Regina looked at the ocean. The sun was setting over the horizon and it was painting the water below in various shades of reds and purples. The effect was breathtaking and had a calming effect on her. She closed her eyes and took a few steadying breaths through her nose. She felt her control slip away as the dark thoughts were invading her mind once more. David’s love couldn’t protect her anymore. 

 

But even Regina knew that this wasn’t true. David’s love would always protect her but she was afraid of losing him once he would know about all the horrifying crimes she had committed. Then he would leave her to the madness. Except David hadn’t left her; she had pushed him away.

 

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Regina and in that moment, she decided to take a chance on love. “We left for George’s Kingdom a few days after Snow’s sixteenth birthday…” Regina began in a hoarse voice.

 

David didn’t dare to speak. He would let Regina tell him her story. 


	18. Confession

#  Chapter 17: Confession

 

_ May 17th 2014 _

 

_ The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Regina and in that moment, she decided to take a chance on love. “We left for George’s Kingdom a few days after Snow’s sixteenth birthday…” Regina began in a hoarse voice. _

 

“Leopold and George would work out the terms of the wedding, much to my husband’s despair. I was still weak from the Blaze and James and George took advantage of it.” Regina told David what had happened between her and his twin brother all these years ago. David didn’t interrupt her. Although he had a multitude of questions - the first one being how could Regina let him touch her after what his brother had done to her, he didn’t want to stop her.

 

“I could tell Leopold was both relieved and angry.” Regina continued in an even voice. “George immediately tried to make a deal with him. To cover my treason and avoid having me decapitated if Snow would marry James under his terms.” Regina snorted in disgust. “I guess George thought Leopold cared about me. In a sense he did.” Her voice was smaller. “Leopold WAS a kind King… at least kinder than most. He would have me punished by the laws of the White Kingdom but not put to death. I wish he had killed me instead.” Tears were forming in her eyes as she recalled the events of that night. “My husband ordered the guards to rip my clothes off and forced me on my knees in front of James and George.” The experience had been humiliating and even now, Regina felt her cheeks grow hot with shame. “I received ten lashes for my behavior. It was excruciating but I didn’t scream. Instead I imagined all the possible ways I would kill all of them.”

 

Regina paused. The sun had all but disappeared over the horizon, plunging the beach in darkness. “He sent me back to his Palace a few hours later. The ride was more painful than I could ever have imagined. With every bump on the road, I could feel my skin tear further. As soon as the guards left me in the room, I called Rumple.” David winced at the mention of her former mentor but he couldn’t blame Regina for asking for help.

 

“He healed me. And this was the first time that I saw actual pity in the Dark One’s eyes. He didn’t ask for anything in return… didn’t even try to make a deal.” Regina swallowed hard. “He didn’t have to. He knew I had reached my breaking point. I… I met him everyday in the woods… and soon became his most diligent student.” 

 

Regina fisted her hands. She wished she could reach for David but a small voice at the back of her mind told her not to. He may pity her now but as soon as she would be done with her story, he would despise her. The comfort would only be fleeting and she would eventually be left alone. “I had already taken a life…” She had told David a year ago about the first woman she had killed soon after Frankenstein’s failure of bringing Daniel back. “... but Rumple wanted more. And I did… I told myself that the more lives I took, the stronger I became and that one day I would be strong enough to kill Leopold.”

 

Regina closed her eyes. “Mercifully, Leopold was too preoccupied to change the Kingdom’s laws to pay any attention to me… He would put Snow on the throne, a Queen without a King. This was unheard of but people trusted and loved my husband, so they agreed to his terms. Every time he would travel, he would leave Snow in charge so she could learn her role as the future ruler of the White Kingdom.”  Regina paused. “Snow… Snow loved me… in her own ways.” Regina cried out the last words.

 

David tightened his embrace around her shaking frame. “Shh… you don’t have to tell me everything today.”

 

Regina nodded quickly. “I do… I need to tell you.” David stayed quiet, which Regina interpreted as a sign to continue with her story. “She wanted me with her… and so I learned. I learned how to govern the Kingdom. I was slowly biting my time, waiting for an opportunity to get rid of my husband.”

 

Regina swallowed hard. “I waited four more years until the genie came along.” She didn’t elaborate on this particular story. David already knew how she had manipulated the genie to kill her husband. “I couldn’t kill Snow myself either.” David kept silent, slowly caressing Regina’s back and fighting against his own tears. “When the Huntsman betrayed me… I lost every ounce of my self-control. All I could feel was rage and I fed on it. It protected me… It prevented me from feeling anything else. And… And I let it consume me.”

 

Regina cried out; she had committed unspeakable crimes in the name of revenge and she knew that David would never be able to forgive her. But she needed to tell him. He deserved the truth. Most importantly, she couldn’t live a lie. “I killed hundreds… I didn’t care. I never looked back. I didn’t especially enjoy the act but I loved to see the fear in my subjects. I had been afraid all my life and seeing that same fear in others was the ultimate rush.” Her cheeks grew hot with shame. “I… I couldn’t control the anger anymore. My father tried to help me but I was already too far gone. The rage, the magic… the power. I had everything I thought I’d wanted since I’d been forced into Leopold’s bed. I had given up on love but I could get power.” 

 

Regina had started shaking uncontrollably. “I… My soldiers learned that Snow had been hiding in a village near George’s Kingdom. She had stayed there for some time, relatively safe as I was dealing with damages on the south border of the Kingdom. Once… once I got there, I rounded up the villagers.” David closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He had seen the process before and it generally ended in a bloodbath. “There was a woman with a newborn infant… the baby wouldn’t stop crying… and…” Regina was sobbing in earnest and David’s stomach dropped. He already had a fair idea of how this story was going to end but Regina needed to tell him in her own words. She needed to know that she could trust him not to give up on her regardless of her crimes. “I snapped his neck!” She finally screamed out. “I killed an innocent child just because I was annoyed… I killed a baby! There is no turning back for me, David!”

 

David tightened his embrace around Regina as he rocked her gently. He let her cry. He knew she would have to come to terms with hundreds more of this kind of memories. And so, he pronounced the words that he knew would bring her the most comfort. “I’m right here with you. I’m not leaving you.”

 

Regina cried out in relief as soon as she heard David. She had been so afraid to lose him and she felt like a tremendous weight had suddenly been lifted from her chest. She wrapped her arms around David’s neck and buried her face into his chest. David just held her. “I’m not going anywhere… You’re not going to lose me.” He kissed the crown of her head. “I love you.”

 

David gasped as soon as he felt Regina’s emotions once again. He hadn’t been prepared for the onslaught of guilt and fear mixed with hope and love. “I’m right here, sweetheart. And we’re going to face this together. You’re not alone.”

 

David repeated his mantra for the next half hour until Regina somewhat quieted in his arms. The bond they shared was soothing her and she just felt tired: tired of fighting, tired of being afraid, and tired of being alone. But she wasn’t and David’s love kept reminding her that she had help. Regina closed her eyes and concentrated on the soothing motion of his fingers against her skin. 

 

David placed his cheek over the crown of her head. Her heart was still beating fast in his chest but for the first time since they had woken her up, he could feel a semblance of serenity buried deep under the guilt and remorse. He gently rocked her on the bed, attempting to keep her fears at bay.

 

“I… I don’t know what to do.” Regina finally spoke after an hour. 

 

David laced his fingers with hers and placed their joined hands over her chest. “Do you remember what I told you the day we arrived here?”

 

“To take it one day at a time?” She asked in a whisper.

 

David nodded. “One day at a time. Today, we’re both going to get some rest. And we’ll take it from here.”

 

“One day at a time.” Regina confirmed with more assurance than she currently felt. She nuzzled against David, seeking strength and comfort in his embrace.

 

“And I’ll be right here with you.”

 

Regina squeezed David’s hand. “I’m sorry… I… I don’t know why I did it.”

 

David moved the hand that had been caressing her back to cup the back of her head. “All that matters is that Emma and I stopped you in time. But you need to let me in, sweetheart. I can’t help you if you’re shutting me out completely.” His fingers worked on the tense knots in her neck, eliciting soft moans.

 

“I was afraid… I was afraid that once you knew the monster I truly am, you’d leave me. I… I can’t do this alone.”

 

“You’re not alone.” David repeated. “And you’re not the Queen anymore either, Regina.”

 

“She’ll always be a part of me.”   
  


David sighed. “I don’t think that’s true, not anymore.”

 

Regina pulled out of his embrace to be able to look at him in the eyes. “What makes you so sure?”

 

David cupped her cheek and caressed her skin soothingly with the pad of his thumb. “When you attacked Emma, you reacted on instinct. And your first instinct was to disable her so you could get away.” Regina averted her eyes. David bumped his forehead with hers gently, making her look up toward him. As soon as he was satisfied he had her undivided attention, David continued. “The Queen would have killed her. She would’ve gone for the thigh or the neck… any arteries. You didn’t. You were scared but your first instinct was NOT to kill.” Regina’s eyes searched his baby blue’s for a long time. The thought of killing had never crossed her mind. David cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. “You deserve your second chance, Regina. And I’ll remind you of it every day if I have to.” He pecked her lips softly, a gentle touch to appease her fears.

 

As soon as Regina returned the gesture, the kisses became hungrier, needier. With each rolls of his tongue against hers, David was giving her her life back. Or at least, her will to fight for that second chance. Soon the two lovers were breathless but neither of them wanted to break the magic. “I love you.” Regina finally whispered against his lips. Her hands slid down his sides to rest on his hips. “This is the only certitude I have at the moment. I love you and I can’t lose you.”

 

“You’re not going to lose me, baby.” David wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. They stayed in each other’s embrace for the rest of the night, afraid to sleep, afraid to lose the bond that was calming both of their fears of losing each other to the Queen. Regina was afraid that David would one day decide that the crimes she had committed were simply unforgivable and leave while David was afraid to lose her to the memories the Queen had left behind. However, the love they shared was stronger than the Queen.

 

As the night sky turned a deep shade of purple announcing dawn’s arrival, Regina finally spoke. “Do you want to go watch the sunrise outside?”

 

David jumped slightly at the sound of Regina’s voice. Since she had been cooped up in this room for the past several days, he understood her need for some fresh air. “I’ll get us some blankets.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“Trusting me with blankets?” She teased him. 

 

David smirked. “Yes. And maybe to go to the bathroom by yourself…”

 

Regina slapped him on the arm playfully. “This was humiliating… so you know.”

 

David kissed the tip of her nose. “I know… I’m sorry. But I wasn’t going to take any chances. And neither was Emma.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “Can I also have a bra and maybe a pair of pants?” She kept the light tone. She knew they would have to talk about everything that had happened but today, she just wanted to assure David that she was ready to take her second chance.

 

David ran his fingertips down her bare thighs. “Mmmmhhh… I don’t know. I kinda like you like this.” He joked before kissing her to prevent her from protesting. 

 

Regina laughed into the kiss. “Please… you don’t want me to get cold, do you?” She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. “Please?”

 

David chuckled against her lips. “You know I can never say no to you.”

 

Regina rubbed her nose against his. “I know.”

 

With one last kiss on her forehead, David climbed out of the bed. “I’ll be right back.”

 

Regina nodded and watched him step into the living room, leaving the bedroom door open. She slowly got out of bed, heading toward the bathroom. She watched herself in the mirror, barely able to recognize the reflection. Her skin was pale and she had bags under her eyes. Her lips were chapped and her eyes red. Despite her haggard appearance, she liked the image in the mirror. For the first time in years her features were relaxed and her eyes were shining brightly with something that she had forbidden herself to feel for much of her adult life: hope. Regina smiled at herself before walking back in the master bedroom.

 

She shivered as she entered the room: the sliding windows leading to their private deck were wide open letting the cool marine breeze in. Regina immediately reached for the pair of yoga pants David had left on the bed along with a sweater and warm socks. She winced slightly as she slipped on the tight garment. She looked down and groaned at the bruise on her right hip, the site of the injections she had received over the past couple of days. She put on the socks and sweater quickly before joining David on the deck.

 

The Prince had arranged blankets at the bottom of the damp lounge chair. He smiled at her and extended his hand as soon as Regina stepped outside. The Queen reached for his offered hand and climbed in-between his thighs. As Regina was nestling comfortably against him, David arranged the blankets on top of them. “Warm enough?” He asked, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

 

Regina nodded, settling her head in the crook of his neck. For the next half hour, they watched the sun win its own battle against the darkness. Their bond was growing stronger and all Regina could feel was love. Well almost. She could also feel David’s uneasiness. “Out with it, Charming!” She growled playfully. “What’s bothering you?”

 

David blushed a deep shade of red. “How...?” He thought better of the question he was about to ask. Regina could feel his emotions as much as he could feel hers. “James.” He finally answered. “How can I not remind you of him?”

 

Regina sighed heavily. She had been prepared for this question ever since she had told David about her encounter with his brother. “You have nothing in common with your brother, David.”

 

“George and Rumple certainly thought I could pass for him. I fooled King Midas.”

 

“Physically, you look exactly like your brother… and…” Regina took a deep breath. “The truth is… I hated you for his crimes. Well, at first. But every time I saw you with Snow, you reminded me of Daniel. The way you looked at her. The compassion in your eyes… I don’t think your brother even knew the meaning of the word. And it made me even more mad at Snow… and you. Because no matter how much I wished that killing you would give me my revenge against James, I already knew it wouldn’t.” She kissed the underside of his jaw before taking his hand. “His hands were that of a Prince: smooth but possessive. Yours… they are like Daniel’s: made rough by years of hard work in the fields but when you touch me… you’re not trying to possess me. Your touch is gentle, David. And I know you’ll never hurt me.” David nuzzled against her. “You’re not your brother. You don’t remind me of him. You… you remind me of Daniel.”

 

David was surprised by Regina’s admission. He tightened his embrace around her and buried his face in her long hair. “You’re not the Queen. You’re Regina.”

 

Regina cupped his cheek and captured his lips into a gentle kiss. However, the lovers were soon interrupted by her stomach growling. David chuckled against her lips. “I’m glad to see your appetite has returned.” He bumped his nose against hers. “How about I make you some apple pancakes?”

 

“No… My turn to cook. And I know how much you love those cheesy potato tots.” She smiled.

 

“One really doesn’t prevent the other. You do need to eat.”

 

Regina laughed. “Ok… but I’ll make breakfast.”

 

“No arguments on this side.”

 

With one last laugh, the couple walked toward the living room. As soon as she entered the room, Regina stopped in her tracks. It looked like a hurricane had gone through the room: it was filled with all the items they had taken from the master bedroom as well as the suitcases and various boxes that Emma and David had packed for their trip back to Storybrooke. David turned around when he felt the tug on his arm. “Regina, what’s wrong?” He wrapped his arms around her waist, concerned about the sudden feeling of dread in Regina’s heart.   

 

Regina looked up toward David, tears threatening to fall. “I’m not ready, David. I’m not ready to go back.”

 

David pulled the Queen into a tender embrace and rubbed her back soothingly. “We don’t have to go back. Not if you’re not ready. We can stay here as long as you need.”

 

“I’ll call Neal to tell him to bring Henry back.”

 

The couple jumped at the interruption. David turned around to face his daughter. “Emma! I… Sorry, I didn’t know you were awake.”

 

Emma waved her hand to dismiss the apology. She had been awake for a long time, ready to relieve David from watch duty in the middle of the night. However, as soon as she had overheard Regina finally opening up, she had turned back into her bedroom. She had waited for the most appropriate time to let her presence known but her stomach had decided otherwise. Eventually, hunger had won over her intentions to give the couple more time with each other. And by the relaxed look on Regina’s face, she knew she had waited long enough. “No worries. I was about to make myself my favorite breakfast: pop tarts.” Emma walked toward the couple on her way to the kitchen.

 

Regina scrunched up her nose. “Between the two of you, I wonder how Henry eats anything but junk food.”

 

“Well, his mother is a great cook.” David joked. “Who just volunteered to make us breakfast…” He turned his attention back to his daughter. 

 

Emma placed her hand up in the air in surrender. “If Regina wants to cook, who am I to argue?”

 

Regina’s eyes were drawn to the white bandage on the Sheriff’s forearm. “Emma… I’m sorry.”

 

Emma gave Regina a soft smile. “Don’t worry… I’ve had worse. I should have been watching you more closely.” She ripped the bandage off. “Besides, it’s almost completely healed.” She placed her injured arm in front of Regina.

 

Instinctively, Regina laid her hand over it. A bright light emanated from her palm, healing Emma. Regina gasped in shock at the sudden release of light magic.

  
“Well, this is new.” David exclaimed as he looked at his daughter's unblemished skin.


	19. Lessons

#  Chapter 18: Lessons

 

_ June 23rd, 2014 _

 

Regina bit her lower lip in concentration. Sweat was pearling on her forehead as she directed her full attention toward the ball of light magic she was maneuvering in the air under the watchful eyes of her family and her new and former mentors through the computer screen.

 

After Regina had healed Emma, they had eaten quickly before calling Blue. If the fairy had been surprised by Regina’s use of magic, she hadn’t shown it. Instead, she had spent the better part of an hour giving her favorite magic lesson: magic could be found everywhere. And True Love was the greatest magic imaginable. Regina had access to it and her years of practice had facilitated its use in a world where magic wasn’t as available as in the Enchanted Forest. In this world, her powers were limited but with practice, Regina could learn to control the magic she and David were creating. 

 

“Regina…” David started. He could feel the pull at the pit of his stomach, signaling that Regina was overexerting herself. 

 

The Queen shook her head. “I… almost.” All of the sudden, she released the powerful wave of magic, poofing herself and David into the kitchen in the process. As soon as they rematerialized, Regina collapsed into David’s waiting arms. 

 

“Is this why you’re taking me with you?” He smiled at her. “So I can break your fall?” The joke had the desired effect: it distracted Regina long enough from what she was perceiving as a failure. Despite daily sessions over the past month, she hadn’t been able to transport more than a few feet away. David carried her back into the living room to a beaming Henry and an impressed Emma. 

 

“No…” Regina was trying to catch her breath. “I don’t seem to be able to separate you from me.” David sat her down on the couch.

 

_ “It’s not surprising.”  _ Blue’s voice resonated through the living room.  _ “You’re using the magic differently in this world. Not only do you have to manipulate it but you’re also creating it… with David. It will take a lot of practice for you to learn to differentiate the two of you… I’m not even sure it’s possible as you’re sharing your hearts.” _

 

_ “Blue is right. And as I said before, I would caution you to use this magic at all.”  _ Rumple looked directly at Regina. The Dark One had been willing to help over the past month, seemingly without getting anything in exchange. His attitude toward the fairies and the other inhabitants of Storybrooke had also changed. If David didn’t know better, he would almost call this new attitude respectful. For Belle’s sake, he hoped this change was permanent. She had decided to give the beast yet another chance and he didn’t want to see her hurt again.  _ “You’re not used to yielding white magic, dearie.” _

 

Regina looked away. She hated to be reminded of her past. Furthermore, her former mentor had touched upon the real reason she was learning to use this magic: it was a reminder that her heart was pure, that she was capable of love. “I’m fine.” She responded harshly.

 

Blue sighed. Although she understood Regina’s motive, she agreed with the Dark One.  _ “Rumpelstiltskin is right. You need to take it easy. This magic is not going anywhere. And it might be easier to use in Storybrooke where it will be allowed to flow freely.” _ When Regina didn’t respond, Blue continued.  _ “Regina, I don’t know what will happen when you get back. I don’t know if you’ll still be able to use dark magic with a pure heart. I don’t know if you’ll be able to use both white and dark magic as you did when you cast the Spell of Pure Heart. All I can tell you is that the love you share with David is not going away. This might be the only magic you’ll have access to.” _

 

“But you don’t know.” Regina finished in a small voice. She averted her eyes, hating herself for appearing weak in front of the fairy and Gold. She was afraid of the possibility of using dark magic again. She was afraid of reverting to the monster she once was.

 

Emma sensed Regina’s shifting mood and wrapped her arm around Henry. “What do you say we get your mom a snack?” Henry recognized a diversion when he saw one but he didn’t argue. Although he was convinced his mother would never be the Evil Queen again, she needed to believe it as well. He followed Emma to the kitchen, in search of a snack.

 

As soon as Emma and Henry were out of earshot, David kneeled on the floor next to Regina and took her hand. “Do you remember what you told me about using our magic?” He didn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “That you enjoyed it… that it was coming easier for you. You have a pure heart. And the fact that we are sharing our hearts makes our bond even stronger. Blue is right, honey. You may not be able to use dark magic.”

 

_ “Regina,…”  _ Rumple paused until he got her attention.  _ “I can’t tell you what will happen once you get back to Storybrooke. The truth is: I don’t know. But I can tell you two things. One…”  _ The  Dark One raised his index finger, waiting for the Prince to turn around to face the screen.  _ “Blue and David are right: this magic is a part of you and it will always be easier to access than the Dark Magic. Two…”  _ Gold swallowed hard.  _ “Turning you to darkness was the hardest thing I ever had to do.”  _ He looked at his former student intently.  _ “Despite how much you were suffering, you fought to keep the light in. You’re inherently good, Regina.” _

 

David laced his fingers with Regina’s. “Just give yourself some time.” He sat by her side on the couch.

 

_ “David is right, Regina.”  _ Blue chimed in.  _ “It will take you some time to get used to your newfound powers. Maybe, maybe it would help if you taught our dear Prince here how to access it. Teaching is often the best way to learn something. Besides, David is not too bad of a student.” _

 

The Prince smirked. “I remember you telling me I could make more than a passable practitioner.” 

 

They all chuckled at the joke. “Would you like that?” Regina finally asked. “For me to teach you?”

 

David nodded once. “Yes. This is something I want to share with you.”

 

Regina wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight. She rested her cheek on his shoulder, facing toward the webcam. She closed her eyes and relaxed, thinking about a quiet place where it could be only David and her. As soon as Blue and Rumple saw the light glow, they tried to warn the couple. “Regina!” Rumple screamed. However, the warning came too late. A white cloud enveloped the two lovers, transporting them to a destination unknown.

 

As soon as she heard Gold’s scream, Emma came rushing in the living room, closely followed by Henry. She looked for her father and Regina before turning her attention back to the screen. “What… what happened? Where did they go?”

 

_ “Regina poofed them out. I don’t think she meant to.”  _ Blue started.

 

Emma ran toward the master bedroom, calling her father and Regina in the process, while Henry rushed to the back of the house. They both came back empty-handed. “They are not here!” Henry’s eyes were filling up with tears. “Are they ok?”

 

“I’m sure your mom poofed somewhere safe. She knows what she is doing.” Emma stated with more assurance than she currently felt. Regina had told her once that poofing required focus as to not rematerialize into a solid object. She shivered at the thought of her and her father stuck in a tree or worse. “I just hope she didn’t take them far away.” She showed Henry, Blue, and Gold the cell phones she had retrieved from the dresser. “Otherwise, it’s going to be a very long walk!”

 

The humorous attempt relieved some of the tension in the room. “And we know how much Mom hates to walk!” Henry smiled. “But how did she do it? I mean she was concentrating very hard this morning and she didn’t make it further than the kitchen.”

 

Rumple shifted his weight uncomfortably. He had a theory after all the years as Regina’s teacher but it wasn’t for his grandson’s ears. The boy didn’t need to know how Rumpelstiltskin had turned Regina into the Evil Queen. Magic was fueled by emotions and Regina felt deeper than most. Magic was instinctive for her and she usually performed her biggest spells when her emotions - whatever they might be - were running wild. He had used this to his advantage countless times.  _ “I’m sure your mother and David are fine, Henry.”  _ However, his reassurance didn’t fool anyone. Regina could have poofed them anywhere on the planet. Looking for them was an exercise in futility. All they could do was wait for the couple to come back.

 

EC

 

Before David could register what was happening, he found himself in cold water. The panicked screams to his right prevented him from completely assessing their current situation. “I don’t know how to swim!”

 

Regina was helplessly flailing about in the water. David wrapped his left arm around her waist and held her back against him. “You’re ok. I’ve got you.” But Regina wasn’t listening and kept struggling, impeding his own efforts to keep them afloat. “Regina, relax. I won’t let you drown.” He turned her around so she could see him. After a few more minutes of useless floundering about, Regina let David held her above the water line. He waited for her to stop struggling before getting his bearings. To his immediate relief, he realized that Regina had poofed them in the ocean close to the beach house - at least, close enough to swim. “Are you ok?” He asked the clearly frightened brunette.

 

Regina shook her head. “I don’t know how to swim.”

 

“And I won’t let anything happen to you, ok?” He cupped her cheek and pecked her lips. “Can you try to poof us back to the beach?” He knew the answer before he even asked the question but before swimming half a mile with Regina in tow, he wanted to make sure there was no other way to reach the shoreline.

 

As expected, Regina shook her head. “I’m too tired.” And scared, she added silently. 

 

David smiled encouragingly. “I’m going to lie down in the water and start swimming.” He kept his voice even. “All you have to do is hold on to me.”

 

Regina immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. David started swimming on his back toward the beach. The added weight of Regina and their wet clothes made his progress slow. “What happened?” He finally asked Regina.

 

“I poofed us out here.” She answered, wondering why he was asking her the obvious.

 

David chuckled lightly. “I figured that much, honey. But I mean how? And why here?”

 

Regina groaned. “I didn’t mean to. I was thinking about spending some time alone with you… on a tropical deserted island.”

 

“Well, you got the water right!” The Prince laughed more heartedly.

 

“David, this is not funny! We could have gotten seriously hurt!” Regina chastesized. 

 

“But we didn’t. Although, I’m wondering if we should attach floatation devices around you at all time.” He said half-seriously.

 

Regina groaned. “Mother didn’t think swimming lessons were appropriate. Daniel tried to teach me but…” She let the rest of the sentence hung in the air. They had gone as far as the creek running in the back of her father’s estate before their teenage hormones stirred them toward more pleasant activities.

 

“I think they are now not only appropriate but necessary.” David teased. “I guess we have our afternoon activity planned out for us.”

 

“Oh!” Regina feigned shock. “And here I had something a lot more pleasant in mind.” She bit her lower lip and rolled her eyes.

 

“And what would that be?” David asked playfully.

 

“Well, let’s see.” She settled her chin on his, finally relaxing in David’s arms. “We could start with some time in the hot tub.” She was starting to get cold and the warmth of the hot tub sounded like heaven on Earth. “And then take a much needed nap.”

 

“I like the plan so far.” 

 

“And then we get to spend the afternoon in bed.”

 

David laughed. “As much as I would love to spend an entire day with you on top of me, you really need to learn how to swim, honey. For your own safety.” He wrapped one arm around Regina. She had started shivering and he was hoping his body heat would bring her some comfort. He could feel the uneasiness through their bond and he realized that it had nothing to do with their current predicament. “Regina, what is it?”

 

The Queen sighed before answering him. “Do you like sleeping with me?”

 

David’s eyes widened in shock. He stopped swimming, treading water instead to keep eye level with her. “Of course. Where… where is this coming from?”

 

Regina snorted. “I’ve just offered to spend an entire afternoon having sex and you seem more content in getting me into a swimming pool.” She averted her eyes. “And I know I’m not exactly the most experienced bed partner.”

 

David increased the pace to keep them from drowning. “Regina, I love you and I love to have sex with you.”

 

After a few moments of silence, Regina finally looked him in the eyes. “But…”

 

“There are no buts. You’re a fantastic bed partner.” Not that he had had many himself. Three to be exact, counting Snow and Regina. His first was a village girl who had taught him the mystery of sex as she’d liked to call it. He had been fourteen then and had taken everything she had said as the absolute truth. “I’m just worried about you. If I had landed further away from you…” He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if Regina had found herself in the water alone. He resumed swimming toward the beach. He was growing tired and swimming in place didn’t help their current situation.

 

“I… I know sex with me must be very… vanilla.” She kept arguing.

 

David chuckled. “Honey, sex with you is anything but vanilla. We literally share all of our feelings! It’s… I don’t even know how to describe it. I could have never imagined anything like this even in my wildest fantasies!”

 

“So you do have fantasies?” Regina argued back.

 

David rolled his eyes. “I do have fantasies.” He admitted. “Or rather I did.”

 

“Past?” Regina asked slightly confused.

 

“Yeah…” David started swimming faster, not liking the turn this particular conversation was taking. 

 

“Are you gonna share?” Regina asked more forcefully.

 

David groaned, already resigned to tell Regina the truth. Considering how much of herself she had shared with him, it was only fair. “You.”

 

“Me?” She frowned.

 

“Well, in the Enchanted Forest, the Queen version of you.”

 

Regina blushed but she was mostly feeling amused. “I didn’t know I had such an effect on you, my dear Prince Charming.”

 

“To be fair, I think you had the same effect on many men.”

 

Regina tilted her head to the side, conceding this point. “It gave me power.”

 

David nodded. He knew that Regina had used men’s hearts to make them believe they had spent the night with her. “These outfits left little to the imagination.”

 

Regina laughed. “And what did you do with the Queen?” She asked, amused. David looked away. His fantasies were of angry, rough sex: pinning Regina against a wall and pounding inside her into oblivion. Having the Queen on her knees, sucking him dry had been another recurring dream. Regina sensed his mood change. “David?” She ran her fingers through his hair. 

 

“And in Storybrooke… when we started seeing each other more, I… well let’s just say I had a few dreams.” David diverted the subject toward safer territory.

 

“And what were we doing in these dreams?” She asked curiously. “You know, I could try to make some of these fantasies real.”

 

“No.” David answered more harshly than he had intended to. Most of his fantasies with Regina involved acts beyond the boundaries they had set when she had started exploring her sexuality. “Besides, I don’t need to fantasize anymore.” He stated in a lighter tone. “I have something much, much better.” 

 

Regina’s eyes filled up with tears. In that instant, she realized how much self control David had exerted when he had started dating her. Most men would have asked for their fantasies to be enacted. David hadn’t: their sexual relationship had happened on her own terms. Even now, after she had given him permission, he would still put her needs above his. She kissed him deeply, a gesture that almost drowned them. 

 

“What was that for?” David asked after coughing out the seawater he had inadvertently ingested. 

 

“For being who you are.” She smiled. “And my offer stands. I want to spend an afternoon with you playing out some of these fantasies.” She placed her index finger on his lips when he was about to protest. “I’ll be ok. I know you won’t hurt me.”

 

“I’ll never hurt you, Regina. But I also don’t want you to feel forced to do something.”

 

“You’re not forcing me. You haven’t even told me what it is! And if I really can’t do it, I also know it’s safe to say no. This is the most precious gift you’ve given me.”

 

EC

 

“Regina? Where did you put the toothpaste?”

 

The brunette raised her nose from her journal, slightly amused at the question. “I left it next to the mirror on the counter.” She heard some fumbling around and a curse. “Found it?” 

 

“Yeah…” was the only answer.

 

“Are you ok?” She frowned, wondering what was going on in the bathroom.

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Regina chuckled. “You know it’s not too late for me to apply some of that after-sun lotion on your sunburns.” A growl was her only response. After getting back to the beach house and reassuring Henry and Emma, the boy had insisted on starting the swimming lessons right away. Unfortunately, David hadn’t been wearing enough sunscreen while standing next to her in the shallower part of the pool.

 

“I’m going to take a cold shower.” David answered instead. “It will help.”

 

Regina didn’t deign arguing with him. David could sometimes be more stubborn than he would ever care to admit. When she heard the water running, she shook her head and chuckled to herself, turning her attention back to her journal.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Regina jumped slightly at the voice. “Henry!” She exclaimed, her features immediately softening at the sight of her son standing in the doorway. “You’re not in bed yet?” It was only eight thirty but after her forced ocean trek and her swimming lessons, she was exhausted.

 

Henry shrugged. “It’s early.”

 

Regina curled her legs underneath her and patted the bed next to her. “What’s wrong, baby?” Henry ran toward his mother and hugged her tightly. “Henry?” Regina prompted, afraid that Henry was hurt in some way.

 

“I don’t want to lose you.” The answer came in-between soft sobs.

 

“Baby, you’re not going to lose me.” She reassured, rocking the both of them. She kissed the crown of Henry’s head. “I’m fine, Henry.” She stressed when the boy tightened his hold on her.

 

“You could have died today! If David hadn’t been with you, you would have died!”

 

“But David was with me, baby. I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t care, do you?” Henry pulled away from her, anger and frustration shining in his eyes. “You don’t care if you live or die! You don’t care that the magic might kill you!”

 

Regina pulled Henry back into her embrace. She knew that the outburst had only been partially caused by today’s events. A month ago, the twelve-year-old boy had witnessed his mother’s suicide attempt. Henry had refused to talk about it with Emma, Neal, or Archie. The only hints of his true feelings happened in the rare occasions when he had asked David whether he could still feel Regina’s emotions. “Henry, I do care.” She rubbed his back soothingly. “I don’t want to die.”

 

“Then why are you practicing? Why can’t you just leave it alone?” Henry asked more forcefully. “Can you stop using magic?”

 

Regina sighed. She sat back against the headboard, motioning for Henry to do the same. The boy wiped his tears before settling next to his mother. Regina wrapped her arm protectively around her son. “I didn’t mean to poof David and I in the middle of the ocean, Henry. And I have to learn to control the magic so that there won’t be any more incidents. This magic… it’s different from the one I used before. It’s literally a part of me. Whether I want it to or not, it will come out.”

 

Henry looked at his mother. “True Love.”

 

Regina nodded and gave her son a small smile. “Yes. David and I are creating the magic. It’s a part of us. Just like it’s part of Emma.”

 

“But they don’t poof themselves to various places!”

 

Regina nodded. “Because they don’t know how in the first place.” Regina paused, searching for an explanation. “Henry, do you remember what you told David in the pool today? That you didn’t know how you swim because it’s natural? Well, it wasn’t always so. You had to take lessons, just like I am. But with a lot of practice, you don’t need to think about the movements you’re making with your arms and legs.” Henry nodded, prompting Regina to continue. “So if you were to fall into a pool, you’d start swimming on instinct.”

 

“So sometimes you don’t realize when you use magic.” Henry said, resigned.

 

“No. And this is why I have to practice. To gain control. Like you did when you learned to swim or when David taught you how to sword fight and ride a horse.” She smiled encouragingly.

 

“But you insisted I wear a helmet and padding!”

 

Regina closed her eyes. There were no protections against magic. She had learned this lesson the hard way when practicing with Rumple. She hadn’t care about her safety then. Neither had Rumple or anyone else in her life for that matter - perhaps with the exception of Snow. But this was different. She had Henry and David and both had already expressed concerns about the newfound magic. “Henry, I promise you to be careful.” 

 

Henry looked away, not satisfied by the answer. He wished the magic would go away. It had already ruined their lives. “How can I know that you’ll be careful?” He asked in a small voice, his lower lip quivering.

 

_ Here we go.  _ Regina thought. She had been bracing herself for the inevitable confrontation for the past month but nothing could have prepared her for the conversation that was about to follow. How was she supposed to explain to her son that she had tried to kill herself and probably would have succeeded if David and Emma hadn’t saved her? “How much did you see Henry?” She asked gently.

 

Henry looked down. He had disobeyed Emma and although none of the adult had grounded him, his punishment had been harsh. “You… fighting with Emma and David. She… she took the knife away from you. You were screaming… they forced you on the ground and you kept fighting them and screaming at David not to do it.” 

 

Regina closed her eyes. “Henry, sweetheart…” She gently placed her index and middle fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I was in a very dark place.” She started. “And I wasn’t really thinking about what I was about to do. I’m glad David and Emma stopped me. I don’t want to die, Henry. I don’t know why I did it but it’s in the past.” The shower stopped running, plunging the room into a deafening silence.

 

“Promise?” Henry searched his mother’s eyes for a lie. 

 

“I promise.” She wrapped her arms around him.

 

Henry sank into her embrace. “I love you, Mom. And I want you to be safe.”

 

“I love you, my little Prince.” Mother and son were impervious to David leaning in the doorway. Although he knew Regina would not make an attempt on her life again, he was still relieved to hear her pronounce the words. As silently as he could manage, David walked back in the bathroom in search for his toothbrush, giving the duo a few more moments together.

 

Henry was the first to break from the hug. “I’ve been watching YouTube videos. On how to survive in the ocean.”

 

Although she appreciated the gesture, she knew the effort was futile. There was no telling where she could inadvertently poof David and herself next time. “Sure.” She kissed Henry’s forehead. “Anything else?”

 

“Well, would a GPS traker be too much?”

 

Regina laughed. “I’ll consider it.”

 

Upon hearing the laughters coming from the bedroom, David finally emerged from the bathroom, wearing only a towel tied around his waist. Regina silently thanked him for giving him the needed time with her son. He smiled at her and brandished the after-sun lotion. Regina chuckled softly, prompting Henry to look into David’s direction. “Ouch!” The kid exclaimed at David’s sunburnt chest. 

 

“Can you get my back?” David asked Regina.

 

The Queen smiled and scooted toward the edge of the bed. She patted the space in-between her legs for David to sit. David handed her the lotion before taking his spot. “I think I’ll need to wear a t-shirt tomorrow.”

 

“You are definitely wearing a t-shirt tomorrow.” Regina replied while pouring some of the lotion into the palm of her hand.

 

“Does this mean you’re up for another swimming lesson?” David shuddered when the cold lotion made contact with his burning skin.

 

Regina looked towards her son before answering. “Yes! Besides, I have the best teachers!” 

 

“I was watching some videos…” Henry started. “Wait! Let me go get them!” He ran toward his room, where he had left his iPad.

 

David turned around to face Regina. “It was good to hear you say it.”

 

“Say what?” She searched his eyes for the answer. 

 

“That you don’t want to die.” David cupped Regina’s cheek, tracing her lips with his thumb. “And I’m not letting you pull away from me again.” He captured her lips into a tender kiss.

 

Regina smiled against his lips. “I’m not going anywhere.” She kissed him again. David felt the truthfulness of her statement through their bond. “I was scared, David. Scared that once you saw the darkness, you’d run away.”

 

“Have I ever given you any reasons to think that would be the case?” He rested his forehead against her.

 

Regina shook her head. “No. But you didn’t know everything. You still don’t know everything. But I know now that you’ll be by my side.” She cupped his cheek. “And I know that together, we can face the Queen.”

 

David leaned into her touch. “She can’t win against the both of us. She never had a chance.”

 

Regina chuckled. “She is gone. The only thing that’s left is those painful memories. But they won’t take away my happiness. I won’t let them.”

 

“We won’t let them.” David corrected before kissing Regina tenderly. Their kiss was interrupted by running footsteps. 

 

“Mom!” Henry didn’t look up from the device as he ran into the bedroom. He climbed on the bed beside Regina and David. The adults watch the videos with Henry, commenting on the best approach and perhaps combining some of them.

 

“Hey…” Emma knocked on the door. She held her phone up for Henry. “Your dad.” Henry immediately rushed to the phone, having looked forward to his daily conversation with his father. He walked toward his room, all the while talking about the day he had spent teaching Regina how to swim.

 

Emma looked at her father and winced. “This has to hurt.” Regina raised the tube of after-sun lotion she had previously disregarded on the bed. Emma nodded. “I’ll leave you two to it then!” After saying her own goodbyes, she followed Henry to the other side of the house.

 

David immediately repositioned himself so his back was to Regina. The mayor obliged, gently applying the lotion on his tender skin. Once she was finished, he turned around so she could get his chest and stomach. In response, Regina placed more of the soothing cream in the palms of her hands. “Let me.”

 

David smiled and placed his hands on her hips. As Regina was caressing his shoulders and neck, he moved his hands up her side, reveling in the softness of her skin. “I love you.”

  
Regina pecked his lips. “I love you too.”


	20. Independence

#  Chapter 19: Independence

 

_ July 4th, 2014 _

 

“Close your eyes and try to visualize the magic.” Regina was sitting cross-legged on the couch facing David. Following Blue’s suggestion, she had started teaching David how to use their magic. It was much harder for him to access it, given the restrictions of this world. 

 

David followed Regina’s directions, searching for the perfect white cloud. He smiled as soon as he managed to visualize it.

 

“Now concentrate on getting the water over here.”

 

David squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on the task at hand. He gasped as soon as he managed to send the magic from his body toward the glass of water sitting on the coffee table. However, his self-congratulatory cry was cut short by a shriek. “Daviiiiid!” He opened his eyes quickly and had to suppress a laugh. Regina was drenched in water and she was giving him a stern look. “You’re supposed to transport the water WITH the glass.” She clarified. 

 

David chuckled under his breath. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, you’re not.” She started laughing herself.

 

“What happened?” Emma’s panicked voice came from the back of the house.

 

“Nothing.” David laughed more heartedly. “We just had a slight mishap.”   
  


As soon as Emma saw Regina wet on the couch, she started laughing as well. “You two shouldn’t be practicing magic near a body of water.”

 

“Oh really!” Regina exclaimed. “Would you rather I teach your father with a fireball?” 

 

Emma smirked. “Very funny, Regina. Glad to see your sass is coming back.”

 

Regina looked at the blonde. “It was never gone, dear.” 

 

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. Regina was definitely not back to being the conniving mayor she had met almost three years ago when Henry had dragged her to Storybrooke. But she had regained her self-confidence and Emma must admit that she had missed this side of Regina. After everything she had been through, Regina deserved her second chance and Emma was glad to see that Regina was finally fully embracing it. The sheriff was raised from her thoughts by running footsteps and barking. “Dad is here!” Henry yelled as he rushed toward the front door. 

 

Neal was visiting for the weekend and Emma was looking forward to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. They had mutually agreed on leaving their problems behind for one weekend and just spend it in the moment. 

 

However, they also needed to talk to Regina about Bryan Trent. The man had inherited the Evil Queen’s darkness and according to Blue and Rumple, Storybrooke’s only saving grace was his inability to use magic. But it would wait until Sunday. Today, they would go to the Independence Day celebration organized by the town.  

 

Smiling, Emma followed her son through the open door. Henry was talking excitedly to his father as Brownie was sniffing every inch of him. Neal grabbed his duffel bag from the back of the bug and walked the few stairs toward the entrance, where Emma was waiting for him. “Hello.” He greeted before pulling Emma into his embrace and kissing her deeply.

 

Henry ran past the couple inside the home. “Mom! David! Dad is here!”

 

After exchanging an amused look, Regina and David walked toward the foyer. “I know, my little Prince.” Regina chuckled at her son’s enthusiasm. Henry had always wished for a big family, ever since he was a little boy and they had celebrated Christmas with just the two of them. She had lied to him, telling him that his father - Daniel, after whom he was named - had died in a car accident, that her own parents had also died from a fatal disease, and that she didn’t know where Daniel’s parents were. The last part, at least, had been the truth. She had thought Jacob back in the Enchanted Forest, untouched by the curse.

 

With his free arm wrapped around Emma’s shoulders, Neal entered the beach house. David was happy to see his daughter grinning like a fool, taking in all of Neal’s words. The man stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw Regina. Although Emma had told him that the former Evil Queen was doing much better, he hadn’t expected such a drastic change. Gone was the frightened woman on her hospital bed with the dark circles under her eyes and grayish skin. The Regina now standing in front of him was positively glowing. Her olive tone had returned and for the first time since he’d met Regina, she seemed relaxed and happy.

 

“You should keep your mouth shut, dear!” Regina chuckled softly. 

 

Emma hit him gently on the shoulder. “She is right! You’re drooling over her.” David wrapped his arms around Regina and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin on the top of her head.

 

“I… I… Wow!” Were the only words Neal managed to utter. The family laughed at his confusion. “You look much better!” He finally blurted out.

 

Regina smiled warmly. “I feel much better. Thank you.” She turned her head toward David, who didn’t hesitate to plant a kiss on her lips.

 

“Can we go now?” Henry asked. “Please?” He added for good measure. 

 

“How about you give your dad a few minutes to settle in and me some time to change into dry clothes?” Regina looked at David pointedly.

 

“Does this mean the magic lesson is over?” David smirked.

 

“It is until you learn to move the glass with the water.” She pecks his lips. “And since you need to learn that lesson, I’ll let you clean up the living room.” She stepped out of his arms and walked toward the bedroom, swinging her hips.

 

Both Neal and Emma were trying very hard not to laugh at the sheepish look on David’s face.

 

EC

 

“Stop looking at her like this or I may get jealous.” Emma chastised with a smile. 

 

Neal’s attention immediately snapped back to Emma. They were waiting in line to get hot dogs and drinks before the next challenge Henry had convinced David and Regina to participate in. The kid started to appreciate to have two sets of parents: when one got tired of the various games, the other would take over. “I can’t believe she is the same woman.” Neal started.

 

Emma glanced in Regina’s direction. The mayor was desperately trying to keep Brownie off the blanket on the grass. “She is her old self again.” Emma assured. “Well, with one major exception, she is not trying to kill us all.” 

 

Neal cocked his head. “This is not funny.”

 

Emma smirked. “She’d probably agree with you.” Although Regina had learned to live with her past without letting it ruin her present, the mayor was definitely not ready to joke about it. 

 

“We need to tell her.”

 

“We will. On Sunday. And then we’ll get ready to leave. This is not something that can be dealt with overnight. I agreed that she needs to be made aware of the problem but we’re NOT letting her handle it alone.”

 

“Have you told David?”

 

Emma shook her head. “They can feel each other’s emotions all the time. It’s frightening sometimes. She would have known if something was bothering him.” She sighed. “Besides, they have gone through enough. They deserved the last two weeks of carefree happiness.” 

 

Neal nodded in agreement, his eyes never leaving Regina. “I still can’t believe it.”

 

“She is a survivor. Always has been.”

 

“She had to be. To survive my father.”

 

“She did more than survive him. She defeated him. She didn’t let the darkness take away her entire soul.” 

 

Neal turned his attention back to Emma as they were moving up the long line at the only hot dog stand. “I think Granny called her more stubborn than a wolf.”

 

Emma chuckled. “Coming from her, that’s high praise.”

 

“She wants to organize a welcome home party for all of you.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll convince Regina to go. She is fine with us. Confronting the people she’s wronged is going to be another step.”

 

“They have forgiven her. Well, most of them anyway.”

 

“And now she needs to forgive herself. She may have accepted her past but she hasn’t forgiven herself for it yet.”

 

Their conversation was interrupted when the stand owner called for their order. 

 

EC

 

The family had spent the afternoon playing the various games and enjoying their outing at the park. Henry was ecstatic to be able to spend time with his dad. Although he never openly said so, everyone knew that he was longing to get back to their life in Storybrooke. 

 

Regina was observing her little boy playing frisbee with Neal and David. 

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Emma asked as she sat down beside the mayor on the picnic blanket. Brownie was nestled comfortably in-between Regina’s thighs, having finally won his battle.

 

Regina chuckled. “I used to take Henry to the beach every Saturday when he was little. We would play whatever games he wanted to.” Her smile fell. “I miss that.” Their last outing had been several months before the fateful homework assignment that would eventually turn her entire life upside down. 

 

“Nothing prevents you from doing it again.”

 

“He hasn’t asked for it.”

 

Emma sighed. “Regina, I know that things between you and Henry are different. But I know he misses the same things than you do.”

 

“He told you.”

 

“No. But he talks about all the things you used to do together. And I know that he’s just waiting for you to bake apple pancakes for breakfast while still in your PJs, then go to the beach to build a sandcastle and stop by Granny’s on the way back for some hot chocolate.” Regina looked at Emma incredulously. “The first time he mentioned this at breakfast with Snow and David, I thought they were both going to faint at the idea of a domestic you.” Emma chuckled at the memory. “So did I. I didn’t think you owned PJs or jeans for that matter.”

 

Regina looked down at the ball of fur sleeping peacefully. “I never did anything with Snow. I know she wanted me to. But I just couldn’t.”

 

“Nobody blames you for that.”

 

“She did.” Regina turned her head to face Emma. “She was just a child. She couldn’t understand why I was… unable to get up in the morning. Much like Henry, she just wanted her mother to bake cookies with her, pick up flowers, and go riding.”

 

“Regina, nobody has the right to judge you unless they walk a mile in your shoes. You were a child yourself.”

 

“In this world, I would have been.” Regina shrugged. “But where I come from? I was a woman.” She took a deep breath. “I was a Queen and expected to behave as such.”

 

“Maybe we can make up for some of this. I won’t say no to you baking cookies in the morning.” Emma smiled at Regina, trying to steer the subject back to more enjoyable matters. Regina blamed herself for her past even though her family and friends didn’t. Archie had assured David that it was a natural part of accepting her past and the only thing they could do was to support Regina rather than confronting her on the subject.

 

Regina laughed and shook her head. “Looking at you, I have no idea where you put all that junk food.”

 

Emma pointed toward her father. “Ask him.”

 

“Oh trust me, I have!”

 

“You have what?” David was approaching them, ready for a large gulp of water. He bent down to grab the water bottle laying next to Regina, kissing her in the process.

 

“Asked you how you can eat all the junk food that you do and not gain a pound!” 

 

David smirked. He winked at Emma. “Good genes, I suppose.” He sat next to Regina on the blanket. “Besides, I don’t only eat junk food.”

 

“Before or after moving in with me?” Regina asked with a smirk.

 

“That may have been a factor, yes.” David admitted smiling. Before Regina could argue further, he planted a kiss on her lips to silence her. “But I’m not a bad chef, if I can say so myself.”

 

Regina smiled against his lips. “I would have to agree.”

 

“Mom!” Both Emma and Regina turned toward Henry, who was pointing toward the podium. The mayor was about to speak and the fireworks would begin shortly after that. 

 

David stood up and held out his hands to Regina and Emma, helping them to their feet. The family made their way toward the large podium, waiting for the festivities to start. David wrapped his arms around Regina’s waist, pulling her back to his chest. Soon, a petite woman in her forties walked on the platform under the applause from the crowd. She waved her hand before thanking everyone for coming together on this day. “Today we celebrate our Independence…” 

 

Regina wasn’t listening, the word ‘Independence’ echoing in her mind. She looked up toward David and cupped his cheek. The Prince looked down at the smiling Queen and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. The moment was interrupted by loud cheers. “It’s about to start!” Henry was bouncing excitingly. 

 

“I liked your speech better.” David whispered in Regina’s ear.

 

“Oh! Which one?”

 

“The one you gave after the election.”

 

Regina blushed. “You mean the one I didn’t prepare.”

 

David nodded. “This is why it was so good.” He placed his hand on her chest. “It came from the heart. I remember what you said: ‘I may have been the Queen but I was a queen without a Kingdom. Because what makes a Kingdom are not the court, the soldiers, or the riches but the people. A Kingdom is made by the people who live, work, play, and feel safe within its boundaries. And as the Queen, I have failed to provide you with a Kingdom.’” David paused, chuckling slightly at Regina’s astonished look.

 

“But today, you have elected me as mayor.” She finished for him. “You have chosen me to make Storybrooke a place where you can live, work, play, and feel safe in a world that is not ours. As mayor, I promise not to fail you.”

 

David smiled down at Regina. “This was the best speech I’ve ever heard.” 

 

The couple turned their heads toward the sky as the first firework shot in the air. Regina relaxed in David’s arms enjoying the show, surrounded by her family. 

 

EC

 

After tucking her little Prince in bed, Regina joined David on the deck. He handed her an apple martini. “Thank you, dear.” She sipped on the drink.

 

“You’re predictable sometimes.”

 

Regina smiled. “I like what I like.” She pursed her lips. “And that includes you.” She stepped into his embrace and placed feather-like kisses down his jawline. 

 

David wrapped his arms around her. “Just like me?”

 

“Ummhh…” She purred against his skin. “Maybe a little bit more than like.”

 

David chuckled. “I love you.”

 

“Take a walk with me.” Regina whispered against his skin. “On the beach.”

 

David felt Regina’s heart beating faster in his chest. But it was only partially in fear. She was excited and David was now definitely curious. “Of course.”

 

The couple walked hand-in-hand down the beach for half an hour before Regina spun around to face David. She was walking backwards, smiling at the man she had learned to trust and love. A year and a half ago, the mere thought of falling in love would have been impossible. 

 

David stopped and Regina took his free hand in hers. “I love you, David. I love you more than I thought I would ever be able to love someone. After Daniel, I didn’t want to love again. I was scared. Scared to lose someone again. Scared to have my heart broken into a million pieces. But without love, there is no possibility for light and hope. I didn’t become the Queen because of my mother, or Snow, or even Leopold. I became the Queen because I shut love out.”

 

She squeezed his hands to ground herself with him. “I thought that revenge was a replacement for love. I was wrong. When I cast the curse, I was happy… for about two days. But I already knew back then that something was missing. I didn’t know what it was but then I tried to get it from Owen and his father. But I had forgotten how to love and as result, a little boy became an orphan. I’ve done so many wrongs that it would be impossible for me to remember all of them.”

 

Tears were falling from her eyes. David wanted to reassure her but he sensed she needed to talk to him. So he stayed quiet, waiting for Regina to continue. “Henry taught me how to love again. He taught me that I was lovable. He taught me that I could matter for someone. But it was hard. I didn’t know how to love very well but he showed me.”

 

“After Daniel died in Storybrooke… after I was forced to kill him, I didn’t want to love. I didn’t want to get hurt again. In my life all I’d known was that love was a weakness that could be exploited. But that night, you proved me wrong. You took care of me. You held my heart. You could have done whatever you wanted. You could have killed me. But you didn’t.” Regina took a shaky breath. “Instead, you showed me compassion. I couldn’t remember how to trust but you showed me.”

 

“I told you that I needed time to get to know myself again. But you and Henry are a part of me. You two represent the best part of who I am: love and trust. You both gave me something that I thought only the Queen could provide: independence. Instead, she enslaved me. You and Henry freed me. You showed me that my strength didn’t come from her. You didn’t try to make me into someone I’m not. You both love me for who I am.” Regina kneeled on the sand and took her engagement ring from her jeans’ pocket. “Would you marry me?”

 

David’s jaw dropped open. He hadn’t expected the proposal. After a few seconds spent gasping at words, he finally pronounced the much awaited answer. “Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He took the ring from Regina and helped her to her feet. Slowly, he slid the ring on her ring finger. 

  
Regina smiled before capturing David’s lips into a tender kiss. “I love you.”


	21. Home

#  Chapter 20: Home

 

_ July 5th, 2014 _

 

Wrapped in David’s embrace, Regina was watching her son playing with Neal and Brownie on the beach. They had spent the entire night making love to each other and consequently had slept until noon. “I should go help Emma with brunch.” Regina stated without enthusiasm. “We can tell them over breakfast.”

 

After their second engagement had become official, Regina had told David she was ready to go back home to Storybrooke. “I think everyone will be excited.”

 

“I don’t know how to thank all of you for staying here with me. I don’t think I would have been able to deal with my past back home. I know I’m going to struggle but I also know I have the strength to overcome these obstacles now.”

 

“You don’t have to thank us. We are family. That’s what families do. They take care of each other.”

 

Regina leaned backwards into David. “I’m just not used to this kind of family.”

 

“I see we still have some work to do.” David responded in an amused tone. Regina was still learning how to trust. Not just the people around her but also that fate would not yank her happiness away. He couldn’t blame her for being mistrustful. All he could do was to simply be with her. He placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. 

 

Regina closed her eyes and took a lungful of the fresh marine air. She was going to miss this place but she was also excited to go home, to go back to their lives. “I want to get married next month. As we’ve planned.”

 

David was surprised by the announcement. Although Regina had started to plan their wedding early, there was still much to do, especially if they were going to meet Regina’s high standards. “Are you sure? I know how much you want the perfect ceremony.”

 

Regina turned around in his arms. She wrapped hers around his neck, pulling him toward her. Once he had rested his forehead on hers, she continued. “I’m sure. What matters is that at the end of the day we’ll be married. I just want to celebrate our love. And that’s all that matters.”

 

David kissed her softly. “Then next month it is.” The kiss was interrupted by a loud bang coming from the kitchen followed by expletives. 

 

Regina chuckled against David’s lips. “I think I really need to go help your daughter with breakfast before she destroys the house.” 

 

“I think that’s a good idea.” He kissed her one last time before heading toward the kitchen.

 

EC

 

After rescuing the breakfast from Emma, Regina had made everyone’s favorites: apple pancakes for Henry - and herself -, bacon and cheese potato tots for David, and poached eggs and toasts for Neal. Well, almost everyone’s. Regina had scolded Emma for her eating habits and had refused to serve the pop tarts which had been Emma’s breakfast staple for as long as the blonde could remember. Instead, Regina had prepared an omelette with bell peppers, mushrooms, and tomatoes. She had also served the same to Henry and herself, arguing that it was only fair to lead by example and not just eat pancakes for breakfast. 

 

Although Emma had been suspicious of the combination at first, she was currently devouring the dish. “I’ve never seen you eat anything but pop tarts for breakfast.” Henry remarked.

 

“Your mom is a wonderful cook.”

 

“She is going to be your mom soon too!” The kid’s statement was followed by silence. Although everyone had noticed that Regina was wearing her engagement ring again, no one had dared mention it. Henry looked sheepishly at the adults. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

 

“It’s ok, sweetheart.” Regina cupped his cheek and smiled at him warmly. “It’s not a secret.”

 

David took Regina’s hand. “We’re planning to get married next month at the date we’d already set.”

 

Regina squeezed the Prince’s hand. “I know it’s short notice and we’ll have to change the ceremony but we don’t want to wait.”

 

Emma smiled at Neal knowingly before turning her attention back to Regina and David. “You won’t have to change a thing. Your bridesmaids and groomsmen kept organizing your perfect wedding. Everything is ready for you.” Regina was flabbergasted. She hadn’t expected the gesture; no one had done anything for her without expecting something in return. Her eyes were tingling with tears. “Granny asked Jacob to perform the ceremony. I know you were going to ask him but never found the right time.” Emma continued. 

 

“He’s been taking his new duties very seriously.” Neal piped in. 

 

“I didn’t want to pressure you by telling you about the wedding.” Emma continued, suddenly afraid that Regina’s silence meant she was angry with the blonde for taking over the organization.

 

“Thank you.” David placed one hand in the small of Regina’s back and took his daughter’s with his free one. “From both of us. It means a lot.”

 

Emma smiled softly at the couple. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina finally managed, her throat still tight with emotion.

 

“Does this mean we’re leaving for Storybrooke soon?” Henry asked, slightly disappointed. Since his mom was doing a lot better, he had enjoyed the time at the beach house. It felt like an extended vacation. 

 

“Well,...” Regina started, looking around the table, “since everything is organized, maybe we could spend a couple of weeks here. On a vacation? As a family?” She looked pointedly at Neal as she pronounced the last words. 

 

Emma took Neal’s hand, her features relaxing into a bright smile. “I think that’s a great idea!”

 

Neal was about to protest: he had to go back to Storybrooke and take care of the shipments but after one look at an excited Henry, he quickly deflated. “I think that’s a wonderful idea!” He ruffled Henry’s hair. “How about you take your dog on a walk before you show me around town?” He offered. He was excited about spending some vacation time with his family but Regina had to be told about Bryan Trent. She had to be the one making the decision. 

 

“I just played with Brownie on the beach.” Indeed, the dog was fast asleep and in no rush to be raised from his spot. 

 

“Just a short walk, Henry.” Emma encouraged; the conversation they were about to have was not for his ears. Henry looked at Regina. Last time he had disobeyed Emma, he had witnessed Regina’s attempt on her own life. 

 

The Queen gave him an encouraging smile. “Let’s make sure he gets to relieve himself before we’re gone for several hours.” She looked in the direction of the white furball. “Besides, the vet said he needed to lose some weight. What better than a walk?” She doubted that the increased exercise would help any if he kept receiving bacon from everyone.

 

“Ok…” Henry conceded, finally sliding off his chair. He grabbed the leash he had disregarded by the backdoor when he had come back from the beach earlier.  “Come on boy!” Brownie raised his head, his eyes imploring his young master to let him sleep in peace. 

 

Regina grabbed a piece of bacon and called the dog, who immediately obliged. The brunette laughed. “Definitely a Charming!”

 

“Hey!” Came heartfelt cries from next to her and across the table.

 

“Just stating a fact.” Brownie gobbled the tasteful treat before begrudgingly following Henry outside. 

 

Regina waited for Henry to go down the staircase before turning toward Emma. “Spit it out, Swan.”

 

Emma was now facing the mayor of Storybrooke. Gone were the soft smile and playful banter. Regina was all business. She looked at her father and Regina with a sigh. “When we were looking at options to… wake you, Gold warned us that your darkness had to go somewhere.”

 

David frowned, vaguely remembering Belle mentioning it when she had stayed at the mansion. “He thought that all of us inherited a small part of it.”

 

Neal shook his head. “That was one possibility. But it was as likely that someone inherited all of it.”

 

“And someone did.” Regina whispered, guilt gripping her heart. “Who is it?”

 

“Bryan Trent.”

 

Regina’s jaw dropped open. “Bryan?”

 

“You know him?” David asked, having never heard the name before.

 

Regina nodded quickly. “He used to work at the stables. Jacob had to let him go when he abused a horse during training.”

 

David remembered Regina telling him about the accident. “But that was before the spell.”

 

“Darkness didn’t choose him at random. In the same way that it chose me because I could be evil.”

 

“No, Regina.” Emma said firmly. “Gold said it was hard turning you. That he had to grow the darkness. Bryan is different. His heart was ready to receive it.”

 

“What happened?” David interrupted. There was no point in rehashing the past. Regina wasn’t the Evil Queen anymore.

 

Emma swallowed. “It took time for the darkness to take its hold.”

 

“I remember fighting at the beginning.” Regina whispered. “But it eventually won. I was just so angry all the time.”

 

“So was Bryan. After he lost his job at the stables, he worked in the mines for some time. But after an altercation with Grumpy, he quit. He started spending time alone, working on his farm.” Emma continued.

 

“Alone all day. With no one to help him break the cycle.” Regina supplied. The story was too familiar. 

 

Emma nodded. “Shortly after we left Storybrooke, Bryan was arrested for assault. He punched his neighbor over an ongoing altercation about the fence and the neighbor’s dog.”

 

“The dog?” Regina asked, surprised.

 

“The dog was kept behind the house, near Bryan’s bedroom window.” Neal commented. “And he apparently barked all night. The neighbor found the dog dead, gunshot to the head at the end of March and immediately accused Bryan.” End of March. David couldn’t remember the incident. But they all had been preoccupied about Regina then. “Given what happened, I would tend to agree with the neighbor.” 

 

“What did happen?” Regina insisted. Punching someone and killing an animal hardly warranted the worried glances Emma kept shooting in Neal’s direction.

 

“He killed his neighbor.” Emma finally admitted.

 

“What?” Regina and David exclaimed in unison. “Why didn’t you tell me?” David demanded.

 

Emma looked at her father, angry at his accusatory tone. “Why?” She repeated sarcastically. “It happened around the time we went to the fair. Regina  _ was _ starting to improve but Archie felt it was too soon.”

 

“And he was right.” Regina closed her eyes. A few days later, she had attempted suicide. “We’re connected, David. If Emma had told you about Bryan, you would have worried and I would have worried.” She opened her eyes and nodded at Emma. “You did the right thing.” As much as she hated to admit it, Regina wouldn’t have been able to deal with Bryan then.

 

“It’s not your fault.” David started. The Prince was proud of her. He knew how difficult it was for Regina to show her vulnerability. 

 

“I know. But he is my problem.” Regina finished.

 

“No, Regina, he’s not.” Emma’s tone was firm. “He is our problem.”

 

Regina sighed but didn’t further argue. There was no point in blaming herself or each other. They had to deal with the current problem. “Where is he now? And does he have magic?”

 

“In the psychiatric ward. Both Blue and Rumple cast a protection spell around his cell. He’s not going anywhere.” Neal answered.

 

“And he doesn’t have magic.” Emma confirmed. “He’s awaiting trial.”

 

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose hard. She could feel the beginning of a headache. “We need to get back to Storybrooke.”

 

“Regina, there is nothing you can do there. We told you because we didn’t have the right to keep this from you any longer. But we can stay here as long as you need.” Emma assured. “Besides, we need some time to pack too.”

 

“Two weeks.” Regina agreed. “Then we go home.”

 

Before anyone else could argue, they heard Henry and Brownie running up the stairs. “Two weeks.” Emma agreed. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ July 10th, 2014 _

 

“I can see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of yours.” David commented as he applied more sunscreen to Regina’s back. “Still blaming yourself?” His only answer came in the form of a groan as Regina turned her head to face away from the Prince. “Regina…” He called in a low growl. 

 

Regina slowly sat up on her beach towel, looking in Emma’s, Neal’s and Henry’s direction. They were playing fetch with Brownie, trying to get the dog in the ocean. However, the white dog outsmarted them, each time waiting for the waves to bring his ball back. “I’m not blaming myself.” She finally answered truthfully. “But ignoring the problem won’t make it go away. You should know that better than anyone. You sent me away once.”

 

“No one is talking about banishing him.” David scooted toward Regina and pulled her into his embrace. “And I wish I had listened to Snow then. I wish we’d have given you a real chance.”

 

Regina relaxed in his embrace. “It wouldn’t have mattered. I was just angry back then. I wouldn’t have listened to you. Even my own father had pretty much given up on reasoning with me at the end.” She sighed. “I changed because I wanted to. Bryan will need to do the same.”

 

“What made you want to change?” Although Henry had played the biggest part in Regina’s transformation, he had always wondered what had triggered his adoption. 

 

Regina buried her face in David’s chest, deeply inhaling his scent. “I told you before that it didn’t take long for me to realize that revenge didn’t taste as sweet as I had expected. I’d always thought that taking Snow’s happiness away would bring me mine. I was wrong. I was just miserable and I’d killed the only person who had ever loved me unconditionally: my father.” Regina swallowed hard. “It took me a long time but eventually the need to love and be loved was stronger than my anger.”

 

“And you adopted Henry.”

 

Regina nodded against him. “He taught me how to love. I failed… many times but he showed me the way. I should have known he was related to you and Snow.” She added with a smile.

 

“He may be related to us biologically but he is  _ your _ son. You raised him. You taught him about love. Don’t let anybody, including your stubbornness, tell you otherwise.” David kissed Regina’s forehead. “You know how to love, Regina. I can feel how fiercely you love. And I wouldn’t give up that feeling for anything in the world.”

 

Regina cupped David’s cheek, her thumb caressing the small stubble on his chin. “I love you, David Nolan.” She smiled before capturing his lips into a tender kiss. Once they parted, she placed her cheek against his chest and closed her eyes. “I needed time to change. The curse gave it to me. But I don’t know how to give that time to Bryan. Whatever or whoever he is angry at, it won’t just subside overnight.”

 

“We can’t really give him his own curse.” 

 

“And we can’t release him either.” Regina sighed. “What were you going to do with me?” She turned her face toward David questioningly.

 

“We were going to execute you.” Regina felt the guilt and remorse. “I… I was the one who pushed the decision.”

 

“We’re not the same people anymore. I’m not angry at you for our past. You also need to let it go. I didn’t give you much of a choice.” Regina whispered. “You wanted to protect your family.”

 

David let a lone tear escape his eye. “We discussed the possibility of keeping you in your cell.” David shook his head. “But Blue reminded us all that it would take too much magic and more pixie dust that the dwarves would be able to mine safely.”

 

“That’s because I had magic myself. Bryan doesn’t. The spell doesn’t have to be as strong, which will buy us some time.”

 

“Regardless, it’s not a long term solution. As Jiminy kept reminding all of us back then, keeping you isolated would only have fueled your anger. You would have gone mad.” David tightened his embrace around Regina. “All you needed was love.”

 

“No, David. I needed to grieve.” Regina took a shaky breath before continuing. “During one of my first sessions with Archie, he described to me the five stages of grief. Denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. I laughed at him then. But he was right. And it took me half a century to get to the last stage.”

 

David rubbed her back soothingly. “We need to help Bryan grieve.”

 

Regina nodded. “The problem is that we don’t know what he’s grieving for.” The man had refused to give up his Enchanted Forest identity, making an investigation into his motives nearly impossible. And so far, no one had come forward to identify him. It was as if Bryan had never existed. He had been as much as a ghost going through life as Queen Regina had been in her husband’s castle. 

 

Regina was shaken out of her dark thoughts by cries of victory from down the beach. Henry was jumping up and down, encouraging Brownie to swim to his ball. However, the poor dog kept swimming in circles, torn between the desire to get his ball and the safety land represented. 

 

“Looks like we managed to teach one of you how to swim.” David chuckled. Although they had gone to the swimming pool repeatedly, Regina was making slow progress. She would rather wrap her arms around David, letting him swim around with her. 

 

Regina slapped his arm playfully. “I’m doing the best I can.”

 

“Yes. You’re very good at holding tight.” David grinned. With a smirk, Regina summoned a bucket of water and dumped it on the Prince, pushing away from him in the process. “Regina!” David yelped in surprise. In response, the mayor laughed heartedly. “Fine!” David exclaimed in mocked anger. “Since you want to play dirty, allow me to…” He never finished his sentence, tackling Regina to the ground. He started tickling her sides.

 

“Daviiiiiid…!” Regina was squirming on the sand, trying to get away from his fingers. “Please…” She managed in-between two breaths. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Henry. Soon the two adults were engulfed in a purple cloud.

 

As soon as the magic dissipated around them, Regina realized her mistake. She had poofed David along with her, unable to separate their magic. She pushed the dumbfounded Prince on the sand and got to her feet. David smirked. “Are you trying to cheat,  _ Your Majesty _ ?” He stressed her former title. 

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed. “Not at all, my dear  _ Prince Charming. _ ” She replied in kind. Regina winked at her son, who was approaching David from behind. “I’m just enrolling a knight.”

 

Henry jumped on his grandfather’s back, giving Regina an opportunity to run in the opposite direction.

 

“Go, Regina!” Emma shouted at the mayor.

 

David managed to flip Henry over his head and looked at his daughter and grandson in betrayal. “Traitors!” He roared, amused. The Prince scrambled to his feet and took off after Regina while Emma and Henry kept cheering for her. Secretly, Neal was hoping that David would reach the brunette before she could make a run inside the beach house but he would never admit to such treason in front of Henry and Emma.

 

Despite the head start Henry had procured Regina, David caught up with her easily. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. The mayor shrieked in surprise, kicking her legs to get away. David tickled her side and released her immediately, watching with a smug smile on his face as Regina curled up on the sand, trying to protect her sensitive stomach. But David had no intention of attacking her again. He crouched down next to her and giggled. “Have you learned your lesson, Your Majesty?”

 

Surprised, Regina looked up toward David, a playful smile gracing her lips. “Never, Shepherd!” She sat up defiantly. “One day, I will get you!”

 

David chuckled. “I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone as ticklish as you, honey.”

 

“Wait until we get back to Storybrooke!” Regina crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“According to Blue, you may still not be able to get rid of me. For all we know, you’ll drag me everywhere you go.” He grinned.

 

Regina huffed in mocked annoyance. There were a few places she wouldn’t mind poofing David to. If she remembered correctly, Prince Charming wasn’t too fond of heights. “Be careful what you wish for.” She warned.

 

David snorted in amusement before standing up, offering his hand to Regina. The Queen ignored it, getting up on her own and brushing past him toward her son. “Should we build that sand castle, Henry?” She called out. 

 

The excited kid immediately took off toward the house, followed by a barking wet furball. “Let me get the beach stuff!” 

 

“Henry!” Regina yelled. “Don’t let Brownie inside the house!” She finished in a much softer tone. Henry was too far away to hear her anyway. 

 

The family spent the rest of the afternoon building a replicate of Regina’s castle in the Enchanted Forest. The spires had been a challenge and they ended up using branches covered in sand. A long time ago, a sixteen-year-old had dreamed of a moment like this with her stable boy and their eight children. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ July 20th, 2014 _

 

As David rounded the last bend before reaching the townline, he glanced at Regina still asleep on the elephant he had won at the fair. His heart felt heavy at the thought of waking her from her peaceful slumber. She hadn’t slept well last night, anxious about going back to Storybrooke. She had spent the better part of the night pacing their bedroom, wondering about whether she would access dark magic, what the townspeople really thought of her, and her ability to face the challenges that were surely awaiting them back home. David had listened to her. Nothing he could have said would have assuage her unfounded fears.

 

David parked in front of the townline and waited for Emma to do the same on the other side. Once Neal, Henry, and his daughter got out of the yellow Bug, he placed his truck in park and gently leaned over Regina. He placed a soft kiss on her temple, raising her from her sleep. “Hey, baby. We’re here.”

 

Regina’s eyes shot open, her heart pounding inside David’s chest. She slowly sat up on the seat looking at the familiar ‘Welcome to Storybrooke’ sign. Emma, Henry, and Neal were waiting for them. “They need to back off further.” Her voice was still hoarse from sleep. “And you need to go with them.” She added firmly.

 

David slid his hand in hers. “I’m not going anywhere. You won’t hurt me.”

 

“David, please.” Regina begged.

 

“I trust you.” He gave her a soft smile before shifting his truck back into gear. “Ready?” He asked the anxious woman next to him.

 

“No.” She sighed. “But go.”

 

David squeezed Regina’s hand as he lifted his foot from the brake pedal, letting his car drift over the townline. As soon as she came in contact with the magic floating in the air, Regina gasped. It was powerful, trying to mix with her own. She had never felt that much power before. Her connection with David was the strongest it had ever been and it only made her more aware of the fabric of Storybrooke’s magic. The Dark One had used his and Snow’s love to bring magic back to Storybrooke and her own connection to the Prince reinforced her awareness of its force. 

 

“Regina?” David called out softly, starting to worry.

 

Regina opened her eyes, dark purple clouds swirling in her irises. “It’s so strong!” She fought to control it.

 

“And you’re stronger.” David assured her. “I’m here with you.”

 

After a few minutes, Regina's breathing evened out and the dark clouds dissipated. David gently rubbed her shoulder. “Are you alright?”

 

Regina nodded. “I think so.” 

 

David turned toward a worried Henry and smiled brightly in reassurance. Henry finally let out the breath he had been holding. Turning his attention back to Regina, David asked the question whose answer she had dreaded for months. “Can you use your magic?”

 

Regina’s breath hitched slightly. She knew he wasn’t referring to the True Love’s magic they shared, the one she had been able to access in the outside world. Slowly, she turned her hand palm up and summoned a fireball. She cried out as soon as it materialized in her hand. She hadn’t changed after all. She was still capable of using Dark Magic. She hadn’t vanquished the darkness! She closed her eyes, preventing her tears from falling. 

 

She gasped when David made contact with her hand. She looked up at him in shock. “David! You could get hurt!”

 

“Your magic can’t hurt me.” He should be feeling the heat from the fire but he didn’t. He was as immune as Regina from its flames. “Fire is not evil, Regina.”

 

“Tell that to the people I’ve burnt to a crisp!” She retorted.

 

David sighed. She could be so stubborn sometimes. “You may have chosen to do evil with it but fire is not evil.” He reaffirmed. “It can also heal by cauterizing a wound. It can provide warmth in the dead of winter. It depends what you do with it. You’re not evil, Regina.”

 

Regina looked into David’s baby blue eyes; they always had a calming effect on her and once again, she allowed his gentleness to give her the much needed strength. She wasn’t alone anymore, she had her family. She closed her hand to extinguish the fireball and turned toward Henry.

 

As soon as he saw his mother’s bright smile, Henry rushed inside David’s truck. Regina had insisted he rode with Emma and Neal for safety, in case her magic would be out of control. Although she wasn’t particularly fond of her ability to still access Dark Magic, she was in control. David was right: she could use the Dark Magic as a force for good. 

 

Henry wrapped his arms around Regina, who hugged him tight in return. “Mom, you’re ok?” He asked, slightly out of breath.

 

“I’m fine, my little Prince.” She nuzzled in her son’s hair.

 

After giving Neal and Emma a thumb’s up, David drove slowly toward the center of town. “Are we going to Granny’s?” Henry asked excitingly. He had missed his friends and he was expecting to see all of them welcoming them home. 

 

“Maybe we could stop by the house first and unpack?” David suggested, knowing Regina might need some time alone first before going to the diner. 

 

“Let’s just get it over with!” Regina growled in response.

 

David chuckled and shook his head. Some things would never change. “It’s not a chore, Regina.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Speak for yourself.” She had never liked parties. When she was young, her mother had organized balls where she had been the center of attention, tasked to attract influential suitors. At her husband’s palace, she had been part of the decor, ignored by the King and his daughter. As the Queen, she had been known for her grand entrance, reveling in the fear she had inspired by simply walking into a room. As the mayor of Storybrooke, she had never been invited to parties. Under the curse, she had no friends to speak of and after the curse had broken, she had been a pariah in her own town.

 

David understood better than anyone that the sassy attitude allowed her to hide the anxiety of being rejected once again. “According to Neal, Granny has been working on perfecting her apple pie this summer.” Regina shrugged, turning her attention on the town, surprised to see that it hadn’t turned into chaos while she’d been gone.

 

David pulled in the parking spot next to Emma’s bug. After beckoning Regina out of the truck, David laced his fingers with hers. He felt Regina squeezing his hand hard although her expression was unreadable. She would never show to anyone how much their rejection would hurt. David motioned for Emma, Neal, and Henry to go first. With their backs to them, David leaned toward Regina and whispered in her ear. “The people in here are your friends. They are not here to judge you.”

 

“Then it will be a very small crowd.” 

 

Regina couldn’t have been more wrong. The diner was packed with people, who erupted into cheers as soon as Neal pushed the door open. Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. Surely, these people couldn’t be here for her. But as soon as Belle and Sarah enveloped her in a warm embrace, Regina found herself breathe out in relief. She had been expecting reject but instead had found acceptance. For the first time in her life, she felt like she belonged. David placed a soft kiss on her temple before letting go of her hand, turning his attention toward Whale, Archie, and the dwarves. 

 

While Sarah was guiding Regina toward the bar, the Queen quickly scanned the room, surprised to find Mother Superior and the convent here. “Hello, Regina.” She jumped at Jonas’ voice. The doctor was sitting next to Jacob, enjoying a whiskey.

 

“Jonas! Jacob!” The brunette greeted warmly. 

 

“What would you like to drink?” Granny asked Regina with a warm smile. Regina wasn’t used to the gesture, expecting the usual banter from the old wolf. 

 

Regina eyed the drink the men were having but she finally decided against it. She hadn’t been eating all day and she knew that only half a glass would knock her out. “Do you have some tea?”

 

The old lady looked at Regina over her glasses. What had they done to her? In all the years she had been serving Regina, this had to be a first. Her orders usually included either coffee or alcohol besides plain water. “I think I have something that you’ll be happy with.” 

 

“Thanks.” Regina tried to smile although it came more as a grimace. She wasn’t used to smiling politely anymore. She had rid herself of that forced behavior after her husband’s death. Nowadays, her smiles were genuine and reserved to the few people she considered family. Her eyes caught David’s and he nodded at her encouragingly. He could still feel the apprehension in her heart, the fear of being rejected and left alone. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Jonas broke her train of thoughts with his question.

 

“I’m fine. Better than fine actually.” She responded truthfully.

 

Jacob raised his glass to her. “It’s good to have you back.” He was happy to have Regina back in town, as would be a certain mare who had been giving everyone hell ever since Regina had left Storybrooke. However, he was happier to see her back to her old self. She almost looked and behaved like the teenager his son had fallen deeply for. Almost. One look at her eyes told him that she would forever carry the scars Cora, Leopold, and Snow White had inflicted. 

 

“Here we go!” Granny slid a cup of steaming tea toward Regina. “Apple Chamomile.”

 

The Queen cupped her hand around the cup thankfully. “Thank you.” She was holding her tears back. No one had ever cared about pleasing her before with the exception of Henry and then David. 

 

The rest of the afternoon had passed quickly with everyone wishing Regina well and expressing their gratitude to have her back - although the temporary council hadn’t burned the town down, the inhabitants were relieved to get their efficient mayor at the helm again. By eight pm, only her family, Belle, Rumple, Archie, Whale, and Blue were still in the diner. 

 

Regina averted her eyes, knowing why this particular group was staying behind. It was time to give David his heart back and Regina wasn’t looking forward to it. The Prince wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close. “We don’t have to do this today.”

 

Rumple looked at Blue, who sat down on a stool next to Regina. “The longer we wait, the harder it will be.” She knew better than anyone that the next few days would be hard on the lovers.

 

“What would happen if she keeps my heart and I hers?” David asked.

 

“You’ll keep feeling all of my emotions.” Regina started, knowing the dangers of staying linked in such a manner as much as Blue and Rumple did. Although their connection was based on True Love, it was magical. And all magic came with a price. “Our bond will grow deeper with each passing day. Eventually, we won’t be able to distinguish between your feelings and mine. I’m not sure what would happen to us then.”

 

“Regina is right, dearie. It’s too dangerous. Besides, if anything happened to one of you…”

 

“The other would die.” David finished for Gold. He was willing to take the risk as he wasn’t able to conceive a life without Regina’s heart beating in his chest. Regina had warned him that the first few days would feel like a heartbreak - a quite literal one - but that she would use magic to establish their bond, weaning them off slowly.

 

“Are you ready?” Gold asked Regina. The mayor faced her former mentor, closing her eyes and nodding at him to proceed. The Dark One immediately tried to plunge his hand into her chest but a magical force field sent him flying backwards across the diner to the stupefaction - and amusement - of everyone present.

 

“Rumple!” Belle called out, rushing toward the fallen man.

 

“What… what happened?” Archie asked, turning his head back and forth between the stunned couple and the fallen man.

 

“The same thing that happened when Cora tried to take my heart in the Enchanted Forest.” Emma started.

 

“True Love.” Regina finished for her.

 

“Yes, True Love.” Rumple grunted as Belle and Whale were helping him back to his feet. “And there is a part of your subconscious that is protecting David’s heart from being taken away from you.”

 

“I don’t think it’s a part of my subconscious.” Regina grumbled. She had no conscious desire to let go of their bond.

 

“Try to take your heart from David.” Blue suggested.

 

Reluctantly, Regina tried to plunge her hand into David’s chest slowly, mindful of what happened to the Dark One. She felt the barrier and removed her hand immediately. “Looks like we’re stuck with each other.” She smiled at David.

 

“Does this mean I have to live with your chocolate cravings for the rest of my life?” David replied, amused. Regina jabbed David in the ribs with her elbow. “Ouch!” 

  
Ouch, indeed. Rumple and Blue exchanged a worried glance that didn’t go unnoticed by the people in the diner with the exception of the couple in love and a young boy who believed in magic. They would have to live their lives feeling each other’s joy and love but also their pain and despair. What would happen to David if Regina was hurt or would Regina get sick when David was? They had no way of predicting what might happen in the future. But it was tomorrow's problem. Today, they were happy. 


	22. What now?

#  Chapter 21: What now?

 

_ July 22nd, 2014 _

 

“Would you like some tea?” Archie offered as Regina walked into his office. He couldn’t believe that she was the same woman who had walked into his office a year and half ago. In a lot of ways, she wasn’t. He had never met Regina before she’d become the fearsome Evil Queen but the bits and pieces he knew about her past were enough for the psychiatrist to know that despite her mother’s abuse, the young Princess had been kind hearted. The woman standing in front of him at this moment had given the girl another chance at happiness.

 

Regina shook her head. “No, thank you Archie.” She smiled warmly before following the doctor toward the large couch in the middle of the room. He motioned for her to have a seat while he himself took his favorite spot in the armchair. 

 

“What can I do for you, Regina?” Archie had been taken aback when he saw Regina standing at his door. She hadn’t had a session with him in over a month. She hadn’t needed to.

 

The mayor sat on the edge of the couch, placing her hands flat on her bare knees. She was wearing a light grey sheath dress with a blazer of the same color. “I came here to thank you.” She started. “Thank you for coming to me after the curse broke… I…” She was at a loss for words, not used to express gratitude or any of her emotions for that matter. She had shared enough of herself over the past year. 

 

Archie spared her further embarrassment. “You’re most welcome, Regina. I’m happy for you.” He said sincerely. “I’m glad you finally found what you were looking for.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile, shifting uncomfortably on the couch. “I have.”

 

“How were you first few days back in Storybrooke?” Archie asked pleasantly.

 

Regina smiled, grateful to steer the subject away from expressing her emotions. “Busy. We’ve been gone for so long. We spent most of the day yesterday catching up with our duties.” Regina bit her lower lip. “And most of the evening with Blue and Rumple.”

 

“They’re still trying to get you to exchange your hearts back.”

 

Regina nodded. “Rumple even tried putting David and I to sleep but no success.”

 

“You almost seem happy about it.” Archie frowned. They had no way of predicting what would happen to David and Regina if they kept sharing their hearts.

 

“I don’t know how to explain it… I know I should be concerned but I’m not. It feels right.” Regina looked Archie directly in the eyes. “Blue thinks that we should be able to exchange our hearts if our bond weakens again.”

 

“Like it did when you pulled away from David.”

 

The brunette nodded. “It might be selfish but I can’t imagine living without David’s heart in my chest.” She surprised herself with the confession.

 

Archie smiled softly. “Regina, I believe that this decision should be up to you and David. I’m aware of Blue and Gold’s concerns. They may be justified. But perhaps not. As they like to remind all of us, this is uncharted territory. The only people who have experienced it are you and David. You’re the only ones who can tell us what feels right and I think you’ve both been pretty clear on the subject.” He chuckled, remembering the Dark One’s flight through the diner.

 

Regina suppressed a grin by biting on her lower lip. “In all the years I’ve known Rumple, this is the first time I win a magical fight against him.”

 

Archie laughed more heartedly. “I have to admit that the look of defeat on his face was precious.” The psychiatrist grew serious again. “He’s been trying to change. He’s been helping us run the town. He’s been better with Belle.”

 

“Rumpelstiltskin never does anything that won’t somehow benefit him.” Regina warned. “As much as I would love to see him change for Belle’s sake, I can’t shake the feeling that he has an ulterior motive.”

 

“Have you warned Belle?”

 

Regina shook her head. “My relationship with Rumple has always been tumultuous, to say the least. And my perspective is probably biased because of what he’s done to me.”

 

“Are you angry at him?” Archie asked, concerned that Regina would still seek vengeance against her former mentor.

 

Regina sensed the shift in Archie’s mood. Although she was disappointed, she couldn’t blame him. They had all started accepting her as one of their own. As a hero. She still had some ways to go to fully have their trust and she considered it a small price to pay for what she’d been given in return: a family, friends, people who were welcoming her. “No.” She shook her head. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive him. But I’m not angry. I don’t want to be.” Regina took a deep breath, damning the psychiatrist internally. Archie had managed to get her on his couch one more time. “I have so much more in my life now.”

 

“Like your wedding.” Archie smiled.

 

“Yes.” She chuckled softly. “David and I are also considering starting our own family.”

 

“Oh!” Archie was surprised that Regina would consider a pregnancy after all the losses she’d suffered.

 

“Adoption.” Regina clarified. “We’re planning to adopt a child.”

 

“Is that what you want?”

 

“Yes, I want to raise another child. With David.”

 

The choice of word wasn’t lost on Archie. “I mean adopt as opposed to having your own child.”

 

“Are you saying Henry is less of my child because I adopted him?” Archie saw Regina’s walls going up. The brunette started getting up from the couch.

 

“I’m sorry. This is not what I meant. You’re Henry’s mom. Nobody is disputing this.” He placed his hand on Regina’s arm. “But I also get the feeling that you’d want to be able to experience being pregnant.”

 

“If I could.” Regina admitted. Archie was right. She wanted a child of her own. She wanted to experience the feeling of growing a life inside of her. But she was barren. 

 

“Have you talked to Jonas or Viktor about it?”

 

Regina shook her head. “Jonas told the King a long time ago that I would never be able to carry past my second trimester.” She sighed. “And after my last miscarriage, Viktor warned me it would be extremely difficult for me to get pregnant again.”

 

“The medicine of this world is different from what we had in the Enchanted Forest. What was impossible then may be only difficult here.”

 

“Only?” The brunette snorted. “I’m not sure I’m ready for another miscarriage, Archie.”

 

“That’s another matter. Right now, we’re talking about you asking Jonas or Viktor if you  _ could _ get pregnant if you so desired.”

 

Regina looked Archie directly in the eyes. “What if I could?”

 

“Then you have to make another decision.”

 

ECECEC

 

_ July 23rd, 2014 _

 

Regina was shifting uncomfortably on the hospital’s chair outside of Jonas’ office. David was holding her hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb on the skin between her thumb and index finger. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Regina choked on a sob. She was scared: scared not to be able to have a child, scared to be able to. “I need to.” She faced David. “I need to know.”

 

“Regina?” The couple was interrupted by a concerned voice coming from the end of the corridor. A nurse had paged Jonas as soon as the couple had arrived at the hospital. “Are you alright?” He asked with concern, checking Regina for any signs of injury. 

 

“I’m fine.” Regina steeled her emotions, squeezing David’s hand for support. “I just… Can we talk to you?” She nodded toward the closed door.

 

“Of… of course.” Jonas opened the door to his office, showing the couple to the two chairs in front of his messy desk. He motioned for the files left haphazardly on the top. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t expecting anyone.” He saw most of his patient in the ER. “What can I do for you?”

 

Regina silently thanked the curse for not having brought them into an earthquake-prone area. She swallowed hard before asking the question that had been weighing heavily on her mind. “Can I get pregnant? Would I be able to carry to term?”

 

Jonas was taken aback by the request. After everything Regina had been through, he couldn’t believe she was ready to try to conceive again. The doctor moved forward in his seat, intertwining his fingers. “To answer your second question, it would be a high-risk pregnancy given your history but in this world and given your current situation, it would be possible for you to carry a baby to full term.” He watched Regina carefully but the Queen had pulled up her walls. However, everything he needed to know about Regina’s state of mind was written on David’s face. There was happiness mixed with relief and fear. 

 

“What about your diagnostic in the Enchanted Forest? What you told Leopold?” She pressed in confusion. “About the damage to my cervix?”

 

“I lied to him, Regina.” Jonas looked at both David and Regina when he pronounced the words. “After you gave birth to a stillborn child, I didn’t want you to go through all of this again. I figured if Leopold believed you were barren, he’d stop coming to you at night. I didn’t know he told you. Otherwise, I would have said something sooner. I’m sorry you believed you couldn’t have children. It wasn’t my intention.”

 

Regina’s mouth dropped open in shock. Jonas had lost his position because he had lied to protect her. “Jonas, you lost everything because of me.”

 

The doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you later on. But leaving the castle freed me. I was able to finally do what I became a doctor for: help people, cure the sick rather than catering to the court’s paper cuts.” He cleared his throat. “As far as I could tell, there was nothing wrong with you. At least with your reproductive organs. But you were under so much stress, eating poorly and not sleeping. Things are different here.”

 

“ _ If  _ I could get pregnant…” She stressed the word to him.

 

Jonas closed his eyes and nodded. “With one tube, it may be very difficult. Given your history of ectopic pregnancies and miscarriages, it might be a hard battle.” He swallowed. “I could get you on a fertility treatment but it does have side effects and we would have to closely monitor you.”

 

Regina nodded. “What would you have to do?”

 

Jonas leaned back in his chair. “I need to draw some blood and I’d like to do a pelvic exam if you’re comfortable with it. You are due for a pap smear and I’d like to have another look at your intact tube.”

 

Regina looked toward David, who immediately took her hand. Although David hadn’t been in the room with her then, he knew that her last exam after the surgery had been difficult. “I’ll be with you, honey.” He whispered. There was no point in convincing Regina otherwise; she had already made up her mind but he would make sure she had all the support she needed. Regina faced Jonas again and nodded slowly.

 

EC

 

Half an hour later, Regina was standing in the exam room wrapped in David’s embrace. He kept whispering reassurances in her ear. “You can say no and everything will stop.” 

 

Regina nodded against him. “I need to know.”

 

“I know, baby. I’ll be right with you. And we’re going to take all the time you need.” David looked over toward Jonas and Sarah who had finished preparing the various instruments. “Are you ready?” He cupped the back of her head and pressed a soft kiss on her temple. 

 

Reluctantly, Regina parted from him and walked slowly toward the examination table. David helped her sit on it but waited for her to lie down on her own. Jonas rolled his seat toward Regina’s side. “Regina, it might be uncomfortable but there shouldn’t be any pain. If you feel any, you need to tell me to stop.” Regina nodded once more, swallowing the lump in her throat. “I’ll start with the pap smear and then I’ll slide the transducer for the transvaginal ultrasound. You will feel some pressure but it won’t hurt you.”

 

Regina nodded one last time before turning her head away from Jonas. David leaned down and wrapped himself over her, shielding her from the rest of the room and allowing her to get the privacy he knew she wanted. Regina buried her face into his shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly with her right hand. With her left, she squeezed David’s hand hard. David rested his forehead on the side of her head, waiting for her breathing to get back to normal. “Ok?” He asked softly. When he felt Regina nod against him, he turned to face Jonas. “Go slow. Just give her time. She’ll be ok.”

 

Jonas placed his hand on Regina’s shoulder in comfort. “You’re calling the shots, Regina.” 

 

Regina let David’s love soothe her. She wasn’t afraid of the exam itself although she wasn’t looking forward to being touched by somebody besides David. However, she didn’t know if she was more afraid of not being able to have a child or being able to conceive naturally. She vaguely heard Jonas telling her they were almost done. She relaxed her grip on David’s shirt and nuzzled into his neck. “You’re ok, sweetheart?” He asked in concern. 

 

“Yes.” She answered softly, relaxing her grip on his hand. Jonas hadn’t lied: although the exam was uncomfortable, he wasn’t hurting her. 

 

“All done, Regina.” Jonas announced shortly after as he pulled the speculum out. Regina immediately freed herself from the stirrups and tucked her legs in. David helped her sit up on the table into a less vulnerable position. 

 

He tucked her hair behind her ear and cupped the side of her head, trying to look into her eyes. “Ok?” Regina nodded quickly. He kissed her forehead before hugging her tightly.  

 

“Regina?” Jonas called with a bright smile on his face. The couple turned their attention toward the doctor who was pointing at the monitor. “Your right tube is completely intact. And so is your left.”

 

Regina gasped in shock. “How?” She looked at David, understanding dawning on her. “Cora. When she healed me… she healed all of me.” A choked sob escaped Regina’s tight throat. Her mother might have given her the most precious gift of all: the ability to conceive. 

 

Fear gripped her heart almost instantly. She may be able to conceive but there was no guarantee that she would carry a baby to term. David felt her inner turmoil and he cupped her cheek. “This doesn’t change anything.” He told her, caressing her jaw with his thumb. “It’s your body and your decision.”

 

Regina placed her hand on top of his. Deep down, she could feel David’s desire. It was the same desire that had formed at the pit of her stomach ever since Jonas had told her she would be able to get pregnant. “I want to try.” She bumped her nose against his cheek. “Besides, I know you can make this enjoyable.”

 

David captured her lips into a soft kiss. “I think I can live with the trying.” He answered jokingly.

 

“I love you.” Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. David kissed her deeply in return, oblivious to Sarah and Jonas. The two exchanged a small smile: there would soon be another resident in Storybrooke; they would see to it. 

 

EC

 

David was leaning against the doorframe, watching Regina prepared her famous lasagna for a family dinner. Everything felt perfect: sharing his life with the woman he loved beyond his wildest imagination, their upcoming wedding, expanding their family. 

 

Feeling David’s heart fill with love, Regina turned around. “I love you too.” 

 

David closed the space that separated him from her and kissed her deeply, causing Regina to almost drop the saucepan. “Careful!” She laughed into the kiss. “Or we’ll need to ask Emma to stop by Granny’s on their way over here.”

 

“You are perfect.” He whispered against her lips.

 

“Wait until I won’t be able to see my feet when looking down or when I’ll have milk in my hair.” She replied teasingly. “I’ll be a lot less perfect.”

 

David kissed her again. “I can’t wait.” He paused. “Thank you.”

 

Regina frowned. “What for?”

 

“For being willing to try despite everything that’s happened.”

 

Regina gave him a soft smile. “I want to, David. And I know this time it will be different.”

 

“Now, who is giving me the hope speech?”

 

She slapped his forearm with the towel. “I’ll blame the heart beating in my chest.” She kissed him again, channeling their magic to heighten the sensations. 

 

ECECEC

 

_ July 25th, 2014 _

 

Regina took a steadying breath as she reached the bottom of the staircase leading to the underground asylum. Bryan Trent had made a deal with the DA: half an hour with Regina for a full signed confession. Regina felt David’s hand on her back and she leaned into the touch. “You don’t have to do this.” He whispered to her.

 

“I do.” She turned her head toward him. “I want to.” Since the evidence against Bryan was circumstantial, the DA’s case was weak. But the victim’s family deserved closure. They deserved to see Bryan pay for his crime and Regina would make sure of it.

 

As they approached the last cell, Emma and Blue turned to face the couple. “We’ll be right outside.” The blonde affirmed.

 

“You won’t have access to your magic.” Blue added. “At least, I don’t think so.”

 

“You don’t think so?” David asked in astonishment. “Do you mean to tell us that Bryan could walk out of here as he pleases?” He immediately worried about Regina. He had had a bad feeling ever since the DA had presented the deal to them. What could this man possibly want with Regina? Not everyone had been able to put Regina’s past behind them. Some were still vengeful and David couldn’t stop thinking that given the opportunity, Bryan wouldn’t hesitate to exact his revenge.

 

Blue sighed in annoyance. “Bryan? No. I’m not even sure Emma would be able to break the spell enchanting this cell. But Regina?” She looked at the brunette, who was growing uncomfortable by the minute. “There is not telling what she’s capable of.” She finished in awe rather than fear.

 

Regina placed her hand on David’s arm. “David, it’s ok. Let’s just get it over with.” She looked at the nurse who had accompanied them to open the door.

 

As soon as Regina stepped inside with David in tow, Bryan stood from his spot on the bed in the right corner of the 8x8 please cell. “Your Majesty!” He greeted with a sneer on his face. “I didn’t think you’d come.” 

 

Regina waited for Emma to close the door behind them before honoring Bryan’s comment with one of her own. “You didn’t leave me with another choice. I won’t let get you away with murdering an innocent man.”

 

The man snorted. “You mean in the same way you did. How many innocents have you killed? Hundreds? Thousands even? But here you are… free as a bird.”

 

Regina steeled her emotions and put her mask in place. She wouldn’t give Bryan the satisfaction to see her vulnerable. “I’ve changed. I’ve redeemed myself.”

 

“So I’ve heard.” Bryan taunted. “But no one can ever truly change. Deep down, you’ll always be the same evil witch.”

 

Regina took a steadying breath. “Why did you want to talk to me?” She looked at the man carefully, trying to trigger her memory of him in the Enchanted Forest. The request had been so personal that Regina couldn’t shake the feeling that their paths must have crossed.

 

Bryan ignored her question, focusing his attention on David. “New knight in shining armor?” He asked casually. “I would be careful if I were you. The Queen’s guards were known to disappear.” He chuckled darkly. David fisted his hand, keeping himself from punching the man in the face. Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, it would be over and they would be able to give the family of the victim the much needed closure. 

 

Regina’s eyes snapped back to the man’s features. Could he have been a guard in her palace? Try as she might, she couldn’t place his face. Bryan smiled at the Queen. “Still trying to know who I am? Tell me, Your Majesty, how many people have you wronged that you don’t even recognize them?” He waited for an answer but since none were forthcoming, he challenged Regina one more time. “Ask me who I am.”

 

This time, Regina decided to take the bait. “Who are you?”

 

“My name is Matthan.” Regina’s eyes narrowed. She couldn’t remember the name. Her cheeks burned with shame. What kind of a monster would forget one of their victims so completely? Bryan waited for a few more minutes before continuing. “Tell me, Your Majesty, do you still go around and give lessons on what’s right or wrong?” He teased.

 

Regina gasped in shock, finally remembering the first time she had met Matthan. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. “I see you finally remember me.” Bryan taunted. “I was a boy then. A boy helping his father at a fair. It was all in fun. But you decided otherwise.” Bryan pointed toward David. “Tell him! Tell him what you’ve done.”

 

“He already knows.” Regina answered in as much of a neutral voice as she could manage. “David knows about my past.”

 

But Bryan didn’t care. His face contorted with rage as he told David what had happened that day at the fair; how Regina had massacred an entire village to get revenge against his father whose only crime had been to hang a figure of the Queen. “You killed everyone!”

 

“Bryan… Matthan, I can’t take back the past.” Regina continued. “But I can help you get a future.”

 

The man wailed in response. “You’ve ruined my life. You’ve taken the only father I’d ever known after you’ve killed my entire family!” Regina recoiled in shock, further angering Bryan. “That’s right, Your Majesty. My biological father died because of you. Because he tried to help you!”

 

“Help me?” Regina asked in confusion. 

 

Bryan wasn’t listening anymore, consumed by rage. “I was seven when the Blaze took my mother and father.” He screamed, prompting David to pull Regina closer to him. He had seen the look in Bryan’s eyes many times before in Regina’s back in the Enchanted Forest. He knew the man was too far gone in his own anger to listen to them. “And do you know why they contracted the disease? Do you?” He yelled at Regina. The Queen shook her head. “Because King Leopold banished them from the castle after he’d tried to help you! You didn’t even try to defend him! All you had to do was keep your legs open for your husband but you didn’t! And my family paid the price!”

 

Regina closed her eyes, finally putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Bryan was right: she had ruined his life. She sank into David’s embrace. “Regina, what is he talking about?” He asked in concern. He could feel her pain, guilt, and fear.

 

“Tell him!” Bryan ordered, before moving toward Regina. 

 

David immediately placed himself between the two, pushing Regina protectively behind him. “Do not come any closer.” His right hand instinctively reached for his gun until he remembered he had to check it at the entrance of the asylum before being allowed near Bryan’s cell. He cursed under his breath.

 

“Tell him!” Bryan’s eyes were bulging out of his skull, the vein in his forehead pulsing with anger. “Tell your Prince what kind of a monster you are!”

 

David felt Regina grabbed his upper arm, beckoning him to turn to face her. She was holding back her tears, trying to keep a semblance of her usual composure. She looked in Bryan’s direction pointedly. “I’ll tell him but after that, we’re done here.” 

 

The statement appeased the madman momentarily. David took Regina’s hand, gently rubbing the inside of her palm. “You can tell me anything.”

 

Regina nodded, trusting David with her darkest secrets. Bryan wanted to hurt her, assuming David would walk away once he knew about that particular memory. But she had shared darker crimes and the Prince hadn’t walked away. “It was a few months after my wedding to Leopold. He had organized a ball. I can’t even remember what the occasion was.” So many balls had been organized to honor any of Snow’s small accomplishments. “I was left in a corner… but I didn’t mind.” The jealousy would come later, after months of abuse and neglect. “I loved the music and the break from the daily routine of spending the entire evening with Snow.”

 

David squeezed her hand gently. He wanted to pull Regina in a tender embrace but he would only make her more uncomfortable. Instead, he concentrated on sharing calming feelings through their bond. “After the ball, I went back to my bedchambers, hoping for a night of respite.” David heard the break in her voice. “He… Leopold had come to me every night and I was sore. I was only a couple of days away from my period and I was hoping he had forgotten about me but no such luck.” She paused, holding back her tears. “He summoned me to his bedchambers… he seemed more concerned about my well-being than usual and I tried to tell him that I was tired… that I didn’t want to…” Regina squeezed David’s hand for support.

 

She didn’t have to tell David what had happened next. The Prince already knew but Bryan didn’t give her any respite. “Tell him!” He ordered.

 

Regina took a deep breath. “He took me from behind. I screamed… It hurt so much. He didn’t care about hurting me. After he left, I fell down on the floor. I was bleeding and kept screaming for help.” Regina looked at Bryan before facing David again. “His personal guard entered the bedchambers. He was hesitant at first but after seeing me bleeding, he came to help.”

 

David turned toward Bryan. “Your father was Leopold’s personal guard?”

 

The man nodded. “Until he decided to help the Queen.”

 

“You father was a good man…” Regina started.

 

“And you let him take the blame!” Bryan yelled back at Regina. “He was just trying to help you!” Bryan had been too young to even remember being born in the Palace. All he had ever known was the miserable hut they had shared after being banished, after his father became a pariah among the people. But as he grew older, he remembered the conversations his parents used to have. His mother had blamed Regina for their predicament. At first, his father had defended the Queen but after several harsh winters when their bellies had gone empty, he had started resenting the Queen as well.

 

David was confused by the exchange but held his tongue. Whatever memories Bryan had triggered, he felt it weighing heavily on Regina’s conscience. He just wanted to buy her some time, but Bryan was relentless. “He helped you and you thanked him by having him banished from the palace with a baby in his arms!” He shouted.

 

“Bryan,” Regina started, “I’m sorry about what happened with your father. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I was scared and I was hurt.”

 

“Then why didn’t you help us after your husband banished us? Why didn’t you tell him the truth?”

 

“Bryan, Regina was only sixteen…” David defended, but these were the wrong words to say.

 

“And I was fourteen when she killed the only man who had taken care of me after my parents died! The only man who’d welcomed the child of a pariah!” He turned toward Regina. “She was only sixteen but she opened her legs to my father!” 

 

“Enough!” David’s blood was boiling and it took all his will not to punch the man in the jaw. David felt Regina’s shame. “What do you want from us? From Regina?”

 

“I want her to tell you the truth. You think she’s changed? You think she’s back to being the innocent girl your dear Snow told you about? The woman who saved the White Princess from a runaway horse was just as evil as the Queen!” Bryan accused. “She was just better at hiding her true nature back then.”

 

David turned toward Regina. “What happened?” He whispered. He just wanted to put an end to this torture and would rather hear the story from Regina than the distorted version Bryan had been told as he got older.

 

Regina closed her eyes and swallowed hard before settling her gaze onto David’s concerned blue orbs. She saw the love and care reflected in them but she couldn’t shake the feeling that Bryan was right: she was a monster, always had been. She was the reason Bryan’s father had been banished, she was the reason his parents contracted the Blaze, she was the reason they’d died, leaving Bryan an orphan. “When he saw me bleeding, he approached me carefully. He’d never shown concern for me before. He… he was aware of what happened behind closed doors. I think everyone knew except Snow.” She bit her lower lip. “His duty was to escort me to my husband’s bed and take me back once Leopold was finished. He had never even tried to help me walk…” Regina let the end of her sentence trail into thin air. “He’d never shown me any compassion. I didn’t blame him. He had his own family to protect.” She looked at Bryan pointedly.

 

“I don’t know what compelled him to help me that day. But he gently helped me on the bed. Leopold had torn my smallclothes in his haste and he…”

 

“Erebus.” Bryan interjected. “My father’s name was Erebus.”

 

“Erebus.” Regina corrected herself, ashamed that she had never known the name of the man who had tried to help her, the man she would betray a few minutes after that. “Erebus grabbed them and rushed to the washroom. When he came back, he gently washed the blood and held the makeshift bandages against me. I don’t know what he was trying to accomplish but the cold compress was soothing. I… I was still crying and screaming in pain and Erebus was trying to calm me. He was rubbing my forehead and cheeks soothingly, murmuring some comforting words. I remember him telling me that he was going to get me back to my bedchambers when the door opened and Leopold and Jonas entered the room.” Regina paused and David shook his head. She didn’t have to tell him what had happened after the King had found his personal guard with his hand in-between Regina’s legs. 

 

“It wasn’t your fault.” David said softly.

 

His words only further enraged Bryan. “Not her fault?” He was breathing hard. “She didn’t tell her husband the truth about what happened! She didn’t try to defend my father! All she had to do was explain the situation but she remained silent, letting an innocent man take the blame. She’s ripped our family apart!” He accused her.

 

Regina closed her eyes, Bryan’s voice echoing in her mind. For most of her life she had blamed Snow for blabbing out her secret. Snow had been just a child then, younger than she had been when Erebus had shown her compassion. She had blamed Snow for opening her mouth in the same way as Bryan was now blaming her for keeping it shut. If she had said something, his life could have been different. But if there was one thing that Regina had learned in the past year was that there was no point in rehashing the past. She opened her eyes and settled her gaze on the agitated man. “I could tell you I’m sorry. I could repeat it until my voice is raw but it wouldn’t matter. You don’t want an apology from me. You just want to watch me suffer. This is why you insisted David heard this story. You thought he would leave me and provide you with revenge against me. I made you suffer and you want to pay me back in kind.” Regina walked toward the madman, much to David’s alarm. “But it won’t bring you any satisfaction. Trust me, I know. I spent a lifetime hating my stepdaughter. And I might have made her suffer… I might have made her life miserable at times, but in the end, I only punished myself. She found love. She found happiness. And I deprived myself from them. I thought my vengeance was all I needed. Don’t make the same mistake. I’m not asking you to forgive me. But for your own sake, you need to move on from that need for revenge.”

 

The man’s lips curled in hatred. “Never!” He exclaimed before throwing himself at Regina. However, David was quicker and pulled Regina’s out of harm’s way. He hit Bryan in the chest, before moving with Regina toward the door.

 

David knocked on the door, signaling his daughter that they were ready to leave. “We’re done here.” David looked at the man’s face, which was contorted with anger and hate. As soon as Emma opened the door, he quickly walked out of the cell with Regina. “Are you ok?” He asked the brunette immediately. Regina nodded, tears stinging her eyes. “We need to let him calm down before getting his confession.” He addressed his daughter. “We won’t get anything from him while he’s in this state.” Similarly, he hadn’t gotten a ounce of remorse from Regina when he and Snow had cornered the Queen during and after the failed execution. 

 

“I’ll go get Whale.” Emma stated with a sigh. She had hoped to get the entire Bryan problem behind her today. 

 

David pulled Regina aside. “Are you sure you’re ok?” He could see her struggle with her tears and she was shaking. “It wasn’t your fault.” He repeated softly.

  
Blue looked at the couple before taking a few steps back, given them some privacy. She watched as Regina imperceptibly leaned toward David for comfort. The Prince took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers, resting their palms against each other’s. Blue could feel the magic in the air, reminding her how powerful Regina had become. But for the first time, the fairy didn’t see it as a threat. Regina wasn’t trying to use David’s love for power as she suspected the Dark One intended to do with Belle. The former Evil Queen was just in love and Blue had to admit that it suited her. 


	23. Friends

#  Chapter 22: Friends

 

_ August 9th, 2014 _

 

David closed the duffel bag with his clothes for the next ten days. The couple had agreed to spend the remaining days of their bachelor’s lives separately. Considering they were carrying each other’s hearts, the point was moot but David had humored Regina’s request anyway. “All packed!” He announced cheerfully.

 

“What are you going to do with your last days of freedom?” Regina joked, stepping into his embrace.

 

“Umhh… Go to a bar, get absolutely wasted, seduce a beautiful blonde…”

 

Regina slapped his arm. “How Charming!”

 

David chuckled lightly, tightening his embrace around Regina and rocking them gently. “I actually don’t know. I guess go to work, spend some time with Emma when she’s not busy with her maid-of-honor duties, spend some time drawing.” He hadn’t indulged in his favorite hobby since Regina had come back from her trip to Boston to buy her wedding dress. “How about you?”

 

Regina closed her eyes and hummed. “Henry is staying here every night this week. I promised him some of his favorite recipes. I was also thinking about taking him riding tomorrow.”

 

“Sirocco?” 

 

Regina nodded. “And I also need to start training Sandshine.”

 

“I see you have a full week of fun ahead of you. Are you even gonna miss me?” David asked playfully. 

 

“Don’t joke.” Regina stated seriously. She wasn’t looking forward to the nights alone.

 

“It was your idea.” David reminded her. 

 

“I know.” She deeply inhaled his scent. “And it sounded like a good idea at the time.” She had read about couples deciding to spend the month leading to their wedding apart, to reflect on their relationship and giving them time to indulge in their single lifestyles one last time. Now, the idea seemed silly to her: her heart was beating in David’s chest, she could feel all of his emotions, they had lived together for almost a year, and Regina didn’t need to be reminded of the loneliness.

 

“I still think we should do it.” He kissed the crown of her head. “I think it will be good for you and Henry to spend the week together. Things are about to change in our family.” Regina knew he wasn’t only referring to them getting married but to the addition they had planned. It would give Regina the opportunity to talk to Henry about her getting pregnant and having another child. 

 

The moment was interrupted by the doorbell. “That’s for you!” Regina pushed away from David, grinning.

 

“Me?” His eyes widened in surprise.

 

Regina smiled and nodded quickly. “Yes! Come on!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom. 

 

Laughing, David barely had enough time to grab his duffel bag from the bed. “Are you gonna tell me what it is?” He asked, laughing.

 

“If I tell you, it wouldn’t be a surprise now, would it?” She smiled teasingly. “Besides, you don’t have to wait very long to figure it out.” Still pulling him by the hand, Regina walked downstairs, balancing herself on her high heels. David had always wondered why she insisted on wearing shoes that were hazardous for her health. 

 

Regina opened the door on his groomsmen. “Time to bury you bachelor’s life!” Grumpy pointed toward David’s truck. “Give me your keys!” 

 

David’s jaw dropped open. He looked in-between his friends and Regina, having not expecting the party awaiting him. “I think you need to respect the traditions of this world.” She started seriously. “Go to a bar, get wasted… but no beautiful blonde.” Regina’s eyes narrowed playfully. 

 

Archie chuckled beside Regina. “We’ll make sure he gets to Granny in one piece.”

 

“You better!” She warned, emulating the best Evil Queen demeanor she could summon. However, it didn’t fool anyone. Gone were the days when these people were afraid of her. 

 

“I love you.” David kissed her softly. “I’ll see you in a week, Your Majesty!” He teased.

 

“Actually you’ll see me in four days, for the budget.” Regina reminded him. 

 

“Emma is handling it.” Regina pouted; it was one thing to not having him at home every night but yet another not to see him during the day. “But I can rearrange my lunch schedule on Monday.”

 

Regina hummed against his lips. “See you Monday, Charming.”

 

David didn’t get a chance to reply. A strong arm pulled him out of the house toward his truck. “Come on! Time to go!” Whale exclaimed joyously. “There is a bar and alcohol waiting for you!”

 

Regina shook her head and chuckled as she watched David being dragged to his truck. She had asked Whale to organize the party for David. He had made many enemies last year when he had stood up for her and he had lost some of his friends. But his faith in her had never wavered. She understood better than anyone how difficult it must have been to become an outcast among the people who had acclaimed him as their King when he had married Snow. Over the past few months, he had repaired some of these relationships and formed new ones. And Regina wanted to make sure he would celebrate with the people who stood by him. 

 

Once David’s truck and Grumpy’s van turned around the corner, Regina closed her front door and walked to the kitchen. Emma was supposed to drop Henry off soon and she wanted to make sure she had all the ingredients for his favorite recipe - roast beef and potatoes - on hand. She had barely entered her kitchen when the doorbell rang. Regina groaned. Emma must have been waiting for David to leave. 

 

Regina gasped in shock when she opened her door. Instead of Henry, Emma, Red, Sarah, and Belle were standing on her porch, a smile on their faces and gifts in their arms. “Emma!” Regina growled, understanding the meaning behind the gathering.

 

“You really thought you were going to escape your bachelorette’s party?” Emma asked while pushing past Regina to enter the mansion.

 

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose. “I had hopes, yes.”

 

She looked at the other three women and motioned for them to enter. There was no point in resisting, it would only make the party longer. “We brought you this!” Red handed Regina a bottle of whiskey. “From Granny’s personal collection.”

 

Regina had to admit that the old wolf had great taste when it came to alcohol. As Regina was about to reach for it, Red took it away. “Not so fast! You have to earn it!” 

 

Regina’s eyes widened in surprise. “Letting you into my home for a party I didn’t want should be enough for you to give me that bottle!” She growled.

 

“Come on, Regina. You’re not fooling anyone. We’re your friends. And friends organize bachelorette’s parties when one of them is getting hitched.” Red winked before following Emma in the living room. 

 

Sarah smiled warmly at Regina. “Don’t worry, Belle and I tempered the original party they had planned.”

 

Regina nodded her gratitude to the nurse. “Let’s get it over with then, shall we?” Regina started for the living room. Belle and Sarah exchanged a knowing smile. Despite Regina’s attitude, they both knew the mayor was touched by the gesture although Regina would never admit to it. It was fine. They all had come to accept Regina’s bluntness. This was what friends did too: accept each other.

 

“What have you done with our son?” Regina asked Emma as she took the spot Red had pointed to on the couch. Since Emma was here and Neal with David, she wondered who was taking care of Henry.

 

Emma placed shot glasses near the bottle on the coffee table. “I left him in front of the TV in the loft.” She dead-panned. 

 

Regina fell for the joke. “Miss Swan!” She started getting up, ready to leave to go get her son. 

 

Red chuckled and placed her hand on Regina’s forearm. “Relax! He’s with Granny at the diner.”

 

Emma positioned the TV so everyone could see it before plopping herself down next to Regina. “Here are the rules: we asked David twenty questions and he recorded his answers himself. We’ll pause the video to give you a chance to answer them first and then we’ll watch his answers. If you’re right, one of us take a shot. If you’re wrong or decide to skip that question, you take the shot. If you answer fifteen correctly, you get the prize!” Emma pointed to one of the gifts on the table.

 

“What kind of questions?” Regina asked suspiciously. 

 

“Anything from his favorite food to his favorite sex position!” Red winked. 

 

The mayor gasped. “Absolutely not!” Regina crossed her arms over her chest. She turned toward Emma. “And you’re really going to listen while your father tells all of us here what he likes in bed?” She smirked.

 

Emma laughed. “Well, I figured you’d take a shot on those.” She brandished ear plugs. “And just in case, I brought these!”

 

Regina shook her head. “I’m not answering questions about my sex life!”

 

Sarah placed her hand on Regina’s forearm. “Belle and I removed the more, uhmm, racier questions from the list.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Does your father know the purpose of that video?”

 

Emma blushed. “Well, he knew we were going to give it to you for fun.”

 

“He just didn’t know we would be with you when you watch it.” Red finished for her friend. She didn’t want to tell Regina that she had come up with this idea after playing a similar game with Snow. 

 

“You might as well give me the twenty shots now!” Regina grumbled.

 

Belle laughed. “I think the first few are safe for you to answer.”

 

“Or I could throw you out of my house now.” Regina smirked.

 

“And not get a chance to open your gift?” Emma asked, knowing that Regina’s curiosity would eventually force her hand. 

 

“Fine!” Regina threw her hands in the air. “Under one condition. You don’t get to use the ear plugs.”

 

Emma’s eyes widened in shock. “That’s my dad!”

 

“Well, a few seconds ago you didn’t seem to have a problem with exposing his sex life to your friends.”

 

Emma studied Regina’s features for a sign of her usual sarcasm. However, the Queen seemed serious. “Fine!” Emma called Regina’s bluff. She knew that the mayor would not answer the more private questions. 

 

Regina hid her surprise. Apparently, she wouldn’t be able to get herself out of this unless she poofed all of them out of her house. Regina looked at her friends. She never had friends before but she knew that friends shared confidence with each other. And for a person as private as Regina, the prospect was terrifying. 

 

“If you two are done challenging each other, maybe we could start!” Red chastised while grabbing the remote control for the DVD player. Soon, David’s image filled the screen.

 

_ “Hi baby! And hi Emma, Red, Sarah, and Belle.” _ David was smirking on the screen and Regina couldn’t suppress a chuckle. She felt a certain amount of relief at David’s knowledge of the others’ presence while she was watching the recording.  _ “Red gave me twenty questions and instructed me to record the answers. You’ll know all of them. Just have fun and enjoy your time with your friends. I love you.”  _ He blew a kiss in the camera’s direction before settling comfortably on the chair. David cleared his throat.  _ “When/where did we meet for the first time?” _

 

Red paused the video, looking at Regina. “At his execution.” Regina replied with a grin. “I turned the blade into water before George could kill him.” Everyone around the room had heard the story before and they played the video mostly to Regina’s benefit. The group hadn’t failed to notice the slight blush on Regina’s cheeks every time David would appear on screen, seemingly talking to her.

 

“Who gets the shot?” Emma asked.

 

“You do.” Regina’s eyes narrowed. She was going to level the playing field quickly. Emma smirked and drank the shot of whiskey. 

 

“Next!” Red pressed play. 

 

_ “Where did I take you on our first date?”  _ David winked at her. 

 

“The beach!” Regina laughed, remembering their first afternoon together when he had tried to make her feel less lonely. This was the time he had discovered how ticklish she was. 

 

_ “Took her to the beach after lunch at Granny’s!”  _ David confirmed playfully.

 

“This shot goes to Red.” Regina announced, serving a hefty dose to the wolf.

 

“I have a feeling you’re going to be on your feet longer than any of us.” Emma commented.

 

“Wait until we get to the last part of the video.” Red said mischievously after taking her shot. 

 

_ “Where did we have our first kiss? Uhmm, that’s not a fair one.”  _ David laughed.

 

Regina looked in Emma’s direction. She didn’t want to hurt the blonde by confessing that their first kiss had been before she and Snow had made it back safely from the Enchanted Forest. And she suspected David wouldn’t want that either. “At the hospital.” She finally answered, the confirmation coming a moment later by David. Although it wasn’t their first kiss, it was definitely the most meaningful. 

 

Emma took another shot, while David read the next question.  _ “Our most romantic date?” _

 

Regina smiled softly, hugging herself. “When…” She blushed. “When we made love to each other for the first time. He had the entire foyer, staircase, and bedroom covered in rose petals.”

 

_ “Our first time together.” _ David said simply but his eyes reflected his adoration for Regina. 

 

“Belle, your turn.” Regina handed her a shot. The brunette smirked before swallowing the hard liquor. The game continued, with the questions ranging from his favorite place in Storybrooke, to his favorite movie, to his most annoying habit, and to his favorite item on Granny’s menu. To her satisfaction, Regina answered all of them right.

 

_ “What’s my favorite outfit on you?”  _ David’s eyes lit up at the question.

 

“Jeans and t-shirt.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

 

_ “That fitting red dress with the black pumps.”  _ Came the answer soon after.

 

Regina looked at the screen in shock. Meanwhile, Emma poured the whiskey into the shot glass and handed it to Regina. “Only four wrong answers or passes left, Your Majesty.” She teased.

 

Regina gulped the liquor, knowing that the remaining questions would make her uncomfortable. Perhaps she should thank David for making her fail this question. She would need all the liquid courage she could get. 

 

_ “What’s my sexual fantasy?”  _ David almost choked on the question.  _ “Emma, don’t listen to the answer.” _

 

The blonded smiled brightly, reaching for the ear plugs. “Surely you don’t want to go against my dad’s wishes, do you?” She smirked, slightly tipsy from the shots she had taken earlier.

 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Me.” She answered simply. 

 

Everyone gasped in shock at the answer, including the blonde sheriff who didn’t get a chance to use the ear plugs. “You?” Belle was the first one to find her voice again.

 

“Yeah.” Regina looked down, busying her hands. “He never gave me any details. Just that he wanted me - Regina me and the Evil Queen me.” 

 

Red laughed heartedly. “What’s so funny, dear?” Regina raised an eyebrow.

 

“Seriously? That’s really not a fair question or answer. Every single man in the Enchanted Forest wanted the Queen in their bed!” Red blushed slightly at the admission. 

 

Regina chuckled. “Which means that dear Prince Charming is just a man after all.” She joked although she didn’t believe her own words. Other men would have jumped on the chance to take her to their bed, getting their own fantasies fulfilled. David hadn’t; instead, he had spent months helping her discover her sexuality, helping her feel comfortable with him.

 

Sarah rubbed Regina’s shoulder softly, knowing better than anyone else the struggle she had faced to gain enough confidence to be intimate with someone. “Not every man gets to marry the woman he loves.” She smiled. Regina returned her smile with one of her own. 

 

_ “What’s my most favorite negligee?”  _ David chuckled at the question.

 

Regina blushed a deep shade of red. There were five questions left and only four she could get wrong or get to pass on. However, the mayor couldn’t force herself to reveal that she usually didn’t make it into a negligee. She grabbed the bottle instead and helped herself with a hefty dose of whiskey. Red fast-forwarded the recording.  _ “Where do I like to kiss you?”  _ David blushed again.  _ “Emma, don’t listen to this.” _

 

The blonde placed her ear plugs back, enjoying watching Regina debate whether she should answer this question.

 

“My thighs.” Regina finally answered, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

 

_ “Your thighs… Because of the sexy sounds you make.” _ David was blushing at his own answer. 

 

After listening to David’s confirmation, Regina gave the shot to Emma and looked at her bridesmaids. “Game over! I’ll take the shots.” Regina poured herself the first shot and gulped it, closing her eyes as the alcohol stung her tongue and throat. She repeated the process three times. When she finally re-opened her eyes, she questioned her judgement. The room was spinning and she was sure that her legs would not be able to support her. 

 

Sarah tucked the mayor’s hair behind her ear, proud that Regina had played along. She knew it hadn’t been easy for her and she was glad Regina now felt comfortable enough to share a part of herself with others. “We got you some items for your wedding.” Discreetly, Sarah took Regina’s pulse, making sure the brunette was ok after the four shots she’d just taken. “But maybe we should get you some of the food Granny made.” She looked at Red and Emma pointedly. Regina had five shots already, to their three each over a much longer period of time. 

 

The blonde immediately offered Regina some of the appetizers from the diner. Regina reluctantly took some pigs in a blanket, hoping that they would somewhat settle her stomach. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes refused to focus. Or perhaps it was the room who refused to stay still. Instinctively, Regina leaned into Sarah. 

 

In a lot of ways Sarah had been the mother Regina never had. Sarah had been with her through her painful marriage to Leopold, offering her a shoulder to cry on, the care she needed, and the support to get through the sweltering days and nights in that dark castle. 

 

“Are you ready to open your gifts?” Red announced cheerfully. Regina nodded, sitting straighter on the couch. “First something blue.” Red handed a small gift to Regina.

 

The mayor opened it carefully, revealing two napkins with a monogram of her initials and David’s as well as the wedding date embroidered on them. “Granny and I made them for all your guests.”

 

Regina’s eyes welled up with tears. She was touched by the gesture. “Red, thank you. They are beautiful.” Regina traced the initials with her fingertips.  

 

“And this is something borrowed.” Emma chipped in cheerfully.  

 

Regina took the USB drive from the package, questioning Emma silently. “When I was pregnant with Henry, I made a list of all the songs I would like to play at my wedding. Even after everything he did to me, I still had hopes that Neal would do the right thing and confessed to the crimes. Then, we would finish our jail sentence and get married eventually, raising Henry together. And we would live happily ever after.” She chuckled at how naive she had been then. “I want you to have it. I know that Dad has been teaching you how to dance and that not all of the songs will be to your liking. But when I look at you and Dad… I look at a true fairy tales’ couple. Despite everything that’s happened, you have stood by each other’s side.”

 

Regina hugged Emma tightly. “Thank you, Emma.” She whispered in her ear. “Thank you for this gift.” Both women knew she wasn’t only referring to the playlist but also Emma’s acceptance and support of her relationship with David from the beginning. She hadn’t shun from her dad or hated Regina for stealing her father from Snow. Although the blonde hadn’t been happy to see their parents split shortly after she’d finally found them, she had never stood in the way of Regina’s and David’s happiness. 

 

“You’re welcome… Mom!” Emma replied jokingly, growing as uncomfortable as Regina from the display of affection. Once they parted, Regina gave Emma another warm smile, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

 

“And this is something old.” Sarah announced as she placed a small package on Regina’s lap.

 

The mayor opened the gift carefully and smiled when she saw the locket at the bottom of the box. She picked up carefully, running her thumb over the intricate details. “It’s beautiful.”

 

“It belonged to my great-grandmother, who gave it to my grandmother on her wedding day.” Regina looked at Sarah, understanding how meaningful this gift truly was. “My grandmother then gave it my mother, who gave it to me when I married.”

 

Regina shook her head. “Sarah, I can’t accept this gift… It’s not meant for me.”

 

Sarah closed her hand over Regina’s, who was still holding the locket. “Regina, I can’t think of anyone else I would want to give this to.” Sarah smiled and wiped Regina’s tears who had finally fallen from her eyes.

 

“I…” Regina couldn’t finish her sentence, her throat tight with emotion.

 

Sarah took the mayor into a gentle hug. “I’m happy for you, Regina. This locket is supposed to bring luck to its wearer. I was lucky to marry the man I loved more than anything else. Just as you are.” When the two women finally parted, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the room.

 

Everyone present had met Cora and to say that Regina hadn’t known maternal love was an understatement. Sarah was the closest thing to a maternal figure Regina had ever known. She was a mother who had watched her child suffer for so many years before finally finding peace and happiness. Sarah cupped Regina’s cheeks with both hands and gave her a soft smile. “Ready for your something new?”

 

Regina chortled. “Sure.” She wiped her own tears away before accepting the gift from Belle. This was the present Emma had assured her she’d won today. But as she opened it, she realized she’d won more than this prize. The gifts she’d received were more meaningful to her than the riches sent from distant Kingdoms when the announcement of her and Leopold’s wedding had been made. 

 

The mayor blushed when she opened the box containing the red and black piece of lingerie. “For your wedding night!” Red stated although Regina certainly didn’t need the clarification. The mayor wondered how long she would get to wear it. Her lips curled into a small smile at the thought.

 

“Rumple enchanted it.” Belle pointed toward the lace. “When David touches it, the black lines will turn red.”

 

“Just as my heart did.” Regina murmured to herself, checking with her own magic that the enchantment was not dangerous. She looked at each of her friends gathered in the living room. “Thank you… thank you for everything.” The women hugged Regina tightly. 

 

EC

 

Regina was tossing and turning in her bed, unable to find sleep. Her eyes eventually settled on the large elephant on her chaise longue. She flicked her wrist, bringing the plushed toy to the bed. Regina snuggled close to it and closed her eyes. However, she was still unable to find sleep. She started thinking about David, about what he was doing in his room at Granny’s.

 

Feeling him awake, Regina poofed herself to the bed and breakfast. The Prince chuckled when he glimpsed at the lilac cloud announcing his fiance’s arrival. “Hello, sweetheart.” He sat on the bed, extending his hand toward Regina.

 

The mayor took it and climbed on the bed settling herself in-between his thighs. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and kissed him softly. “Good evening.” She deeply inhaled his scent. 

 

“Trouble sleeping?” David kissed her forehead while rubbing her back soothingly. He had felt Regina’s emotions throughout the evening.

 

The mayor nodded. “Not used to being alone anymore.”

 

“In a week, you won’t have to go to bed alone ever again.” He settled his cheek on the top of her head.

 

Regina nodded, feeling sleep pull her under. “I just want to stay here until I fall asleep.” She whispered.

  
David smiled knowingly. Once asleep, she wouldn’t be able to poof herself back to the mansion. David laid down with Regina close to him and soon the Queen fell into a peaceful slumber. 


	24. I do

#  Chapter 23: I do

 

_ August 16th, 2014 _

 

“Hair up or down?” Sarah’s voice brought Regina back to reality.

 

“Down.” She smiled. “David likes my hair down.”

 

Sarah executed herself, braiding white flowers into Regina’s long raven hair. Feeling Regina’s nervousness, the nurse rubbed her shoulder. “You’re ok?” She asked softly.

 

Regina nodded. “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. David is too. We’ve lived together for a year and we share everything already. Nothing will change tomorrow.”

 

Sarah sat on the chair next to Regina. “It’s perfectly normal for the two of you to be nervous. You’re about to make a commitment to each other. To stay together through all the adversities.”

 

“We’ve already made that commitment.” Regina retorted. 

 

Sarah suppressed a chuckle. “Now you’re about to make it in front of all your family and friends.”

 

Regina gave her a soft smile. “Were you nervous? When you got married?” She played with the locket around her neck.

 

Sarah nodded. “Yes. As was customary in our land, we didn’t get to live together before marrying.” Regina looked down, remembering her first wedding. She had been so angry and miserable that she hadn’t had the time to be nervous, at least until night had come. Sarah rubbed Regina’s shoulder. “But once I walked down that aisle, I felt calm. I knew I was making the right decision.” Regina gave the nurse a shy smile in response. “Let’s get you dressed and to David.” Sarah motioned to stand, closely followed by Regina. 

 

They spent the next hour getting Regina into her wedding dress. After Sarah helped her with her long veil, Regina used magic to keep it in place throughout the ceremony. “You look beautiful.” The old maid’s eyes were wet. 

 

Regina hugged her friend tightly. “Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me all these years.”

 

“I just wish I could have done more. I wish I could have taken you away from that life.”

 

Regina released Sarah, searching the maid’s eyes before responding. “You did. Thanks to you, Leopold and Rumple didn’t turn my heart completely dark. You gave me a chance to remember what love and care still felt like.”

 

The old woman cupped Regina’s cheek. “You have the most beautiful soul, Regina. David is lucky.”

 

The two women were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. “Are you ready?” Belle asked. “We’re waiting for you.”

 

Regina nodded, taking Sarah’s hand. They walked out toward the area where Sirocco was standing. The marine air was playing with the mare’s mane and the sun made the ocean shine in the distance. Henry gasped as soon as he saw his mother. “Mom! You look gorgeous.”

 

Regina smiled at her son, readjusting his tie in the process. “So do you, my little Prince.” She hugged her child tightly.  

 

“I’m happy you’ve found David.” Henry whispered. 

 

Regina let out a choked sob. “You showed me out to love again, Henry. You’re an extraordinary young man.”

 

Henry released his mother. “I can’t wait to have a little sister.” He smiled.

 

Regina chuckled. “You know the baby could be a boy.” They had had the same argument for the past few days, ever since Regina had broached the subject of having a baby with David. To her surprise, Henry had embraced the idea immediately, excited at the prospect of having a little sister. Regina had played along, unwilling to tell her son that having a baby may be impossible for her. 

 

“No, it will be a little Princess.” Henry hugged his mother one last time. 

 

“Ready?” Jacob moved toward the bride, ready to help her up on the horse. Regina nodded quickly. As soon as Regina was settled sideways on top of Sirocco, Jacob handed the lead to Henry while Sarah gave Regina her bride’s bouquet. “I’ll see you two in a few minutes.” Jacob smiled before squeezing Regina’s calf in comfort. Sarah also gave Regina one last smile before joining Emma and the other bridesmaids in the wedding procession. Regina took a lungful of the marine air. It was a perfect day in Maine: 72F and sunny. 

 

Five minutes later, the music started playing and Regina felt Sirocco moved underneath her slowly. Regina felt the heart in her chest beat faster as she slowly rode down the aisle. They had decided to keep their wedding ceremony private and had only invited their closest friends. Still the number of guests was approaching fifty people, most of which had considered Regina their enemy at some point.  

 

David took in a sharp breath as soon as he got a glimpse of his bride. Regina was glowing. When Sirocco came to a stop a few steps away from the makeshift altar near the ocean, David walked toward Henry. “Thanks, buddy!” He whispered to Henry with a light tap on the shoulder.

 

“Take care of her.” Henry replied, taking his role seriously. 

 

David nodded as he approached Regina. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” David extended his arms towards her. Regina had chosen a white, A-line wedding dress with a off-shoulder neckline. The bodice was embroidered with white pearls that were shining in the sunlight. The dress was simple and it suited her.  

 

Regina’s last remaining doubts completely evaporated and she let herself fall into David’s waiting arms, trusting that he would catch her. After making sure Regina was balancing on the high heels she was wearing, David offered her his arm. “Ever the Charming Prince?” Regina whispered teasingly. In that moment, Regina forgot the crowd watching the couple attentively. Her world was standing next to her, slowly guiding her toward their future together. 

 

When she reached the altar, Regina handed her bouquet to Sarah with a soft smile. She then turned to face David, with a slight blush on her cheeks. David caressed the back of her hands with his thumbs softly, grounding her in the present. 

 

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking. “Today, I have the honor to marry this man and this woman in the presence of these witnesses. In their time together, David and Regina  have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one.” He paused. “David and Regina have chosen to recite their own vows.” Jacob nodded toward David to start.

 

David squeezed Regina’s hands. “Regina, you are my other half. You are the one that makes me laugh when I’m sad, finds me when I’m lost, heals me when I’m sick. You protect my heart, forever. You are the woman I love, my one true love.” He paused, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Our love is unique because we are unique. Together we make something that has never been seen before. Together we make the most powerful magic. We are two halves of one soul. I vow never to take you for granted, to always appreciate your love.” The Prince turned toward his best man to take Regina’s wedding band. “This ring is a promise that you will never have to face the world alone.” David slid the ring on Regina’s finger.

 

With tears in her eyes, Regina started with her own vows. “David, you know my past better than anyone in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. Where there was darkness, you brought light. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. You held my battered heart and loved it. Today and forever, it belongs to you.” Regina squeezed David’s hands. “I can’t promise to love you perfectly, but I promise to do so messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably.” Regina turned toward Emma, who gave her the wedding band. “Forever with you simply will not be enough.” She slid the wedding ring on David’s finger. The bands glowed with magic, sealing their union. 

 

Jacob smiled at the couple. “By the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now declared you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

 

David didn’t have to be told twice. He cupped the back of Regina’s head, pulling her to him. He kissed his wife hungrily under the applause of the people in attendance. 

 

EC

 

David extended his hand to Regina. “Ready for our first dance?” He smiled encouragingly.

 

Regina took his hand and let her husband lead her to the dancefloor. They slow-danced to a song from Emma’s playlist: ‘I don’t want to miss a thing’ by a band Regina had never heard of before, Aerosmith. David kept Regina close to him, moving around the dancefloor effortlessly. “I love you.” He whispered to her. 

 

Regina raised her head to look into his eyes. “I love you.” 

 

As the song ended, David kissed his wife before resting his forehead on hers. “Should we cut our cake?”

 

Regina chuckled. “I see your sweet tooth hasn’t disappeared.” She teased. 

 

“Never.” He took her hand, guiding her toward the beautiful cake Granny had made for them. Geppetto had carved their topper and it consisted of a smirking Regina holding an apple that Charming was cutting with a sword. Regina chuckled at the imagery. 

 

David handed a knife to Regina, who took it with a smile. She turned toward their guests. “We can’t thank you enough for being here today as we celebrate our love.” She swallowed. “Thank you for accepting us. Thank you for accepting me after all the evil I’ve done.” 

 

“The evilest act yet is to keep that cake hostage, sister!” Grumpy grumbled his own way of saying that she was one of their own now.  

 

The crowd laughed at the not-so-disguised joke while Regina rolled her eyes. David wrapped his hand over Regina’s and the handle as they cut the first slice together. They placed it in a dessert plate and David fed a piece to Regina. The Queen closed her eyes and moaned at the taste. “I told you chocolate was the best.” He teased as she fed him his piece.

 

“I think I’ll stick with apples.” She winked at him.

 

The couple started cutting more of the cake, serving their guests themselves and giving each one an opportunity to congratulate the couple. 

 

“Can I dance with Mom?” Henry asked as soon as the last person got their slice.

 

Regina took her son’s arm. “Of course, my Prince!” She joked, turning toward David. Charming shook his head and chuckled in response. He watched as Regina and Henry made their way toward the dance floor.

 

“I’ve never thought I’d say it but our Evil Queen looks splendid.” 

 

David turned toward the voice, surprised to find Prince Thomas at his side. “She is far from evil, Thomas.” 

 

“I know.” The man replied more seriously. “And it takes a true Prince Charming to have seen underneath the mask.”

 

“I just wished we had taken the mask off when we had a chance in the Enchanted Forest.” Charming confessed.

 

Thomas shook his head. “She wasn’t ready then. Snow was right. It would just have enraged her further.” He paused. “Have you told her?”

David shook his head. “No. Something happened.” He started, ashamed at the memories of how he and Snow had ripped an innocent child from its mother to protect Emma from darkness. “After that, Snow had refused to put the plan in motion. She said that magic always comes with a price and we would have to pay it.” Or Emma, David finished for himself. 

 

“You need to tell her.” Thomas reasoned. “She needs to know about the talisman. And it better comes from you.”

 

“That talisman may no longer be working.” David’s eyes lingered on Regina dancing with Henry.

 

“That’s not the point and you know it.” Thomas insisted. David closed his eyes, remembering the deal he and Snow had made with Ursula. Thomas was right: Regina deserved to know. But not today. Today they would celebrate their love.

 

“Excuse me.” He told his friend before making his way toward Emma, inviting her for a dance. They spent the rest of the afternoon dancing and laughing, with not a care in the world. In the early evening, David and Regina said their goodbyes to their family and friends, eager to spend the rest of the evening alone. As she was about to leave, Regina turned around and threw her bouquet, which was caught by Belle. The women congratulated her as Regina locked eyes with her former mentor. Belle was her friend and she would never let Rumple hurt her again. The warning was subtle but the Dark One had known Regina long enough to understand its meaning. 

 

EC

 

David helped Regina out of the Mercedes and swept her off her feet in a motion that sent the Queen in a fit of laughters. “Daviiid!” She was slightly drunk and the motion made her dizzy.

 

“I think it’s a tradition here to carry my wife over the threshold.” David answered playfully. 

 

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. “Who am I to argue with tradition? Carry on!”

 

As soon as they were in the foyer, David helped Regina on her feet. He pulled her close to him and started slow-dancing. Regina sank into his embrace. “I love you, Mr. Mills.” She teased.

 

David chuckled. “And I love you, Mrs. Nolan.” They had decided to both hyphenate their names after the wedding. “I have something for you.” He whispered in her ear. Regina looked up toward him, her chocolate orbs questioning him silently. David took her hand and led her to the living room, which was filled with their wedding gifts. David sat on the sofa, helping Regina on his lap. He gave her a small envelope. “Open it!” He urged her on with a playful gleam in his eyes.  

 

Regina bit her lower lip as she opened the envelope. Inside, she found two airplane tickets for Hawaii for next December. She looked at him, unable to say anything. They had agreed not to go on a honeymoon after they had already spent so much time out of town in the past few months. “I figured we could go for a week this winter.” He explained sheepishly, afraid to have angered Regina with the initiative. 

 

Regina crashed her lips to his in response. Taken aback, David didn’t immediately returned her kiss. “I’ll take it as a ‘I love you and would love to go to Hawaii with you’ then?”

 

Regina nodded. “Yes!” She smiled against his lips. “Thank you.”

 

David kissed her more hungrily, his hand rubbing up and down her back. He reached for the zipper of her dress. “Not so fast, Charming!” Regina grabbed his mouth between her thumb and forefingers, pecking his lips teasingly. “My turn to surprise you.”

 

She undid his bowtie gleefully, wrapping it over his eyes as best she could. The Prince giggled softly at the attempt. “How about I promise to keep my eyes closed?”

 

“Don’t worry, it won’t be long.” She flicked her wrist once to prepare their bedroom with candles, champagne, strawberries, and chocolate. With another flick, she poofed them to their bedroom while changing in the corset and panties her bridesmaids had gotten her. 

 

David smiled as soon as he felt the softness of their bed. Regina had changed the sheets to silk and he ran his hand over the fabric, beckoning her to sit by him. Regina smirked as she plunged a strawberry inside the chocolate. “Open your mouth.”

 

David executed himself immediately and Regina fed him the fruit, cupping her hand with the other to prevent the chocolate from dripping. Once he was done, she offered him her hand covered in chocolate. David licked her palm before taking each finger into his mouth. She then proceeded to strip him down to his boxer.  

 

“Ready to see your gift?” She whispered in a husky voice while unfastening the fabric covering his eyes. 

 

David’s eyes darkened in lust as soon as he saw Regina wearing the black and red corset. He had never seen anything quite like it before. He reached for her but Regina took his hand before he could place it on her lingerie. “There is a special spell on it.” She murmured. “Every time you touch it, the black lines will disappear.” She had spent the better part of two days ensuring that Rumple hadn’t altered the spell in any ways that could harm her or David. But apparently the Dark One hadn’t deceived Belle. Perhaps Archie was right after all: Rumple was trying to change.

 

David smiled his understanding. “Lie down.” He ordered, keeping his hand away from the lingerie. Regina obeyed, wondering what the Prince had in mind. She got her answer a few seconds later when David kissed the fabric on her stomach. He smiled at the impression his lips had made on the fabric. 

 

“I’m planning to kiss each of these lines away.”

 

Regina chuckled. “How Charming!”

 

“Turn around. Let’s start with your back.”

 

Regina did as she was asked and soon the Prince was kissing her back, turning the fabric bright red. His action didn’t leave her indifferent and soon Regina was writhing on the bed, urging him on. When he kissed over the small of her back, Regina let out a loud moan. “David…” But the Prince kept his slow pace, kissing every inch of her body. Once he was done with her back, he lightly tapped on her hips. Regina turned around and parted her thighs, hoping that David would release some of the pressure building in her core.

 

However, Charming was in a playful mood. He kissed the top hem of her corset, settling longer on the top of her breast. Regina squirmed, trying to get some relief herself. David placed his right hand on her left inner thigh. “Problem, sweetheart?” He rubbed her skin softly with his thumb, making Regina’s body tingled.

 

The Queen laughed softly. “You’re impossible!”

 

“You said it was a present. And you know how much I like to unwrap gifts.”

 

Regina shook her head, remembering the care he had shown when unwrapping all of his gifts. David resumed his task, kissing her breasts before settling on her stomach. Regina giggled as he tickled her inadvertently. “I created a monster!” She laughed, trying the quench the pulsing in between her thighs. After twenty agonizing minutes, David had turned the corset completely red. He settled in the cradle of Regina’s thighs and ran his right hand up and down her side.

 

Regina opened her legs and raised her knees in response. She just wished he would stop teasing but she didn’t press him further. She hadn’t lied to him: she wanted to give herself to him and she would let him enjoy this as long as he wished.

 

Finally, David kissed the hem of her panties. Regina’s back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly. The Prince was getting hard himself and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep playing this game much longer. He kissed Regina’s core through her panties, tearing a scream of pleasure from her throat. “God!” She hissed. 

 

David finished removing the dark lines from the panties and pulled from in-between Regina’s thighs to admire his work, earning him a groan from his lover. “You look good enough to eat.” Without waiting for a reply, David rubbed her up and down through her panties. Regina closed her eyes and moaned, writhing desperately on the bed to make the Prince move along.

 

David settled himself in between Regina’s thighs and placed a heating kiss on her core. He hooked his fingers on the side of her panties and tugged them down. He smiled as he started eating her properly. Regina tightened her grip on the silken sheet, her hips bucking wildly with each flick of his tongue against her clit. “David…” Regina whispered as she orgasmed, releasing a powerful wave of magic upon Storybrooke. David kissed her thighs, slowly bringing her down from her first high of the night. 

 

The Prince laid down next to his wife, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “I like my present so far.”

 

Regina laughed in-between pants. “I can see that.” She rolled on her side and placed her palm on David’s chest. “My turn to play.” She straddled David’s thighs and attacked his neck, alternating between softly kissing his neck and sucking on the skin. David moaned as her hands rubbed down his sides toward the edge of his boxers. The Prince encircled her rib cage, trying to get access to her breast. However, in his previous haste, he had forgotten to remove her corset. 

 

Regina smirked against his skin. “You’ll have to wait your turn to play more.” She kissed his jawline. “Don’t worry, I’m planning to make the wait worthwhile.” She teased before nibbling at his earlobe. David wrapped his arms around Regina’s small frame, holding her close to him. The Queen kissed down his neck toward his chest and muscled abdomen. David released her as she moved down his body, fully lost in the sensations she was eliciting. When she reached the hem of his boxers, she traced open-mouthed kisses from one hip to the other.

 

“Regina…” He warned, not being able to take much more of this slow torture but the Queen kept her languid pace. She magicked his boxer off and wrapped her hand around his hard member, feeling it throbbing in her palm. She pumped him slowly, watching David close his eyes in pure bliss. 

 

Regina leaned down and gave his shaft a slow lick. David’s eyes shot open immediately as he felt Regina’s warm mouth engulf him. This was an act she had told him she would never perform. He tried to argue but no words escape his tight throat. Soon he was lost in the pleasure Regina was providing him.

 

The Queen relaxed her throat, taking more of David’s member as he started thrusting gently inside her mouth. She could feel his reticence mixed with the pleasure she was providing him. Regina sent her magic toward him, reassuring the Prince that he wasn’t hurting her and that she was comfortable with the act. 

 

Regina hadn’t expected how wet she was becoming as she sucked on David’s tip. She needed him inside her. She released him with a pop and sucked on each of his balls before straddling him once more. David placed his hands on her hips, his eyes dark with lust. He slowly guided Regina on his hard member and the lovers both moaned at the sensation of Regina’s walls accommodating his throbbing erection. He thrusted inside her three times before she came undone. He followed her over the edge with a scream.

 

Regina collapsed next to David on the bed and the Prince pulled the panting woman in a tender embrace. Regina cupped his cheek, slowly rubbing his skin with her thumb. They looked at each other for the longest time, trying to catch their breath. “You’re ok?” David finally asked with concern.

 

“I’m fine.” She pecked his lips.

 

David ran his fingertips through her hair. “How?...” He searched her eyes for both the question and the answer.

  
“How did I guess this was your fantasy?” She finished for him. David shrugged. That was one of the questions on his mind. Regina sighed. “I could feel the shame when we talked about it. I knew you’d never told me what it was and I figured that it had to do with some of the boundaries I had set at the beginning of our relationship: either taking me from behind or oral sex.” She caressed his lips with the pad of her thumb. “You vehemently argued against taking me from behind. That it wasn’t your thing either. But you never said anything about oral sex.”


	25. Epilogue

#  Epilogue

 

_ August 31st, 2014 _

 

Regina and David walked hand-in-hand toward her mausoleum, each carrying a memento to the child they never had the chance to meet. It had felt appropriate somehow, remembering the child who had brought them together before looking to the future.

 

David pushed the coffin, revealing the entrance to her crypt. He followed Regina down the dark staircase and to the left. David’s eyes lingered on the brick wall to their right, the one Regina had erected around her mother’s coffin, the one that her magic wouldn’t be able to take down. He sighed before following his wife toward the room where they had paid their last respect to Daniel almost a year and a half ago.

 

Regina handed David the items she was carrying and concentrated on erecting a pedestal similar to the one on which the urn with Daniel’s remains rested. They had nothing of their child but Regina conjured an urn before turning toward the David.

 

The Prince handed her the plaque they had made together with their magic:  _ I will sleep in peace until you come to me - Sam _ . They had chosen a name for a boy or a girl. Regina sealed the plaque on the urn as David placed candles and flowers on the altar.

 

Once finished, David wrapped his arms around Regina and held her close. The Queen was trembling, holding back her tears. “Do you want to say a few words?” David whispered, while trying to comfort her. 

 

Regina shook her head. “Can you?”

  
David nodded. “Sam, we never had a chance to meet you. But you’ve left on everyone’s life a mark that will never be erased.” He placed his hand on the urn. “Rest in peace, my little angel.” The couple observed another minute of silence before making their way out of the mausoleum. David intertwined his fingers with Regina’s as they walked toward their future together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who followed this story and for the reviews! You guys keep me writing. There will be one more fic to finish off this story (One Destiny). Here is a short preview:
> 
> 1\. Regina will be pregnant
> 
> 2\. Cora's letter will be addressed
> 
> 3\. Rumple will play a bigger role
> 
> 4\. Regina's magic will be addressed.


End file.
